Le sanctuaire
by boadice
Summary: Premiere fanfic! Harry venait de prendre conscience qu'on lui avait mentit, qu'il avait été manipulé,trahis. Alors il décide que tout va changer. Il va prendre sa revanche, et elle va être savoureuse...Yaoi HP/SS- RL/FG -Snarry
1. Prologue Reflexions

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Bêta : endlessluna, et DameAureline ont démarrées les corrections, et Scillya va reprendre l'ensemble des chapitres, merci à elles pour leurs travaille.**

**PROLOGUE - CHAPITRE 1** : **"Réflexions" **

Harry regardait par la petite fenêtre à barreaux de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Le soleil de ce début du mois de juillet ne chauffait pas encore beaucoup et quelques nuages paresseux traînaient dans le ciel. Le désespoir était à son comble dans son cœur, désespoir qui avait pris racine entre un grand vide et un tourbillon d'émotions qui lui serrait la gorge et amenait des larmes à ses yeux, mais il se refusait à ce qu'elles coulent.

Apres une grande inspiration, il ravala le sanglot qui lui brûlait le corps, il ravala son envie de hurler sa douleur, sa haine… mais cela l'étouffait. Contrôle, il devait se contrôler, il devait réfléchir, car cela ne pouvait continuer, il ne pouvait continuer à se morfondre et à se complaire dans son malheur.

Il se prit une cigarette, qu'il alluma d'un geste sans y penser. Il avait commencé après son retour chez les Dursley, son enfer personnel. Il fit quelques aller-retours dans sa chambre, s'assit sur sa chaise branlante, prit un parchemin et une plume, et commença à lister ses soucis.

**POV Harry**

Je suis de retour chez les Dursley, l'enfer sur terre.

D'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ici ? Voldy-chou a bien pris mon sang pour ressusciter, alors à quoi sert la protection de sang de ma mère ? Voldemort et moi avons le même maintenant.

Sirius est mort… Trop de choses m'ont été cachées, il y a trop de secrets. Je n'ai pas eu assez d'informations et le grand chef m'a ignoré une partie de l'année. J'aurais pu me préparer, me méfier, mais on ne me l'a pas permis… Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute le fiasco du Ministère !

Moi qui suis toujours au cœur de la guerre j'ai été mis à l'écart. Ma colère contre Dumbledore, ne s'est pas apaisée, loin de là. Il vient de me livrer la prophétie : mourir ou tuer, quelle perspective !

Là, il y a un point important, il faut que je réfléchisse. Pourquoi ces informations au compte-goutte chaque année ? Cela fait 15 ans que Dumbledore sait tout ça, alors pourquoi ai-je été élevé comme un elfe de maison, pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu un véritable entraînement de niveau auror au moins ? Je vais faire comment pour le tuer moi, Voldy ? Avec des sorts de 5ème année? J'ai l'impression d'être un mouton mené à l'abattoir… oui c'est ça après tout, où est l'espoir dans ma vie ? Dans mon environnement ? Dans mes amis ? Bon sang, j'ai toujours été seul, abandonné dans mon placard, maltraité à chaque retour ici ! Il y a tant de choses dont je ne parle pas. J'attire bien assez l'attention.

Je suis pris dans la toile d'une araignée monstrueuse, elle tire les fils et me manipule.

**Fin POV Harry**

Une grosse pie se posa alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry l'ouvrit, prit la lettre que l'oiseau transportait puis le regarda partir durant quelques instants avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit et de lire ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

_Mr Potter, _

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à la lecture privée du testament de votre défunt parrain Sirius Black. Cette lecture se fera le 5 Juillet à 9h précise. Nous vous attendons avec beaucoup d'impatience. _

_Ragnock._

_Responsable des comptes Gringotts_

Sa réponse fut de confirmer le rendez-vous. Comme il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre il leur demandait par la même occasion de lui fournir un moyen d'accéder discrètement à leurs bureaux. Il allait enfin pouvoir bouger.

La réponse arriva en début de soirée, en même temps que son repas, aimablement glissé par la trappe de la porte. Un bout de pain sec….Qu'importe, il avait un Portoloin qui se déclencherait le lendemain matin.

Il lui fallait des réponses, il fallait que les choses changent et qu'il change !

Il ne serait plus une victime.


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bêta : endlessluna et DameAureline ont démarré les corrections et Scillya va reprendre l'ensemble des chapitres. Merci à elles pour leur travail.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Gringotts**

Harry avait peu dormi, bien que Voldemort ne se soit pas manifesté cette nuit. L'énervement avait été trop présent, en plus de toutes les idées qui régnaient dans son esprit. Du coup il fut debout et habillé très tôt. Sa malle étant encore rétrécie depuis son retour de Poudlard, il avait peu de choses à emmener. C'était avec une certaine impatience qu'il tenait dans ses mains un petit calendrier aux couleurs de Gringotts.

Celui-ci serait son portoloin.

Il se redressa brusquement et prit une cigarette, d'une part pour se détendre tout moyen étant bon pour atténuer son stress, mais aussi pour tromper l'ennui. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il baissa les yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait en bas, dans la rue. Derrière un panneau publicitaire une chevelure violette dépassait avec un bout de robe jaune Tonks !

« Non seulement je suis prisonnier, mais en plus on me surveille ! Et pas discrètement en plus de ça… Ça m'énerve ! »

Bon, au moins ce n'était pas Maugrey, elle ne se rendrait pas compte de son départ.

Sursautant, Harry fit tomber sa cendre quand il entendit une porte claquer, puis les marches de l'escalier craquer. Les Dursley s'éveillaient ce qui voulait dire que le portoloin allait enfin s'activer !

Il jeta son mégot non loin du panneau publicitaire. Tonks jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil vers la maison. Il lui fit un petit rictus ironique avant de s'éloigner de la fenêtre et de saisir son passeport pour la liberté. Car, quoi que dise le testament de Sirius, il ne reviendrait pas ici.

Ce fût avec angoisse et impatience qu'il prit le petit calendrier. Quelques instants plus tard il sentit un crochet lui saisir le nombril, juste avant que toutes les couleurs ne s'effacent. Puis, le décor reprit formes et couleurs, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive mais dans un bureau où trônait un gobelin assez vieux qui le regardait fixement.

« Mr Potter je suis Ragnock, responsable des comptes Gringotts. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Harry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau. Le gobelin reprit alors la parole.

« J'ai une lettre de Mr Sirius Black dont vous devez prendre connaissance avant que ne soient lues ses dernières volontés. »

Le gobelin tendit un parchemin qu'Harry prit délicatement avant d'en commencer la lecture.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que quelque chose a mal tourné et que je ne suis plus là. Je voudrais m'excuser pour le mal que tu dois ressentir à cause de moi, de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution pour que tu puisses vivre avec moi et pour avoir manqué tant d'années auprès de toi. Mais ce sont mes regrets alors ne vit surtout pas avec eux._

_Je t'ai aimé car tu étais le fils de James, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! Ensuite j'ai appris à te connaître pour ce que tu étais vraiment et pendant les trop rares moments que nous avons passés ensemble j'aurais voulu que nous soyons seuls, sans tes amis et les membres de l'Ordre. Qu'on puisse rattraper un peu le temps perdu…_

_Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Je t'aimais comme le fils que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil, ma joie et ma raison de vivre. Je veux que tu saches tout cela._

_Je te laisse tout, mais j'aurais une requête à te demander. Accepterais-tu de devenir mon fils par adoption posthume ? Je n'ai jamais été un bon Black, je ne me suis pas occupé des valeurs de la famille, mais si tu acceptes de devenir mon fils par le sang alors les Blacks ne seront pas éteints. Si tu acceptes, j'aurai un fils, j'aurai laissé quelqu'un qui poursuivra ce que j'ai entamé tout ne serait pas fini ! Il y a un rituel de sang que fera le gobelin, tu changeras un peu physiquement et tu deviendras le chef de la Maison Black. En plus cela t'émancipera d'office, tu seras libre !_

_Accepte pour moi._

_Je sais que tu me considérais comme un frère ou une figure paternelle, accepte ce lien de sang que nous soyons réunis à jamais._

_Dumbledore n'a pas pris les bonnes décisions te concernant, je ne lui fais pas confiance. En fait je me méfie de lui depuis sa non-intervention durant mon emprisonnement et mon absence de procès. Trop de choses ne sont pas normales alors fais attention à toi._

_Pendant que j'étais en prison, tu étais chez les Dursley. Souvent j'ai comparé nos situations et je peux te dire que nous avons subi le même genre de suplices. Mes détraqueurs c'était « ton » Vernon, ma cellule ton placard,… J'ai tout appris il n'y a pas longtemps et j'en ai été désespéré. Mais toute cette misère m'a appris à être fort, indépendant et secret. J'ai tant de colère en moi, tu es pareil n'est-ce pas ? J'ai donné le change en jouant le superficiel et casse-cou Sirius mais je n'en pensais pas moins._

_Rémus est un bon ami, le dernier, mais il n'était pas là, dans ma cellule. Et il ne m'a pas fait confiance. Alors, même si j'ai pardonné ses oublis, il y a quelque chose que tu ne dois pas oublier Harry les personnes comme nous sont seules. Tu dois devenir fort Harry !_

_Ecoute-moi bien. En prison j'ai rencontré un vampire, il se nommait Darras. Il était là depuis tellement longtemps que je crois qu'ils l'ont oublié. C'était sûrement le plus vieux prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il n'avait plus la volonté de vivre et s'est ouvert les veines avant de se laisser brûler par le soleil. Seulement, Arras et moi avons parlé. Ceci est un grand secret que tu ne devras dévoiler qu'à des personnes dignes de confiance. Il existe un domaine magique appelé « Le Sanctuaire ». Ce domaine abrite toutes les créatures magiques existantes ou ayant existé. En son centre il y a un manoir, un manoir où vit une femme nommée Estrie. C'est la reine de ce domaine, elle t'aidera. Pour que tu puisses y accéder je te donne le médaillon de Darras. Il faudra que tu te rendes à Stonehenge. Là-bas, incruste le médaillon dans une pierre prévue à cet effet et une porte devrait s'ouvrir. C'est pour toi une chance d'échapper à toute cette folie. C'est une carte joker, à toi de voir. J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus, j'aurais aimé être là près de toi, te voir grandir et devenir l'homme que tu deviendras._

_Où que je sois, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours près de toi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_Je t'aime mon fils,_

_Sirius_

A la fin du parchemin Harry était en larmes. Merlin, Sirius représentait tellement pour lui. Il redressa la tête et regarda le gobelin droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux faire le lien du sang pour devenir un Black. »

Ragnock eu un petit rictus, se redressa et s'avança vers un mur du bureau. Il fit un geste vague de la main et une nouvelle pièce apparut. Elle était plus sombre, éclairée seulement par diverses bougies flottant dans l'air. Ragnock invita Harry à le suivre. Celui-ci se redressa, légèrement tremblant, réajusta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, essuya de sa manche ses joues humides et s'avança vers le local sombre. De lourdes tentures rouge sombre décoraient les murs. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et, sur le sol, un grand pentacle était dessiné avec des runes.

Ragnock fit un geste pour qu'Harry se place au centre du cercle. D'un pas hésitant il y entra et se tourna vers le gobelin, attendant la suite de ses instructions.

« Enlevez votre chemise, voilà. Jetez-la hors du cercle, bien. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. L'adoption posthume fera de vous de plein droit le fils de Sirius Black. Elle vous changera physiquement et modifiera légèrement votre magie. C'est un rituel de sang. Dans cette fiole, Ragnock désigna un flacon opaque_, _dans cette fiole, reprit-il, se trouve le sang que Mr Black a laissé pour le rituel. Vous devrez en boire une gorgée. Ensuite je réciterai une formule et vous tendrez votre bras. Je vous l'entaillerai avec ceci,il montra le poignard très décoré qu'il tenait, et je verserai le reste de la fiole sur votre blessure. Je finirai alors le rituel et, quand vous sentirez une force vous envelopper, détendez-vous et laissez les choses se faire. Le rituel sera alors complet. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Etes-vous prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ragnock lui donna le flacon et Harry porta délicatement la fiole à ses lèvres, prit une inspiration puis avala une gorgée de sang. C'était épais, avec un goût de fer. Il rendit la fiole au gobelin, qui était resté à l'extérieur du pentacle.

Ragnock commença à parler dans une langue grave qui ressemblait un peu à des bruits de glaive s'entrechoquant. C'était assez impressionnant. Quand il eut fini, il redressa la tête vers Harry, ses yeux luisant d'une couleur ocre.

Celui-ci serra la mâchoire et tendit son bras droit. Ragnock dirigea la pointe du poignard du poignet jusqu'au coude, laissant une traînée sanglante et brûlante sur son passage. Il versa la fiole de sang sur la blessure et, au lieu de couler sur sa peau, il fut absorbé et l'entaille se referma.

Harry laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Un halo rouge l'entoura et le fit s'élever légèrement du sol. Un feu brûlant se répandait depuis son bras et se propageait dans tout son corps, touchant chaque membre. Cette douleur diffuse le tétanisa. Pendant ce temps Ragnock avait repris son monologue guttural. Le feu se faisait brasier, son corps de plus en plus douloureux. Harry se crispa.

«Pire qu'un doloris… mille fois pire… »

Cela dura pendant de longues minutes. Harry était enfermé dans sa douleur, prisonnier de son corps haletant, transpirant. Puis, la douleur reflua et une douce fraîcheur s'empara de son bras droit puis descendit dans son corps, laissant derrière elle une sensation de bien-être absolue_._

Harry était accroupit sur le sol. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il voyait flou. Il enleva ses lunettes. Sa vue était parfaite, il n'avait plus besoin d'elles ! Les posant sur le sol il se redressa. Il était plus grand aussi, oui, bien plus grand.

« Le rituel a-t-il fonctionné ? _demanda-t-il._

Ragnock le fixait d'un air satisfait.

- Oui il est réussi. Vous voilà devenu le seigneur Black à présent. Sortez du cercle_. »_

Harry fit quelques pas, et alla se placer près de Ragnock. Celui-ci fit apparaître un haut miroir d'un claquement de doigt.

Harry fixa son nouveau lui, son nouveau visage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau tombant mi-longs, lisses, souples et épais. Sa peau était plus pâle son visage s'était allongé, son nez était droit, fin, aristocratique son front large et haut. Sa mâchoire un peu plus carrée et ses lèvres légèrement plus charnues. Ses yeux avaient gardé cette nuance verte émeraude avec un cercle sombre sur le contour. Son regard était plus profond, de longs cils noirs bordaient l'œil et ses yeux s'étaient allongés en oblique. L'ensemble était très esthétique. Son corps avait également changé, il était plus grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq au moins, et son torse plus large et plus musclé. Ses jambes étaient longues son ancien pantalon était prêt à craquer, les coutures distendues à cause de son nouveau physique. Le bas du pantalon arrivait à présent à mi-mollet, et il était également trop serré au niveau de l'entre jambe. Cela le fit sourire.

Il tourna la tête vers Ragnock. Son nouveau Lui était magnifique, sensuel, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Adieu le petit Harry malingre et trop petit pour son âge ! Son nouveau physique l'aiderait beaucoup dans ses projets. C'était parfait.

« Bien, suivez-moi à présent »

Ragnock se dirigea vers le fauteuil de son bureau et prit place. Harry alla s'installer en face de lui, la pièce du rituel disparaissant dès qu'il eut pénétré dans le bureau.

« Seigneur Black, veuillez signer ce parchemin. Ainsi vous serez reconnu comme Maître de l'ancienne et honorable maison des Black ainsi que de toutes ses possessions.

Harry prit la plume et signa en bas du parchemin. Apparut alors sur le bureau une chevalière portant l'écusson noir et argent en forme d'épée des Black.

- Voici la bague qui fera de vous le maître incontesté des Black

Harry la glissa à son annulaire et un lien rouge s'enroula alors autour de son poignet puis disparut.

- Bien maintenant que ces formalités sont réglées, si vous le permettez, en tant que majeur émancipé, je vais retirer les scellés de suivi vous empêchant de pratiquer la magie sans que le ministère n'en soit tenu au courant. »

Avec un grand sourire Harry acquiesça. Ragnock se leva et se plaça à côté de lui. Le gobelin agita une baguette noueuse et baragouina une formule. Au bout de quelques minutes il redressa la tête et regarda Harry avec perplexité.

« Les scellés de suivi sont enlevés mais saviez-vous que vous en aviez d'autres qui diminuent votre magie ? Il y en a plusieurs, c'est vraiment étrange et malsain… Voulez-vous que je les retire également ?

- Oui allez-y »

Harry était révolté. Quand il saurait qui les avait posés, ça allait se payer !

Ragnock continua ses incantations et Harry eut des haut-le-cœur successifs mais sans possibilité de vomir c'était vraiment désagréable. Puis une sensation bizarre, comme une douche froide, l'envahit et le fit vibrer comme si un courant électrique continu circulait dans tout son corps.

« Voilà, je les ai enlevés. Les nausées ne dureront pas, vous aviez ces scellés depuis l'enfance, c'est monstrueux, vous auriez pu devenir cracmol ! Vous allez être assez fatigué aujourd'hui, entre le rituel d'adoption et l'ablation des scellés cela a du fatiguer votre organisme. Nous allons terminer rapidement.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, il était en effet fatigué.

- Bien, reprit Ragnock, vous héritez donc de tous les biens Black.

- Pour le testament de Sirius, il a laissé 140 000 Gallions.

25 000 Gallions iront à Rémus Lupin, 10 000 Gallions à Nymphadora Tonks, 25 000 Gallions à Androméda Tonks, 25 000 Gallions à Harry Potter mon filleul et 55 000 Gallions à Seth Orion Black mon fils

Vous remarquerez que Mr Black a été très malin. Il a bien différencié Harry Potter et Seth Orion Black dans son testament afin de préserver votre identité mais, au final, les deux parts vous reviendront soit 80 000 Gallions.

La deuxième partie de l'héritage, est celui du chef de la famille Black, le capital n'est pas le même et indépendant de celui de Sirius Black.

Le capital principal des cinq voûtes est de 10 006 099 259 gallions. Vous héritez comme propriétés d'une maison au 12 square Grimmaurd et d'un Manoir sur l'île de Muir, située au nord de l'Irlande. Ce domaine est incartable et fermé depuis 20 ans maintenant. Et vous héritez également de biens mobiliers (meubles, tableaux, coffres, livres,…) dont vous trouverez l'inventaire à la fin du parchemin récapitulant vos possessions.

Vous possédez :

- 47 % de la Gazette du Sorcier,

- 59 % dans diverses affaires du Chemin de Traverse,

- 78 % dans d'autres commerces de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et vous avez bien entendu un siège au Magenmagot en tant que chef de la famille Black. »

Harry se sentait assommé par une telle fortune. Le gobelin, voyant son air désemparé, lui proposa une tasse de thé bien chaude. Après avoir claqué des doigts, un service étincelant apparut sur le bureau. Harry prit mécaniquement une tasse et bu par petites gorgées le liquide chaud qui descendait doucement dans sa gorge. Le petit parfum de cannelle apaisa son anxiété, aussi redressa-t-il la tête en se raclant la gorge.

« Pouvez-vous continuer à gérer mon portefeuille d'actions pour l'instant ? » demanda Harry qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le rituel. Il se rendit compte que sa voie avait changé, elle était plus rauque et grave.

- Oui bien sûr. Je pense qu'une fois que vous serez prêt, je pourrais vous mandater l'un de mes apprentis, qui vous instruira des lois et questions financières. C'est indispensable avec une telle fortune

Harry, rassuré, hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Le gobelin reprit la parole.

- La lecture officielle du testament aura lieu après-demain. Je vous suggère d'y assister incognito, le testament s'est modifié automatiquement disant que toutes les possessions Black iraient à son fils Seth Orion Black c'est-à-dire vous. Votre nom a changé, la magie a décidé vous seriez à présent Seth Orion Potter Black. »

Harry, quelque peu abasourdi par tous les événements successifs, resta un instant silencieux. Oui, Seth était un bon prénom après tout. Et puis de toute façon Harry Potter était tellement méprisé par la communauté magique… Il n'était plus le même donc oui, que son nom ait aussi changé était logique. Harry se redressa, posa sa tasse vide et demanda :

« Qu'en est-il des biens Potter ?

- Si vous le permettez je vais appeler Gripsec. C'est lui qui gère les biens Potter. »

Quelques instants plus tard un gobelin un peu maigre se présenta et, sur un signe de Ragnock, il s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin de Seth. D'une voix fluette, le gobelin sortit un parchemin de son dossier posé sur ses genoux et commença à le lire.

« Alors, pour les biens Potter nous avons 5 voûtes. Une que nous pouvons considérer comme argent de poche à l'usage de Harry Potter contenant 580 000 galions et 10 noises et les autres voûtes qui sont bloquées jusqu'à votre majorité ce qui, me semble-t-il, est effectif aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en se redressant quelques instants.

- En effet, répondit brièvement Seth. Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais reçu de relevés de comptes ?

Gripsec se tortilla brièvement, jeta un coup d'œil sur son parchemin et reprit.

- Euh…. et bien vous aviez comme tuteur Albus Dumbledore. C'est lui qui gérait vos comptes.

Seth se crispa et d'un geste de tête demanda à Gripsec de poursuivre

- Donc c'est lui qui recevait les relevés de compte et gérait votre argent. Voici les actions effectuées :

- 10.000 gallions par mois pour les Dursley depuis votre premier anniversaire, soit 1.800.000 Gallions,

- 25.000 gallions par an pour votre scolarité à Poudlard, soit 125.000 Gallions,

- 200.000 gallions à l'Ordre du Phoenix,

- 200.000 gallions pour les comptes personnels d'Albus Dumbledore,

- Depuis cinq ans, 50.000 gallions sont versés par an sur le comptes de la famille Weasley,

- Depuis deux ans et demi, des voûtes ont été ouvertes au nom de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger chacune recevant 10 000 gallions par an,

- 5 000 gallions par an au Ministre Fudge,

- 500 gallions par mois à Mrs Figg, soit 90 000 gallions

- Et enfin, un don de 45 000 gallions à Mrs Ombrage pour son Club pour Chat.

Seth était abasourdi de voir tout ce qui lui avait été volé. Par Merlin, la trahison que cela impliquait était inimaginable ! Il avait été si naïf. Il sentit une rage froide l'envahir.

- Bien, vous arrêterez à partir d'aujourd'hui tous ses prélèvements de mon compte.

Seth tourna vivement la tête vers Ragnock qui semblait bouillir de colère.

- Ai-je un avocat ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Ragnock, l'un des meilleurs de Londres. Il est rattaché à la famille Black.

- Alors vous allez le contacter pour intenter un procès à Albus Dumbledore pour vol escroquerie, négligence, etc… Ragnock hocha vigoureusement de la tête avec un sourire carnassier

- Continuez, fit Seth à un Gripsec terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Dans les quatre autres voûtes vous avez :

- 12 000 782 258 gallions,

- Des biens mobiliers dont l'inventaire vous sera donné, euh…Albus avait fait des papiers pour que, en tant que tuteur, tout lui revienneà votre décès.

_Merde, pensa Seth, j'étais donc bien condamné à crever…_

- Vous avez le terrain ainsi qu'un manoir à Godric's Hollow,

- Le manoir Potter en écosse qui est incartable et fermé depuis 25 ans,

- Une île de 5 hectares dans les caraïbes près des côtes Mexicaine. Il y a là-bas un petit cottage,

- Deux terrains en Ecosse,

- Et enfin, vous possédez également 88 % d'actions dans diverses grosses entreprises moldues, 15 % de la Gazette du sorcier ainsi que quelques actions dans des entreprises de Prés-au-lard.

Seth se prit la tête entre les mains. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, et il avait vécu comme un elfe de maison, sans éducation appropriée, sans affection, maltraité, habillé de loques et affamé durant toute sa vie. C'était incompréhensible.

Il redressa la tête et fixa Gripsec un instant, puis demanda à voir le testament de ses parents. Gripsec lui tendit une feuille jaunie.

Seth passa sur le récapitulatif de ses biens et alla à la ligne du tuteur et lu : Alice Longdubat, Sirius Black et Narcissa Malefoy, alors là il fallait qu'on lui explique. Plus bas était stipulé : « Moi, Lily Evans Potter, refuse de façon catégorique que, si quelque chose nous arrivait à moi ou mon époux James Potter, mon fils soit placé chez les Dursley ou avec ma sœur adoptive Petunia. »

Harry tendit le parchemin à Ragnock en montrant la dernière ligne du testament.

« Rajoutez ceci aux charges contre Albus Dumbledore. »

Ragnock émit un petit gloussement de contentement. Gripsec reprit alors courageusement la parole.

- Seigneur Black, vous devez signer ce parchemin afin de devenir officiellement le Chef de famille des Potter.

Harry prit une plume et signa au bas du parchemin qui lui était désigné. Comme précédemment, une chevalière, rouge et or comportant un griffon cette fois-ci, apparut. Il porta la bague a son annulaire, un lien couleur or s'enroula autour de son poignet et les 2 bagues Potter et Black se fondirent en une seule.

- Votre mère a également laissé un courrier à votre attention…euh je suis désolé. » ajouta Gripsec.

Seth saisit la lettre jaunie d'une main ferme et l'ouvrit.

_Mon Cher fils,_

_Je suis si triste de ne pas avoir été auprès de toi, de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir, car, si la situation d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encore si grave, j'ai peu d'espoir d'en réchapper, ainsi que ton père._

_Avec James nous avons mis toutes nos affaires en ordre. Tu es notre héritier, et j'ai nommé des tuteurs qui, je l'espère, t'auront rendu heureux. Si par hasard c'est Narcissa qui t'a élevé avec son fils Draco, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aura expliqué que nous étions secrètement comme 2 sœurs à Poudlard. Je dois aussi te dire que j'ai été adoptée par les Evans. Je suis en réalité la fille d'Octavio Zabini et de Magda Prince, morte en couches, qui était une cousine très éloignée de la mère de Séverus Snape. Mon père, submergé par la douleur à la mort de ma mère, ne supportait plus la vue du bébé que j'étais, et une de ses elfes, pensant bien faire, m'emmena dans un orphelinat moldu où je fus adoptée par les Evans. Je voulais te livrer ce secret de famille._

_Garde courage, ne baisse pas les bras, nous serons toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Seth redressa la tête, assez troublé, et dit d'une voie assurée :

« Je veux que mon portefeuille Potter soit géré dans son intégralité par vous Ragnock. Il y a eu bien trop de négligences. »

Gripsec baissa la tête et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

« Je voudrais par ailleurs que soit offert, à titre exclusif, à Narcissa Malefoy lors de la lecture du testament de Sirius, la somme de 20.000 gallions de la part du chef de la famille Black.

- Très bien il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez. Je vous remets cette carte de crédit moldu ainsi que cette bourse sans fond qui vous permettront de faire quelques achats plus facilement, ajouta Ragnock en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux.

Harry le remercia puis se redressa en passant autour de son cou le médaillon donné par Sirius. Il était composé d'une grosse pierre verte, ronde et bombée en son centre. Tout le pourtour était composé d'une bande garnie de runes dorées, puis d'un ensemble de pics ressemblant à des rayons de soleil. La lourde chaîne passée autour de son cou, Harry donna un coup de baguette pour agrandir son pantalon, remit sa cape sur ses épaules pour couvrir son torse découvert et empocha la bourse et la carte de crédit. Après quoi il prit congé de Ragnock.

D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour y réserver une chambre ne remarquant pas sur son trajet les regards admiratifs que lui envoyèrent sorciers et sorcières. Il monta au premier étage, jeta un sort de protection sur sa porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur-lequel il s'endormit comme une masse.


	3. Shoping

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bêta : endlessluna et DameAureline ont démarré les corrections et Scillya va reprendre l'ensemble des chapitres. Merci à elles pour leur travail.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Shopping**

Harry se réveilla vers 7h le lendemain matin, en pleine forme. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Il se leva, ôta sa cape chiffonnée ainsi que son pantalon trop juste et son slip qui lui rentrait dans la raie des fesses avec une grimace, puis se dirigea, entièrement nu, vers la cabine de douche. Il régla la température du jet sur très chaud et se laissa complètement aller, se détendant enfin depuis la veille. Il prit le petit échantillon de savon offert par l'hôtel pour se laver. Ses mains passèrent sur son corps. Ses nouveaux muscles étaient fermes et durs, un vrai bonheur sa pilosité bien répartie et son sexe était de taille très respectable. En sortant de la douche il attrapa une serviette bien moelleuse et se sécha énergiquement.

De sa main, il enleva la buée qui s'était posée sur le miroir et s'observa. Ses cheveux encore un peu humide descendaient souplement jusqu'à ses épaules et il remarqua une légère ombre qui colorait le bas de son visage. Hum, il allait devoir se raser dorénavant. Il se saisit de sa brosse à dent sur laquelle était déposée une dose de dentifrice et se brossa les dents. Après s'être rincé la bouche, il regarda sa dentition parfaitement blanche et alignée. C'était un vrai plaisir de se regarder. Enfin il se plaisait.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et enfila directement son vieux pantalon avec une moue de dégoût. Il mit ses chaussures, jeta le vieux slip à la poubelle, enfila sa cape sur ses épaules, vérifia qu'il avait toujours sa bourse et sa carte puis descendit dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il était affamé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'installa dans un coin tranquille. Il se sentait bien au Chaudron Baveur. Tom lui apporta un petit déjeuner bien copieux, avec des crêpes au sirop d'érable, du café, du jus d'orange et des œufs au plat avec du bacon. Seth se jeta sur son repas et mangea avec appétit.

Il venait de finir lorsqu'il vit entrer Ron et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à la table située juste devant lui. Seth se resservit une tasse de café et baissa la tête faisant un voile de ses cheveux pour se cacher et être discret, tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de ses ex-meilleurs amis.

« Oh Herminy, on avait besoin de venir si tôt ? demanda Ron d'une voix traînante_._

- Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on avait une réunion de l'ordre à 13h30 et qu'il fallait que je passe à la librairie avant. N'oublie pas que l'on commence notre formation d'auror cet été, je ne prendrais pas de retard !

- Oui, oui t'as raison. Dis est-ce que t'as écrit à Harry ?

- Pfffffff, il croit que je suis en vacances en France avec mes parents. Il est tellement naïf ! Et puis tu sais bien qu'Albus nous a dit de l'isoler cet été, aucune lettre.

Hermione émit un petit bruit de gorge plutôt vulgaire, semblant satisfaite.

- Ouais je sais, Albus a même retenu sa chouette. Et il a mis ce matin un sort repousse-hibou sur sa maison, donc on va être tranquille et pas entendre ses plaintes tout l'été.

Ron mordit dans son chausson aux pommes. Un peu de compote accompagnée de miettes coula sur mon menton il en avait plein les joues. Hermione poussa un petit soupir d'agacement.

- Ron ne te goinfre pas comme ça ! Bon, au moins on est débarrassé du boulet, il moisit chez ses moldus…

Ron avala laborieusement sa bouchée, prit une grande inspiration et essuya d'un revers de manche son menton plein de compote et de miettes. Hermione fit une petite moue dégoûtée.

- Je sais on va avoir un peu la paix, qu'est-ce que ça été dur de le supporter cette année ! Ses maux de tête, ses plaintes,… Bon, c'est déjà bien que l'on soit débarrassé de Sirius, il nous regardait bizarrement ces derniers temps.

- Oui, et comme Lupin est furieux contre Harry et le tient pour responsable de la mort de Sirius, on est tranquille aussi de ce côté-là il n'a que nous.

- Tu oublies Ginny, elle doit lui faire prendre à la rentrée une potion d'amour toujours. Il ne lui résistera pas. Tu sais, après le coup de Cho j'ai bien cru qu'il virait pédé. Il matait les culs des mecs, j'te raconte pas. Et aux douches, après le Quidditch, il était toujours dur.

- Dur ?

- Ben, en érection. Je m'arrangeais pour y aller avant ou après lui… Il me dégoûte ce mec !

- Oui bon, de toute façon il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir avec Ginny. Tout est prévu et ta mère lui a expliqué comment le coincer.

- Ben il faut qu'il l'épouse, après il crève avec tu-sais-qui et on hérite de tout. Dumby a tout prévu.

- Oui, c'est un génie. Dis, tu sais qu'on est tous les deux préfets à la rentrée ? Et je crois bien que tu vas aussi être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Albus a prévu un super entraînement pour Harry.

- Quoi ? C'est dégueu, il en a bien assez le binoclard !

- Un entraînement régulier au doloris pour l'endurcir ! Hermione émis un petit rire grinçant, donc il ne pourra pas te voler la vedette au Quidditch, il n'en aura pas le temps !

- Wahhh, c'est génial, et il enfourna un gros pain au chocolat dans sa bouche. »

Seth se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer sa note. Il était dégoûté. Ça, des amis ? Mais autant se pendre ! Ses illusions avaient définitivement volé en éclat ! Il sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse et prit une grande bouffé d'air frais, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le magasin de Madame Guipure. Première chose à faire : s'habiller.

Un petit carillon sonna dès qu'il poussa la porte de la boutique. Mme Guipure, en l'entendant, se précipita vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettait son petit embonpoint avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?

- Bonjour, je me suis fait voler mes bagages, j'aurais besoin d'une garde-robe complète s'il-vous-plaît. On a eu la gentillesse de me prêter ce que je porte sur le dos mais cela ne me convient pas vraiment.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, suivez-moi, dit Mme Guipure.

- Je ne veux que la meilleure qualité bien entendu, ajouta Seth une fois arrivé sur le tabouret du fond. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Mme Guipure sortit son mètre-ruban et fit le tour de Seth en prenant diverses mesures.

« Entrez dans cette cabine d'essayage, je vous apporte le nécessaire tout de suite.

- Oh, et pourriez-vous joindre quelques caleçons s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Seth.

- Bien entendu, répondit Mme Guipure avec un regard grivois très appuyé sur l'entrejambe de Seth.

Seth se précipita dans la cabine d'essayage, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Un petit moment plus tard, une main tenant une grande quantité de vêtements se glissa sur le côté du rideau de la cabine. Seth les prit et les déposa sur la chaise du coin de la cabine puis choisit ce qu'il allait essayer en premier. Il enfila un caleçon en soie verte, un pantalon anthracite à pince et une chemise blanche en fils d'acromentula, une paire de chaussettes et enfin des chaussures vernies noires. Il sortit de la cabine pour se regarder dans le miroir c'était parfait ! Il fit un demi-tour et admira ses fesses bien mises en valeur par le pantalon. Il afficha un air satisfait en voyant la chemise qui mettait son torse en valeur, les manches légèrement bouffantes donnant une impression de fluidité à l'ensemble. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir Mme Guipure, la bouche ouverte, le contempler d'un œil hébété.

Seth se racla deux fois la gorge avant que la brave femme ne reprenne contenance.

« Vraiment monsieur, dit-elle, cela vous va magnifiquement bien ! Êtes-vous mannequin ?

Seth eu un petit rire grave.

- Non non, je suis juste le nouveau seigneur Black, Lord Seth Black pour vous servir, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant, la main sur la poitrine, devant Mme Guipure. Cette dernière avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! J'ignorais que la maison Black s'était relevée incroyable ! Et vous leur ressemblez tellement que c'est incroyable que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt.

- Je vous remercie. Je vais garder sur moi les vêtements que je porte. Je vais également prendre une douzaine de chemises de différentes couleurs, trois autres pantalons de ce style mais en noir, marron et vert bouteille, une douzaine de caleçons, des tee-shirts une dizaine. Je prendrai aussi cinq jeans. Pour les chaussures, mettez-moi une paire de botte en cuir de dragon, des baskets et une paire plus habillée. Il me faudrait enfin deux tenues de soirées, cinq robes de sorciers noires et deux capes d'été ainsi que trois d'hiver.

- Pour la cape d'hiver je peux vous proposer de la fourrure de Griffon noir. Nous la récoltons tous les ans, et cette année sa qualité est exceptionnelle. Pour en doubler l'une de vos capes ce serait parfait.

- Très bien, vous mettrez aussi l'écusson de la maison Black.

- Bien entendu. »

Pendant que Mme Guipure préparait ses achats, Seth se dirigea vers la caisse et y prit un lien de velours noir pour se faire une queue de cheval. Deux mèches plus courtes restaient de chaque côté de son visage. Une frange tombait sur son front, dissimulant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il allait falloir la dissimuler davantage. Il prit une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il glissa sur son nez au moment où Mme Guipure revenait avec plusieurs sacs.

« Pouvez-vous réduire mes achats ? Je n'ai pas fini mes courses, demanda poliment Seth en souriant doucement.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Mme Guipure. »

Puis il régla ses achats et sortit.

Il quitta le chemin de traverse et se dirigea vers le Londres Moldu. Il se rendit dans une galerie marchande à deux pas, puis entra dans un salon de beauté et se dirigea vers une vendeuse.

« Bonjour, je cherche un fond de teint waterproof pour masquer cette cicatrice, fit-il en écartant la mèche qui masquait son éclair. »

La jeune vendeuse, très maquillée et un peu ronde, se pencha, regarda avec concentration la cicatrice, puis se redressa.

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Une teinte proche de votre carnation et un peu épaisse pour effacer le relief. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous le poser, proposa-t-elle. »

D'un geste délicat elle posa par petites touches précises le fond de teint, puis lui tendit un petit miroir à main. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il découvrit que sa marque avait disparu.

Il remercia la vendeuse et acheta 3 tubes de fond de teint grâce à sa carte de crédit et, sur un coup de tête, se prit également un coffret contenant un nécessaire de rasage passant du rasoir à la mousse et l'après rasage, ainsi qu'un savon et parfum Yves Saint Laurent pour Homme. En sortant du salon, il repéra un magasin de cuirs superbes. Il s'approcha puis entra. Un vendeur s'avança alors vers lui.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh, oui. J'aimerais essayer le blouson aviateur que vous avez en vitrine, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Ok, il doit m'en rester un dans votre taille je pense. »

Seth l'essaya il lui tombait parfaitement et il était très bien dedans. Il décida d'aussi essayer un pantalon de cuir noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se regardait dans le miroir et admirait le pantalon qui le mettait merveilleusement en valeur, lorsqu' il entendit un petit halètement derrière lui. Le vendeur le dévorait du regard. Seth, pas encore très à l'aise avec les messages qu'on lui envoyait, rentra précipitamment dans la cabine et se changea en quatrième vitesse.

Il alla régler ses achats à la caisse et, lorsqu'il récupérera sa carte de crédit, il remarqua sur le ticket de caisse un petit numéro de portable griffonné en bas avec un petit cœur à côté d'un « Steve ». Il redressa la tête, fit un petit sourire crispé au vendeur et sortit de la boutique avec ses achats.

Il retourna ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'Allée des Embrumes. Il croisa Ron et Hermione en chemin, celle-ci avait lourdement chargé son compagnon qui transpirait comme un bœuf. En passant à sa hauteur, Hermione lui envoya un regard aguicheur avec un petit sourire en coin. Seth redressa la tête et se détourna en montrant clairement son mépris, ce qui laissa la miss dépitée, bloquée en plein milieu de la rue, et un Ron suant qui beuglait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermimy ?

- Oh rien, répondit-elle. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Seth s'enfonça dans la rue malfamée avec un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Il s'arrêta dans une animalerie, entra à l'intérieur et, après avoir un peu traîné dans les rayons, un vendeur chauve se dirigea vers lui.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? répondit Seth avec un accent traînant.

- Ca dépend… Le vendeur le fixa puis, ne se sentant pas menacé, ajouta : Suivez-moi !

Il conduisit Seth dans la réserve où une odeur de fauve le prit à la gorge.

Des sifflements l'interpellèrent immédiatement. Dans un vivarium se trouvait un serpent noir à bandes vertes, long d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Seth se retourna vivement vers le vendeur en désignant le serpent.

« Je veux celui-là.

- Hmm il est très dangereux ce petit-là vous savez, c'est un minute égyptien. »

Seth fit un petit sourire et plongea le bras dans le vivarium. Le serpent s'y enroula doucement sous le regard hagard du vendeur.

« Combien ? demanda Seth d'un ton sec.

- 250 gallions… »

Harry régla son achat puis sortit du magasin.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda doucement Seth en fourchelangue.

- Apophis, Maître. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. Je suis une femelle.

- Moi c'est Seth. As-tu des pouvoirs particuliers ?

- Je suis trop jeune, je ne sais pas encore Maître SSSSSSSSSeth. »

Seth caressa doucement la tête de son serpent et celui-ci émit un sifflement de contentement avant de s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Seth se dirigea ensuite vers une boutique de baguettes, il entra et se retrouva en face d'un petit homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Ollivander…

« Oh ne soyez pas surpris, nous sommes jumeaux, lui dit le vendeur, devinant ses pensées. Mon frère dirige les baguettes de lumière et moi celles de l'ombre.

- Cela tombe bien, il me faudrait une baguette.

- Très bien, mais ici je ne vais pas vous en faire essayer. Vous laissez échapper un peu de votre magie et la baguette qui vous correspond viendra d'elle-même.

Seth laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, puis relâcha doucement sa magie. L'air se mit à vibrer à cause de la haute intensité d'énergie présente. Seth ouvrit doucement ses paupières, devant lui flottait une baguette d'un bois noir luisant. Il s'en saisit prestement. Ollivander numéro deux regardait la baguette avec un grand intérêt.

« Etonnant et rarissime. Vous avez appelé une baguette de 30 cm en bois d'ébène contenant une écaille de Basilic et de la poudre d'émeraude. Une combinaison exceptionnelle de force et de pouvoir. Toutes mes baguettes ici sont uniques. Cette baguette est là depuis une éternité. Elle a enfin trouvé son maître, vous ferez de grandes choses Monsieur, euh… Monsieur ?

- Black, Lord Black.

- Bien sûr, Le nouveau Lord Black ! Quand les morts reviennent à la vie c'est que les temps changent… de grandes choses… oui, un grand pouvoir… des changements. »

Seth, un peu mal à l'aise avec le monologue d'Olivander deux, paya rapidement ses cent cinquante gallions et sortit de la boutique d'un pas pressé.

Il se dirigea vers l'enseigne « O'Malley EXP » et entra à l'intérieur. Un homme assez jeune vint vers lui et, d'une voix timide, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« Je voudrais une malle de voyage avec plusieurs compartiments ce que vous avez de mieux. »

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina et ce fut avec des gestes enthousiastes qu'il l'amena dans un coin reculé de la boutique où trônait une grande malle d'un brun doux, rehaussée d'armatures argentées sur les angles et présentant une serrure complexe.

« C'est un modèle unique. Le concepteur n'en a faite qu'une seule et elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec la signature magique du propriétaire. »

Le jeune homme fit un geste avec sa baguette. Le coffre s'ouvrit, présentant plusieurs tiroirs à compartiments, et même un espace penderie. Un escalier descendait dans les profondeurs de la malle.

« Il y a même des espace secrets et un compartiment plus large en bas aménagé en studio. C'est-à-dire juste l'essentiel, cuisine, chambre, salle de bain,… Enfin, c'est bien utile pour les longs voyages.

- Elle est parfaite, je vous la prends tout de suite.

- C'est qu'elle est chère, 45000 gallions…

- C'est bon, je la prends je vous dis. Je vais déjà déposer quelques affaires dedans si vous permettez. »

Le vendeur hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit vers la caisse avec un grand sourire, les gallions de Seth comme un trésor au creux de sa main. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle somme en une seule fois ! Sa commission allait être monumentale.

Seth sortit les différents achats qu'il avait effectués plus tôt dans la journée et les rangea à la bonne place. Il agrandit ensuite sa vieille malle d'école et y récupéra ses livres qu'il glissa dans la petite bibliothèque du studio, puis sa cape et les quelques affaires qu'il avait gardées. Il sortit de la malle, la ferma et jeta un sort pour détruire l'ancienne malle Potter contenant les loques de son ancienne vie. Il appliqua l'écusson des Black sur le haut de la nouvelle puis la réduit, et la rangea dans sa poche. Avant de partir, Seth demanda au vendeur s'il avait des étuis à baguettes. Le jeune homme alla immédiatement lui en chercher un, il se fixait à l'avant-bras. Seth releva la manche de son manteau et il remercia sa chance d'avoir des manches bouffantes à sa chemise, ce qui luipermit de fixer l'étui à baguette discrètement, Lorsque Seth voulu payer, le jeune homme lui dit que c'était un cadeau de la maison. Seth sortit, enchanté de ses achats de la matinée.

En remontant l'allée des Embrumes Seth s'arrêta chez Barjow et Beurck il avait besoin de livres interdits pour sa formation. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard avec une cinquantaine de livres qui lui permettraient d'être plus fort.

Ce fût avec un soupir de plaisir qu'il alla s'asseoir en terrasse d'un petit restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Le soleil brillait, il faisait doux et une légère brise soufflait. Il était bien. Il dégusta tranquillement son repas. Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de vin, ses yeux croisèrent un regard noir qui le fixait avec intensité.

Il reposa doucement son verre sans quitter ce regard hypnotique. Son cœur manqua un battement. De l'autre côté de la rue, Severus Snape le fixait et certainement depuis un moment. Seth redressa ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la matinée, sur le haut de son crâne et rendit son regard au maître de potions avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci sembla se figer d'avantage, ses yeux se crispèrent et il fit un demi-tour très esthétique dans une envolée de cape du plus bel effet. Et d'un pas pressé il se fondit dans la foule des badauds qui envahissaient la rue.

Seth se laissa partir en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise et poussa un doux soupir. Il venait de voir sa Némésis, son fantasme. Car oui, Ron avait bien raison sur une chose. Il était gay et amoureux de son professeur de potion. Un amour secret mais brûlant. Le secret de ses nuits. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se leva, jeta quelques gallions sur la table puis prit le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait besoin d'un abri pour les 2 jours à venir.

Il reprit la chambre qu'il avait la veille en prétextant des retards dans ses affaires. Il se rendit dans celle-ci, remit sa malle à sa taille normale et l'ouvrit. Il prit l'un de ses nouveaux livres « l'art d'espionner » et apprit les charmes pour camoufler son odeur, se désillusionner et effacer son aura. Après tout cela, il était déjà 15h 00. Il ferma sa malle, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du Chaudron Baveur. Il transplana à quelques rues du Square Grimaud et se vêtit de sa cape. Il avait appris à transplaner à son retour du Ministère dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui fallait un moyen de déplacement rapide et le transplanage était le mieux. Il n'avait rien dit à Hermione par flemmardise d'affronter une énième leçon de morale et rien à Ron car il l'aurait dit à Hermione et n'aurait rien compris. Il remerciait Merlin pour cela ça serait bien plus utile si personne n'était au courant.

Il se présenta devant la porte de la vieille maison des Blacks et s'y faufila en même temps que Maugrey. Il était dans la place. Sourd aux hurlements de Mrs Black, il entra dans le salon où Albus attendait en tapant du pied d'une façon excédée.


	4. complots

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Bêta : endlessluna et DameAureline ont démarré les corrections et Scillya va reprendre l'ensemble des chapitres. Merci à elles pour leur travail.**

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Seth alla se placer dans un coin de la salle à manger et observa le petit comité déjà présent. Albus était debout près de la cheminée et Dolorès Ombrage était assise à côté de Cornélius Fudge. Maugrey alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils avec un gros soupir, l'autre fauteuil étant occupé par Mme Weasley. Derrière elle se tenait son fils aîné Percy.

La réunion allait commencer.

- Comment va votre club pour chat, ma chère Dolorès ? fit Maugrey avec un rictus ironique.

Dolorès haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Albus qui commença à parler.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, nous pouvons débuter la réunion mensuelle, commença Dumbledore d'une voie hâtive. Je récapitule les faits, Harry Potter est bien sous contrôle complet, il est actuellement bloqué chez les Dursley jusqu'en Septembre et aucun hibou ne peut le contacter. A la rentrée j'ai prévu pour lui une formation intensive aux Doloris. Il est bien sûr impossible d'y résister, cela le fragilisera donc davantage et il ne pourra plus pratiquer aucune activité extrascolaire telles que le Quidditch ou les sorties à Pré au Lard pour une raison de sécurité.

Des petits rires furent émis dans le salon. Dolorès émis une petite toux et pris la parole :

- Hmmm hmmm, mon Chèèèèèr Albus, il me semble que Potter a détruit votre bureau après sa visite au Ministère, je croyais qu'il était bridé ?

- Allons Dolorès, ce n'était qu'une réaction émotionnelle excessive pour la mort de son parrain. De toute façon il a plusieurs scellés sur sa magie depuis son enfance. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il a un niveau magique normal malgré cela.

- Je trouve cela inquiétant au contraire, les scellés devraient le restreindre. Ne pouvez-vous pas en rajouter ?

- Percy, ce n'est pas possible. Il doit se battre contre Voldemort, et il se rendrait compte que sa magie est trop basse. De plus, si je rajoute ne serait-ce qu'un scellé, il risque de devenir cracmol. N'oubliez pas, vous tous, que le but est qu'il meurt lors du combat final, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : pour son immense fortune tout d'abord mais, surtout, parce qu'il est relié par sa cicatrice au Lord Noir et possède un bout de son âme. C'est un Horcruxe, il doit mourir, martela Albus. Et enfin il détient bien trop de puissance…

- Oui Albus, nous savons tout cela intervint Fudge d'un ton impatient, ma campagne de calomnie grâce aux médias que je contrôle et toutes les restrictions qui le concernent sont déjà en place. Rappelez-vous ce procès pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle, pour avoir gonflé sa tante, c'était… magistral ! Il était assis sur la chaise des criminels, il manquait juste les chaînes. Il faudrait un autre procès du même style cette année, ainsi le public serait convaincu de sa folie.

- On verra ça Cornélius, je vous tiendrai au courant. Molly où en êtes-vous ?

- Albus, vos restrictions d'hiboux cette été n'arrangent pas les affaires de ma petite Ginny. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle embobine Harry si elle ne peut pas lui écrire ? Il est déjà tellement niais. Il faudrait presque que Ginny se mettent nue devant lui pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui fait des avances…

- Je sais Molly, mais je dois le fragiliser psychologiquement. L'isolement crée un contexte paranoïaque et déséquilibre davantage ses défenses. Et les Dursley qui sont soumis au sort Haine-Douce depuis des années n'arrangent rien. Il sera si content de l'intérêt de Ginny à la rentée qu'il n'y verra que du feu.

Molly fit un petit sourire et reprit :

- Vous avez raison Albus, je rassurerai Ginny. Donc fin Septembre, Ron mettra Harry sous Imperium un soir, Hermione s'occupera de retenir Neville et les autres, Ginny ira les rejoindre et fera boire a Harry la potion d'Amour-Toujours, après ça la grossesse et le mariage ne sont que des détails…

- Euh la potion Amour-Toujours est radicale, il n'y a pas d'antidote, il va être fou d'amour et obsédé par Ginny, n'est-ce pas trop fort ? Il va perdre tout jugement et objectivité, constate Maugrey d'une voie bourrue.

- Il ne faut pas que ça rate, il doit l'épouser ! En plus cette gourde est déjà enceinte d'un mois, en Septembre cela ne se verra pas encore. Et elle ne sait même pas de qui, donc il faut qu'elle l'épouse. Pour Harry on lui donnera des potions calmantes. Bon, il sera un peu shooté, mais il est déjà tellement bizarre, et en permanence dépressif, cela ne le changera pas beaucoup.

- Ron m'a dit que c'était un putain de pédé, va falloir la jouer serré, indiqua Maugrey.

- Allons, il est juste en manque d'affection. Regarde, quand je le prends dans mes bras, il a l'impression de retrouver sa mère.

- Par moment vous en faites un peu trop Molly.

- Mais non Alastor il est tellement….naïf, et puis c'est un morceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son seul intérêt c'est sa fortune.

- Albus, et pour l'argent de Sirius, pourra-t-on en récupérer ? demanda Fudge, lassé de ces discutions.

- La lecture du testament est pour demain. J'imagine que Sirius laissera un petit quelque chose à l'Ordre, à Lupin et Tonks et le reste à Harry. Les fonds ne sont pas énormes puisqu'il n'était pas chef de la Maison Black, dit Dumbledore d'un ton condescendant. Harry n'est pas prévenu bien sûr. Je l'informerai en Septembre, mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien récupérer une partie de son héritage une fois mis sur son compte. Pour la maison ici, il ne la supporte pas donc il la laissera à l'Ordre Et vous aurez tous votre part. Je suis son tuteur, ainsi il est normal que je gère ce capital pour le plus grand Bien.

- Ah Albus, que dois-je faire de la vraie prédiction, celle qui a été faite à l'époque de Merlin, questionna Fudge ?

- On ne peut rien faire. Aucun de nous ne peut la voir à part Potter répondit-il d'un ton excédé.

- Oui, oui enfin vous lui avez bien vendu votre petite histoire où un seul doit survivre, l'autre doit mourir bla bla bla…

- Cela fait partie du plan pour qu'il combatte et se sacrifie.

- Ca, qu'il meurt avec son bout d'âme de Lord Noir, c'est indispensable, reconnu Fudge avec une moue dégoûtée; mais avez-vous songé aux dégâts que Potter et sa petite bande ont fait au Ministère ? Cela me coûte cher !

Nous y voilà, pensa Dumbledore, un requin reste un requin.

- L'Ordre du Phoenix vous enverra dans la journée un virement de 3000 gallions fit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bien bien, mes chers amis j'ai une réunion au Ministère, allez Percy on se dépêche. Bonne journée à tous.

De petits soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre.

- Bien je lève la séance. Nous nous reverrons en Septembre, bonnes vacances à tous, s'exclama Albus d'un ton joyeux.

Aussitôt Ombrage, Fudge et Percy prirent de la poudre de cheminette et disparurent.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée crépita et Ron et Hermione apparurent alors.

- Ah Ron, Hermione comment allez-vous ?

- Bien Albus répondirent-ils en cœur.

Les deux futurs préfets s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Ainsi, à la rentrée vous serez à l'honneur, tous les deux : Préfets l'un et l'autre et Ron sera également Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit Albus.

- Ouais c'est génial s'exclame Ron sautillant sur le canapé.

- Vous m'avez dit que j'aurais accès à votre bibliothèque personnelle, Albus, s'enquit Hermione en jetant un regard à Ron pour que ce dernier modère son enthousiasme…

- Oui, Hermione, nous verrons cela à la rentrée. Bien sûr certains livres… sensibles dirons-nous, ne seront pas accessibles.

- Mais enfin je dois tout savoir !

- Tsss pas à votre niveau, nous en rediscuterons. Bien. Vous êtes ici car va débuter votre première réunion au sein de l'Ordre en tant que Membres, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'honneur qui vous est fait en tant que sorciers encore mineurs…

- Bien évidemment, Monsieur répond Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Vous allez également commencé votre formation d'Auror cette semaine…

Hermione retrouva le sourire, et se détendit. Ron bomba le torse et jeta à sa mère un coup d'œil victorieux, Maugrey quant à lui serra les lèvres, il n'était pas convaincu que ces deux prétentieux puissent avoir le moindre talent pour suivre ces cours, enfin, on verrait…

- Pour la fin Septembre, nous sommes d'accord concernant le plan pour Harry, vous continuez l'espionnage et me rapportez tout, Hermione fais-le parler.

- D'accord Albus répondent-ils ensemble.

- Ensuite, reprit Albus, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupera des voisins de chambre de Harry, Ron tu le mettras sous Imperium et Ginny lui fera absorber la potion d'Amour-Toujours. N'oubliez pas le petit bonus dont nous avons parlé pour vos voûtes, cela vous motivera…

- Bahh je l'aurais fait pour le plaisir, il est si imbu de lui-même, il ne se rend pas compte de sa chance avec sa fortune, sa célébrité, et dire qu'il crache là-dessus, bon il a un physique pas facile avec ses lunettes et sa balafre... Il est toujours à se plaindre, il me fait pitié et en plus il est pédé !

- Oh Ron, l'Homosexualité est très bien accepté dans le monde de la magie depuis le décret 22-153 fait en 1624 par Einrick du Fjord, et puis avec la potion il ne pourra rien faire, c'est ça qui est génial avec amour-toujours on se rend compte de ses actes mais on ne peut pas les contrôler, on est comme prisonnier au fond de soi, spectateur, c'est trop drôle !

- J'ignorais ce détail Miss Granger, vous êtes vraiment une sorcière brillante, minauda le Directeur, bien, n'oubliez pas que demain nous nous rejoignons devant Gringotts à 13h00 pour la lecture du testament de Sirius.

- D'accord Albus dit Hermione.

- Bien allons-nous installer dans la cuisine, la réunion de l'Ordre va commencer…

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers la cuisine. D'autres pas résonnaient dans l'entrée, les membres arrivaient. Seth, quant à lui, restait prostré sous sa cape, la respiration difficile. Oui, il savait qu'il y avait eu trahison, mais à ce point ! Toute cette haine, cette rancœur… Cela le détruisait. Ne rencontrerait- il que de la haine dans sa vie ? Un désespoir immense le submergea mais il se raccrocha aux bords du peu de rationalité qui ne disparaissait pas dans l'amertume et l'horreur. Sirius l'aimait, il l'aimait, il y en a au moins un, oui… Ses parents aussi l'aimaient ils voulaient le protéger mais ils sont tous morts, il n'y a plus personne, il était seul… Non ! Ragnock l'aide, Dobby est fidèle, il se fera de nouveaux alliés. Il les détruira tous, il se vengerait…

Bien, allez dernière ligne droite : la réunion de l'Ordre, après il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à ses plans et à cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Quel bâtard ce Dumby, il avait encore cette info. Quand la lui aurait-il donnée? Juste avant la bataille finale ? Le pourri…

Harry s'était rapidement ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler, plus tard… Il se dirigea vers la cuisine puis se glissa contre le mur et regarda l'assemblée.

Etaient présents Albus, Molly, Maugrey, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Severus, Kingsley, Mr Weasley, Mondingus et enfin Fred et Georges - l'Ordre du poulet presque au complet -.

- Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Albus avec un grand sourire, voici deux nouveaux membres dans l'Ordre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ils suivront cet été des cours d'Auror, pour être de bons soutiens dans notre Résistance.

Lupin tiqua nerveusement à cette information.

- … Et Harry ? Il n'est pas avec eux ?

- Ah Rémus, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui enfin, il doit rester chez ses moldus, tu sais la protection de sang de sa mère, et puis il est encore assez déprimé de la mort de Sirius, il a besoin de repos.

- Et puis Harry n'en a pas besoin il a déjà un très bon niveau en DFCM, il perdrait son temps, dit Ron d'un ton supérieur.

- Imbécile, murmura Severus.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un coup d'œil fugace et se renfrognèrent conjointement. Cette réunion ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

- Mais il faut aussi qu'il s'entraîne, après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, mon pauvre Sirius s'exclame Lupin d'une voix mourante.

Severus laissa échapper un petit son méprisant, où il était question de cabot et d'enfant gâté.

Lupin se raidit, redressa la tête, prêt à intervenir. Tonks posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et pris la parole :

- Vous savez Albus je surveillais hier sa maison et je l'ai vu à la fenêtre de sa chambre; Il m'a jeté le mégot de sa cigarette, ce n'était pas déprimé qu'il avait l'air, mais furieux… Euh et il y a des barreaux à sa fenêtre, serait-ce normal ?

- Réfléchissez deux secondes, et si des mangemorts essayaient de rentrer par la fenêtre, il est vulnérable, c'est pour sa sécurité Nymphadora, il faut qu'il soit protégé.

Tonks se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Par ailleurs je m'inquiète pour Harry, il est assez fragile, rajouta Albus.

- Va-t-il venir à la lecture du testament de Sirius demain ? questionna Lupin d'une petite voix.

- Non mon cher Rémus, cela pose trop de problèmes de sécurité, et puis Mr Potter semble, Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers Tonks, énervé… Je ne crois pas que ce serait bien qu'il pique une crise dans Gringotts, nous aurions du mal à le justifier.

Rémus sembla soulagé de cette décision.

- Et comment ? coupa violement Mr Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, il vient de perdre son parrain, son PARRAIN, et il ne peut même pas être présent pour la lecture de son testament, il n'y a déjà pas eu d'enterrement, comment va-t-il faire son deuil ?

- Oh Arthur, moi aussi je souffre de la perte de Sirius, tu le vois bien…

- Mais bon sang Rémus, il a quinze ans, personne pour le soutenir, lui as-tu adressé la parole depuis les événements du Ministère ?

- Je ne peux pas, mon loup s'y oppose, mon loup le rends responsable, il est en colère, j'ai perdu mon dernier ami, c'est à cause de Harry, il aurait dû se méfier, savoir que c'était un piège… Mon loup ne peut pas lui pardonner… Il me faut du temps pour qu'il se calme, vous pouvez le comprendre non ?

- Bien entendu Rémus, répondit Albus de son ton paternaliste, surtout que cet été vous devez faire la tournée des communautés de loups garous pour les rallier à notre cause… Donc il faut ménager votre loup… Les choses se calmeront ne vous en faites pas.

- Tellement facile… dit Severus.

- Allons Severus vous savez bien que Rémus n'a aucun contrôle sur le loup qui est en lui, le loup est très sensible et il vient de perdre un membre de sa meute, ce qui est très dur à vivre. Bien, changeons de sujet. Severus, des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

- C'est très calme en ce moment. Les attaques contre des groupes de moldus reprendront à la rentrée, mais rien d'important. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait contacter des groupes de vampires et il réfléchit encore à un moyen de récupérer la prophétie, peut-être par l'Occlumencie et son lien avec Potter, cet idiot n'a jamais appris à fermer correctement son esprit.

- Moi je suis certaine que je saurais le faire, Professeur Snape, s'exclame alors Hermione d'un ton important.

- Miss Granger, les abîmes de vos certitudes combleraient les fonds marins de la Manche. Monsieur Potter, malgré toutes ses faiblesses reste d'un niveau que vous êtes loin d'atteindre.

- Allons Hermione, vous avez vos cours d'Auror cet été. Severus soyez indulgent avec Miss Granger. Bien, bien nous avons fini cette réunion, nous nous reverrons en Septembre .

Harry se glissa près de la porte d'entrée pour profiter du premier qui sortirait il étouffait.

Severus arrivait d'un pas pressé dans une grande envolée de capes battant furieusement derrière lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis chuchota :

- Monsieur Potter, il faut que l'on parle. Suivez-moi.


	5. Sévérus

**CHAPITRE 5 Sévérus**

_Harry se glissa prés de la porte d'entrée pour profiter du premier qui sortirait, il étouffait._

_Sévérus arrivait d'un pas pressé dans une grande envolé de capes battant furieusement derrière lui Il marqua un temps d'arrêt la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis chuchota :_

- _Monsieur Potter il faut que l'on parle…Suivez moi._

Harry se glissa derrière le Maître de Potions, celui-ci emprunta quelques rues plus loin une ruelle obscure, il lança d'un geste bref de sa baguette un sort de silence et un « ne me remarque pas »

- Monsieur Potter enlevez votre cape je vous prie.

- Non.

Sévérus poussa un grand soupir

- Je veux vous voir et nous devons parler… Harry, retirez cette cape reprit-il.

Seth encore un peu hébété par cette avalanche d'informations ne savait plus trop où il en était, il fixa Sévérus.

- Avant je veux savoir comment vous avez su que j'étais là, ni Maugrey, ni Lupin n'ont pu le voir…. Comment ?

Sévérus était mal à l'aise quand il reprit :

- Je sens lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce que moi, j'ai… des frissons dans le dos, je ne sais pas…. Une sorte de sixième sens, une boule au niveau du cœur… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce phénomène, peut être votre présence si horripilante.

Seth se demanda comment il devait le prendre, il attrapa finalement la cape et tira d'un geste sec. Sévérus Snape fit un pas en arrière.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Potter.

- Et pourtant…

- Qui êtes vous ? répéta Séverus un tantinet nerveux, il avait reconnu l'inconnu de la terrasse du chemin de traverse qui lui avait fait tant d'effets.

- Lord Seth Orion Black Potter… Professeur, vous avez entendu parler du rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang ?

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça… Ce n'est pas possible... Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences… Sévérus se passa la main sur le visage comme s'il pouvait remettre ainsi de l'ordre dans cette situation.

- C'est fait, je l'ai accepté … Le sang des Black s'est mélangé au sang des Potter. Je suis le Seigneur des Black et des Potter, Sirius représentait pour moi un confident, le dernier membre de ma famille, le frère, le père que je n'ai pas pu avoir, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour me retrouver, et s'il était là au Ministère c'était encore pour me sauver, il est mort pour moi.

_Seth sortit nerveusement une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, Séverus lui lança un regard surpris._

- Ha… fit Seth en montant sa clope…Ca me calme le début d'après midi a été pourri…

- L'enfant chéri du monde sorcier a fait un caprice…le nargua Sévérus avec un petit rire mesquin.

- Maintenant Snape vous la fermez, vous ne savez rien, depuis le premier jour vous m'avez traité comme un enfant gâté, mais il n'en est rien, j'ai dû subir votre injustice durant cinq ans, alors arrêtez !

_Sévérus éleva les sourcils ironiquement - pas du tout sensible à la petite colère de l'enfant chéri de la magie_

- Alors Potter votre cerveau a reçu trop d'informations ? On a du mal à réfléchir, Gryfondor idiot.

- Ecoutez-moi bien pauvre nul, vous ne savez rien de moi, mais pour la première fois je vais le dire. Vous serez le premier à savoir toute la vérité. Une vérité que vous refusez malgré ce que vous avez vu en Occlumencie. Vous êtes aveugle.

Ecoutez bien : après avoir été abandonné à l'age d'un an chez des moldus pathétiques, après le meurtre de mes parents. J'ai eu la chance d'être élevé comme une elfe de maison, battu, pas nourri et dormant dans un placard sous l'escalier, voila mon enfance dorée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils me nomment « garçon » ou le « monstre » au choix… Oh ma condition s'est améliorée, j'ai récupéré la deuxième chambre de Dudley, mes relatifs l'on aménagée avec beaucoup d'amour : des barreaux aux fenêtres, des verrous extérieurs sur la porte et une trappe pour passer le bout de pain sec auquel j'avais droit, et les meubles de ma prison ne sont que de la récupération des encombrants; vous ne devez pas connaître les moldus jettent une fois par mois les objet encombrants, et bien c'est de là que viennent mon lit, mon matelas, ma chaise, mon bureau, et mon armoire… Et le matelas, il pue la pisse en passant, et pas la mienne… Ah, j'ai un pot de chambre dans un coin de la pièce, car je ne peux pas sortir librement, non j'attends parfois 3 jours pour le vider, vous savez ce que sa sent avec la chaleur de l'été, sans climatisation, sans douche. Merde ! Même l'hygiène la plus élémentaire est du luxe.

Ah j'oubliais, cela ne change rien à mon statut d'elfe de maison, on me sort pour une liste de corvées et si elles ne sont pas faites dans le temps, je ne mange pas… Pour l'habillement, je portais les vieilles fringues usées de ma baleine de cousin, alors elle est pas belle la vie de la Star du Monde Sorcier ? Ah oui tiens le Monde Sorcier, parlons en : j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier à onze ans, je ne savais rien auparavant, et là je me trouve plongé dans un Monde qui me considère comme la dernière bête curieuse, je ne vous parle même pas des articles injurieux sur mon état mental, ni des lettres tantôt insultantes, tantôt pleines de dévotion hypocrite que je reçois.

Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ça suffisait pas, mes amis me trahissent, m'espionnent et ne pensent qu'à leurs intérêt, mon mentor me manipule depuis toujours, il n'attends qu'une chose : que je crève et qu'il me pique mon fric ! Tout n'a été que mensonges, la prophétie du vent, Sirius est mort pour rien, je suis un Horcruxe et Ginny veut me faire endosser la grossesse de son bâtard en me droguant, le loup de Lupin me hait …et je suis gay…

Et là Harry craqua et il pleura sa rage, sa peine, sa douleur de ce monde injuste, car le monde est cruel, moche, et il est si seul, et il a peur…L'avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles depuis hier… - Par Merlin, hier seulement ! - Et il en a marre et il veut rejoindre Sirius, ses parents, Cédric, arrêter de vivre dans ce monde pourri, ou rien n'est vrai, et sa respiration se brisa, les sanglots montaient énormes, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, et Harry, de nouveau le petit Harry, se cacha de ses mains, pour dissimuler sa misère, sa solitude, il allait se laisser glisser au sol, pour se rouler en boule et se laisser mourir… Il serait dans son misérable placard à l'abri loin de toute cette folie…

Soudainement des bras l'entourèrent, le serrèrent très fort et Harry se laissa aller contre cette poitrine forte et solide. Du réconfort jamais l'on ne lui en avait donné, et c'était bon, c'était doux… Il pleura longuement, il ne savait plus à qui appartenaient ses bras mais ils étaient là et le tenaient fortement, et ce corps chaud devenait son ancre dans toute cette folie…

Lorsque les sanglots s'espacèrent, il prit conscience du relief de ce corps masculin qui le serrait, il se rendit compte qu'on lui caressait doucement les cheveux ainsi que d'un souffle chaud contre son cou. Et plus rien n'importait plus que cette douce étreinte, tant souhaitée, ce réconfort tant attendu.

Puis, il y eu la voix, une voix douce, chaude qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul, plus jamais, « Je vous promets que l'on va les coincer et ils vont tous payer, moi j'aime les gay d'ailleurs je le suis moi aussi, Harry arrête, ne pleure plus tu me déchires le cœur, je t'en prie arrête… Pardonne moi je ne savais pas, j'étais idiot, pardon, Harry, pardon… ».

Harry s'apaisa doucement, il ne voulait pas redresser la tête encore, faire face… à lui… Sévérus le tenait dans ses bras, il l'avait consolé, il l'avait réconforté, il était dans ses bras.

Merlin, les bras de Sévérus autour de moi, Merlin... Son odeur de pin et de musc, son corps ferme contre moi, c'est bon, je suis bien, c'est là qu'est ma place.

Sournoisement, son sexe durcit contre la hanche de Séverus. Merlin, quel délice. Séverus se dégagea doucement non sans effleurer de ses lèvres fines la joue humide du jeune homme tremblant face à lui, il sortit un mouchoir et lui tendit. Puis étant certain de leur équilibre mutuel il s'écarta, prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête pour laisser à Potter le temps de reprendre contenance. Avant que le silence ne devienne gênant, Séverus fronça les sourcils, poussa un soupir, puis reprit.

- Vous étiez là-dessous depuis quand ? Sous la cape ?

- Depuis le début et vous ?

Seth avait les yeux rouges, mais la normalité de cette conversation l'aidait à reprendre contenance.

- Hmm je suis arrivé un peu en avance, je n'aime pas être en retard, et j'étais présent au début de la réunion avec Fudge, je suis resté dans l'entrée…

- Et la vieille Madame Black n'a rien dit ?

- Elle sait que je travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, disons qu'il y a une certaine tolérance entre sangs purs

- Donc vous savez tout…

- Oui…. Je suis désolé pour vous. Comment avez-vous pu quitter la maison des moldus ?

- Gringotts.

Harry ralluma une cigarette - il ne savait pas où était passée l'autre - prit une bouffée de fumée et d'un geste élégant fit tomber un peu de cendres.

- Bien sûr…Ecoutez je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je veux vous venir en aide. Si j'ai rejoint Dumbledore c'était pour votre mère, elle était mon amie, et c'est moi qui ai révélé la fausse prédiction au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je-je ne me rendais pas compte, il ne devait pas la tuer, je regrette tant !

Seth en avait tellement entendu aujourd'hui qu'il ne s'énerva pas, il était calme, il se contrôlait. Il fixa son Professeur, l'homme avait laissé tomber son masque, il y voyait de la peine, du remords… Comment devait-il réagir ? Il avait besoin de lui, et puis on ne dit pas non à son fantasme. Merde mais c'était pourtant lui qui avait trahit, qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents, de sa vie en ruine….

- Et qu'est ce que cela vous fait d'avoir trahit ma mère pour une fausse prophétie ? Demanda Seth d'un ton froid.

Sévérus réfléchit puis répondit, songeur :

- Si la prophétie est fausse alors Albus le savait, il savait que j'étais là, c'était un coup monté avec Sybill… Lorsque je suis revenu, repentant, me confesser, il savait, il voulait un espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Moi aussi il m'a manipulé ! réalisa Sévérus horrifié.

- On dirait, bienvenu au club des pigeons, Professeur…Je me sentais un peu seul, ironisa Seth en écrasant sa cigarette du pied.

- Qu'allez vous faire Harry ?

- Pour le moment je vais régler la succession de Sirius….puis j'ai un petit voyage à faire. A mon retour je réglerais mes comptes.

Sévérus fit un pas en avant et lui dit d'un ton très solennel :

- Harry je veux vous faire un serment sorcier et m'engager auprès de vous, tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant c'était pour protéger le fils de mon amie Lily, je veux être votre ami Harry.

- Dites Sévérus vous saviez que ma mère était la fille de Magda Prince et Octavio Zabini ?

- Que racontez vous ? Ce n'est pas possible… C'était une Evans, Magda était une cousine au quatrième degré issue des germains, de la génération de ma mère, mais ce coté de la famille n'a pas eu de descendant…

- Si, ma mère, j'ignore si Magda était mariée avec ce Zabini mais elle est morte en couche et ma mère fut abandonnée par l'elfe de famille afin de protéger mon grand-père qui ne supportait pas sa perte. Je vous montrerais sa lettre.

- Par Merlin, Potter, vous êtes issus des plus grandes familles du monde magique. Les Zabini sont l'une des plus puissante famille italienne, et Magda si mes souvenirs sont bon…l'un de ses ascendant était un Marvelo vous êtes lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres….mais comment avez-vous échoué a Gryfondor…

- Je reconnais que j'aurais du être répartit à Sérpendard …Mais Malefoy puis Ron ont influencés mes choix

Sévérus planta son regard dans ce regard vert qui l'émouvait tant…

- Harry, acceptez mon serment. Seth se noya dans le regard de Sévérus, ce moment était important. Seth hocha la tête.

Séverus tendit sa main, Seth posa la sienne contre sa paume.

« Harry Seth Orion Black Potter je m'engage à te protéger, je m'engage à garder tes secrets, je m'engage à te défendre contre tes ennemis » Sévérus agita sa baguette. Un fil vert s'enroula autour de leurs mains. Sévérus jeta un regard lourd de sens à Seth, celui-ci prit sa baguette, fit le signe au dessus de leurs mains jointes et un fil doré rejoignit le fil vert « j'accepte Sévérus »


	6. Dobby

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling**

**CHAPITRE 6 Dobby**

Les deux sorciers décidèrent de se retrouver le soir, Sévérus rejoindrait la chambre vingt-cinq de Potter, au chaudron Baveur, à 20 h00. Sévérus avait des recherches à mener sur les Horcruxes.

- Harry soyez prudent, je vous retrouve ce soir.

- D'accord Sévérus et merci… Merci pour tout.

Seth sur un signe de tête, il disparut dans un nuage de transplanage, Sévérus resta quelques instants à fixer le vide ou s'était tenu le jeune sorcier….ça n'allait pas être simple et le foutu nouveau physique de Potter n'allait pas simplifier les choses.

Harry regagna sa chambre d'hôtel, il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un bon café, dans cet ordre. En premier la douche, qui lui permit de se détendre, il sortit de la cabine, prit son nécessaire à rasage et entreprit de se raser Il était satisfait, il ne s'était pas coupé. Il prit son fond de teint qu'il appliqua sur son front et laissa ses cheveux flotter sur ses épaules, il s'appliqua un peu de son nouveau parfum.

Puis, il prit dans sa malle un caleçon propre, le pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise verte. Les bottes en peau de dragon complétèrent l'ensemble. Après avoir remis son étui à baguette sur son bras et avoir nourri Apophis dans le vivarium agrandit du studio, il donna un coup de baguette sur une carte de menu en demandant un café double. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, bût une gorgé de café et appela doucement :

- Dobby…Dobby…Dobby

Un petit plop sonore, et l'elfe apparut, il portait une chaussette rouge à une jambe, une bleue à l'autre et un cache-théière en dentelle autour des hanches.

- Harry Potter Monsieur, vous avez changé Monsieur, mais Dobby reconnaîtra toujours le grand sorcier, toujours Dobby reconnaîtra son ami Maître Harry.

- Merci Dobby, maintenant je m'appelle Lord Seth Orion Black, il faudra que tu gardes le secret sur ta visite et notre discussion, tu comprends Dobby ? questionna Seth d'une voix douce.

- Oui maître Harry, Dobby gardera vos secrets.

- Assieds-toi Dobby, nous devons parler, veux tu quelque chose à boire ?

- Dobby veut bien un jus de citrouille s'il vous plait Maître Harry.

Harry tapa la carte de menu sur la table en demandant le verre de jus de citrouille, qui apparut immédiatement. Dobby regardait Harry avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

- Dobby, reprit Harry, je t'ai appelé car j'ai besoin d'Elfes de Maison pour chez moi, et j'aimerais les lier à ma magie, comment dois je faire ?

- Vous ne voulez pas de Dobby Maître Harry, dit l'elfe avec de grosses larmes coulant immédiatement de ses joues.

- Bien sûr que si Dobby, mais n'es-tu pas un Elfe libre ?

Dobby doit avouer quelque chose à Maître Harry, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas vivre sans partager la magie d'un sorcier, c'est une règle de la magie, sinon un elfe sans Maître meurt, c'est ainsi.

- Mais alors comment fais-tu Dobby tu es libre, tu n'as pas de Maître, je ne comprends pas.

- Ben si Dobby s'est un peu lié à Harry Potter Monsieur, quand vous m'avez libéré du méchant Lucius Malefoy, le contrat est passé sur vous, mais Dumbledore Professeur a dit que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir Dobby, alors Dobby n'a rien dit….Mais Maître Harry est mon Maître.

Dobby commença à se taper le front sur la table, pour se punir d'avoir caché la vérité au jeune homme.

- Arrête ça de suite Dobby, je t'interdit de te punir. Dobby se redressa aussitôt bien droit sur sa chaise.

Seth était abasourdi, il avait eu conscience du dévouement du petit elfe, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en était le Maître….Dumbledore lui avait dissimulé une information de plus. Seth soupira puis reprit :

- Et bien Dobby je suis très heureux d'être ton maître, j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'autres elfes.

- Oh Dobby peut vous aider, il y a deux pouponnières à Elfes, dès qu'un petit peut travailler, il quitte la pouponnière, alors soit il rejoint l'un de ses parents, ou alors il regarde la liste des sorciers cherchant des elfes.

Dobby ira inscrire votre nom sur les listes, vous savez les petits elfes de pouponnières viennent de maisons sorcières très pauvres. Vous voyez, certains sorciers ne peuvent pas employer plus de trois ou quatre elfes, car ils n'en ont pas besoin, ou alors il ont un faible niveau de magie et trop d'elfes sur un sorcier faible c'est comme un elfe sans sorcier, vous comprenez Harry Potter monsieur ?

Vous savez tous les ans des elfes meurent de n'avoir pu trouver de Maître, c'est terrible.

- Par Merlin, Dobby je l'ignorais, je suis désolé, on ne peut rien faire ?

- Non et c'est de pire en pire les grandes familles s'éteignent, et les besoins en elfes diminuent à chaque familles qui disparaissent, c'est nous les elfes qui en payons le prix des guerres de Sang-Pur…

- Dobby comment on peut savoir le nombre d'elfes que l'on peut prendre ?

- Attendez Dobby va regarder….Dobby baissa sa grosse tête. Une lumière argentée se dirigea doucement vers Seth, les petits bras rachitiques de l'elfe se tenaient au dessus de sa tête.

- Maître Harry vous pouvez avoir cent elfes, vous êtes l'héritier de Merlin, Dobby sautilla de joie, vous êtes le plus grand sorcier. Dobby est si fière de son maître, et Dobby se remit à pleurer.

- Dobby arrête de pleurer, nous allons transplaner à Gringotts maintenant, Harry se redressa, prit l'une de ses capes et fit signe à Dobby, celui-ci ferma les paupières de ses gros yeux et dans un plop ils réapparurent dans le Hall de Gringotts.

Seth se dirigea vers un guichet et demanda à voir Ragnock, son gestionnaire de Compte, le gobelins le conduisit immédiatement devant une porte ou il frappa d'un coup sec, il recula et laissa Seth enter suivit d'un Dobby impressionné.

- Ah Maître Gobelin Ragnock que vos affaires soient fructueuses.

- Lord Seth Black Potter je suis heureux de vous voir de nouveau. Asseyez vous, que puis je pour vous ?

- Il me faudrait un moyen de rémunérer mon elfe et ceux que j'aurais bientôt pour tout ce qui est frais d'habillement, de nourriture et pour l'entretien de mes résidences.

- Cet elfe sera-t-il le majordome en chef ?

- Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dobby qui faisait un grand sourire avec de nombreux hochements de tête.

- Oui.

- Alors je vais lui poser un petit bracelet portant vos armoiries, cela lui permettra d'accéder à vos voûtes et vos propriétés.

Aussitôt Dobby avança vers le Gobelin et tendit son petit bras. Ragnock, prit dans son tiroir un petit bracelet en Argent et demanda a Seth d'y diffuser un peu de magie. Seth plaça sa main au dessus du lien en argent et envoya sa magie par petites ondes. Le bracelet s'élargit aussitôt se couvrant de runes enlaçant les blasons Potter et Black et de petites émeraudes apparurent sur le pourtour. Le bracelet faisait penser à une parure d'un Dieu celtique barbare.

Dobby laissa aussitôt éclater sa joie…Seth se tourna vers Ragnock, avec un sourire heureux.

- Il me faudrait les coordonnées de mes deux manoirs principaux et de mon île des Caraïbes.

Ragnock lui remit alors un dossier contenant les informations nécessaires.

- Dobby, regarde ces adresses, ce sont mes propriétés, il faudra lorsque tu auras assez d'elfes sous tes ordres les remettre en état. Pour le moment tu t'occuperas du cottage sur l'île mexicaine.

- Bien, Maître Harry Monsieur.

- Ensuite j'aimerais que tu proposes à Winky de nous rejoindre. Viens dans ma chambre d'hôtel demain à 10h30 afin que je puisse vous lier. Je veux aussi que vous ayez tous de vraies tenues convenant à mon statut, de beaux vêtements confortables. Il faudrait que tu équipes le studio de ma malle en réserves alimentaires raisonnablement, ainsi que du confort minimum. Tu pourras prendre dans les voûtes de quoi décorer les manoirs je veux que les elfes aient des quartiers propres, lumineux et corrects, que vous mangiez correctement. S'il te manque quoi que ce soit, tu dois me le dire. Et tout cela discrètement. Voilà, je te remercie Dobby pour tous les efforts que tu vas devoir fournir, et je m'en excuse par avance.

- Non, Maître Harry Monsieur, Dobby est heureux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dites-moi combien puis je recruter d'elfes ?

- Je pense qu'une cinquantaine devrait suffire pour le moment, nous aviseront ensuite.

- Très bien Maître Harry Monsieur, Dobby va commencer de suite. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et l'elfe disparut avec un petit plop

Seth poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, un souci de moins, et grâce à Dobby.

- Ragnock, je voudrais que l'Ordre du Phoenix soit expulsé du Square Grimmaud, comment doit on faire ?

- Je vais m'en occuper, si cela vous convient j'envoie demain après l'ouverture du testament un courrier à Dumbledore lui notifiant l'expulsion de l'Ordre. Par contre dès aujourd'hui j'envoie une équipe de Gobelins pour briser tout sort de Fidelitas ou autre et mon équipe la protégera pour vous pour toutes entrées, ils enlèveront aussi tableaux et objets précieux qui iront dans la voûte Black… Cela ira-t-il ?

- C'est parfait, lors de l'envoi de votre courrier vous m'aviez demandé de me présenter demain cinq Juillet à 9h00 à la Banque, cela est il toujours d'actualité ?

- Non c'était pour le rituel, mais c'est fait, la lecture se fera à 13h30, venez un peu auparavant, je vous ferais entrer dans une salle privée où vous verrez tout…Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que j'aille demander à deux Aurors travaillant en étroite collaboration avec Gringotts d'être là; voyez vous ils veillent aux intérêts de nos clients et cela évitera que Dumbledore puisse jouer les gros bras.

- Je voulais vous demander également… Voilà, depuis le rituel, je me sens différent psychologiquement, plus réfléchi et modéré, comment cela se fait-il ? Est ce normal ?

- Oui tout à fait, en fait vous avez vieilli de deux ans, et vous avez acquis par la voie du sang, en compensation, une certaine sagesse familiale, mais aussi de l'expérience et de la connaissance innée. Chez les Black les dons sont la magie sans baguette, la magie sombre, voir noire, le contrôle de son Animagus. Tout cela vous a apporté inconsciemment une plus grande maturité.

- Cela me convient, oh j'y pense pourriez vous vous renseigner sur ce vampire Darras dont Sirius parlait dans sa lettre ?

- Je vous trouverais celà, et l'avocat de la famille Black a votre dossier, il vous rencontrera fin août pour le procès.

Seth prit congé de Ragnock, très satisfait de l'avancée de ses affaires. Une fois sorti de la banque, il partit vers le Chemin de Traverse, il emprunta une petite rue ne payant pas de mine sur le coté et découvrit une boutique de décoration d'intérieur ultra moderne qui choquait au milieu des façades des immeubles sorciers, Seth entra.

- Bonjour lui dit une jeune femme rousse très élégante, vêtue d'un tailleur, et de talons hauts.

- Oh bonjour dit Seth en la détaillant.

- J'adore la mode moldue, les sorciers n'ont aucun goûts… Enfin certains, dit-elle en détaillant le pantalon en cuir, les bottes de dragon et la chemise vert d'eau en acromentula.

Son examen lui ayant plus elle adressa un grand sourire à Seth.

- Voila j'ai une maison à Londres dont je voudrais refaire entièrement la décoration, ainsi que revoir les volumes intérieurs.

- Oh un nouveau défi, je me présente : Kara Ferguson.

- Lord Seth Black.

- Enchanté, venez je vais vous montrer mon catalogue.

Quelques temps plus tard Seth avait fixé son choix.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord, la maison au douze Square Grimaud sera disponible demain après midi, refaites les couleurs, jouez sur les éclairages, transformez les pièces, je veux du moderne et fonctionnel mais élégant et discret, un mélange moldu/sorcier - le meilleur de chaque monde.

- Le budget ?

- Je vous ai préparé une enveloppe de 35000 galions.

- Wahhh faites-moi confiance, je vais vous faire une merveille Lord Black.

En sortant Seth se dirigea vers un salon de tatouage dont il avait entendu parler depuis un moment, c'était l'occasion, il y entra. Un homme trapu assez grand avec un look de motard avec sa barbe, ses tatouages et ses piercing l'accueillit.

- Salut, je suis Dirk.

- Seth. Salut, je voudrais des tatouages sorciers.

Dirk le regarda longuement et dit

- Quel style ?

- Des runes de protections sur les bras, et un serpent avec une épée dans le dos, pas toute la surface, trois quarts du milieu du dos.

- Ok, pour les runes, il sortit un album de photos sorcières, j'ai celles-ci, mais les runes en fait s'adaptent à la magie et le résultat n'est jamais le même d'un sorcier à l'autre, vous pigez ?

- Ok, et au niveau protection cela donne quoi ?

- Ce sont des boucliers en général, après ça dépend du sorcier. C'est fait avec une encre bleue.

Seth retira sa cape et sa chemise, et alla s'asseoir où lui indiqua Dirk.

- Je le voudrais plutôt autour du biceps.

- Ok.

Dirk s'assit, désinfecta la peau, puis s'empara d'un stylet doré.

- Détendez vous ça pique un peu, mais faut pas bouger.

Seth hocha la tête.

Dirk commença, deux heures furent nécessaires pour réaliser les deux bandes larges de cinq centimètres entourant, les deux bras. Il se recula, jugeant de l'effet.

- Ouais ça vous va bien, les runes vont maintenant s'organiser et changer, je vais dire la formule pour les libérer…

Seth sentit une légère brûlure puis des picotements assez intenses, cela dura dix minutes puis il n'y eut plus aucune sensation.

- C'est fini, la couleur a viré au turquoise, c'est d'un style celtique, tribal avec ses cercles concentriques et les courbes, c'est super sympa, regardez !

Seth se dirigea vers un grand miroir se trouvant contre le mur, les deux bandes étaient superbes, elles avaient un léger relief, et leurs couleurs tirant sur le vert turquoise se mariaient bien avec sa peau pâle. Dirk s'approcha et commença à détailler le bras gauche.

- J'ai une maîtrise en runes anciennes, donc déjà je peux vous dire que les groupes de runes que vous avez sont puissantes, ….là ce sont des protections de l'esprit, du mental, l'association ici développe le pouvoir psychique dans l'énergie de la terre, celle-là prend sa force dans les éléments de la nature….c'est la première fois que je vois ça, c'est une super protection psychique.

- Pour le bras droit, ah ouais c'est pas le même style ce coté est davanatage physique cela protégera des petits sorts, même de certains poisons je pense, c'est vraiment particulier, je ne comprends pas bien tout, pourtant je maîtrise bien le sujet mais c'est claire que c'est une combinaison plutôt rare.

- Et bien je suis très satisfait, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais. Merci.

- Bon alors pour le dos je vais vous faire un dessin, je sens davanatage votre style, j'ai l'inspiration.

Dirck se mis à dessiner, Seth était très content les bandes entourant ses avant bras, elles étaient superbes et puissantes.

-Alors voila cela donne ça, par contre comme pour tout tatouage sorcier cela se transformera suivant celui-ci il faudra lorsque je commencerais que vous pensiez a ce que cela représente pour vous. C'est ok ? On continue ?

- Oui, allons y

Seth s'allongea sur une table de massage. Il plaça ses bras sous sa tête, et prit une grande inspiration. Le dessin était très stylé, ce serait superbe !

- Bon je commence. Là, ça va être plus douloureux, mais pareil vous bougez pas…Dirck désinfecta la peau et commença son travail.

Seth pensa à lui, ce qu'il était, son enfance sa solitude, se cacher d'abord des Dursley puis sa volonté de se protéger, de ne plus souffrir, son grand projet de vengeance, se cacher pour devenir fort, la recherche de la puissance, sa détermination, sa ruse pour ses plans, les trahisons, l'écroulement de son monde, cacher qu'il était Lord Black, sa malédiction d'être un Horcrux, et surtout sa volonté de vivre. La douleur était assez forte, mais supportable. Il pensa au Maître des Potions, son serment, son soutient, l'amour qu'il sentait au fond de lui pour ce tempérament unique si sarcastique dans son humour, si finement intelligent, cette solitude qu'il sentait et voulait combler, son respect pour son courage…

-Voila c'est finit, lui indiqua Dirk, je le libère.

Seth sentit une douce énergie circuler dans son dos, palpiter puis s'éteindre, laissant une impression fraîche…

- C'est bon c'est encore une fois superbe, la magie fait vraiment bien les choses, c'est magnifique, si plein de détails avec cette impression de puissance… Venez voir…

Seth se redressa et se rendit devant le miroir. Un deuxième apparu derrière lui. Il pu voir un magnifique serpent noir et vert, sa tête avait la forme de celle d'une vipère et une langue fourchue s'en échappait les yeux du reptile étaient vert hypnotique, l'épée était plutôt un glaive, court et puissant à double lame, la pointe effilée vers le bas, la poignée argentée était très travaillée et il lui semblait voir un griffon stylisé dessus, la lame brillait doucement d'un éclat doux argenté, sur la lame argentée un cerf stylisé était réalisé, il semblait courir.

Le reptile faisait courir ses anneaux en s'enroulant autour de la lame… Oui puissant. Et tous ses symboles y étaient. Le résultat dépassait toutes ses espérances, c'était magnifique.

- Merci c'est parfait, j'apprécie énormément.

-Yes, moi aussi c'est du bon boulot, avec un tatouage pareil dans le dos, je pense que pas mal de sorts seront bloqués si on vous attaque de ce coté, de nos jours c'est pas négligeable…

Seth remercia encore chaleureusement Dirck, se rhabilla, paya les mille galions bien mérités et partit vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait et Séverus allait arriver.

Il commanda à Tom un repas fin aux chandelles pour lui et son invité et se rendit dans sa chambre.

19h45, on frappa à la porte, Seth ouvrit pensant au repas et eu la surprise de voir Sévérus, il l'invita à entrer.

- Professeur…vous êtes en avance

- Hmm, j'ai pu venir plus tôt.

Sévérus dévorait Seth du regard, il retint un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque Seth se retourna pour se diriger vers une chaise. Sa chemise mettait en valeur son dos et la courbe de ses fesses que le cuir moulait de façon indécente. Sévérus prit une grande inspiration, et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers le lit

- Asseyez vous Professeur j'ai commandé notre repas.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Sévérus, Harry, Seth hocha la tête pendant que Séverus prenait place dans le fauteuil faisant face à Seth, après avoir quitté sa cape.

- J'ai reçu aujourd'hui un parchemin de Blaise Zabini. En regardant la tapisserie de sa famille il a vu apparaître le nom de Seth Black Potter, vous êtes son cousin, et la famille Zabini veut vous rencontrer.

- Plutôt surprenant…

- Ce qui les a surpris c'est l'association Black/Potter et le lien avec Octavio Zabini et Magda Prince.

- Oui j'imagine, c'est ennuyeux, il ne faut pas que l'information soit dévoilée maintenant.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai prit la liberté de répondre en disant que je vous connaissais… Ils nous attendent demain à 15h00. Ils garderont le secret sur vos liens familiaux, ils pourront faire des alliés sûrs. Seth acquiesça.

- Seth sortit de sa poche la lettre de sa mère et la tendit sans un mot à Séverus. Celui-ci en prit connaissance. Seth pu noter le trouble de son Professeur au fil de la lecture. Il redressa la tête, et planta son regard noir dans les yeux d'émeraude.

- Lily et Narcissia… J'ignorais qu'elles étaient amies… Quelle ironie, vous auriez pu être élevé au Manoir Malefoy, et avoir Draco pour frère….

- Oui, j'ai été assez surpris.

- Si vous le permettez je vais garder précieusement la lettre de votre mère, je dois vous dire que Draco et Narcissia ne suivent pas Lucius et son idéologie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco à peur, il ne veut pas porter la Marque Noire, vous devez laisser de côté votre ancienne rivalité. Draco est quelqu'un d'honnête et fidèle en amitié. Par ailleurs seul l'intérêt motive Lucius, mais il y a une chose à savoir sur les Malefoy, c'est qu'ils font passer la famille avant tout, et avec ça, il agita la lettre, ils rallieront le Lord Black Potter.

- Vous êtes certain de vous Sévérus ? Lucius est le bras droit de Voldemort…

- Certes, mais le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres est mauvais pour les affaires, Lucius essaye de tirer son épingle du jeu, et je dois vous dire que Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous cette année, cette histoire de la Coupe de Feu, puis ses actions dans la brigade d'Ombrage lui ont beaucoup coûté, il n'aime pas la voie qu'il suit…Mais il ne veut pas se rallier à Dumbledore, je pense aussi qu'il y avait une certaine jalousie concernant votre amitié avec Granger et Weasley. Je suis certain que nous pouvons récupérer aussi la famille Malefoy. Et dans ce cas, avec Zabini, Malefoy et moi, les Nott suivront.

- De mon coté je pense pouvoir rallier Neville Longdubat.

- Vous devriez essayer de contacter aussi les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que Tonks. Pour Arthur c'est délicat… Je crois qu'il ne sait pas tout, mais vu l'implication de sa femme… Je ne suis pas certain.

Le repas, apparut alors sur la table dans une vaisselle de porcelaine blanche, de cloches en argent, avec de fins verres de cristal et des bougeoirs répandant une douce lumière.

- Ah parfait, j'avais faim, bon appétit Sévérus…

- Vous aussi.

Les deux hommes commencèrent leur repas dans un silence confortable. Les plats étaient délicieux.

Sévérus était un peu perdu, il ne reconnaissait pas dans le jeune homme face à lui, l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il avait connu a Poudlard. Cet homme était plus mûr, plus adulte, et c'est ce décalage qui le gênait, son attirance physique pour l'homme, confronté à l'image du gamin Potter de quinze ans. Il était trop jeune pour une relation, trop jeune pour lui, bien qu'il soit gay Séverus avait peur de se lancer dans une idylle avec le jeune homme, car ce n'est pas juste une aventure qu'il voulait, l'homme face à lui lui plaisait, il aimait son physique, sa gestuelle, sa sensualité, de la lave coulait dans ses veines à l'idée de le posséder.

Il le voulait corps et âme.

Hier, il revenait de s'approvisionner en ingrédients de potion et rentrait tranquillement lorsqu'il était tombé en arrêt devant la plus belle personne qu'il ai vu, le coup de foudre, là en pleine rue. En face de lui était assis un jeune homme qui terminait son repas en terrasse. Ses cheveux noirs, lisses, semblaient retenus par un lien en queue de cheval, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. La forme de son visage fin, aristocratique et viril le troublait. Le corps semblait long, ferme, musclé. Il était élégant et dégageait de la puissance et un magnétisme animal. Sévérus sentit alors quelques neurones se court-circuiter, sa gorge s'assécher. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention était la sensualité de ses gestes, cette façon de lever la tête, de semble t-il se réchauffer au soleil, de se gorger de liberté, ce bien être et ce bonheur simple qui transpiraient de son être.

L'Adonis porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres, et sembla le remarquer, lui, il le regardait.

Séverus vit, fasciné, le verre se reposer sur la table, l'inconnu relever ses lunettes et lécher la goutte de vin sur ses lèvres. Merlin ce regard… Immédiatement Sévérus durcit d'une manière foudroyante. Un désir brut de le prendre là le submergea, alors il se retourna d'un geste suprême de volonté et il fuya, vite…

Ensuite il y eu la rencontre dans la ruelle, Potter et l'inconnu ne faisaient qu'un, le choc d'abord, ensuite les révélations choquantes, il ne savait rien de Potter, il avait été injuste et vindicatif. Potter avait subit la maltraitance, comme lui enfant.

Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, instinctivement il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, pour enlever sa peine, au début il était juste un humain soulageant la détresse d'un autre. Puis les choses se calmant, il prit conscience du corps qu'il serrait, de son odeur douce, de sa chaleur, de l'homme si courageux qu'il avait dans les bras. Il caressa ses cheveux, ils étaient doux, épais…délectables. Un sentiment de possessivité prit racine au fond de lui, et il sentit naître un sentiment de bonheur, là était sa place, prés de ce corps qui semblait fait pour lui. Il voulait le protéger, et il ressentit un sentiment de puissance en le sentant s'agripper a lui, tremblant.

Puis il sentit son érection contre sa hanche, et là il prit conscience que jamais il ne pourrait le quitter, car il le voulait, encore davantage maintenant que le lien entre l'inconnu et Potter était fait. Il serait sien. Mais il faudrait attendre qu'il soit prêt.

- Vous aimez ?

Sévérus redressa vivement la tête, il s'était laissé entraîné dans ses souvenirs de l'homme qui le regardait avec une expression… gourmande ? Sévérus déglutit, avala une gorgée de vin, pris une inspiration… Merde il était troublé.

- Oui c'est délicieux, vous savez Harry j'ai du mal à vous reconnaître, vous n'êtes plus comme avant.

- Ah, oui c'est l'une des conséquences du rituel posthume, ma structure mentale a légèrement changé. Ragnock le Gobelin de Gringotts, m'a expliqué que le rituel m'avait vieillit de deux ans avec la maturité qui allait avec, mais je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer comment. J'ai gagné l'expérience de quelques dons aussi…

- Quels dons ?

- La magie sans baguette, la magie sombre, voir noire, et le contrôle de son Animagus.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ce sont des dons très puissant, et vous aurez peu de travail a fournir pour les maîtriser… Et donc vous avez vieillit de 2 ans ?

- D'après Ragnock, mais je ne sais pas si c'est juste physiquement, et si mes papiers administratifs feront la différence.

- Avez-vous, l'un des parchemins faisant de vous l'héritier de votre maison ?

Seth se leva et alla chercher son dossier juridique contenant ses papiers administratifs et les copies de ses actes de propriété Il tendit a Séverus le parchemin de l'héritier Potter.

Séverus le prit et lu rapidement.

- Là…. Harry regardez, « l'enfant Harry Potter né de James Potter et de Lily Zabini Evans établit que : bien qu'il soit né le 31/07/1980, par Rituel magique, modifie son âge de deux ans de plus, ce rituel faisant force de Loi Magique, car Loi Supérieure Magistra englobants tous les autres droits communs, la date de naissance sera donc modifiée sur tous les papiers légaux d'office, déterminant la naissance le 31/07/ 1978, décision de Magie Magistra »

- Magie Magistra ?

- C'est l'essence de vie du monde magique, la force la plus pure, rien ne peut la changer ni la souiller, c'est une bénédiction et une protection si elle intervient.

- Harry vous êtes décidément incroyable, rien de commun ne vous arrive, concéda Séverus en lui rendant le parchemin, et en se réinstallant à table pour le dessert.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, bien que ce genre de choses soit plutôt agréable, j'étais émancipé, mais maintenant je suis majeur de plein droit, dit Seth en s'asseyant.

- Oui et c'est une bonne nouvelle, bien parlez moi de vos projets.

- J'ai recruté quelques elfes pour remettre en ordre mes domaines, Dobby qui m'est lié prends les choses en main. Demain le Square Grimaud me reviendra et sera fermé à l'Ordre.

- Oh, j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content.

- C'est le but …les Gobelins lèveront les sorts et en mettrons d'autres, le Square Grimaud sera réaménagé par une décoratrice.

- Et bien vous avez été actif.

- Oui, pour la suite, demain c'est la lecture du testament, j'ai des gardes du corps pour jeter un peu le trouble et clarifier mes positions, ensuite nous avons les rencontres avec les Zabini et peut être les Malefoy, ah oui tiens l'héritier Black a fait un don à Narcissia, après tout elle est ma cousine par alliance…

- C'est parfait je n'aurais pas mieux manœuvré moi-même.

- Ensuite je vais prendre une semaine pour me reposer, j'ai une maison dans les Caraïbes cela me fera du bien.

- Après je reviens en Angleterre, je dois me rendre à Stonehenge,

Seth sortit son médaillon de sous sa chemise,

- Il m'a été légué par Sirius qui le tenait d'un vampire nommé Darras, c'est une clef

- Pour quel endroit ?

- Un domaine magique nommé le Sanctuaire.

- Mais Harry c'est un lieu mythique, il n'est pas sensé exister, personne jamais ne l'a découvert, un monde préservé…. Harry si vous êtes d'accord je viens avec vous !

- Mais Sévérus, Voldemort, l'Ordre, vos cours, je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ce voyage…

- Nous sommes au début des vacances d'été, je vous l'ai dit je serais à vos côtés, le reste… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je trouve des vampires, au Sanctuaire il y en a, c'est certain, quant à Dumbledore, il comprendra que je travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si je ne suis pas là à temps pour la rentrée je serais remplacé, ce ne sont pas ces petits ignorants en potions qui m'empêcheront de rater une occasion pareille !

- Ok Sévérus, d'accord.

- Bon. Harry, je me suis renseigné pour les Horcrux, et c'est de la magie très noire. Il faut commettre un meurtre pour que l'âme se déchire, le sorcier peut alors cacher ce bout d'âme dans un objet ou une créature vivante. Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas réussit en Occlumentie, puisque vous avez un morceau d'âme d'une autre personne en vous….il vous était physiquement impossible de résister aux visions, et donc de dresser des barrières…

- Merci Sévérus vos paroles apaisent ma rancune de ces terribles leçons.

- Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour vous l'apprendre convenablement, mais Albus devait être conscient de ce qui se passerait entre nous.

- Oui, j'en suis conscient.

- Sinon pour détruire un Horcrux il faut un objet de magie suprême, du genre l'Epée de Griffondor.

- Ou une dent de basilique ? j'en ai détruit un alors en deuxième année dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'était un livre.

- Quand je disais que vous étiez incroyable… Ce qui m'embête c'est que je ne me vois pas donner un coup d'épée ou un coup de croc de basilique sur votre cicatrice jusqu'au cerveau je reconnais que vous ayez le crâne dur mais quand même…

- Vous êtes pas drôle là….il doit y avoir un autre moyen ?

- Peut être… Par les très vieux vampires, ceux qui connaissent encore la magie d'âme, je ne vois que cela et en plus ils pratiquent la magie du sang….il y a là une piste à suivre, nous trouveront une solution.

- Merci de votre aide, merci d'être là.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et le temps resta suspendu, la température monta de quelques degrés. Sévérus se redressa, puis se leva. Il attrapa sa cape et dit le dos tourné :

- Harry on se voit demain devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur pour aller chez les Zabini, 14h 45… Merci pour le repas…

Seth le rattrapa en posant sa main sur son bras, ce qui immobilisa Séverus. Seth se rapprocha et colla tout son corps le long du dos du maître de potions, ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, pendant que sa langue léchait avec gourmandise le cou de l'homme, qui ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir.

Sévérus se retourna brusquement. Il prit en coupe le visage du jeune homme et après un instant jeta sa langue à l'assaut des lèvres pulpeuses, il les lécha doucement, avant de plonger dans cette caverne humide et douce. Seth gémit de bonheur entrouvrant les lèvres et laissa libre accès à la langue talentueuse qui s'entourait déjà autour de la sienne. Seth passa ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui n'étaient pas gras mais doux au toucher. Seth commença à bouger doucement son bassin, afin de frotter son érection contre celle de son amour.

Sévérus dans un grondement guttural poussa fortement les jeune homme contre le mur et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou, lui saisissant d'une main ses poignets pour les maintenir plaqués au dessus de sa tête contre le mur, son autre main descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il commença à pétrir fortement, tout en appréciant le contacte du cuir sur l'érection longue et volumineuse que présentait le jeune sorcier.

Seth n'était plus que gémissements et halètements de plaisir.

- Sévérus j'ai besoin de toi, je veux te sentir en moi…je t'en prie ! !

- Tu es sûr ? Seth hocha la tête, et Sévérus reprit avec encore plus de passion les lèvres de son presque amant

Les vêtements tombèrent au sol sur le court trajet conduisant au lit, Seth se laissa tomber en arrière et attira Sévérus au dessus de lui. Les caresses reprirent,chacun découvrant le corps de l'autre. Et Seth était plus qu'heureux de découvrir un corps musclé et bien développé au niveau des abdominaux. D'un geste patient, il défit la braguette et tira pantalon et caleçon vers le bas. Sévérus releva la tête de la pointe d'un sein qu'il agaçait à coups de dents et de langue, il lui fit un petit sourire carnassier et aida son partenaire à se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements.

Ce fût nus, à la fois frissonnants et brûlants qu'ils retrouvèrent le contact de l'autre, Seth haleta doucement, Sévérus reprit ses lèvres et enfonça profondément sa langue pour découvrir son parfum secret, Seth caressait le dos puissant, sentant de ci de là de fines cicatrices. Il descendit plus bas et caressa voluptueusement les fesses de son amour. Sévérus gémit doucement, décolla ses lèvres de la bouche pulpeuse, et descendit sur le torse parsemant son trajet de petits baisers mêlés de légères morsures ses mains caressèrent le torse et les courbes des muscles, il admira les tatouages sue les biceps de son homme puis sa bouche descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'à une verge dont il n'avait fait que sentir les formes, mais qu' il découvrait toute la splendeur : orgueilleuse. Sans plus réfléchir il la prit en bouche , sa langue faisant des cercles sur la peau si douce, il respira le parfum musqué puis donna des coups de langues sur toute la longueur, avant de remonter et d'énerver un peu le frein du prépuce en l'aspirant doucement, à présent Seth haletait, gémissait, les poings crispés sur les draps, les hanches accompagnant les mouvements de la bouche de Sévérus.

Sévérus le reprit totalement en bouche faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses dents, pendant ce temps d'un sort informulé, ses doigts s'enduisirent d'une préparation grasse, un premier doigt entra doucement et commença à faire des aller retour suivant le rythme de la bouche, puis sentant le jeune sorcier se crisper, Sévérus arrêta, inséra un deuxième doigt, puis commença un mouvement de ciseau, il prenait son temps, il supposait que c'était la première relation d'Harry et il ne voulait pas le blesser, il enfonça un troisième doigt et alla plus loin, Seth poussait à présent des petits cris de plaisir et accompagnait de ses mouvements de hanche le geste de Sévérus.

Sévérus après un dernier coup de langue sur toute la longueur de la verge, retira ses doigts et à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry, il admira la position voluptueuse et torride du sorcier, la lave envahit toutes ses veines, son cœur subit une grande accélération, et d'un geste précis il saisit son sexe pour l'enduire du produit glissant, il se positionna au dessus de Harry dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée et le pénétra d'une brève poussée. Il attendit, haletant, les muscles se détendirent et Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, Alors Sévérus commença doucement ses aller retour, puis commença à aller plus vite… Les deux sorciers gémissaient de bonheur et de plaisir. Jamais Sévérus n'avait ressentit un tel abandon de son partenaire, une telle confiance dans l'acte, un tel don de soi… Il se baissa sans cesser ses mouvements plus rapides pour embrasser son partenaire et Harry eu alors sa prostate de touchée et il hurla de plaisir, et Sévérus complètement perdu dans ses sensation continua avec cet angle, Harry dans un grand cri jouit en de puissantes giclées de sperme qui se répandirent entre les deux sorcier. Sévérus sentant les contractions de l'anneau enserrant sa verge se répandit à son tour avec un grognement sortant de ses entrailles…

Sévérus se laissa tomber sur le coté, envoya un petit sort de nettoyage et prit son amant dans ses bras.

Seth émis un petit rire

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Je suis heureux Sévérus, tu as été fantastique, Merlin tu es un vrai Dieu dans un lit !

- Idiot…

Sévérus enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme le serrant tendrement contre lui

Les deux sorciers s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Testament

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**CHAPITRE 7 Le testament**

Il était tôt. Seth s'étira, il était merveilleusement bien, un bras se resserra autour de son torse et le rapprocha d'un corps chaud. Seth s'immobilisa, et une avalanche d'informations fondit sur lui. Merlin il n'avait pas prévu ça… Mais non il ne pouvait pas le regretter, Sévérus avait été merveilleux, doux, tendre… Bordel c'est une vrai bombe, il est au lit avec une bombe…

- Hmm tu es réveillé ? il est quelle heure ? Seth fit un Tempus d'un geste de la main.

- 5h45

- Hmm… Arrête de bouger…

- Pourquoi ? Harry frottait ses fesses contre le ventre de Sévérus.

- Pour ça, et une bouche féroce fondit sur la sienne. Il accueillit la langue avec plaisir, et un étrange ballet débuta fait de passion et de fougue.

Seth détacha sa bouche et la laissa glisser sur la mâchoire avant d'aller aspirer le lobe de l'oreille, Sévérus soupirait de bonheur, ses mains faisant des va et viens dans le dos de son compagnon. Seth descendit et aspira entre ses lèvres la petite pointe brune et dressée de la poitrine, son autre main pinçait doucement sa jumelle, à présent Sévérus ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Laissant toujours ses doigts agiles taquiner un téton, Seth continua sa descente mordillant et léchant le ventre plat, entrant dans le nombril. A présent Sévérus balançait doucement ses hanches afin de frotter sa virilité contre la poitrine du jeune sorcier. Seth descendit sur la verge bien dure et prit le prépuce en bouche, son autre main flattant les testicules en les caressant, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts gentiment. Il retira sa bouche, et il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et appuyer doucement. Seth résista et souffla sur le gland humide, ce qui déclencha une cascade de frissons.

- Harry ! cria Sévérus.

Et Seth accéda à sa requête, il prit intégralement la verge dans sa bouche, prenant garde aux dents, il se décontracta pour la faire aller plus loin, et commença un savant mouvement, allant du haut vers le bas, la langue passant doucement sur les veines, la peau douce, appréciant la texture de la peau, son goût… Sévérus était délicieux, et Harry ne cessait de malaxer les testicules qui s'étaient resserrés dans leur enveloppe, l'une de ses mains caressa doucement le ventre. Sévérus, à présent, criait de plaisir. Harry accéléra le rythme aspirant en même temps et Sévérus jouit dans un dernier spasme en d'épaisses giclées, qu'Harry avala avec joie, ravit de se délecter du goût de son amour.

Il redressa la tête, puis remonta sur le coté prés de Sévérus dont la respiration était toujours saccadée, il tourna son visage vers lui.

- Tu as avalé ?

- Oui, tu es d'ailleurs délicieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela pour moi ?... Jamais …Jamais on ne me l'avait fait, reprit Sévérus.

- Te sucer ?

- Oui, on ne me l'avait jamais fait.

- Mais tu es un sorcier adulte, tu as de l'expérience…

- Tssss… je suis surtout un espion et mon expérience ne s'est limitée qu'à de brèves étreintes derrières des bars glauques.

- Et bien maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, mon amour.

D'un vif coup de hanche, Sévérus bascula sur Harry, les bras posés de chaque coté de sa tête et le professeur le regarda intensément :

- Amour ?

- Je t'aime Sévérus…en fin d'année je rêvais de toi presque chaque nuit, je te désirais chaque jour davantage, je ne supportais plus cette distance entre nous, tes remarques sarcastiques, alors j'ai enfouis tout cela au fond de moi. Mais j'aime tout en toi ton courage, ta force, ton intelligence…et maintenant ta douceur, tes baisers, ta…

- Arrête Harry, Arrête, Sévérus avait enfouit son visage contre le cou du survivant.

- Tu sais qu'avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, tu seras à moi pour l'éternité, reprit Sévérus.

- L'éternité dans tes bras me conviendra très bien.

Sévérus redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans des émeraudes brillantes de passion et de sincérité, alors Sévérus l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, intensément, et le ballet des caresses reprit, amenant une fièvre divine dans le corps des deux sorciers.

- Tourne toi Harry, et lève les fesses, Sévérus se positionna dans son dos, d'une main il commença à caresser doucement la verge d'Harry d'un doux mouvement du poignet. Son autre main écarta les fesses et Sévérus commença une caresse torride du bout de la langue sur l'anus. Puis il l'enfonça, écartant les chairs. Harry ne retenait plus ses cris ni ses : « Encore ! Plus ! » dans une litanie sans fin.

Satisfait, Séverus se redressa, prit sa verge tout en lançant le sort de lubrification puis se positionna et commença à pousser doucement. Il attrapa les hanches et poussa encore. Harry se redressa sur ses bras. Alors Séverus prit en pleine face la vue du tatouage dans le dos, le serpent ondulait sensuellement autour de l'épée et l'image était d'un érotisme indescriptible.

- Sév ? geignit Harry avec un petit coup de hanche.

- Harry tu m'avais caché ça… C'est superbe… et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, fou de joie.

Il chercha le bon angle, pour taper la prostate et lorsque les cris de Harry devinrent couinements, il le pilonna longuement une main caressant le dos et le serpent, l'autre faisant des mouvements sur la verge du jeune homme. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harry pour avoir un orgasme foudroyant, qui provoqua par la même occasion en Sévérus une éruption de sensations divines. Transpirant et fourbus deux corps mélangés se réinstallèrent confortablement, Sévérus lança le sort de nettoyage, et ils glissèrent dans le sommeil étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Une douce lueur dorée les entoura, puis décrut en se concentrant autour de leurs annulaires respectifs.

Sévérus vivait depuis des années dans l'urgence et le danger, il avait développé des réflexes hors du commun, il se redressa donc brusquement en position assise sur le lit, cherchant sa baguette sous l'oreiller et regardant autour de lui l'air effaré. Son mouvement brusque avait sortit Harry du sommeil, qui se redressa à son tour, et tenta de déterminer d'où venait le problème. Mais il resta hébété ne cessant de tourner la tête pour observer la pièce dans son ensemble.

Et en effet les deux sorciers pouvaient être surpris par le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

Une cinquantaine de petits elfes patientaient dans la pièce, il y en avaient partout, sur la table, accrochés aux rideaux, suspendus aux appliques murales. Et toutes braquaient leurs gros yeux globuleux vers le lit dans un silence impressionnant.

Sévérus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry pour le faire réagir, celui-ci émis un grognement de douleur. Puis un elfe grimpa au pied du lit.

C'était Dobby, mais un Dobby comme Harry n'en avait jamais eu Il portait un pantalon vert foncé, une veste verte que rehaussaient des décorations argent, un fin chandail d'un vert plus clair en dessous. Il avait aux pieds de petites sandales de cuir, il était l'elfe le plus élégant que Harry ait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

- Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby s'excuse de vous déranger avec votre mari, mais vous aviez dit à Dobby de venir avec Winky. (Winky monta à son tour sur le lit au coté de Dobby mais resta accroupi ), à 10h30 pour se faire lier. Et Dobby quand hier il est allé écrire votre nom sur la liste des pouponnières, il y avait déjà des elfes qui pleuraient car aucune famille ne pouvait les adopter, et beaucoup allaient mourir. Alors Dobby à ramené tout le monde avec lui.

Harry reçu un autre coup de coude, et lança un regard énervé a Sévérus.

- Tu as bien fait Dobby, tu m'excuseras, j'avais un peu oublié notre rendez vous.

Harry réajusta le drap sur leurs hanches, très gêné.

- Cela veux dire que Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, veut qu'on revienne plus tard ?

- Non, non Dobby excuse moi….bien comment dois je faire pour les lier ?

- Oh c'est simple je vais réciter la formule, ils vont tous tendre le bras gauche vers vous, et vous direz « j'accepte »

- Ok commence Dobby, je te prie.

- « Je Jure sur Magie Magistra, moi Elfe, dit ce jour, dédier ma vie pour mon Maître,

Harry Seth Orion Black Potter.

Je m'engage à l'accompagner dans les gestes du quotidien, être dévoué au Maître, à sa maison, famille, descendance.

Gardant ses secrets, protégeant ses biens et sa personne,

Je mettrais toutes mes ressources, intelligence, magie, sang, âme au bénéfice du Maître.

L'amour sera mon lien, sa magie me protégera.

J'effectuerais mes taches dans la discrétion et le silence.

Je serais le serviteur fidèle et dévoué

L'ordre du Maître sera sacré et incontournable.

L'honneur d'appartenir au Maître sera ma récompense.

Je m'engage à vie.

Soit mon témoin Magie Magistra »

Cinquante-trois voix récitèrent la formule, tous le bras gauche tendu vers Harry. Celui-ci prononça d'une voie émue :

- « J'accepte »

Et cinquante-trois fils dorés partirent de chaque elfe présent dans la chambre vers Harry, qui au moment de l'impact reçu lors d'un instant intense, un sentiment collectif de reconnaissance, d'amour et de dévouement. Le rituel du lien était fait.

Harry reprit la parole :

- Je suis très ému par le rituel que nous venons de réaliser, je suis conscient de ma responsabilité envers vous, j'apprendrais à tous vous connaître, je le promets, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir, je vous aiderais, et je prendrais soin de vous. Jamais je ne vous maltraiterai, et je vous porterai le respect que je porte à chaque créature magique, car vous le méritez.

De nombreuses Elfes pleuraient de bonheur, l'ambiance était solennelle et émotionnellement chargé de soulagement et de joie. Winky très émue laissait couler ses larmes avec un grand sourire.

- Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, est le plus grand sorcier, Dobby a fait le serment avec ses frères et ses sœurs pour le plaisir de le faire pour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Merci Dobby.

- Si, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, le permets je vais maintenant donner à tous les elfes les vêtements acheté par le Maître, puis trois d'entre nous irons arranger la maison des Caraïbe, et dix seront répartis dans chaque Manoir pour commencer les travaux.

- C'est parfait Dobby, j'aurais besoin en début d'après midi qu'une elfe m'accompagne à Gringotts.

- Bien sur Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Zack, sera honoré, un jeune elfe le regard intelligent se glissa en avant du groupe et salua.

- Très bien je compte sur toi.

- Kréattur est venu aussi Maître Harry Potter Black Monsieur, je suis heureux que la Maison Black retrouve sa splendeur, que dois je faire pour le Maître ?

- Kréattur…j'ai donné l'ordre de faire des travaux de rénovation au square Grimaud, je pense qu'en attendant le mieux serait que tu te charges de diriger les elfes du Manoir Black, pour la restauration du château.

- Kréattur est très reconnaissant et heureux de la décision du Maître.

- Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, nous allons partir travailler, appelez moi si vous avez besoin. Et dans un grand plop tous les elfes disparurent.

Sévérus se laissa tomber en arrière sur les oreillers dans un grand éclat de rire. Harry choqué se retourna vers lui, Sévérus avait rit ? Un éclat de rire ?

- Allons, ne me jette pas ce regard surpris… J'ai le droit d'être heureux ! Quand je repense à ce spectacle : cinquante elfes dans cette chambre, nous nus au lit, au réveil d'une nuit d'amour inoubliable… C'est fou…

Ton discours a été parfait… Quand je disais hier soir que tu étais incroyable, je vais avoir une vie passionnante avec toi…

Harry baissa la tête pensif, les choses s'enchaînaient plutôt bien pour le moment, et il en était satisfait, son regard se posa sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Et il resta bloqué sur son annulaire droit, il portait une chevalière en argent magnifique, avec un griffon, un serpent et un corbeau entourés de runes. Il tendit d'un geste précipité sa main vers Séverus.

- Sévérus, Sévérus qu'est ce que c'est que cette anneau ?

Sévérus se redressa rapidement attrapa la main de Harry, regarda la sienne où se trouvait un anneau identique.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Quoi ?

- On s'est marié cette nuit.

- Quoi ?

- Un mariage sorcier.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas le veracrasse… Cette nuit, lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, les miens étaient si forts aussi, qu'il y a eu un mariage sorcier, cela n'arrive que lorsque deux sorciers ressentent un sentiment d'amour profond, durable et vrai. C'est très rare, unique. Nos âmes se sont unies pour la vie, nous sommes devenus époux.

- Oh ! Par Merlin…

- Harry, je suis heureux Je t'aime tant, dis moi que tu l'est aussi.

- Oui Sévérus, oui, Je t'aime moi aussi, je suis ton mari, Merlin c'est merveilleux ! !

- Tu ne regrettes pas, d'être lié a un vieux comme moi ?

- J'aurais peut être voulu attendre, mais… Non, je suis heureux, je ne regrette rien, et ne dis pas que tu es vieux, l'âge ne compte pas devant la force de nos sentiments

Sévérus saisit la nuque de son amour et l'embrassa doucement mordillant et léchant les lèvres, puis introduisant sa langue qui tendrement entoura celle du plus jeune. L'intensité de leurs échanges apportât des larmes de joie aux yeux de harry. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations.

- Bien il faut se préparer tu as une grosse journée et il est presque midi, on se douche et je t'invite à manger dit Sévérus en se levant agilement du lit.

Harry admira ses fesses fermes et musclées qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain, et il se précipita pour le rejoindre.

La douche fut un moment ou ils purent partager encore de douces caresses et des moments d'extases. En sortant de la douche, Harry se rasa et finit de se préparer, il rejoignit Sévérus dans la chambre et il revêtit une robe sorcière de cérémonie. Sévérus qui avait finit de s'habiller le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Harry ne le prend pas mal mais je pense que ce serait mieux de jeter des sorts de dissimulation sur nos bagues pour l'instant.

- Oui tu as raison, n'ébruitons pas notre mariage pour le moment.

Les deux sorciers allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant discret se trouvant derrière Gringotts, leur repas se déroula tranquillement, puis ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à 14h 45 devant le Chaudron Baveur. Sévérus encouragea de son soutient son époux pour la lecture du testament, et regretta de ne pouvoir l'accompagner. Ils devaient faire preuve de discrétion.

Harry pénétra dans Gringotts, où Ragnock l'attendait dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent sans un mot dans une pièce latérale. Deux Aurors les attendaient, les deux hommes ressemblaient a des culturistes : grands, musclés et la mine patibulaire. Des versions plus vieilles de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Lord Black, je vous présente Jock et Lewis, ils sont de toute confiance et veilleront à vous défendre et à intimider quiconque vous agressera, ils sont habitués aux situations conflictuelles, ils sont détachés du Ministère et travaillent pour Gringotts, dit Ragnock avec un sourire sournois.

- Enchanté Messieurs, merci de votre présence.

- Monsieur Ragnock pouvez-vous ajouter dans les dons du Seigneur Black, la même somme que Mme Malefoy va recevoir pour Androméda Black et Draco Malefoy ?

- Très bien, J'ai eu raison de faire appel à deux gardes du corps, vous allez provoquer un vrai séisme là-dedans, constata Ragnock avec un petit gloussement. Bien cela va commencer.

D'un geste le mur derrière lui devint transparent. Puis, reprenant :

- On ne peut pas vous voir, asseyez vous.

La pièce où se déroulerait la lecture des dernières volontés de Sirius était longue, des chaises étaient disposées par trois sur cinq rangs devant un énorme bureau, sur l'un des murs était accrochée une immense photo sorcière d'un Sirius plus jeune riant aux éclats.

Harry prit place dans son fauteuil, puis Ragnock sortit pour rejoindre la pièce voisine où les personnes commençaient à arriver. Seth appela Zach, qui apparut dans un plop. Il portait sa nouvelle tenue verte et argent et avait fière allure.

- Zach tu resteras derrière moi, et il ne faudra pas avoir peur je te protégerais.

- Bien Maître Black Monsieur.

Les supposés « héritiers » entrèrent par petits groupes et prirent place : Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Androméda Black, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley représentant le Ministère, Narcissia, Lucius et Draco Malefoy.

Ragnock prit la parole. Il était assis derrière le grand bureau.

- Bienvenue, prenez place, nous sommes réunis pour l'ouverture du testament de Sirius Black. Je ne vois pas Harry Potter ?

- Harry Potter n'a pu venir pour des raisons de sécurité, je l'informerais de tout bien entendu dit Dumbledore d'une voix imposante.

- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire Monsieur Dumbledore, il devrait être présent à la lecture du testament de son Parrain. J'en informerais mes supérieurs.

Bien Poursuivons, voici le testament :

- « Moi Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit ayant une fortune de 140 000 galions lègue :

- 25 000 galions à Rémus Lupin

- 10 000 galions à Nynphadora Tonks

- 25 000 galions à Androméda Black

- 25 000 galions à Harry Potter mon filleul

- 55 000 galions à Seth Orion Black, mon fils, qui hérite du Square Grimaud ainsi que du titre et de toutes les possessions du Seigneur Black, et donc aussi des voûtes de la famille en tant que nouveau chef des Black.

- Je transmet aussi mon droit légal, c'est-à-dire mon tutorat sur Harry Potter bien que je n'ai pu l'exercer de part ma situation injuste - oui injuste car je n'ai jamais eu le procès auquel j'avais le droit et qui m'aurait innocenté – donc, je transmets mon titre de tuteur de Harry Potter à mon fils Seth Orion Black, pour qu'il puisse veiller à ses intérêts.

Que Gringotts applique mes volontées sous la surveillance de Magie Magistra »

Ragnock reprit rapidement :

- Le nouveau chef de la famille Black, Seth Orion Black a décidé comme premier geste en tant que Lord Black d'offrir en signe de réconciliation et d'apaisement au nom des Black les sommes de :

- 20 000 galions à Androméda Black, avec sa réintégration dans la famille, son mariage avec Tonks sera reconnu et accepté. Androméda poussa un petit cri et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

- 20 000 galions à Narcissia Malefoy.

- 20 000 galions à Draco Malefoy, Lucius perdit son flegmatisme et ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux exorbités.

- Ceci clos la lecture du testament de Sirius Black.

Un silence abasourdi régnait dans la salle. Puis les réactions s'enchaînèrent.

Bien observons les comportements de chacun, pensa Seth.

Tonks, Androméda et Lupin qui étaient assis ensemble discutaient sereinement, ils semblaient détendus et plutôt satisfaits. Ils se souriaient. Rémus essuya une larme au coin de l'œil en regardant la grande photo de Sirius avec nostalgie.

Draco était euphorique et très enthousiaste, sa mère le regardait avec indulgence un grand sourire aux lèvres et Lucius avait un sourire hautain et satisfait.

Seth pensa que s'il le pouvait, il ricanerait en montrant du doigt les autres pour se moquer.

Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Ron qui la consolait tant bien que mal. Mais on voyait qu'il était tout rouge et très énervé. Il cria vers Ragnock :

- Et pourquoi rien pour nous ? On était ses amis, on l'a mieux compris et soutenu que Potter, c'est injuste !

Au premier rang Albus Dumbledore semblait bouillir de rage, Percy hébété ne cessait de se tourner vers lui cherchant des explications, ouvrant la bouche comme une carpe.

Soudainement Albus Dumbledore se leva très énervé et se mit à hurler:

- Silence ! Je réfute ce testament, c'est un faux ! Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de fils, je le saurais, il ne peut pas devenir le chef de la famille Black et il n'a aucun droit d'être le tuteur de Harry Potter ! Je suis le président du Magenmagot je vous ordonne de modifier ça de suite !

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit en ce lieu et en cette heure, furent les paroles de Seth qui venait d'entrer, encadré par ses gardes du corps et de son elfe de maison.

Sa prestance en imposait, il était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage aristocratique. Sa tenue de cérémonie était impressionnante de luxe avec ses broderies argentées sur le bas de la robe et les armoiries des Black sur la poitrine.

Seth tendit la main et présenta la chevalière des Black, celle des Potter restant dissimulée sous un sort de camouflage.

- Ceci, dit il en agitant la main, est une preuve irréfutable. Mon père a posé ses dernières volontés sous Magie Magistra, vous n'avez aucun droit de réfuter ses décisions

Dumbledore fulminait, et cela se voyait, il réattaqua

- Qui est votre mère jeune homme ?

- Je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi en utilisant mon titre de Lord Black, et bien que cela ne vous regarde pas ma mère était une Zabini.

- Impossible je connais toute la famille, il n'y a pas d'autre Mme Zabini que celle actuelle, dit Albus d'un ton victorieux.

- Je doute que nous parlions de la même branche, ma mère est issue de la branche italienne de la famille

Quelques hoquets de surprises de se firent entendre, c'était l'une des plus grandes familles d'Europe.

- Pourquoi Sirius ne nous à rien laissé à nous ? Nous étions ses amis, on y a plus le droit que Potter, intervint un Ron rouge et énervé, une Hermione reniflant toujours accrochée à ses bras.

- Mon père a estimé que vous ne méritiez rien, vous ne faites pas partie de la famille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Toi petit prétentieux tu…

- Tu vas te taire la belette ? Draco venait d'interrompre Ron et s'était placé prés de Seth, Comme l'a dit Lord Black c'est une histoire de famille, les Weasley et Granger n'ont rien à faire là.

- La ferme toi ! hurla Ron perdant son calme, Hermione était à présent cramponné à son bras essayant de le calmer, le nez rouge et le mascara formant des traînées noir sur les joues.

- Allons, Allons Monsieur Weasley restez poli intervint Lucius Malefoy d'un ton froid et condescendant, il s'était rapproché du groupe et placé derrière son fils.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir le droit d'être le tuteur d'Harry Potter, puisque c'est moi, et que vous êtes trop jeune, soutint Albus d'un ton convaincu.

- Oui le Ministère soutient le Directeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter ne peut être sous votre responsabilité, vous êtes sûrement un Mangemort qui veuille le tuer, voilà ce que je crois, renchérit Percy.

- Je vous arrête de suite. J'ai 18 ans donc je ne suis pas trop jeune, le testament des Potter ne vous mentionne pas Albus Dumbledore, les tuteurs désignés par ses parents sont Alice Longdubat, Sirius Black et Narcissia Malefoy.

Au fond de la salle ou elle était assise Narcissia murmura : Lily m'avait désignée comme tutrice de son fils, elle ne m'avait pas oubliée, Merlin si j'avais su….

- Quant à vous Monsieur Weasley, je suis sûr que mon avocat sera ravi d'attaquer le Ministère pour calomnie et propos injurieux envers un Lord… Votre prise de position, donc celle du Ministère puisque vous êtes là comme son représentant, devrait par ailleurs fortement intéresser les journaux et la population sorcière…

Un silence suffocant envahit la pièce. Percy ne savait plus où se mettre et avait viré vert.

Dumbledore était livide et prit de tremblements de rage, Ron regardait la bouche ouverte et ne semblait rien comprendre.

Les Malefoy père et fils échangèrent un regard de connivence et se rapprochèrent de Seth.

- Voyons Albus, je suis persuadé que vos paroles ont dépassé vos pensées, même si je peux comprendre qu'il soit dur d'accepter de perdre sa marionnette, prononça Lucius d'un ton condescendant. Dire que nous aurions pu élever Harry et que Draco aurait été son petit frère, continua Lucius attendri.

Seth et Draco le fixèrent choqués, puis se regardèrent ahuris.

Rémus qui regardait toute la scène depuis un moment ne comprenait pas que Sirius ai eu un fils et ne lui ait rien dit, c'était impossible ! Qui était ce Seth ? Un imposteur ? Non il y avait trop de preuves et ce physique appartenait bien aux Black, d'ailleurs ce jeune homme ressemblait à Sirius au même âge. Rémus regarda la grande photo de Sirius puis Seth, oui on ne pouvait pas douter le lien était là… Même les yeux avaient quelque chose de familier malgré leurs couleurs vertes.

Rémus vit alors Ron pointer sa baguette vers Seth et un rayon en partir. Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, Rémus vit le sort rebondir contre deux boucliers, l'un de l'elfe, **Abris fortem****, **un sortilège de dôme**, **l'autre de Draco Malefoy, un **Agarminis****, **un bouclier d'argent.

Aussitôt les deux gardes du corps envoyèrent leurs répliques : un rayon jaune, Bianker qui est un charme de pétrification et un violet, Everte Statim, qui projeta Ron contre le mur derrière lui où il perdit connaissance.

Ce fut la panique, Hermione se précipita vers Ron.

Tonks voulu intervenir, mais sa mère la retint par le bras en disant de ne pas s'en mêler.

Percy voulu envoyer un sort à Seth qui immédiatement se baissa, sa baguette apparu en main, il fit une roulade et envoya un Immobilus.

Lucius envoya un Verracrassus sur Percy qui se transforma en veracrasse.

Tandis que Seth se relevait, Draco entama la discution avec lui :

- Ca va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Non je vous remercie.

- Certains sorciers font vraiment tout pour se faire remarquer, lui indiqua Draco avec un regard condescendant vers Ron qui reprenait conscience en grimaçant face à une Hermione qui lui faisait une leçon de morale.

Seth acquiesça.

Dumbledore, fortement irrité de la situation et prit d'un coup de folie par la perte du tutorat et de la fortune de Potter, voulu profiter de la situation et envoyer un sort dans le dos du jeune homme pouvant passer pour un accident. Il pointa sa baguette… Mais Ragnock lui donna un coup très sec sur la main.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas Dumbledore lui indiqua Ragnock d'un ton ferme et glacial.

Aussitôt les baguettes des deux gardes du corps se tournèrent vers lui menaçantes. Et le petit elfe se positionna dos à son Maître.

Dumbledore leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Tonks, Rémus, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, prenez Percy nous partons dit Albus.

En passant prés de Seth il dit :

- Ne pensez pas avoir gagné aujourd'hui Lord Black, nous nous reverrons.

- J'y compte bien Monsieur Dumbledore répondit Seth d'un ton hautain.

- Et vous pourrez compter sur moi, Lord Black dit Lucius d'un ton suffisant.

Dumbledore partit en trombe vers la sortie. Rémus et Tonks l'arrêtèrent pour lui dire qu'ils restaient encore un peu. Dumbledore passa la porte fou furieux.

Pendant qu'Hermione aidait Ron à se relever, Seth agita discrètement sa baguette vers le veracrasse en murmurant Furonculose Durarus. Draco qui l'entendit dû se mordre les joues au sang pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais lorsqu'un Ron soutenu par Hermione ramassa le veracrasse gluant et partit l'emmenant sous le bras. Seth et Draco ne purent se retenir et explosèrent de rire devant le regard indulgent de Lucius.

Une fois un peu calmé, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux, Draco demanda d'une voix basse :

- Lord Seth je voudrais savoir : Furonculose, cela veut dire des furoncles pleins de pus partout sur le corps, certes, mais Durarus, comment agit-il ?

- Durarus empêche que l'on enlève le sort de furoncles quelle que soit la manière, il faut attendre deux mois pour que le sort puisse s'arrêter.

Et Draco repartit dans une crise de fous rires

Seth ne reconnaissait pas ce Draco gai et agréable, il était étonné, peut être que Sévérus avait raison : ce Draco méritait une seconde chance.

Seth avança sa main vers Draco, celui-ci arrêta de rire, regarda la main puis le sorcier face à lui.

- Appelle moi Seth et soyons amis dit Harry.

Draco, leva le bras et serra la main du jeune homme.

- Moi c'est Draco, et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, j'accepte ton amitié.

Narcissia s'était levée et s'était placée prés de son mari.

- Lucius tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu être la tutrice d'Harry Potter ? Et qu'il aurait pu être le frère de Draco ?

- Narcissia, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne sais pas si cela aurait été gérable comme situation, il s'agit quand même de Potter.

- Ah non Lucius, Lily était mon amie, tu n'aurais pas touché un seul cheveu de cet enfant, pour ton..

- Narcissia, coupa Lucius, nous parlerons de cela au Manoir dit il d'un ton gêné.

Seth qui avait entendu la conversation était très étonné de la réaction de Narcissia.

Tonks, Androméda et Lupin s'approchèrent…Androméda prit la parole.

- Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille, mon mari et moi-même aujourd'hui, me rendre le nom de Black signifie beaucoup pour moi.

- Comme je l'ai dit je souhaite que la famille se rapproche et que les tensions s'apaisent. Vous pouvez m'appeler Seth. Puis-je vous appeler Androméda, ma tante ?

- Oui bien sûr, comme tu ressembles tellement à Sirius, aussi généreux et gentil que lui, un peu farceur - elle lui fit un clin d'œil - comme lui. Ton sort de furoncles était très réussi dit elle avec un petit rire.

- Un sort de furoncles ? demanda Tonks.

- Tu ne vois pas ce qui compte Nymph.

- Maman….

- Seth j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec vous, où puis-je vous joindre ? demanda Androméda

- C'est un peu compliqué, je récupère le Square Grimaud cet après midi mais une décoratrice va tout refaire donc il sera inhabitable un moment. Concernant le Manoir Black, celui-ci a été inhabité trop longtemps donc je loge au Chaudron Baveur pour le moment.

- Il n'en est pas question, vous aller vous installer au manoir Malefoy dés maintenant imposa Narcissia, Nous avons largement la place de vous accueillir.

- C'est-à-dire…

- Non vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser cela à votre tante Narcissia.

- Allez Seth viens ça va être sympa rajouta Draco.

- Si vous voulez nous passons prendre vos bagages maintenant, proposa Lucius.

- C'est que j'ai rendez vous chez les Zabini, dans - il fit un Tempus d'un geste qui impressionna tous le monde sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte - quinze minutes, je ne vais pas avoir le temps.

- Venez après…

- Je vous contacterais par cheminette Monsieur Malefoy.

- Lucius, je m'appelle Lucius…

- Quelle décoratrice avez-vous prise pour le Square ? demanda Androméda.

- Ferguson…il me semble

- Quoi ? Kara Ferguson ? cria Tonks complètement hystérique, elle est fabuleuse, la meilleur d'Angleterre, elle n'accepte les contrats qu'au compte goutte ! Rahhhh je suis jalouse, il faut que je vous accompagne pour voir son boulot, elle est extraordinaire ok hein ? ok ?

**- **Tu te rends compte Narcissia, c'est la maison de Walburga, elle était sinistre….

- Non… ce n'est pas vrai ? Cet hôtel particulier en plein Londres ? Où il y avait toutes ces têtes d'elfes empaillées accrocheés au mur ? s'étonna Narcissia.

- Seth et Draco firent une grimace qui fit rire Tonks.

- Narcissia en avait les larmes aux yeux : tant de souvenirs de son enfance, elle qui pensait avoir perdu tout cela et elle retrouvait toute sa famille, sa sœur, le fils de son cousin qui ressemblait tant à Régulus, et enfin sa nièce… Son fils retrouvait ses racines, enfin.

- Je viens quand ? reprit Tonks toute excitée.

- On verra ça Tonks je vous contacterait.

- Et moi aussi je veux voir ça, Maman m'a dit que c'était sinistre

- Oui carrément il y a un tableau de Phinéas Nigellus Black, un épouvantard et des droxys partout…

- Non…. il faut que je voie ça, Seth, quand je vais raconter ça à Blaise…

- Blaise…les Zabini je vais être en retard, je file….Bonne journée à tous, je vous contacterai.

- Seth, Seth il faut que je te parle c'est très important dit Lupin précipitamment.

- Désolé Lunard j'ai pas le temps….Et Seth partit en courant vers la sortie.

Lupin était en état de choc, il l'a appelé Lunard ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?


	8. Boire et Déboire

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

******Fin du POV Lucius**  


**CHAPITRE 8 Boire et Déboire**

Seth arriva en courant au point de transplanage, 14h55, Sévérus faisait des allers-retour très énervé.

- Sév, désolé… Faut que je te raconte…

- Pas le temps, non mais tu te rends compte on va être en retard !

Et il l'attrapa par le bras et fonça se placer sur le point de transplanage

Ils disparurent dans un grand craquement.

**POV Albus**

Dumbledore arriva avec sa ménagerie Square Grimaud, il avait fait un portoloin avec un papier de glace trouvé sur le sol devant Gringotts, résultat il avait les doigts tout collants, avec une grimace dégouttée il s'essuya sur sa robe.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon sous les insultes de Mme Black. Il se tourna vers son équipe.

Ron portait un énorme véracrasse gluant et gigotant qui le regardait avec de petits yeux noirs inexpressifs, Hermione se tenait derrière lui un peu échevelée avec des traces noires sur les joues.

Superbe, pensa avec dérision Albus, avec un soupir exaspéré. Il demanda à Ron de poser le véracrasse au sol et lui rendit sa forme. Ron aida son frère titubant à se redresser.

Albus était furieux, c'était une catastrophe mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est ce qui avait mal tourné ? Pourtant tous ses pions étaient en place sur l'échiquier, il avait toutes les cartes en main. Et ce maudit Lord Seth, rahh …il l'étranglerait bien avec plaisir…Mais le plus gênant était que les Malefoy s'étaient ralliés à lui, semblait-il, et si ce Black rejoignait Voldemort ?… Une catastrophe… Il fallait récupérer le tutorat de Potter, mais il avait trouvé le testament des Potter… Comment ?... Une catastrophe !

Bon la notoriété de ce Lord n'était pas encore établie, il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui, il ferait un recours juridique, il allait le discréditer, le laminer, l'exploser, et il aurait Potter, son argent, le pouvoir…

Albus frotta sa main là où Ragnock l'avait frappé, sur le coup de la colère il n'avait rien sentit, mais maintenant sa main enflait et prenait une jolie teinte mauve… J'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée, pensa Albus.

- Albus pourquoi Sirius ne nous à rien laissé… chouina Ron d'une voix geignarde.

- On devait récupérer notre part et on a rien poursuivit Hermione.

- Pourquoi Potter il a eu de l'argent ?

- C'était son parrain, Ron, répondit Albus exaspéré.

- Mais nous, on peut rien faire ?

- La fouine en a eu de l'argent en plus, continua Ron buté sur son idée et sa rancœur.

- Non semble-t-il le testament est inattaquable, répondit Albus, mais je chercherai une solution.

- Et vous avez vu le genre qu'il se donne se Lord Seth ! cracha Ron.

- Il avait une très belle tenue et il avait même un pauvre petit elfe esclave, il n'a pas du entendre parler de la SALE celui là.

- Tout ça ce sont des bêtises, vous avez entendu ses menaces de procès en diffamation et de publicité dans les journaux, et ma carrière, et le scandale Albus, vous devez faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Percy catastrophé.

Albus était très perturbé par tous les furoncles qui apparaissaient sur le visage, les mains et sûrement le corps de Percy, c'était assez ignoble, c'était une tuméfaction conique, rouge, chaude et semble-t-il très douloureuse. Un peu de pus jaune coulait de chaque boutons. Albus leva sa baguette et murmura :

- Finite incantatem.

Mais rien ne se passa, il recommença cinq fois avant de renoncer désespéré…

Percy gratta un gros furoncle sur le front et un peu de pus gicla au coin de la bouche d'Hermione, qui recula dégoûtée en s'essuyant comme une hystérique et laissant une grande plaque rouge au coin de sa bouche.

- Albus arrêtez ça… demanda Percy en montrant sa peau.

- Je suis navré Percy mais on ne peut rien faire contre ce sort, je doute même que St Mangouste y arrive, et ne vous énervez pas surtout, les états émotionnels instables augmentent la prolifération…..des pustules dit il d'une petite voix.

Percy ravala un cri horrifié :

- Des pustules ? Mais je suis un personnage public moi, vous devez faire quelque chose !

Albus haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner.

Un vautour arriva alors par l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine et tapa fortement pour entrer.

Albus alla lui ouvrir et prit le parchemin à la patte du vautour, qui repartit dans un grand battement d'ailes. Il déplia la missive, c'était une beuglante déjà très rouge.

_Monsieur_

_Vous êtes en demeure de quitter le 12 Square Grimaud, situé a Londres, qui revient immédiatement par héritage à Lord Seth Orion Black. L'Ordre du Phoenix n'a plus le droit d'exploiter les lieux impunément. Par ailleurs vous n'avez jamais versé de loyer ni de compensations de quelque ordre que ce soit au propriétaire. C'est illégal. De plus vous n'avez aucun contrat. C'est illégal. De plus vous avez posé des sortilèges de protection sur cette maison dont un Fidélitas sans l'accord du propriétaire. C'est illégal._

_Pour ces motifs vous aller quitter ces lieux immédiatement, vous et les membres de votre Ordre. Vous avez deux heures._

_Une équipe de gobelins viendra briser tous les sorts sur la maison._

_Si vous et votre Ordre vous n'avez pas quitté cette demeure dans le temps imparti vous aurez une astreinte (de frais) de 500 galions par jour et par personne._

_Vous devez à Lord Black Potter la somme symbolique d'un galins pour votre exploitation sans honte de sa maison. Cela tout en sachant que Lord Black, dans sa mansuétude, est bien trop riche pour vous demander quoi que ce soit._

_Gringotts_

Le parchemin s'enflamma et se déchira en plein de petits morceaux. Albus s'assit sur le premier siége derrière lui, assommé, la tête basse. Et en plus il l'humiliait en ne lui demandant qu'un galion, là c'était complet. Ce n'est pas une bonne journée.

- C'est pas possible c'est quoi ça ? criait Ron affolé.

- Je repars au Ministère il faut que je vois le Ministre, je passerais a St mangouste avant, indiqua Percy, évitant de regarder qui que ce soit. Il partit rapidement par cheminette.

Albus acquiesça la tête basse Hermione recommença à pleurer. Ce doit être les hormones pensa Albus ou le mauvais cycle du mois.

- Pourquoi on doit partir ? C'est pas juste, s'indigna Ron.

Là Albus en avait marre. Mais vraiment marre. Il ne voulait plus entendre une seule parole, ou alors il deviendrait le prochain Seigneur des Ténébres pour tous les tuer, les atomiser, les découper, les faire frire avec de l'huile bouillante et du ketchup…

- Albus ?

Hermione le regardait très inquiète, il montrait les dents et bavait, il lui faisait peur. Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Bon les enfants rentrez chez vous, on se verra plus tard.

- D'accord Albus, c'est pas grave, il était pourri cette endroit de tout façon, c'est une vrai merde, il va être bien le Lord avec les droxys et les araignées… Allez viens Hermione, brailla Ron en la traînant par la main… Ils partirent par la cheminée.

Après un long moment, Albus se redressa et transplana à Poudlard, il se rendit chez Madame Pomfresh pour sa main.

- Voyons ça Albus, c'est pas beau, c'est mauve, un peu noir et très enflé, comment cela vous est arrivé ?

- Un petit différent sans importance avec un gobelin.

- Aie, et elle lança des sorts de diagnostique, ah Albus je suis très embêtée il y a de la magie Gobelin dans votre blessure, et on ne peut pas la soigner.

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez cela date de l'époque de la guerre des gobelins, ils ont tant haït les sorciers qu'ils ont réussit à pervertir leur magie, d'où comme résultat le fait que chaque blessure faite à un sorcier ne peut guérir par des moyens magiques. Ils sont très intelligent les gobelins.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Je vais vous mettre une attelle avec des bandes, pour l'os cassé là, ha je ne vous l'avez pas dit, dit-elle en voyant la mine ébahie d'Albus, je dois mettre des vis et une tige de fer externe pour les os, en fait vous avez plusieurs os de cassés, donc quatre tiges fines externes supplémentaires, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup d'os dans la main.

- On ne peut pas faire autrement ?

- Je regrette Albus, il faut la méthode moldue.

- Et je garde ça combien de temps ?

- Au moins quatre à cinq mois.

- Quatre à cinq mois… Oui je vois dit Albus abattu.

Pompom installa tout le dispositif sur la main d'Albus, elle dû visser les tiges qui créeraient l'extension nécessaire : il y en avait cinq qui partaient vers le poignet et elles étaient placées à trois centimètres au dessus de la main. Les doigts quant à eux étaient enveloppés avec une bande blanche à fleurs avec des petites abeilles qui faisaient bzzzzzzz.

- Je suis désolé, Albus ce sont les bandes pour les enfants. Tenez, une potion pour la douleur.

- Merci Pompom, je vais aller me coucher, je pense je suis fatigué aujourd'hui.

- Mais il est 16h30, Albus, c'est tôt… (Albus sembla prêt à pleurer). Non, non Albus vous avez raison allez vous reposer c'est le mieux…concéda Pompom, peu rassurée de voir pleurer le grand Albus.

Albus partit vers sa Tour, aveugle et sourd à tout, même à Peeves qui se moquait de lui. Il alla se coucher tout habillé.

**Fin du POV Albus**

**POV Lucius**

Toute la famille Malefoy se dirigea tranquillement vers le point de transplanage, après que Narcissia ait convenu, avec sa sœur, d'un rendez-vous pour parler décoration.

Lucius renonça à lui rappeler qu'elle avait épousé un Moldu, qu'ils étaient des Sangs-purs, et que ce ne serait pas bien vu de les fréquenter.

Draco semblait pensif. Lucius l'avait beaucoup vu rire avec Tonks qui s'était changé plusieurs fois la couleur de ses cheveux pour imiter les Weasley ou une Granger ayant une bille de clown. Tonks avait également prit une tête de veracrasse avec une touffe de poils orange, même Lucius avait du se retenir de rire; et cela après le départ de Seth. Car cette Tonks en voyant Draco triste du départ du Lord avait voulu lui remonter le moral, résultat un lien s'était crée entre les deux cousins et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Au plus grand bonheur des deux sœurs.

Ce Seth Black avait donné d'importantes sommes à sa femme et son fils et il avait réintégré la famille Tonks chez les Black ainsi que Narcissia et Draco. Finement manœuvré. Même lui ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Mais surtout il était très riche, il avait hérité du titre de chef de famille, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de voûtes et de domaines. Avec ce titre il obtenait la puissance et Lucius aimait la puissance.

Il était très intelligent. Lucius avait apprécié ses réparties, et son sort de Tempus informulé était du grand art. En plus il avait le physique des Black et c'était un homme très séduisant, qui avait de la classe. Il repensa à son arrivée avec les gardes du corps et l'elfe. Lucius avait été impressionné.

Si Lucius lui apportait son appui, il serait ouvertement contre Dumbledore, mais c'était déjà le cas. Par contre Lucius doutait fortement qu'il soit attiré par le seigneur des Ténèbres, au vu de ses choix, ayant réintégré dans son clan une famille traîtresse à son. Mais il était contre les Weasley et Granger, ainsi Lucius décida qu'il pouvait l'accepter.

Le plus incroyable était qu'il avait hérité d'Harry Potter, l'icône du monde magique, la vitrine de la lumière. Dumbledore avait perdu son pion, une arme à double tranchant…et Narcissia semblait décidé de s'occuper de Potter, cela ne le gênait pas, Potter était également une grosse fortune… Par contre, il restait encore à trouver comment surmonter le boulet qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était à cause de lui que lui Lucius ne pouvait pas faire plaisir à sa femme.

Et de surcroît son choix d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui pesait de plus en plus, ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires. Et Lucius était avant tout un homme d'affaires.

Il avait des parts dans plusieurs entreprises moldues, cela lui rapportait il était bien obligé d'être hypocrite, mais il fallait prendre l'argent là où il y en avait.

Lucius en avait assez de s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne convenait pas à son image et il préférait de loin réaliser des opérations financières plutôt que des opérations commando de tortures.

Le souci provenait qu'il était coincé avec la Marque et des choix qu'il avait fait trop jeune, en plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait des fonds, des fonds, comme si c'était inépuisable…et qu'en payant des pot de vins au Ministère on s'enrichissait.

Il le savait, cela n'allait pas, et il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, d'autres cherchaient de sérieux moyens d'échappatoires, il en connaissait même un qui voulait tout vendre et partir avec sa famille dans une île perdue du Pacifique…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne se rendait pas compte que cette guerre ne rapportait pas d'argent et les conduisait à la ruine, le monde magique s'écroulait, conduit par des incompétents comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore et Fudge.

Comment attirer le jeune Lord ? Sa femme était un lien familial, très bien ça, et maintenant ? Lucius réfléchissait, il avait donc lui aussi un lien du sang avec Lord Black. Donc il faisait parti de sa famille. Donc il le protégerait. Et il pourrait lui apporter son expérience des affaires….Géniale comme idée !

Et son fils, Draco qui ressemblait trop à sa mère, ne suivrait pas ses traces vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et celui-ci tuerait, son enfant, non… inacceptable ….Il faut protéger la famille, il devait jouer sur l'amitié déjà forte entre Draco et Seth ….car il sentait que le jeune Lord Black allait l'aider…. Bien, Seth se rendait chez les Zabini ? Draco était ami avec Blaise, ainsi il irait chez les Zabini avec Draco.


	9. La veuve noire

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling**

**CHAPITRE 9 La Veuve Noire**

Sévérus et Harry venaient de se matérialiser devant un manoir très sombre et de style gothique,. Ils entrèrent dans un parc lugubre avec un petit cimetière sur le coté entouré d'une petite barrière rouillée.

La terre était brute, sans gazon, comme brûlée. Il n'y avait aucune plante hormis un ou deux arbres rachitiques qui complétaient l'ensemble.

De l'autre côté, une statue d'une femme en pleurs, entourée de pierres blanches en forme de crânes humains. Harry frissonna.

« Ce sont des vrais ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sévérus un peu nerveux aussi.

- C'est lugubre, chuchota Harry.

- Chut... Oui je sais. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte monumentale, avec un heurtoir en forme de… Harry y regarda à deux fois, oui c'était cela, un homme pendu… Vraiment charmant.

Un vieil elfe décharné et sinistre leur ouvrit et les conduisit à travers un hall assez sombre jusqu'au salon.

La salle à manger était normale par rapport au parc lugubre qu'ils avaient aperçu. Gris foncé et argent pour la décoration des rideaux, des murs et la moquette. Quelques meubles en pin massif. Par contre les objets de décoration… Un fœtus dans un bocal, une tarentule séchée, une poupée vodou, un vase avec la scène des enfers sur un guéridon, une tête réduite Jivaro. L'ensemble était plutôt choquant.

En face d'une énorme cheminée en marbre noir où crépitait un feu, se trouvaient deux canapés noirs et argent se faisant face avec une petite table entre les deux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les trois personnes assises sur l'un des canapés se levèrent pour les saluer.

« Bonjour. Je suis le Seigneur Don Antonio Luis Zabini ».

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha la main tendue pour les saluer. Il avait les cheveux gris très courts, quelques rides au coin de ses yeux marron, la peau mate. Il faisait un petit sourire. Il semblait très sympathique et mettait en confiance.

« Voici mon ex belle-sœur, Ororo Zabini. »

Une femme noire d'une très grande beauté les salua en faisant un signe de tête. Elle avait les traits très fins, de grands yeux noirs de biche, des formes voluptueuses moulées dans une grande robe noire. Elle avait une queue de cheval, en haut de la tête, où plusieurs longues tresses s'échappaient arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait plusieurs gros bijoux en or, qui cliquetaient quand elle bougeait.

« Et vous connaissez Blaise Zabini le fils d'Ororo, »

Blaise vint serrer la main de Sévérus avec un grand sourire_._

« Professeur Snape, je suis très content de vous recevoir chez moi.

- Merci Blaise, je dois dire que la décoration m'a un peu surpris.

- Ah c'est le quatrième mari de ma mère qui avait fait cette collection, dit-il en montrant le salon d'un geste de la main, et ma mère l'adore » annonça-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Puis, se reprenant, il se tourna vers Seth.

« Bonjour, je suis Blaise, dit il en serrant la main de Seth_._

- Enchanté, appelez-moi Seth répondit Harry.

- Je vous présente Lord Seth Orion Black » dit Sévérus avec un geste désignant Harry aux deux autres personnes_._

Mme Zabini se précipita alors vers Harry, attrapa sa main et lui dit sans le lâcher :

« Oh je suis ravie de vous connaître, vous pouvez m'appeler Ororo_, - Elle se pencha vers Seth dévoilant son décolleté_ - Hmm ce parfum je le connais….

- Yves Saint Laurent pour Hommes répondit Harry_._

- Ah oui, les parfums français ! Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de goût, » dit-elle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, puis elle plaça son bras autour du coude du jeune homme tout en s'exclamant : « Venez installons-nous ! » Elle le tira vers un canapé.

Ils prirent donc tous place sur les canapés. Puisque Mme Zabini coinçait Harry contre l'accoudoir, Sévérus n'eût d'autres choix que de s'asseoir à côté de cette femme. Blaise et Antonio se trouvaient en face. Mme Zabini se décala pour se rapprocher d'Harry, elle lui attrapa le bras en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme en battant des paupières.

« Vous avez envie de quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle d'une voix suggestive.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de cette drague, il était rouge, avait des suées… En bref il était très mal.

« Non rien dit Harry.

- A boire peut être chaud ou froid ?

- Froid répliqua vivement Harry en écartant la main qui avait glissé sur sa cuisse.

- Xinon ! - _un elfe de maison apparu_ - cinq coupes de Champagne ! »

Puis Ororo replaça sa main sur la cuisse, une main coquine qui entreprit de remonter la dite cuisse du pauvre garçon qui courba le dos pour s'écarter de la femme qui se penchait.

« Mme Zabini je souhaite vous informer que Lord Black est marié, vous est-il possible de vous écarter de lui je vous prie _? _Questionna Sévérus Snape d'un ton polaire.

- Non ? C'est terrible… Vous n'êtes pas marié ? Demanda Mme Zabini avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Effectivement je suis un homme marié et heureux en ménage, répondit Harry en admirant ses talents d'actrice tout en écartant sa main une nouvelle fois.

- Prouvez-le moi ! »

Cette pimbêche avait finit par sérieusement l'énerver. Harry enleva le charme de dissimulation de son doigt et passa sa main sous le nez de la femme.

« Je suis marié, homo et j'aime que mon mari me la mette bien profond avec sa grosse queue.

- Ah ! Cria-elle d'un ton froid, pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! - _Elle se redressa, se leva tout en repoussant l'elfe qui posait les boissons -_ Bien je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, puis ensuite des essayages chez la couturière, et je vais être en retard, donc je vais vous laisser… Au revoir Messieurs. »

Elle partit d'un pas de Reine en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Seth, je suis désolé, j'ignorais qu'elle serait là lorsque j'ai proposé au Professeur Snape de venir avec vous… Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement j'ai honte ! Se désola Blaise d'une voix bouleversée.

- Cette femme, mia cara, cette femme je vais la tuer, aucune pudeur ! S'offusquait Antonio tout rouge de colère_._

- Non je la tuerai avant, affirma Sévérus d'un ton glacial. Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, Blaise. »

Leton était_ clairement _un ordre.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, voyez vous ma mère_ (il y avait de la haine dans sa manière de le dire__) _a été mariée sept fois. Mon père fût son dernier époux avant qu'il ne meure dans d'étranges circonstances…

- Un meurtre ? demanda Seth_._

- Oui, mais sans preuves et sans indices… Pas de meurtrier. Mais je sais que c'est ma génitrice, elle avait fait deux tentatives qui avaient échouées.

- Expliquez-nous, ordonna Sévérus.

- Mon père est mort le onze Septembre l'année dernière. Il a été empoisonné. Le mois précédent, il a fait une chute de cheval qui aurait pu être mortelle, la courroie de la selle avait été coupée. Quinze jours plus tôt encore, un énorme lustre est tombé quelques secondes après son passage. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a tué mon père que j'aimais tant, elle a toujours été égoïste, nombriliste, m'as-tu vu ! S'il n'y avait pas eu mon père j'aurais été livré à moi-même. Il n'y avait que lui pour me porter attention, me donner de l'affection. Il m'a tout appris, il était si gentil et patient, confia Blaise en pleurant.

- Mais c'est horrible, je suis désolé, Blaise, répondit Harry qui se leva et serra Blaise contre lui, sans même réfléchir à son geste.

- Merci dit le jeune homme contre l'épaule d'Harry_. »_

Antonio releva les sourcils, agréablement surpris par le geste du Lord.

« C'est pour cela que je suis arrivé d'Italie au début des vacances. Blaise est en danger. Il est l'héritier de la famille Zabini en Angleterre, et _elle_ - il cracha le mot - n'a rien, pas un gallion. _Tout _revient à Blaise reprit Antonio_._

- Alors il faut l'arrêter, indiqua Sévérus avec sérieux_._

- Lorsqu'Ororo a su que le nouveau Lord Black venait, elle a du décider de tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous soyez son 8ème époux, présuma Antonio d'une voix lugubre_._

- Merlin m'en préserve » avoua Harry qui tenait toujours Blaise_._

Sévérus fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry, qui, surprenant son regard, décida de limiter les contacts avec les autres pour aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Blaise se redressait et Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour reprendre sa place près de Sévérus.

« Monsieur Zabini, Sévérus m'a dit que vous vouliez me rencontrer, puis-je en connaître les raisons ? demanda Harry.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tonio. Je voulais vous voir parce qu'il y a deux jours, en Italie, j'ai vu apparaître votre nom sur la tapisserie familiale. Comme je venais rejoindre Blaise, j'ai décidé de me renseigner une fois sur place, puisque c'était un nom Anglais et que le titre de Lord est Anglais. Puis nous vous avons trouvé.

Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé avec cette tapisserie. Elle est très ancienne, sûrement existe-elle depuis plusieurs siècles dans la famille, peu d'événements y surviennent.

Mais, voilà, votre nom est apparu tout seul, sans liens, du jamais vu, en plein milieu, avec une ombre autour. Elle ne peut pas être effacée et on ne voit pas qui sont vos parents. Pourtant, le nom de Lord Seth Orion Black est sur notre tapisserie familiale… Vous est-il possible de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu fais encore des tiennes, Seth, murmura Sévérus d'un ton blasé, puis il reprit en s'adressant à Antonio Zabini : votre tapisserie est elle soumise à l'Omertà (1)? »

_Antonio tiqua._

- Oui c'est possible puisque c'est une loi de mon Clan, reconnu-t-ilen lançant un regard perçant à Sévérus.

-A partir de là, le fait que le nom de Seth n'ait pas de liens est normal puisqu'il n'a rien révélé ici non plus, donc l'Omertà a également agit sur la tapisserie… Pour protéger un membre de sa famille en danger, celle-ci dissimule les informations. Elle protège Lord Seth Orion Black, comprit Sévérus.

- La tapisserie de MA famille protégerait un Anglais ?

- Non vous avez mal compris, elle protège un membre de VOTRE famille caché sous la loi de l'Omertà.

- Attendez, j'ai connaissance de tous les membres de ma famille, s'il est de celle-ci, comme vous dites, il devrait apparaître sur la tapisserie des Zabini Anglais puisqu'il est Anglais, s'exclama Antonio victorieux de son raisonnement. Donc il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Qui vous dit qu'il soit d'origine Anglaise ?

- Allons, c'est un Lord quand même !

- Un Lord oui, mais depuis deux jours, rappelez-moi depuis combien de temps le nom est apparu sur votre tapisserie ?

- Deux jours… Mais cela ne prouve rien !

- Emettons une hypothèse : Nous sommes en Italie il y a de cela longtemps, un couple ou une personne de votre famille se fait tuer, mais ils ont laissé un bébé, un bébé qui n'a personne pour le défendre et qu'il fallait cacher… Et si ce bébé avait été caché en Angleterre? Et qu'il vienne d'apprendre la vérité il y a seulement deux jours, donc de recevoir son héritage et enfin d'apparaître sur votre tapisserie ?

- Par Merlin !»

Il dévisagea Seth cherchant un signe, puis n'y tenant plus se leva pour serrer dans ses bras un membre perdu de sa famille.

Seth ne savait pas comment réagir, il le laissa donc le serrer contre lui dans une grande embrassade méditerranéenne, sous le regard brûlant et excédé de Sévérus.

« Vous appartenez donc à ma famille, nous partageons le même sang… Cela change les données… Donc vous êtes lié à ma famille, répéta-t-il songeur, vous êtes l'un de ses membres, vous devez me dire qui sont vos ascendants.

- C'est un secret.

- J'ai besoin de cette information Lord Black, répéta Antonio d'un ton frustré et pressant.

- Je ne peux vous répondre sans réclamer un serment sorcier ».

Antonio Zabini le regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis prononça en sortant sa baguette et en tendant la main : (Blaise et Seth en firent autant)

- « Moi, Seigneur Don Antonio Luis Zabini, Maître du clan Italien Zabini, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de me placer sous la loi de l'Omertà et d'intégrer le Lord Black au Clan, il fera alors partie de la famille »

- « Moi, Blaise Zabini chef de la famille Zabini en Angleterre, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de me mettre sous la loi de l'Omertà en respectant les valeurs de ma famille et en intégrant Seth à ma famille »

Trois fils argent s'étaient enroulés autour des mains des sorciers. Seth prononça : « J'accepte ». Les fils s'unirent, le pacte fut scellé.

Blaise regarda son professeur et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé le serment. Ce fût Harry qui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour Sévérus, je vais vous expliquer ».

Les quatre hommes prirent leurs coupes de Champagne et commencèrent à boire. Seth but une gorgée puis il tourna la tête. Il croisa deux regards gris à l'entrée du salon. Les Malefoy étaient là.

Avant que personne ne puisse émettre un son, Antonio Zabini était debout, les bras écartés entre les deux Malefoy, un couteau appuyé sur chacune de leurs gorges. Draco et Lucius blêmirent et jetèrent des coups d'œil désespérés vers les autres occupants du salon.

« Un seul geste, vous êtes morts, affirmaAntonio d'une voix sinistre.

- Salut Draco, salua Blaise d'un ton nonchalant_, _je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui, et avec ton père en plus….

- Bonjour Blaise. C'est une visite improviste, je le reconnais… Répondit Draco, tremblant.

- Depuis quand êtes vous là ? Coupa Antonio qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Nous sommes arrivés un peu avant les serments lorsque Seth vous a demandé pourquoi vous vouliez le voir ». Antonio ferma brièvement et fortement ses paupières. _Comment avec ses sens si développés avait-il pu rater la présence de deux sorciers dans la même pièce que lui _? Il rouvrit les yeux, il avait un regard de tueur… « Sévérus, fait quelque chose ! » implora Lucius, désespéré.

« Lucius tu as toujours été trop curieux pour ton bien », répondit Sévérus avec un petit ricanement… Il jouissait du spectacle des deux Malefoys menacés aux couteaux par un mafioso et suppliant pour qu'on les aide_. Il ne lui manquait plus que les pop corn…_

Seth lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes…

« Nous allons aussi prêter serment auprès de Seth, j'avais déjà décidé d'engager ma famille auprès de lui, indiqua Lucius précipitamment_._

- Moi aussi je prêterais serment à Seth », rajouta Draco qui ne ratait jamais une occasion - avec un à propos rare -.

Antonio baissa ses deux couteaux, se tournant de quart, pour ne pas perdre les Malefoy des yeux. Lucius essuya la transpiration sur son front encore un peu tremblant.

Sévérus le voyant faire ricana, il avait rarement vu Lucius dans cet état.

Puis le professeur songea aux serments et il regarda Harry complètement ébahit : mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Les Malefoy voulaient les rallier et lui-même ne le savait pas ? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Il avait horreur de ne rien comprendre.

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et lui dit :

« Je t'avais dit avant de transplaner que j'avais des choses à te dire, fit il avec un mouvement du menton vers les Malefoys qui vérifiaient en touchant leurs gorges qu'elles étaient toujours entières_._

- Toi tu me dois plus que des explications dit Sévérus avec colère.

Blaise, assis en face, suivait l'échange avec intérêt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Et je te parle quand ? Tu ne vois pas que je passe mon temps à courir.

- Et moi je ne fais rien pendant ce temps ? Tu vas pouvoir me trouver du temps dans ton agenda de ministre ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne me suis pas amusé ces derniers temps !

- Ah oui ? Pas même quand cette garce te caressait peut être, tu m'as l'air très affectueux en ce moment, je ne compte plus le nombre de bras que j'ai vu autour de toi !

- Non mais, n'importe quoi, c'était amical, tu le sais très bien !

- Et avec l'autre boudin c'était amical sa main dans ton caleçon ?

- Elle m'a juste touché la cuisse, et je m'éloignais le plus possible d'elle !

- Et bien tu n'avais qu'à la repousser plus violement ! Je ne t'ai pas vu faire beaucoup d'efforts !

- Mais je n'allais quand même pas lui coller mon poing dessus, même si c'est une criminelle, c'est une femme merde Sévérus !

- Alors si Monsieur est chevaleresque… Va offrir des fleurs à Bella pendant que tu y es !

- Ca c'est un coup bas, c'est dégeu…

- Euh, si on vous dérange on peut sortir aussi », coupa Antonio d'une voix forte. Sévérus et Harry tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui_._

Antonio se retenait de sourire. Blaise quant à lui se tordait de rire appuyé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. On entendait entre les gloussements les mots de boudin, caleçon, Seth ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et prit un air vexé. Ce qui empira l'état de Blaise qui hoquetait à présent.

Lucius et Draco avaient perdu leur froideur légendaire, ils étaient tétanisés, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités devant la scène surréaliste qu'ils venaient de voir. Sévérus et Seth eurent le bon goût de rougir. Lucius avança en titubant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Antonio, continuant à regarder fixement le couple. _Par Merlin, Sévérus a rougit et a eu une scène de ménage_, songeait Lucius, choqué. Draco partit s'assoir à côté de Seth. Il gardait un air préoccupé.

« Parrain quand tu te disputais tout à l'heure avec Seth on aurait dit….

- Quoi Draco ?

- Toi et ….Potter, il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu t'emportes comme ça… »

Et Seth fut pris d'un fou rire monumental, pendant que les autres le regardaient complètement largués, sauf Blaise qui continuait nerveusement à glousser dans son coin.

Sévérus n'avait jamais vu ses Serpentards dans cet état, il allait recadrer les choses :

« Bon Seth tu te calmes. Tonio, auriez-vous quelque chose de plus fort que du Champagne ? Cela aidera Lucius à se remettre… Ah, il faudrait une pensine également »

Tonio hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas sourire.

« Xion, - un elfe apparut - apporte 6 Fire-whisky avec de la glace. Et une pensine ». L'elfe revint avec les verres et la pensine, il enleva les bières tièdes avant de disparaître sans un mot.

- Sévérus c'est quoi ça ? demanda Lucius.

- Cela me semble évident, ils sont mariés, répondit Antonio_._

- C'est vrai Lucius, Seth est mon époux_. » _Il enleva le charme sur son doigt.

Le regard de Lucius passa d'une main à l'autre avec effarement.

« Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Questionna Lucius.

- Tu m'excuseras, cela s'est passé hier, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer les Faire-part et j'ai été aussi surpris que toi.

- Mais enfin comment peux-tu être surpris d'être marié ? Et encore plus toi le solitaire, l'indépendant et cynique professeur des cachots…

- Tu m'embêtes Lucius, c'est une union sorcière si tu veux tout savoir. »

Un silence étonné tomba sur l'assemblée, l'union sorcière étant exceptionnelle… Tous intégrèrent l'information.

« Félicitation parrain, je suis content pour toi. Seth est un bon choix, indiqua Draco avec philosophie,ce qui détendit l'ambiance.

Chacun prit son verre et commença à boire. Sévérus sortit sa baguette, lança un sort de Fermeture sur les portes et un sort de Silence autour d'eux.

« Cette fois plus d'interruptions et davantage de prudence ! _Tous hochèrent la tête. _Même les retardataires, faites vos serments ».

Les Malefoy et Seth se levèrent. Ils joignirent leurs trois mains, tenant leurs baguettes de l'autre.

- « Moi Lord Lucius Malefoy Chef de la famille Malefoy jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de le protéger comme membre de ma famille »

- « Moi Draco Malefoy jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de l'aider dans ses projets et en l'intégrant à ma famille »

Sévérus attrapa l'épaule de Seth hautement perturbé par les paroles des serments.

Seth murmura « J'accepte ». Les fils de magie s'unirent. Le lien était complet. Sévérus laissa retomber sa main.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Sévérus parla.

« Je vais demander à Lucius, Draco et Blaise de ne surtout pas perdre votre calme et de vous contrôler quoi que vous entendiez.

- Parrain tu commences à me faire flipper.

_Sévérus soupira._

- Seth vas-y, commence… »

… Par où commencer ? Il poussa à son tour un grand soupir, sortit ses cigarettes, s'en alluma une, se leva et marcha vers la cheminée. Il se retourna et déclara :

« D'abord je vais vous répondre, Antonio Zabini, le lien est ma mère décédée, et c'est son père, donc mon grand père qui était de votre famille. Son nom était Octavio Zabini.

Antonio porta les mains à sa poitrine, comme prit d'un malaise, il semblait souffrir, Blaise affolé le prit dans ses bras.

- Tonio, Tonio qu'as-tu ?

- Ça va aller… C'est l'émotion. » Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, et regarda gravement Seth. « Je vais vous expliquer ma réaction… - il prit une gorgée de whisky - : voilà, il y a une cinquantaine d'années en Italie s'est déroulée la plus meurtrière guerre de Clans qui ait existée. J'étais très jeune à l'époque, Octavio Zabini était bien de ma famille, c'était mon frère aîné. Je vous épargne les raisons de cette guerre fratricide, les motifs étant politico-économiques, ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que mon frère était à l'époque à la tête du Clan. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilités et bien que justes, ses décisions ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde.

Il a été tué par Césarée Borgia, un chef ennemi, mais avant de le tuer il l'a traqué longtemps. La Vendetta fut lancée après la mort de mon frère et Borgia fut tué à son tour. C'était une époque sanglante, mais tous avaient un immense respect pour mon frère, et moi je l'aimais. Il ne me restait plus que lui.

Le reste des membres du clan sont des membres éloignés de la famille, toi, Seth tu fais partie de la branche principale, tu es mon neveu, le petit fils de mon frère, à présent tu es sacré à mes yeux.

- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à ma grand-mère ? Elle s'appelait Magda Prince, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était morte en couche.

- Ainsi c'était donc elle le mariage secret… Cela explique beaucoup de choses… Non, mon frère n'avait rien dit à personne, votre grand-mère était la fille unique de l'ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne en Italie, si cela avait été connu, nul doute qu'une alliance aussi puissante aurait propulsé mon frère comme premier Ministre Italien… Les enjeux étaient énormes. Je me renseignerais pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à la femme de mon frère. Les rancunes durent longtemps chez moi, mais je suis si puissant à présent dans mon pays que vous êtes intouchable.

- Pas intouchable partout, Seth est plus que jamais en danger, intervint Sévérus.

_Le visage grave, Antonio répliqua :_

- Expliquez-moi ».

Seth reprit la parole :

« A ma naissance je portais un autre nom, c'était….. Harry Potter… Je ne vous ai pas trompé et je ne porte pas de glamour. Je suis devenu Seth Orion Black, précisa Seth en regardant les Malefoy_._

- Comment ? demanda Lucius sèchement_._

- J'ai réalisé un rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang ». Les sorciers poussèrent des exclamations de stupeurs.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

- Potter ! cracha Draco.

- Si Harry a pu mettre ses différents de coté, tu peux en faire autant, Draco, intima Sévérus.

- Il y a beaucoup de raisons, je vais vous montrer ce sera plus clair »

Il s'approcha de la pensine et y versa certains de ses souvenirs : la mort de ses parents, son enfance, le placard, la maltraitance, son rôle d'elfe de maison, des souvenirs avec Sirius, sa décision de changer les choses, Gringotts, le rituel, les bloques de magie, puis les conversations surprises le jour de la réunion de l'Ordre…..

« Allez y… »

Tous y plongèrent sauf Sévérus, qui se leva. Seth jeta sa cigarette dans la cheminée, puis se tourna vers lui.

« C'était quoi cette scène ? Je t'en veux, reprocha Seth un peu agressif.

- Je ne supporte pas que tu te frottes à d'autres comme ça.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Idiot, je n'aime que toi, il n'y a que toi qui comptes à mes yeux, je ne veux que toi…

- Cela va durer combien de temps ? demanda Sévérus en désignant la pensine.

- Au moins une heure… »

Sévérus le saisit alors vivement et l'embrassa avec rage et passion, il mordit ses lèvres au sang, pénétrant sa bouche d'une langue impérieuse, buvant son souffle, caressant fébrilement son dos. Seth répondit avec passion, et se pressa contre Sévérus, ondulant du bassin.

Sévérus le tira jusqu'à un mur, enleva d'un sort robes et pantalons et recommença son exploration en passant la main sous la chemise pour caresser la peau du ventre si sensible.

Seth n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements et serrait ses bras autour de la nuque de Sévérus, répondant à ses baisers avec frénésie. Sévérus d'un sort posa un lubrifiant sur sa verge et murmura contre les lèvres de son amant :

« Enroule tes jambes autour de moi… »

Sévérus entra d'un mouvement précis et vif, qui leur arracha des gémissements de contentement. Puis Sévérus commença à onduler du bassin, maintenant Harry sous les fesses, appuyé contre le mur, puis il s'enfonça par à coup plus vigoureux.

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? Questionna Sévérus d'une voix saccadée.

- Oui cria Seth». Il griffait son dos, prit dans la boucle de la passion.

« Que je te la mette bien profond avec ma grosse queue ?

- Oui ! geignit Seth…. Rahh c'est bon Sévérus… Encore… Plus fort.. .

- Tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi, martela Sévérus à chaque coups de hanche. »

Le rythme devint plus soutenu, les mouvements plus rapides.

« Oui à toi, à toi ! »

Seth cria en jouissant violemment entre leurs deux ventres, Sévérus le rejoignit dans un grognement de bonheur qui emporta toutes ses frustrations.

Sévérus libéra Seth et lança le sort de nettoyage et celui pour les rhabiller. Sévérus se pencha vers les lèvres de son amour et murmura :

« Je t'aime tant. »

Seth fondit sous le baiser.

Ils se réinstallèrent sagement sur le canapé et eurent dix minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits avant que la pensine ne relâche ses pensionnaires.

Quand ils en sortirent tous étaient bouleversés, révoltés. Seth récupéra ses souvenirs, puis se tournant vers Sévérus :

« Je vais mettre ce qui s'est passé lors de la lecture du testament pour que tu comprennes bien tout, et il fit extraction d'un long fil blanc de sa tête grâce à sa baguette. »

Blaise et Tonio décidèrent de s'y rendre aussi pour disposer de toutes les informations.

Seth se retrouva en tête à tête avec les deux Malefoys.

(1) L'**Omertà** est la loi du silence imposée par une mafia, cela signifie que les mafiosi n'impliquent pas la police.


	10. Maître Gordon

**CHAPITRE 10 Maître Gordon**

Seth, était face à Lucius et Draco, les autres étant dans la pensine. La tension était palpable.

« Draco, à Gringotts je le pensais sincèrement quand je t'ai proposé mon amitié, je ne pouvais pas te dire à ce moment là, « salut en fait c'est Harry, t'occupes pas de Dumby et de Ron ce sont des traîtres, et donne un coup de pied au veracrasse », _commença Seth._

- Mon parrain, tu l'aimes ? parce que si tu lui fais du mal… _répondit Draco._

- Draco, j'aime Sévérus. D'ailleurs c'est une union sorcière donc cela n'aurait pas fonctionné sans amour à la base…je savais qui tu étais et je t'ai tendu la main, et puis nous avons bien rit aussi, c'était sympa.

- Ouai.. » _répondit nonchalamment Draco avec un petit sourire. _

Harry se redressa et tendit la main vers lui.

« Allé Draco, en toute connaissance de cause. »

Draco après un moment d'hésitation lui serra la main, cela représentait beaucoup de choses pour lui que Harry face ce geste en particulier vers lui, il recevait la reconnaissance dont il avait besoin, ils se sourirent.

« Dis, et ta balafre t'en a fait quoi ? _demanda Draco cherchant un prétexte pour fuir cette discussion gênante. On n'aime pas parler de ses sentiments chez les Malefoy._

- Ah ça, _il souleva une mèche courte sur son front_, c'est d'une galère ces blessures magiques, j'ai dû mettre une crème moldue qui la cache, regarde…

- Ah oui, c'est pas mal, on ne voit plus rien. Il est bien ton physique maintenant avec le sang des Blacks, mais j'aurai reconnu tes yeux vert, ils n'ont pas changé, c'est cool c'est ce que je préférais chez toi !

- Merci, si tu veux demain je passe au square Grimaud pour le début des travaux, tu voudras m'accompagner ?

- Oui ce serait bien, Blaise pourrait venir ?… Tu sais je voulais te dire, c'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils t'ont fait les Weasley avec Granger. Tout ça pour de l'argent et une place de préfet, cela me dégoûte !

- Je sais. Je n'en revenais pas… Et le plan tordu avec Ginny ? Tu te rends compte, elle est enceinte ! à ton avis, c'est qui le père ?

- Alors ça il faudrait que j'en parle avec Pansy, elle doit le savoir…mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment elle va faire face à ce déshonneur… »

**Début POV Lucius**

Au fond de lui Lucius était bouleversé, il ne montait rien, car éducation oblige.

Mais l'enfance de Potter avait été monstrueuse, si jamais Narcissa apprenait ça, cela allait mal tourner.

Dire qu'ils auraient pu être les tuteurs de ce pauvre gosse… Ces moldus sont vraiment de la vermine, il devrait leur rendre une visite avec Sévérus, il serait sûrement d'accord. Enfermer pendant 11 ans un gosse dans un placard ? Et le Grand Dumbledore n'avait rien fait ! Ah si, le sort d'haine douce ! C'était d'un minable. Même lui en tant que mangemort n'aurait pas fait subir à un ennemi pareil torture pendant 15 ans. Bon sang ! Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un enfant de cœur schizo à côté de ça.

Et Fudge, Dumbledore et Ombrage voulaient détourner le capital de Potter ?

Bon sang…Potter avait l'héritage des Potters, celui des Blacks et il appartenait à la famille de ce cinglé de Zabini…oh là là là…la puissance, les appuis, l'importance et le poids financier que cela représentait…Le gosse ne savait pas encore s'en servir, mais cela ouvrait des opportunités, des marchés financiers faramineux ! Lucius en bavait rien qu'en y pensant.

*Et il appartient à ma famille, je suis le cousin par alliance de Lord Seth Black Potter, un prestige énorme.*

Lucius en avait la tête qui tournait.

En plus, il était marié avec Snape, son vieux copain….Mais attendez ? Cela voulait dire que Sévérus n'était pas si proche que ça du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ah il le reconnaissait bien là, il l'avait joué finement le filou ! Mais c'était parfait tout ça ! Ils étaient du même côté…

**Fin du POV Lucius**

Lucius fit de nouveau attention à la discussion de son fils et d'Harry, cela se passait bien, un souci de moins.

« Draco je suis fièr de toi, je suis heureux que tu réagisses comme ça, tu fais honneur à la famille. Harry je t'aiderais à te venger de tous ces traîtres à leur sang, avec Sévérus vous vous installez au manoir, tu ne peux plus rester au chaudron baveur. »

Draco rougit délicatement tellement il était ému. Son père lui avait dit les mots qu'il n'attendait plus.

« Merci Lucius, appelez-moi Seth à l'extérieur, Harry est devenu mon identité secrète et privée, réservée aux amis et à la famille. Pour votre invitation, il faudra que nous en parlions avec Sévérus, mais je vous en remercie. »

Sévérus, Blaise et Antonio furent finalement relâchés de la pensine, Blaise rigolait encore au souvenir du veracrasse avec le sort de furoncles, et du Ron éclaté contre le mur avec une Hermione lamentable, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir vu ça. Et la perspective de soutenir Harry qui avait de telles méthodes Serpentardes le séduisait complètement, il allait bien s'amuser !

« Draco ! Superbe ton bouclier ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça ! Et Harry, leurs têtes quand tu es arrivé et que tu as dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là ! rohhhh trop fort ! » dit Blaise enthousiaste.

En se regardant, Seth et Draco sourirent de complicité.

Sévérus et Antonio eux échangeaient un regard grave, il y avait des mesures à prendre de toute urgence. Lucius surprit l'échange immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il._

- Il va falloir rapidement bloquer le Ministère, _répondit Antonio._

- …et Dumbledore, _ajouta Sévérus_, voyons ce que Seth a prévu…

- Euh, Sévérus, il est un peu jeune, vous êtes sûr ? _demanda Tonio dubitatif._

- Il va vous surprendre….attendez…Seth viens par ici… »

Sévérus remarqua que les trois garçons semblaient déjà bien complices, ils discutaient ensembles, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire avec ces trois-là. Unis, leurs ennemis allaient s'en souvenir…

« Oui Sévérus ?…

- Nous aimerions connaître tes projets maintenant…

- D'accord.

- Sévérus j'ai proposé à …Harry de loger au Manoir, tu es bien sur invité, ce sera mieux qu'une auberge, _dit Lucius. »_

Sévérus lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé, regarda Harry qui acquiesçait, alors il émit un petit rire.

« D'accord Lucius, je te remercie. Nous logerons chez toi, mais n'oublies pas que nous sommes mariés, une seule chambre. »

Il adorait Lucius, il ne perdait jamais le nord le bougre. Il imaginait déjà les rouages de son cerveau faisant des plans. Car avec Lucius il y avait toujours des machinations en cours.

« Bien, alors mes projets ! _Aussitôt, tous le regardèrent_. Dobby !

- Dobby ? _demanda Antonio »_

Et Dobby avec sa nouvelle tenue apparut, et regarda les sorciers autour de lui, avant de fixer son attention sur Seth.

« Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour le Maître ?

- Peux-tu me ramener mon dossier juridique, il est dans ma malle au chaudron baveur je te prie. En partant dépose ma malle au manoir Malefoy. _Sévérus fit un clin d'œil à Harry_.

- Tout de suite Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, _et l'Elfe disparut dans un pop, pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec le dossier qu'il tendit à Seth_, la malle est au manoir Malefoy et la note de l'auberge réglée.

- Merci Dobby. Comment avancent les aménagements ?

- Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, les elfes du manoir Black en Irlande en auront pour plusieurs mois. Il y a des fuites dans la toiture, des murs écroulés, des pierres descellées et beaucoup de travaux à faire, c'est pour cela que la famille Black avait déménagée square Grimaud.

- Je m'en doutais… Cela se passe bien avec Kréattur ?

- Oui, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, il a rajeunit de 20 ans et a prit les choses en main, il est très heureux de rendre au château son ancienne splendeur.

- A-t-il besoin d'aide supplémentaire ?

- Non, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, il dit qu'il a assez à faire avec ses 30 elfes feignants à éduquer, et qu'il faut qu'on le laisse travailler tranquillement, _dit Dobby avec un petit sourire_. Pour le Manoir Potter en Ecosse il est dans l'ensemble en meilleur état, mais très sale avec beaucoup de poussière, de doxys, et des épouvantards, il y a aussi un fantôme…Mais je gère la situation avec les autres elfes. D'ailleurs Zach a trouvé un troupeau de sombrals retourné à l'état sauvage sur vos terres, il a décidé de s'en occuper et de les dresser, vu que les écuries sont vides.

- Très bien, tout cela me convient parfaitement. Hummm, tu garderas les doxys dans une grande boîte et tu les apporteras aux jumeaux Weasley avec les compliments de Lord Seth Orion Black. Pour le fantôme j'espère que ce n'est pas un nouveau Peeves, je verrais cela plus tard.

- Pour le « petit cottage » dans les caraïbes près des côtes Mexicaine, il s'agit en réalité d'une très belle villa, le gobelin Gripsec n'avait pas bien estimé la valeur de l'habitation.

Donc la Villa se trouve sur l'île de Tulum, pas très loin de Cancun au Mexique. On peut s'en occuper à deux avec Winky, elle sera prête dans trois jours. J'ai aménagé le studio de la malle, cela a été rapide, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Tu as été remarquablement efficace Dobby et en peu de temps. Tu es impressionnant, mais tu dois aussi te reposer. En tout cas merci, _répondit Harry, _tu peux y aller.

- Au revoir Maître Harry Potter Monsieur. »

Dobby jeta un coup d'œil vers les Malefoy avant de faire son prétentieux, redressant la tête, et époussetant une poussière invisible sur son uniforme. Seth n'en revenait pas ! Avec un pop Dobby avait disparu.

Seth alla s'installer sur un coin de table.

« Laissez-moi un instant » .

Il invoqua un parchemin et une plume, regarda dans son dossier, écrivit quelques lignes sur une feuille. Sévérus et les autres le regardaient, intrigués.

« Blaise, Dumby a kidnappé ma chouette, aurais-tu un moyen sûr pour envoyer cette lettre ?

- Oui sans aucun problèmes, je m'en occupe de suite, _Blaise prit la lettre, sortit un instant puis revint_. C'est bon ta lettre est partit, _annonça-t-il en faisant un hochement de tête vers Seth._

- Merci Blaise. Lucius j'aimerais vous demander un service.

- Je vous écoute_, Lucius était très heureux d'être sollicité_.

- J'ai besoin que vous jouiez de votre prestance et influence, cette mission est tout à fait dans vos cordes. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous allez faire de la manipulation, et je vais vous donner les armes pour le faire. En plus cela ne dérangera pas Voldemort. »

Lucius fit un immense sourire, Draco et Sévérus le regardèrent choqués, jamais cette vision ne s'effacerait de leurs esprits. Et qu'est-ce que Seth avait encore inventé ?

« Je suis propriétaire de 47 % du journal le Prophète avec mes parts Black, et de 15% avec mes parts Potter, donc je suis actionnaire majoritaire avec 62% du journal. Vous allez reprendre les choses en main là-bas. Je vous donne tous pouvoirs. Mais je veux que vous teniez compte de mes objectifs.

A ce jour le gouvernement dirige l'information du monde magique, c'est fini ! C'est nous qui allons la diriger. Je veux de vraies informations, et nous allons démolir l'image de Fudge, Ombrage, Percy et bientôt Dumbledore.

Le Ministère et sa corruption vont être dévoilés à tous ! Nous allons renverser le gouvernement. Antonio, si vous êtes d'accord, vous allez réunir les dossiers explosifs et vous travaillerez avec Lucius. _Celui-ci fit une petite grimace_. Par ailleurs, je voudrais que vous trouviez une femme assez laide qui commencera à suivre et persécuter par ses avances Percy Weasley.

Lucius, je sais que vous avez versé des pots-de-vin au Ministère. Vous allez vous faire passer pour une victime, qui n'a eu d'autres choix que de payer. On peut tourner l'information à notre avantage. Et vous connaissez leurs points faibles. Il faut que vous redeveniez clean il y a trop d'affaires louches que vous traînez derrière vous…. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais il faut que nous vous redonnions une certaine respectabilité et cette affaire va bien nous servir. Votre participation enthousiaste aux plans de voldy a ruinée votre image publique. Vous allez redevenir respectable. Voldychou n'y verra que du feu, et je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, il me manque encore certains éléments… »

Lucius était en complète transe, ce n'est pas Potter qu'il avait en face de lui ? C'était tellement machiavélique que oui cela pourrait marcher…et il avait en plus des plans pour Voldy ? Oh il adorait ce gosse !

_« _J'ai un premier sujet d'article : les menaces de Percy Weasley, avec une belle photo mettant en valeur ses furoncles, _continua Seth. _Plusieurs procès vont voir le jour…donc vos journalistes ont intérêt à se rendre compte que le vent a tourné. Une fois que vous aurez lancé le journal sur les rails du changement, j'aurais un montage financier à vous faire réaliser.

- Vous savez faire des montages financiers ? _demanda Antonio vivement intéressé._

- Oui, c'est mon domaine, _répondit Lucius._

- Parfait, on va bien s'entendre ! » _répondit Antonio avec des allures de requin._

Lucius en aurait pleuré de bonheur, il adorait ce petits gars ! Il lui apportait sur un plateau ses désirs les plus secrets. Sévérus se tourna vers lui avec un regard « Je te l'avais dit, il t'a surpris ». Antonio était agréablement étonné et appréciait de plus en plus son neveu.

« Hey Harry qu'est-ce que tu foutais a Gryffondor ? T'es un putain de Serpentard ! »

Blaise éclata de rire avec Draco. Seth haussa les épaules, avec un clin d'œil en direction de ses amis.

*Et bien cela promet*, pensa Sévérus qui avait surpris l'échange.

A ce moment on frappa à la porte, tous firent silence, se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Le vieil elfe rachitique qui les avait accueillis ouvrit la porte.

« Maître Blaise Zabini Monsieur, Maître Gordon demande audience auprès de Lord Seth Orion Black. »

Blaise interrogea Harry du regard, et il lui fit un signe affirmatif.

« Faites le entrer », dit Blaise.

Un homme d'une prestance incroyable pénétra dans le salon, pendant que les battants de la porte se refermaient. Il était grand, très grand, au moins 1.98 m. Il semblait fort, et ses formes laisser deviner un corps athlétique. Son visage était très viril, les traits carrés. Les cheveux raide avec des reflets bleus, long arrivant au milieu du dos, et dont l'implantation sur le front étaient en forme de pointe. Mais ce qui étonnait chez lui, c'était ses yeux perçant et jaune, ainsi que son teint livide, et d'un blanc suspect. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, avec une grande cape noir et rouge.

*Bon sang ! On dirait Conan version Dracula, c'est effrayant !*, pensa Seth pas très à l'aise. Toutefois il se reprit et s'avança vers lui la main tendue.

« Lord Seth Orion Black Potter, enchanté », _la main de Maître Gordon était glacé_e.

*Bon c'est clair avec cette indice de plus, c'est un vampire.*, pensa Seth.

« Maître Gordon _répondit l' « homme » d'une voix rauque_, j'ai reçu votre message, et j'ai pris la liberté de venir, il faut que nous discutions des affaires en cours. En privé… _dit-il en regardant les autres personnes tétanisées dans la pièce._

- Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire avec eux. Ils sont tous liés à moi. Je vais vous les présenter, _Seth désigna son amant_. Sévérus Snape mon époux, _Sévérus inclina la tête de façon assez raide._ A coté en partant vers la droite, Lucius Malefoy mon cousin par alliance, Antonio Zabini mon oncle, puis Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy des cousins. »

Maître Gordon était très intrigué et étonné de l'entourage et des liens qu'il y avait entre les personnes entourant Lord Black, c'était une brochette étonnante, et dangereuse. C'était bien, il savait s'entourer.

« Installons-nous _dit Seth. Immédiatement tous s'assirent sur les canapés, et Maître Gordon invoqua un grand fauteuil pour lui-même, et jeta un sort de silence et de confidentialité_.

- L'habitude, prudence et vigilance, _dit le vampire. Seth pensa à Maugrey, il ne ferait pas le poids face à celui-là_. Comment procédons-nous Lord Black ?

- Très bien, _Seth fit un geste de la main et son dossier vola jusqu'à lui, il l'ouvrit_. Maître Gordon, nous allons avoir plusieurs affaires en cours…. _Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des petits tours de Seth en restèrent ébahis et impressionnés._ D'abord, je veux un procès pour diffamation contre Percy Weasley et le Ministère, je veux qu'à l'avenir ils sachent que je ne suis pas un enfant manipulable. _Cette déclaration fit sourire tout le monde autour de la table_.

Voici, _dit-il en retirant le souvenir en fil blanc de sa tête et en le versant dans la pensine_, le souvenir sur lequel vous vous appuierez. »

Seth le déposa dans la pensine. Maître Gordon plongea dedans pour en prendre connaissance et en sortie quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait.

« Très bien donc notre première affaire sera « Lord Seth Black contre Percy Weasley et le Ministère » pour diffamation, prise de position, et agression sur votre personne, bien sûr il y aura de nombreuses tracasseries juridiques qui ennuieront bien ces personnes. _Le vampire prit le souvenir et le mit dans un flacon_.

- Tout à fait, Ragnock vous fournira les éléments nécessaires, et Lucius vous appuiera du côté des médias, car il contrôlera le journal le Prophète. »

Maître Gordon se frotta les mains avec un sourire gourmand laissant entrevoir ses jolies canines bien longues et pointues, clairement un vampire.

« Ensuite, je suis à présent le tuteur d'Harry Potter, et en tant que tel je vais le défendre _fit Seth d'un ton ironique_, vous allez intenter un procès à Dolorès Ombrage, pour persécution avec la plume de sang et l'affaire des détraqueurs à Privet drive. Je vous donne les souvenirs, _il invoqua un flacon et les glissa dedans_. Il faudra que la présence d »Harry Potter ne soit pas nécessaire. Ensuite, vous devez savoir que les alliés côté Dumbledor sont Percy Weasley, Fudge, Ombrage, Maugrey, Mme Weasley, Ron Weasley, Giny Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Très bien le 2ème procès sera « Harry Potter contre Dolorès Ombrage pour tortures, usage de la magie noir et tentative de meurtre » et Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider face à ces accusations.

- Bien, cela les occupera cet été. Un peu avant la rentrée ce sera le procès de Dumbledore et de tout ce qu'il a fait à Harry, Ragnock vous donnera les souvenirs. En même temps un procès contre Fudge et le Ministère pour corruption et mise en danger du pays pour décisions préjudiciables au bien du monde magique. »

Tous laissèrent échapper des hoquets de stupeurs, ils étaient abasourdis par l'ampleur des décisions prisent par Seth il était effrayant.

« Donc le 3ème procès sera « Harry Potter contre Dumbledore, motifs : détournement de fonds, manipulation d'héritage, tortures, intervention illégale sur le noyau magique d'un jeune enfant », et j'étofferais la suite…

Le 4ème procès « Lord Seth Orion Black Potter contre Fudge et le Ministère pour corruption et trahison envers le pays » ai-je bien résumé ?

- Oui c'est parfait. Pour la famille Weasley, Granger et Voldemort je m'en occuperai par d'autres moyens.

- Bien, vu l'étendu du travail, je vais m'y mettre de suite. Où puis-je vous contacter ?

- Je serais au manoir Malefoy. Dans 3 jours je prends une semaine de congé dans ma villa au Mexique, puis je reviens quelques jours. Ensuite j'ai un long voyage à faire, mais je serai de retour au plus tard à la rentrée.

- Très bien, _dit en se redressant Maître Gordon_, je vous enverrais Carla ma chauve-souris pour vous tenir au courant. » _il fit un signe de tête à l'assemblé médusé, puis sortit._

*Et voilà la touche finale et très clichée pour un vampire, une chauve-souris appelée Carla.* pensa Seth.

Un silence impressionnant régnait dans le salon. Tous regardaient Seth avec respect. Seth se tourna vers sa famille avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà vous connaissez une partie de mes projets, cela vous convient-il ? » demanda Seth avec un grand sourire.

Une série d'exclamations enthousiastes éclatèrent.

« Seth s'il me restait l'ombre d'un doute, tu viens de m'apporter une confirmation brillante que tu es bien le petit fils d'Octavio Zabini ! Je te le redis, bienvenue dans la famille ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apporter mon aide. Je vais envoyer un message en Italie et certaines personnes de mon équipe vont venir me rejoindre. _Dit Antonio très satisfait de la tournure des événements._

- J'ignorais que tu avais préparé tout cela, mais quand je te disais qu'il n'arrivait que des choses exceptionnelles avec toi, j'avais raison ! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, _dit Sévérus soulagé que les événements s'organisent si bien._

- Je suis très impressionné Harry par tous vos projets, je pense que nous devrions rentrer au manoir, il est l'heure du soupé et Narcissa doit nous attendre, _dit Lucius en se levant_.

- Antonio, tenez moi au courant, d'accord ? _s'enquit Seth._

- Oui, je passerais vous voir au manoir,_ répondit l'Italien._

- Blaise, Harry m'a proposé de l'accompagner demain au Square Grimaud cela te dirait de nous accompagner ?

- Oui, avec plaisir ! _répondit Blaise._

- D'accord ! Nous partirons dans ce cas vers 10 h !

- Très bien ! » _acquiesça Blaise, enthousiaste. _

Seth, Séverus et les Malefoys prirent congés des Zabinis, puis sortirent transplaner dans le jardin.


	11. Mise en place des pièces

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling

**CHAPITRE 11 Mise en place des pièces**

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, Lucius était à peine entré que Narcissa venait aux nouvelles.

« Lucius, Draco vous avez été très long, je vous attendais pour passer à table, la malle de Seth est arrivée, vous êtes au courant ? J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Androméda et… _voyant arriver derrière son mari et Draco, Sévérus et Seth, Narcissa ne put retenir un cri de joie, _Oh ! Vous êtes là ! Sévérus quelle bonne surprise, je vais demander que l'on rajoute des couverts.

- Bonsoir Narcissa, _répondit Sévérus_

- Narcissa, je dois t'annoncer que Sévérus et Seth se sont mariés hier, et qu'ils logeront quelques jours au manoir, _coupa Lucius._

- Par Merlin, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux ! C'est une surprise, Sévérus je suis si heureuse que tu ais enfin rencontré quelqu'un avec qui tu veuilles unir ta vie, ce n'était pas bon pour toi d'être seul, et ainsi tu entres vraiment dans la famille avec ce mariage ! Venez allons-nous installer. »

Ils entrèrent dans un salon très élégant. Pendant qu'ils prenaient place autour d'une longue table, Narcissa réglait les derniers détails de l'installation de ses invités avec son elfe, puis vint s'installer avec eux. Des elfes rajoutèrent les couverts et commencèrent à servir le repas.

« Je suis heureuse de vous recevoir Seth, l'après-midi a été riche en émotions, et vous prévoyiez de fêter votre union dans peu de temps ou préférez-vous prendre votre temps ? _demanda Narcissa._

- Nous ferons la réception plus tard, pour le moment, nous souhaitons garder le secret sur notre union quelques temps_, répondit galamment Sévérus_. _Narcissa acquiesça_.

- Seth, j'aimerais comprendre, quand avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes les procédures que vous avez lancé ? _demanda Lucius avec une pointe d'impatience_.

- En fait, cela fait un moment que je savais qu'il allait falloir que je règle de façon légale beaucoup d'injustices que l'on m'avait faites. A partir du moment où j'ai l'outil : mon avocat. Que j'ai les éléments d'accusations : mes souvenirs. Que j'ai les moyens : l'argent, le contrôle dans des sociétés importantes. Alors, tous les éléments se sont assemblés, et cela devenait une évidence. Cela me permettait de réaliser mon objectif : ma vengeance.

- Seth si tu permets, Narcissa, il y a une lettre que j'aimerais que vous lisiez, _dit Sévérus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry qui acquiesça._

_Narcissa prit la lettre de Lily Potter et commença à la lire, les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes._

- Qui vous l'a donnée Sévérus ? Est-ce Harry Potter ? _Elle tendit la lettre à son mari, qui en prit connaissance avant de la rendre à Sévérus._

- Oui.

- Tu vois Lucius, nous aurions pu élever Harry. Il aurait été bien mieux chez nous, que chez ces moldus, et Lily aurait aimé que je m'occupe de son fils avec Draco. Et tu as vu ? C'est un sang pur, puisque les parents de Lily étaient cet Octavio Zabini et Magda Prince…Prince ? Mais elle faisait partie de votre famille Sévérus ?

- Oui, mais c'est une cousine assez éloignée…

- Narcissa il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose _coupa Seth après avoir consulté les trois hommes du regard, elle attendait le regardant gravement_, Harry Potter et moi-même ne faisons qu'un, j'ai pratiqué un rituel du sang posthume.

_D'abord Narcissa resta figée, sans réactions, puis elle mit les deux mains sur sa bouche, et des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux._

- Narcissa, _reprit Seth_, il faut que vous compreniez que mon identité doit rester secrète.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touche autant. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, mais Harry, Seth enfin quel que soit votre nom, je suis un peu perdue à l'instant. Mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir comme cousin, et je ne dirais rien, j'ai l'habitude de protéger les secrets, et j'en suis contente vraiment, mais …je vais me retirer. Tout cela m'a bouleversée…excusez-moi, _Narcissa déposa sa serviette sur la table, se leva et sortit du salon_.

- Harry, avais-tu besoin de lui dire ? _Demanda Draco un peu énervé de voir sa mère si troublée_.

- Draco, Harry a bien fait, et cela nous facilitera la vie. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire sans qu'elle prête serment, mais ainsi, elle comprendra mieux nos comportements à tous. Rassure-toi Draco, ta mère sera remise demain, la journée l'a fatiguée. Je vais la rejoindre. Sévérus, Harry, mon fils vous montrera votre chambre, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

* * *

Après le départ de Lucius, les trois convives restant terminèrent leurs repas en silence, puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se retirer pour la nuit. Draco accompagna le couple jusqu'à leur chambre avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers.

« Harry ça va ? _demanda Sévérus inquiet, dès que la porte fut refermée._

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, la journée a été longue…

- Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit, je reviens. »

Harry quitta ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps de soie parme. Epuisé, couché sur le ventre. Sévérus revint quelques minutes plus tard, nu, et grimpa sur leur couche et commença à masser les épaules, puis le dos de son amour.

« Hmm …cela fait du bien, ça relaxe…_une douce odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air_.

- Alors vide-toi l'esprit et détend-toi, tu avais les épaules bien nouées. »

Sévérus fit doucement rouler les muscles sous ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent leur souplesse. Il prit plaisir à caresser le serpent dans le dos d'Harry qui ondulait de plaisir, s'émerveillant de la richesse des détails, puis il suivit la longue épée qui descendait accompagnant la ligne de la colonne vertébrale, créant chez Harry des grognements appréciateurs.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est bon… »

Sévérus eu un petit rire, puis descendit en bas du dos, massa les fesses, en appréciant le modelé et la fermeté. Puis il descendit jusqu'aux pieds, où il récolta quelques grognements de satisfaction. Il bailla à son tour, Harry était en train de s'endormir. Il posa la bouteille d'huile parfumée et rejoignit Harry dans les draps.

Sévérus éteignit les lumières, prit Harry dans ses bras qui aussitôt se blottit contre lui, et il s'endormit doucement.

Sévérus fût réveillé par la bonne odeur du café, un elfe avait posé un plateau pour deux sur la table de nuit. Ils étaient dans un grand lit à baldaquin avec des voilages bleus, le soleil entrait à flot par la grande fenêtre.

Sévérus tourna la tête et regarda, Harry qui dormait encore. Il dégagea une longue mèche brune qui lui tombait sur le visage, il caressa doucement la joue, il suivit le contour de la joue du bout du doigt. La peau était douce, la bouche pulpeuse, son doigt retraça ensuite le contour de la cicatrice qui se voyait, le maquillage était partit.

Harry battit des paupières et Sévérus se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts. Ils se regardèrent et tant de choses passèrent dans cette échange, amour, promesses, que leurs cœurs se serrèrent prit par la même émotion.

« Harry_, murmura Sévérus_ ».

Et il effleura de ses lèvres la bouche si tentante. Harry caressa de sa langue l'espace entre les lèvres entrouvertes, accélérant le souffle de Sévérus. Il effleura la joue de Sévérus, puis enroula son bras autour de son cou, afin que celui-ci approfondisse le baiser. Lorsque la langue s'enroula avec douceur autour de la sienne, il ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur, Sévérus descendit le long de son cou parsemant de baisers son chemin. Harry taquina de ses doigts le bout des seins de Sévérus, et remontait son pied le long d'une jambe, pendant que l'autre s'enroulait autour des hanches de Sévérus. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, alors qu'Harry commençait à frotter son érection contre celle de son amour, qui releva la tête et lui murmura d'une voix rauque démon, Harry eu un petit rire de gorge qui envoya des vibrations dans leurs corps, faisant gémir Sévérus.

« Tu me rends fou Harry, fou d'amour pour toi… »

Et il reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Fébrilement, il lança un sort de lubrification sur sa verge puis se positionna et s'enfonça doucement. Harry retint sa respiration, puis souffla, se détendit. Sévérus attendit, puis sentit Harry entamer un mouvement de balancier, auquel il répondit avec volupté.

« Plus vite Sévérus, oui là….comme ça…encore

-Harry….

_Sévérus ne contrôlait plus le mouvement de ses reins, il voulait aller encore plus loin, plus profond, encore et encore…_

-Tu es mien Harry

-Sévérus je t'aime… »

Un coup de rein plus fort, fit se contracter l'anus d'Harry, Sévérus en gémit de plaisir. Et dans un dernier mouvement qui décolla Harry du matelas, ils jouirent ensembles.

Ils retrouvèrent doucement leur souffle, puis Sévérus s'assit afin de se lever. Harry monta alors à califourchon sur ses jambes, et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Sévérus, il faut que l'on parle _dit Harry d'une voie câline._

- Je t'écoute

- Tu sais que dans trois jours je vais partir pour cette semaine de vacances au Mexique, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, que ce soit notre voyage de noce.

_Sévérus resta pensif un instant, tout en lui jetant un regard évaluateur._

- J'ai pas mal de choses à faire Harry, surtout que je vais t'accompagner au Sanctuaire.

- Allé, toi aussi tu en as besoin, et puis ce serait juste un temps rien que pour toi et moi, j'en ai besoin Sévérus, nous en avons besoin…

- Très bien, je viendrai. »

En fait Sévérus était rassuré que Harry lui ai demandé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte si loin, seul. Harry poussa un cri de joie et couvrit de baisers le visage de Sévérus, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il faut se lever, sale gamin

- Tu veux venir avec nous au square ? Tu pourrais mettre un glamour…

- Si tu veux que je t'accompagne dans trois jours il faut que tu me laisses seul plus de deux secondes, j'ai des quantités de choses à régler.

- Oui je sais, mais tu me manques, et je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi.

- Harry…

- Non Sévérus, écoute, même si j'ai planifié beaucoup de choses, il reste encore des zones d'ombres, et…j'ai peur, peur de te perdre…alors chaque moment que je passe près de toi est une victoire arrachée au destin. En fait j'aimerai être dans tes bras à chaque instant, il me coûte de garder des distances, alors que je n'ai envie que de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, t'embrasser, me coller contre toi… »

Sévérus avait senti sa gorge se serrer lors du discours de Harry, il était ému, non plus que ça, il prenait conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui.

« Harry, _reprit-il,_ je ne suis rien sans toi, c'est ton amour qui me fais exister, regarde ce que tu fais de moi…je deviens un Pousouffle ».

Et Sévérus ravit ses lèvres avec toute la passion qui sommeillait à présent en lui.

Après un baiser les laissant haletant, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la douche. Ils se douchèrent, Harry remit le fond de teint de camouflage. Mais ne se rasa pas.

Sévérus alla s'habiller de ses longues robes noires, et Harry se promit que cela changerai…de son coté, il mit un jean qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et son postérieur. Il choisit un tee-shirt blanc avec par-dessus une chemise bleue ouverte. Il compléta son ensemble avec son blouson aviateur et ses bottes en cuir de Dragon. Il avait attaché ses cheveux, et prit ses lunettes de soleil. Il se regarda sous différents angles devant la glace de la chambre. Lorsqu'il capta un regard si brûlant de Sévérus, qu'il en ressentit une cascade de frissons.

« Viens, il faut descendre…_dit Sévérus d'une voix rauque. »_

Lorsque les deux sorciers descendirent l'escalier, Draco faisait des allers retour, impatient de les voir arriver, dès qu'il entendit leurs pas, il leva la tête avec un grand sourire.

-« Sévérus, Harry bonjour. Alors ? Enfin réveillés…

- Bonjour Draco,_ répondirent ils en cœur._ Est-ce que l'on a le temps de prendre un petit café avant de partir Draco ?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas, j'avais envoyé un elfe avec deux bols …

- Draco, il était froid quand Sévérus m'a enfin libéré de ses bras, non que je m'en plaigne.

- Gamin_, répondit Sévérus en se dirigeant vers le salon. »_

Draco qui venait de comprendre les raisons de leur retard, prit une jolie couleur rouge.

« Bon, Blaise va nous rejoindre dans quelques instants, tu as juste le temps de boire ton café, Harry. »

Harry rigola et rejoignit Sévérus, il se servit une tasse qu'il but avec un soupire de contentement. Sévérus haussa les sourcils.

« Je suis accro à la caféine

- Il n'y a pas que la caféine…

- Non ! Mais vous allez arrêter ! _répondit Draco excédé._

- Bonjour les amoureux, _Blaise venait de faire son entré_e, Draco c'est normal pour un couple de jeunes mariés, tu devrais être content qu'Harry rende ton parrain heureux, _dit-il en riant_.

- Salut Blaise _dit Harry en lui serrant la main_, Draco est de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- Je dirais jaloux, _rajouta Blaise._

- Il s'y ferra, car je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher Sévérus, et sois heureux, Draco que j'arrive à me restreindre dans la journée…

- Merlin…_s'exclama Draco, mais il était ravi_.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, _dit Sévérus avant de partir._

- Attends…_Harry s'avança vers lui, et se suspendit à son cou pour échanger un baiser_…

-Allé, viens Draco, Harry on t'attend dehors, _dit Blaise en souriant_. »

…Et, Sévérus put profiter de cette étreinte sans restrictions…

* * *

Harry fit transplaner ses deux amis dans une ruelle déserte près du square Grimaud. Les trois jeunes hommes guidés par Harry se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la demeure, ou il n'eut qu'à apposer sa main sur la porte, pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Harry leur fit visiter sommairement la maison, qu'ils trouvèrent sombre et lugubre. Draco resta bloqué de stupéfaction, devant un tel mauvais goût, en contemplant le couloir. On y admirait toutes les têtes d'elfes accrochées comme des trophées.

« Eh bien, c'est tout à fait le style d'Ororo, cette maison _dit Blaise._

- Oui je pense que cela lui plairait, _Harry leur montra où il avait découvert l'épouvantard, et la terreur que cela avait inspiré à Mme Weasley. »_

Harry raconta de nombreuses anecdotes douces-amères qu'il avait vécues dans la maison. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte, Harry alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Narcissa, Androméda et Tonks. Quelques instants plus tard arriva Kara Ferguson, toujours aussi flamboyante avec son tailleur rouge, et ses talons aiguilles.

Après les salutations, Harry les fit entrer dans le salon.

Androméda et Narcissa proposèrent d'explorer seules la maison à la recherche de leurs souvenirs, par ailleurs elles souhaitaient discuter avec d'avantage d'intimité avec le portrait de Walburga qui était posé sur le sol dans le couloir, ce qu'Harry accepta.

« Je vois qu'il y a de nombreux cartons un peu partout, les gobelins ont dû commencer le déménagement, _dit Kara._

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai pu constater que les pièces du haut étaient déjà vidées de leurs contenus, et de nombreux tableaux décrochés, _confirma Harry._

- Bien, alors je vais vous montrer les maquettes que j'ai faites, _proposa Kara._

- Très bien_, Blaise, Draco et Tonks examinèrent au dessus de l'épaule de Seth les propositions de plan._

- Avez-vous des exigences particulières ?

- Disons que j'ai vu quelques éléments décoratifs que j'aimerais intégrer ici, comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux du moderne et fonctionnel mais élégant et discret, un mélange moldu/sorcier, le meilleur de chaque monde.

- Cette maison a un potentiel énorme. Pour le salon, j'avais pensé jouer sur les éclairages. Il faut agrandir les fenêtres de la façade externe, aménager le salon en incorporant une cuisine américaine ultramoderne, et donc ouverte sur le salon ce qui nous augmentera la superficie de la pièce. Au niveau luminaire, un pan de mur lumineux et transparent avec des bulles remontant dans un liquide coloré, ce mur, _dit elle en désignant le mur séparant le salon du couloir d'entrée_. Cela permettra d'apporter de la luminosité, dans ce corridor si sombre.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre des éclairages elfiques avec des globes lumineux en lévitation ? _demanda Tonks._

- Qu'en pensez-vous Lord Black ? _demanda Kara._

- L'idée me séduit énormément, je suis d'accord avec l'ensemble de vos idées.

- Au niveau couleurs, je jouerais dans des tons de bleus et blanc. Pour l'entrée, sur les tons sable. De toute façon, j'aimerais apporter une dominance de teinte différente dans chaque pièce.

- Venez ….j'aimerais que l'escalier soit plus agréable, et que certaines pièces soient agrandies… _demanda Seth._

- Madame Ferguson que pensez-vous des tons ocres, terre pour _….se lança Tonks. »_

Ils continuèrent la visite, Draco et Blaise soumettant quelques idées, mais Tonks restant la plus enthousiaste au grand amusement d'Harry. Narcissa et Androméda les rejoignirent pour terminer la visite des lieux en leur compagnie. Harry fut très satisfait des décisions prises.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour peaufiner les derniers détails. Kara Ferguson ayant prit de nombreuses notes au fur et à mesure. La visite s'acheva dans une ambiance conviviale. Narcissa et Androméda prirent congé, elles avaient décidé d'aller faire les magasins ensembles.

« J'ai bien compris l'ensemble de ce que vous désirez pour transformer cette maison, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a un énorme potentiel, mais elle n'est plus aux normes et la décoration actuelle est hideuse, _affirma Kara_. »

Tous acquiescèrent, ils s'étaient rendus compte de son génie pour l'agencement des formes et des couleurs. Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de la cuisine, Harry alla lui ouvrir et prit le parchemin.

« Seth…c'est le hibou de mon père, quelque chose est-il arrivé ? _demanda Draco avec inquiétude._

- Non, rassure toi Draco, mais ton père a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour notre projet commun _dit Harry avec un regard appuyé._

- Je préfère ça _dit Draco dans un soupire soulagé_.

- Le souci c'est qu'il faut que je le rejoigne maintenant, donc notre projet de shopping va être retardé, je vous propose de vous rejoindre devant le chaudron baveur d'ici une bonne heure, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est d'accord pour moi, _dit Blaise_.

- Oui il n'y a pas de soucis Seth, va rejoindre mon père, nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

- De toute façon j'ai encore quelques mesures à prendre sur le diamètre de certaines pièces, des murs que nous allons enlever. Il faut que je mette au propre les informations que j'ai recueillies, donc je vais vous laisser. Lord Black je vous tiendrai informé de l'avancée des travaux. Au plaisir de vous revoir messieurs, miss Tonks ce fut très agréable de discuter avec vous. _Et Kara s'éclipsa, le mètre à la main_.

- Wahh je vous l'avez dit, elle est extraordinaire, vous avez vu ce goût, cette classe, Seth je vous remercie de m'avoir fait passer l'après-midi le plus merveilleux qui existe, même si jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait au square Grimaud, _dit Tonks en éclatant de rire_.

- Je file, Lucius doit m'attendre_, Seth partit avec un grand sourire, en leur faisant un signe de la main_. »

* * *

En descendant le perron, il eut la surprise de voir Remus Lupin, qui l'attendait.

« Lord Seth, je ne peux plus rentrer dans le square grimaud, alors je vous ai attendu ici, il faut absolument que je vous parle.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je connaissais très bien votre père Sirius, en fait nous étions de très bons amis, _dit précipitamment Remus_. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco, Blaise et Tonks sortirent, toujours plaisantant.

« Remus que fais-tu là ? _s'exclama Tonks.»_

Une dizaine de gobelins apparurent alors, saluèrent d'un signe de tête les sorciers, puis entrèrent dans la maison.

« Je…euh…voulais parler avec lord Black_, répondit Remus hautement perturbé_.

- Seth tu devrais te dépêcher, mon père n'aime pas attendre.

- Tu as raison Draco, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps, à une prochaine Lunard _dit en rigolant un Seth, qui partait en courant vers l'air de transplanage_. »

Remus resta en pleine frustration sur le trottoir, regardant où avait disparu le Lord Black, et des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au manoir Zabini….

Antonio Zabini recevait cinq hommes au physique banal et passe partout, et une jeune femme. Ils étaient agenouillés devant Lui.

« Bien seigneur, nous avons compris vos ordres, _répondit l'homme le plus en avant du groupe, il semblait être le leader des quatre autres._

- Vous rassemblez les pièces compromettantes concernant la liste de noms que je vous ai donnée et vous m'apportez les dossiers. Elisa Scarfacio, vous allez vous rapprocher de Percy Weasley, il travaille au Ministère. Vous avez la faculté de vous rendre soit très belle et désirable, soit répugnante et repoussante. Pour Percy vous jouerez de votre côté le plus repoussant. Et pour ma satisfaction personnel, je veux que vous tourniez la tête de Ronald Weasley, il fera un stage comme Auror, et vous lui présenterez votre visage le plus ensorcellant. Je veux que vous le mettiez à genou.

- Ce sera un jeu d'enfant…pour le jeune Ronald il n'a aucune chance, surtout qu'il a les hormones bouillonnantes d'un adolescent et celles-ci seront mes alliées. Quand à Percy, je vais faire souffrir son image publique. Je manie assez bien l'art du déguisement, j'ai donc de la ressource, vous pouvez comptee sur moi seigneur.

- Je vois que nous nous sommes compris, _Antonio eu un rictus diabolique_. »

* * *

Lucius était arrivé devant l'entrée du journal Le Prophète. Il s'adressa à la secrétaire afin de rencontrer le rédacteur en chef, Barnabas Cuff. C'est un Lucius confiant et conquérant qui entra dans le bureau de celui, qui était la principale source d'informations du monde Sorcier. Lucius avait prit la précaution d'envoyer un hibou à Seth afin qu'il vienne l'assister à ce premier entretien. Car même si Lucius était infaillible pour ce qui concernait les négociations, l'appui du Lord serait de poids.

« Lucius Malefoy, quelle surprise de vous rencontrer dans mes locaux, ma secrétaire m'a informé que vous aviez envoyé un hibou très tôt ce matin, pour me voir au plus vite, _dit Barnabas Cuff d'une voie forte._

- En effet, j'aimerais que vous preniez connaissance de ces parchemins » dit Lucius prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, sans y avoir été invité. Il tendit d'un geste nonchalant les parchemins.

Barnabas, dû se lever, car sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas de saisir les documents assis. Il pesta contre l'homme irascible en face de lui. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture Barnabas devenait livide.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je veux des explications.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas saisit que c'est moi, à présent, qui vais demander des explications _dit Lucius d'un ton froid_.

- Je refuse ! Ces papiers sont des faux, vous n'avez aucune actions dans le journal.

- Je crains d'être le dépositaire du pouvoir de Lord Black, les parts qu'il possède sont légales, et il est majoritaire…_Lucius affichait une moue sardonique des plus irritante._

- Il n'y a pas de Lord black, le dernier Black était un criminel et il est mort.

- Tut, tut, tut…. vos informations sont erronées…

- Vous mentez, je sais que vous faite du chantage dans les hautes sphères, votre réputation n'est plus à faire, _dit Barnabas en se redressant rouge de colère_. »

A ce moment, un coup fut porté à la porte, la secrétaire glissa la tête entre les battants, en murmurant :

« Lord black dit qu'il est attendu patron.

- Faites-le entrer… »

*Pile au bon moment, parfait…*pensa Lucius en affichant un grand sourire, qui faisait penser à une hyène prête à dévorer son casse-croûte.

« Mon cher Lucius, rencontrez-vous des problèmes ? » demanda Seth avec bonhomie.

*Quel tenue ! Il aurait pu choisir un autre look que celui d'aventurier, il ne lui manque que le fouet, et le chapeau* pensa Lucius avec ironie *mais son image décontractée va me servir*.

Son apparence allait lui permettre de déstabiliser complètement Barnabas.

« Seth permets-moi de te présenter Barnabas Cuff, Rédacteur en chef, il émet des doutes sur le fait que tu sois le nouveau Lord Black et que tu sois actionnaire majoritaire, donc propriétaire du journal.

- Vraiment ? _répondit Seth en s'installant dans le fauteuil voisin de Lucius et en haussant les sourcils. Lucius réprima un sourire_. Voyez-vous Babe, je peux vous appeler Babe ? J'ai hérité récemment du titre, je suis également le tuteur d'Harry Potter. Donc 47% plus 15 % font…mais oui 62 %, Lucius mon chargé de pouvoir va redresser la situation au journal. Il faut que vous compreniez que si vous voulez garder votre place, soit vous coopérez avec nous, soit vous cherchez une place ailleurs.

- Vous me menacez ? _dit Barnabas outré_.

- Non, Lord black n'a pas exprimé avec diplomatie une vérité néanmoins criante, _dit Lucius ironique._

- Je suis le nouveau propriétaire du journal, et je veux que les choses changent ici, et vous allez vous décider maintenant. Harry Potter a subit assez votre diffamation pour que je ne sois pas arrangeant. Vous n'avez cessé de le critiquer au fil des articles, et que lui demande le monde magique ? De le sauver du Lord noir…. N'importe quoi, prenez conscience que Harry Potter va dans peu de temps devenir Lord Potter, une personne de poids dans le monde magique. _Barnabas se cacha le visage de ses mains_. Vous pliez ou vous partez, est-ce clair ? _Reprit sèchement Seth_. »

Lucius buvait du petit lait, que cette situation lui était douce. Barnabas ravala sa colère, et acquiesça.

« Je vous écoute.

- A partir de maintenant, le Ministère n'aura plus aucun pouvoir décisionnel ici. Je veux de vraies informations, se basant sur des faits réels, vos journalistes ne font pas leur travail correctement.

- Mais comment je vais les trouver ces informations ? _demanda Barnabas effondré_.

- Je vous fournirais des dossiers sensibles, mais irréprochables sur leurs sources, puisqu'il y aura des éléments juridiques, des souvenirs issus d'une pensine, des témoignages de gobelins. Le monde magique court à sa perte…_précisa Lucius._

- Je connais votre idéal du monde magique Lucius Malefoy, il est basé sur les croyances d'un Lord noir et des sangs purs.

- Babe, Babe ne faites pas votre cochonnet…Il est avant tout un homme d'affaires qui fait des négociations avec le monde magique, mais aussi avec les créatures de notre société et des moldus.. Lucius a été obligé de payer un gouvernement corrompu, et vous le savez. Quant au seigneur des ténèbres, il n'a fait qu'essayer de survivre comme de nombreux sorciers de nos jours. Car dites-moi, qui irait crier dans la rue qu'il est contre le Lord noir sans risquer sa vie ? Quant à son statut de sang pur, pensez-vous qu'il en reste tant que ça avec la dernière guerre et celle qui mijote actuellement ? Et ces sangs purs essayent juste de maintenir les valeurs de notre société. Lucius est une victime des machinations gouvernementales, gouvernement qui veut éliminer un sorcier brillant qui leur fait peur. Car Monsieur Malefoy peut avoir trop de puissance politique, alors il faut le dénigrer. Vous faites le jeu des manipulateurs du gouvernement. Comprenez-vous mieux la situation Babe ? _dit gentiment Seth. »_

Lucius en aurait pleuré, tellement ce qu'Harry avait dit était beau. Non ! C'était magistral.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je revois complètement les vues de l'esprit que je tenais pour acquises. Quel est votre premier projet ? expliquez-moi les tromperies dont le monde sorcier est victime, _dit d'une petite voie humble Barnabas_.

- « Lord Seth Black contre Percy Weasley et le Ministère » pour diffamation, prise de position, et agression sur la personne de Lord Black durant un événement officiel à Gringotts, _annonça Lucius_. J'ai tous les éléments ici, _Lucius tapota sa mallette d'affaires_, Maître Gordon a lancé aujourd'hui la procédure juridique.

- Maître Gordon ? mais….mais …c'est le plus grand, intègre, honnête, valeureux avocat d'Angleterre, c'est le meilleur, _dit Barnabas effaré_.

- C'est l'avocat de la famille Black, je dois vous le rappeler. Bien, Lucius, je vais vous laisser poursuivre cette réunion, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous. _Seth se leva et gagna la porte_, À bientôt Babe. _Et Seth sortit la tête haute._

- Bien vous allez m'expliquer précisément les fautes des membres du gouvernement, les procédures que Maître Gordon va lancer pour que j'ai une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Je dois reconnaître que j'en avais assez de mettre plus bas que terre le survivant, _avoua Barnabas_. Je convoquerai une réunion exceptionnelle où j'expliquerai les nouveaux objectifs du journal. Rita Skeeter est ma meilleur journaliste elle saura mettre en valeur tous les éléments que vous m'apporterez.

* * *

Harry rejoignit Blaise et Draco qui l'attendaient devant le chaudron baveur.

« Alors cela a été ? Mon père s'en sort ? _demanda Draco impatient_.

- Oui très bien…que diriez-vous de prendre un verre, et manger un petit quelque chose, pendant que nous sommes ici ? J'ai besoin d'une petite pause, _déclara Harry. Ils s'installèrent dans la taverne._

- Draco je voudrais faire un cadeau à Sévérus, j'avais pensé à un livre rare sur les potions….saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver cela ?

- Oui, c'est sur le chemin de traverse, mais comme c'est un magasin d'antiquités, les sorciers ne se doutent pas des trésors que l'on peut y trouver. Nous allons y aller et après je vous emmène dans une boutique de fringues géniaux, _dit Draco._

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu connais toujours les meilleures adresses, _sourit Blaise. »_

Les trois jeunes gens prirent une bière au beurre et leur repas, en plaisantant légèrement. Puis décidèrent de commencer à faire leurs achats.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin de traverse. C'est alors qu'ils assistèrent à un spectacle étonnant et hilarant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'autres sorciers qui eux aussi regardaient la surprenante représentation.

Percy Weasley essayait vainement de décrocher une horrible petite sorcière extrêmement laide qui s'agrippait frénétiquement à son bras. Elle était petite, très brune, les cheveux longs, avec une forte pilosité qui s'exprimait par touffes sur les mains, le nez, et les oreilles de la malheureuse. Elle avait une forte poitrine tombante, que sa robe sale, rendait encore plus misérable, quelques dents pourries et de grands pieds complétaient l'ensemble.

« Percy, Percy mais moi je t'aime malgré tes boutons….

- Madame je ne vous connais pas, lâchez-moi ! _dit un Percy excédé_.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier notre nuit d'amour, tu avais un peu bu comme tu le fais souvent en sortant du travail, mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de me prendre comme une bête.

- Mais c'est faux, je bois juste un petit verre de temps en temps, mais je me souviendrais si….

- Percyyyyyyyyyyy ne m'abandonne pas ! Je te suivrais partout, tu ne pourras éviter ta petite Elisa aux gros roudoudous aussi doux que des citrouilles, c'est ce que tu me disais et maintenant…maintenant…._et elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment_. »

Les gens poussaient de petits cris, ils étaient outrés du manque de considération de Percy pour cette pauvre fille.

Percy lui, était rouge. Les furoncles se multipliant sur son visage rougeaud, les excroissances suintants énormément.

« Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi…. _suppliait à présent Percy._

- Jamais ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu boives_, et elle se mit à pousser des gémissements de banshee… »_

Percy décida de fuir et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage traînant son boulet hurlant. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne remarqua pas Seth et ses amis. Il avait le regard fixé sur le point de transplanage.

Harry en profita pour lui lancer discrètement un sort, Flatulansus éternus, d'un petit mouvement de la main qui passa inaperçu de tous, sauf de Draco. Blaise de son côté lança un sort fodio, qui créa un trou dans le sol.

Percy essayant d'avancer rapidement, ne vit pas le trou, il trébucha, Elisa accrochée à lui se retrouva, on ne sait comment les jambes écartées poussant des cris de cochon qu'on égorge avec un Percy entre ses jambes essayant de se redresser. C'est alors qu'il lâcha un pet monumental, avant que quelques sorciers courageux n'approchent pour les aider.

Un photographe du journal le prophète immortalisa la scène.

* * *

Seth, Draco et Blaise s'éloignèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Blaise s'écroula sur le sol se tenant le ventre. Seth et Draco étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pleurant de rire.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver leur sérieux, et partirent en direction de l'antiquaire, encore secoués de hoquets nerveux, n'osant se regarder.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la boutique, ils purent reprendre un semblant de maîtrise sur eux.

« Monsieur Malefoy quel plaisir de vous voir, _un petit sorcier très maigre habillé d'un costume noir, une grosse rose rouge à la boutonnière se précipita vers Draco pour l'accueillir_.

- Bonjour Monsieur Duprès, je vous présente Lord Zabini et Lord Black, _dit Draco_.

- Quel honneur, quel honneur _dit le petit sorcier d'une voix fluette, en se frottant les mains, et en exhibant une dentition de cheval_. _Harry, devait être fatigué, car à la vue de la dentition il avait senti le fou rire le reprendre, et il avait dû baisser la tête regardant ses chaussures, et se mordant les lèvres, pour se contrôler._

- Nous cherchons un livre de potion ancien et précieux, avez-vous cela ? _demanda Draco_.

- Oui bien sûr, veuillez me suivre, _et Monsieur Duprès s'éloigna pour les guider vers le fond de la boutique._

- Bon sang, Seth contrôle toi, t'es insortable _s'énervait Draco en lui donnant un coup de coude_.

- J'y peux rien Draco, c'est nerveux je crois, _répondit Seth_.

- Je vous attends dehors, je crois que j'ai le même problème que Seth, _et Blaise sortit la main sur la bouche. Draco lâcha un gros soupire mélodramatique_. »

Monsieur Duprès retira des rayonnages de la réserve un vieux livre assez grand, la couverture était d'un cuir noir et l'écriture argentée.

« Potions oubliées de l'ancien monde », Seth l'ouvrit doucement et il put admirer de superbes gravures d'inspirations Toltèque, Inca, Maya, Olmèque, avec la présentation de plantes tropicales rares et inconnues de la jungle.

« C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais _dit Seth enthousiaste ne pouvant lâcher l'ouvrage des yeux._

- Je suis bien content que cela vous plaise, j'ai un autre livre du même genre, mais sur les rituels des tribus de l'Amérique du sud, ainsi que les rituels d'embaumement, il est très intéressant car il y a un gros chapitre sur les rites de morts et de vie. »

Monsieur Duprès lui présenta un livre un peu moins grand. Il était lui aussi recouvert d'un cuir noir avec le calendrier aztèque dessus, Seth l'ouvrit, tourna quelques pages et tomba en arrêt devant la représentation d'une arche ressemblant à celle qui lui avait ravi Sirius au département du mystère.

« Je l'ai obtenu d'un drôle d'homme, ressemblant à un sans-abris, qui revenait de voyage. Pathétique si vous voulez mon avis, de telles merveilles entre les mains d'un néophyte. _Précisa Monsieur Duprès, mais Seth l'entendit comme dans un brouillard lointain_.

- Je prends ces deux livres, _dit Seth d'un ton catégorique_. »

Draco et Seth sortirent du magasin et retrouvèrent un Blaise plus calme. Draco les emmena dans la boutique pour vêtements, où Seth pu choisir quelques tenues de plages et des tenues tropicales, pour Sévérus et lui, ainsi que quelques vêtements discrets mais de bonne qualité, qui iraient parfaitement à son homme.

* * *

Blaise ayant préféré rentrer au manoir Zabini, où Antonio l'attendait, Draco et Seth rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy, où ils rejoignirent dans le salon Lucius et Sévérus qui les attendaient avec impatience.

« Lucius m'a raconté tes exploits au journal, il paraît que tu as été parfait, _dit Sévérus avec orgueil_.

- Je pense que cela s'est bien passé, _répondit Harry modeste._

- ça c'est plus que bien passé, Harry a été parfait, aucune fausse note, Barnabas lui mangeait dans la main quand il est partit, j'ai donc pu mener les négociations avec succès…

- Il faut que je vous raconte ce que nous avons vu sur le chemin de traverse ! _Lança Draco, qui fit le récit du spectacle que Percy Weasley leur avait offert. Ils rirent beaucoup de ses malheurs._

- Harry, je t'ai vu _dit Draco d'un ton victorieux_, c'est quoi ce sort Flatulansus éternus ?

- Flatulansus c'est un sort qui provoque des gaz monstrueux et malodorant et eternus qui ne s'arrête jamais, c'est un sort qui dure des années.

- Je n'en reviens pas, tu as osé…._dit Draco enthousiaste._

- Et le sort qu'a lancé blaise après alors ? _dit Harry._

- Le fodio ? Oh il l'a lancé au bon moment, cela a créé un joli trou ! Tu as vu quand cela les a fait trébucher? Là je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de rire. »

Soudainement Sévérus frotta sèchement son bras, il redressa la tête.

« Le seigneur noir me convoque, je dois y aller. _Sévérus se leva, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Seth,_ ne m'attendez pas_, puis il sortit_. »

Peu après Harry se retira dans sa chambre, préoccupé par la convocation. Mais il décida de s'occuper en regardant le livre qu'il venait d'acquérir.


	12. Les weasley

**CHAPITRE 12 Les Weasley**

**POV Sévérus**

Sévérus avait transplané près du manoir en ruine qu'occupait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il vérifia que ses boucliers d'occlumentie étaient bien en place, il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Sévérus devait annoncer au lord son départ dans deux jours en mission pour l'ordre, et que celle-ci durerai une semaine. Il était préoccupé sur les motifs de sa convocation. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle déserte, il fut surprit par le spectacle qui l'attendait. Le Lord était assis sur son trône, ou plutôt il était écroulé sur ledit trône, se tenant la tête de ses mains, gémissant de douleur.

« Mon seigneur, vous m'avez convoqué? _Demanda Sévérus en s'agenouillant_. »

Voldemort lança un doloris sur Sévérus, relevant à peine la tête. Sévérus se tordit de douleur. Quand le supplice s'arrêta, son cœur était emplit de haine pour la créature en face de lui.

« Ça c'est pour te punir d'avoir parlé trop fort, et de n'être pas venu plus vite _grinça le Lord_ »

Sévérus reprit sa position agenouillée, et attendit. Le Lord noir avait l'air vraiment malade.

« Sévérus, cela fait deux, trois jours, je ne sais plus que j'ai une migraine terrible. La lumière m'est douloureuse, les voix, le bruit insupportable. J'ai prit quelques potions contre le mal de tête cela passe un peu, mais la douleur revient. Potter, où est-il? Que fait-il ?

- Maître, Potter est chez ses moldus, et parait-il très déprimé depuis la mort de son parrain.

- Rahhh …..mais que m'arrive-t-il ? trouve une potion pour me soulager maintenant. _Exigea Voldemort, impérieux._

- Maître si aucune des potions traditionnelles n'a fonctionnée il va me falloir un peu de temps pour trouver autre chose _dit Sévérus nerveux_.

- Mauvaise réponse. »

Et de nouveaux doloris s'abattirent sur le maître de potion. Voldemort ne se contrôlait plus.

** Fin du POV**

Harry resta finalement plongé une partie de la nuit dans son nouveau livre, « Rituels des tribus de l'Amérique du sud ». Il était exceptionnel.

D'abord, cette arche était liée à des rituels funéraires. Un article passionnant y décrivait la découverte de la peinture, dans une tombe.

**« **La découverte a eu lieu à l'intérieur d'une pyramide de 7 mètres de haut, avec un temple au dessus, d'origine zoque dans la zone archéologique de Mérida, l_a cité blanche_ capitale du Yucatan. D'après les premières analyses, la dépouille serait vieille de 2.700 ans, signale l'INAH dans un communiqué de presse. Cette découverte a été faite par des membres de Mérida, un projet archéologique, qui rassemble des spécialistes de l'Institut National d'Anthropologie et d'Histoire au Mexique, et le Centro de Estudios Mayas, et l'Institut sorcière de recherche philologique de l'UNAM.  
Une première tombe était destinée à un quinquagénaire, qui pourrait être un prêtre ou un notable, selon les vêtements qu'il portait. La tête était tournée vers le nord. Il portait des colliers de plus d'un millier de perles de jade, un pagne, des boucles d'oreilles de jade, un bijou représentant un alligator de style olmèque, des cuillères, des bracelets attachés aux chevilles, un masque avec des yeux d'obsidienne, un miroir de pyrite. Le plus étonnant était les peintures de la sépulture représentant une grande arche, ainsi que différents rituels autour».

Le livre expliquait qu'il y avait encore une communauté sorcière vivant près de Mérida et connaissant d'anciens rituels liés à l'arche.

Un autre chapitre intéressa beaucoup Harry, Quetzalcóatl, le serpent à plumes cet animal mythologique était associé au pouvoir et à la capacité de la nature de renouveler la vie, à partir du fluide vital qui émanait de ce personnage sacré, il permettait de réunifier l'âme….Merlin cela méritait d'être une piste à explorer. Il ne serait alors plus un Horcruxe.

Harry lu une partie de la nuit, captivé. Draco vint le voir, ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les recherches d'Harry. Draco resta avec lui l'aidant, un elfe leur apporta un plateau repas. Ils rassemblèrent quantités d'informations, et Draco fut très excité en apprenant la destination du voyage de noces d'Harry et Sévérus. Ils s'endormirent aux aurores. Sévérus n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent vers treize heures pour manger, après une douche rapide, ils n'avaient dormit que quelques heures.

Draco partageait l'inquiétude de son ami, quand celui-ci s'était rendu compte que Sévérus avait été absent depuis hier soir, c'était angoissant.

« Tu sais, parfois les réunions avec le Lord sont longues et je demanderai à mon père de se renseigner, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Draco._

- Mais il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

- Il n'a pas du pouvoir te prévenir, tu sais comment est le Lord…. »

Harry baissa la tête, pensif et soucieux, Sévérus rentrait toujours. Toutefois, malgré les paroles apaisantes de Draco, l'angoisse régnait sur son cœur. Il devait l'attendre, car il ne pouvait en être autrement, Sévérus allait rentrer.

**POV Percy**

Percy était chez lui seul. Il buvait son sixième fire whisky, il avait passé une journée épouvantable.

Il gratta un furoncle qu'il avait sur la main, et regarda le liquide jaune s'écouler, il essuya sa main sur son pantalon. Percy repensait à sa journée…

Il était en train de rédiger un dossier lorsque un rapace lui avait remis une lettre.

Il était assigné à comparaître fin juillet, le courrier venait de Maître Gordon, le Maître Gordon ! Le plus grand avocat d'Angleterre. Rahh…. il venait encore de lâcher un vent, il allait devoir surveiller son alimentation.

« Lord Seth Black contre Percy Weasley et le Ministère » pour diffamation, prise de position, et agression sur la personne de Lord Black durant un événement officiel à Gringotts.

Bon, il pouvait justifier que l'agression avait été juste un coup de colère, et les propos diffamatoires juste des paroles dites dans un moment d'énervement et mal interprétées. Pour la prise de position, il aurait juste un blâme, on n'envoyait personne à Azkaban pour ça. Donc rien de grave, il fallait relativiser, en plus il était membre du gouvernement, cela aurait du poids.

Ce jeune Lord Black ne pouvait rien contre le Gouvernement. Et puis il pouvait compter sur Dumbledore, il l'aiderait et Fudge aussi. Percy se sentit rassuré.

Par contre, il y avait eu cette folle qui l'avait persécuté depuis sa sortie du Ministère. Il ne fallait pas que ce genre de scandale se répète, il avait une image publique à maintenir, c'était une honte de se faire agresser ainsi. Cela avait été une mauvaise journée rien de plus, demain tout redeviendrai normal. Il décida d'aller se coucher.

Percy se réveilla vers trois heures du matin, il avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière de la table de nuit. Il sentit une présence sur sa droite, tourna la tête, Elisa était debout près du lit, et elle lui souriait de ses dents pourries. Percy ferma fortement les yeux les frottas, quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Il eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Hermione**

Hermione était heureuse, non euphorique ! Elle se rendait au Ministère, pour suivre son premier cours d'auror. A la rentrée elle en saurait plus que tous les élèves.

Elle serait plus performante que les tous les septièmes années, même plus forte que cet idiot d'Harry.

Après tout, elle faisait partie du fameux trio, et elle avait participé à toutes les aventures d'Harry….bien sur les gens ne retenait que le nom de Potter. Ils oubliaient tous, tout le monde magique avait oublié, que Ron et elle avaient été là, à chaque aventure du survivant.

Harry n'avait aucun mérite, juste de la chance. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé des solutions, cela aurait souvent tourné à la catastrophe plus d'une fois.

Mais elle, elle en savait autant que lui, plus que lui, elle ne cessait d'apprendre, de lire, elle accumulait les connaissances. Lui, n'avait fait que survivre à un mage noir, oui, juste de la chance, encore et seulement de la chance !

En réalité, Harry était un sorcier médiocre qui ne travaillait pas assez, et qui jouait les martyres.

Pour le moment elle n'avait qu'un savoir scolaire, qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser. Ses parents étaient moldus, elle n'avait donc pas accès aux connaissances ancestrales que les familles de sang purs devaient protéger, cacher. Elle voulait connaître les secrets, les mystères.

Albus lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait prendre les livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Mais maintenant il voulait y mettre des restrictions…mais elle trouverait une solution. Elle était la plus intelligente sorcière.

Elle adorait résoudre les énigmes, dévoiler ce que l'on cachait. La famille Weasley pourtant, ne détenait pas ces secrets dont elle était avide. Il n'y avait aucun manuscrits de valeurs chez eux. Mais quand elle se marierait avec Ron, elle ferait partie de l'élite.

Bien sur elle aimait Ron. Mais elle aimait surtout sa supériorité sur lui, Ron ne réfléchissait pas, il se reposait sur ce qu'elle disait, il était en admiration devant elle. Et elle aimait ce sentiment.

Et aujourd'hui elle allait encore prouver qu'une sorcière issue de moldus était plus intelligente. Elle deviendrait aussi forte qu'un auror.

Elle travaillait avec tant d'acharnement, ne pensant qu'à se cultiver, qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Ce qu'elle avait acquis lui appartenait, et elle ne supportait pas de perdre quelque chose. Car en réalité elle était fragile, sensible. Grâce à son intelligence tout ne pouvait que réussir.

Hermione avait très mal supporté d'avoir été rejetée par Sirius, il ne lui avait rien laissé à elle. Alors qu'elle y avait autant eu droit qu'Harry. Pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait rien laissé ? Elle avait toujours montré l'image de la meilleur amie, elle savait cacher ses sentiments, elle ne comprenait pas…

Et ce lord Black, si …beau, si puissant…Voila pourquoi elle avait mal dormit, les événements à Gringotts, être privée de sa part sur l'argent de Sirius, et Ron son complice, son billet gagnant blessé…et bien elle s'était écroulée…

Ensuite il y avait eu cette réunion au square Grimaud et la lettre d'expulsion. Cela avait été horrible, elle ne méritait pas de subir de telles choses, et donc elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Mais ce matin cela allait mieux.

**Fin du POV**

Hermione accéléra le pas, elle pénétra dans la pièce ou elle rencontrerait son entraîneur : Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'était un grand sorcier noir et chauve, à la voix grave et lente, qui portait un anneau d'or à l'oreille.

Kingsley attendait Hermione, les bras croisés, en tapant du pied. Ron était déjà là, mais il n'était pas seul, une fille de leur âge parlait avec lui. Il ne se retourna même pas quand elle entra.

Elle était très belle, blonde aux yeux bleus avec une tenue très sexy, et des formes …voluptueuses.

Kingsley prit la parole.

« Bonjour, vous serez trois à suivre cet été une formation d'aurore. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Elisa Scarfacio. »

Ron lui fit un petit signe de tête, mais Hermione, énervée l'ignora.

« Je vous demanderais d'être là à l'heure Miss Granger, vous nous avez fait attendre _dit Kingsley._

- Mais on m'avait dit dix heure…je ne comprends pas.

- Miss Granger vous avez une heure de retard, Ron a été assez gentil pour faire patienter Elisa, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Les Aurors sont un groupe de sorciers et sorcières d'élite qui luttent contre l'utilisation de la Magie Noire, nous sommes l'élite des sorciers ! Pour le moment nous allons revoir vos bases. »

La matinée fut bien remplie, puisqu'ils avaient du reprendre tous les sorts appris à l'école depuis la 1ère année. Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec Ron, qui d'ailleurs ne regardait qu'Elisa. Et cela Hermione ne l'acceptait pas.

Au déjeuner de midi, ils allèrent manger tous les trois.

« Ron tu savais que l'heure de rendez-vous avait changée ? comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été informée ?

- Oh mione désolé, j'ai dû recevoir un hibou, et j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais tu sais comment c'est…maman m'a demandé de lui faire des trucs avant de partir…et voila j'ai oublié _dit Ron insouciant._

- Ronald comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu sais comment c'est important pour moi ces cours ? Tu aurais du…

- Oui mione, je sais, désolé. Bon tu connais Elisa ? _Coupa Ron lassé des reproches_.

- Non je n'ai pas cet honneur _dit Hermione d'un ton pincé_. Vous venez d'où ? Et que faites vous à nos cours ? _dit-elle agressivement_.

- Alors mon Ronaldou –doudou tu m'avais dit qu'elle était sympa….mais elle à l'air méchante, _dit Elisa avec une moue boudeuse_.

-Ronaldou-doudou ? Et je ne suis pas méchante _s'étrangla Hermione._

-T'énerves pas mione, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très sympa avec Elisa…lui en veux pas Elisa elle est fatiguée en ce moment, _répondit Ron en faisant les gros yeux à Hermione_.

- D'accord mon doudou, je vais être gentille, alors je viens de l'Institut de Salem où je suis la meilleur élève, j'ai même eu le prix de la plus jeune sorcière au talent prometteur _dit Elisa avec un grand sourire._

- Ah vraiment ? Alors si nous parlions de la géométrie de la relativité dans les sorts de protections, qu'en pensez-vous ? _dit Hermione victorieuse, certaine de coincer Elisa avec ses connaissances._

- Ah non ! Vous nous gâchez déjà le repas avec votre mauvaise humeur. _Elisa se tourna vers Ron_. Moi je veux parler Quidditch avec Ron ! Tu connais l'équipe de balais de Braga du Portugal ? Ils utilisent un système de marquage des batteurs génial, ou alors les vautours de Vrasta en Bulgarie ? Eux ils ont été les premiers à faire des tirs longs.

- Ouai j'avais lu ça, mais moi je préfère les Canons de Chudley, mais les Harpies de Holyhead sont incroyables, tu savais que c'est une équipe composée seulement de joueuses ? C'est dingue non ?…_répondit Ron enthousiaste en prenant une grande bouchée de purée de pommes de terre, heureux d'échapper à une discussion sur la relativité. »_

Hermione était au bord des larmes, c'était une catastrophe. Elle baissa la tête essayant de trouver une solution, elle n'avait plus faim. Cette Elisa aimait le Quidditch, et ils avaient deux mois de stage avec elle, l'enfer…

**POV Sévérus**

Finalement Voldemort se dit que tuer à coup de doloris son potioniste, qui pourrait régler son problème ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il parvint à se calmer, malgré la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-« Trouve une solution ! _ordonna le Lord noir._ »

Sévérus se redressa péniblement, s'inclina et partit vers son laboratoire de potions. Il ne supportait plus ce dingue.

La douleur du Lord était semble-t-il liée à la transformation de Harry, le lien avait dû changer.

Le rituel d'adoption posthume agissait sur le sang, mais il avait aussi modifié la structure mentale. Celui-ci avait apporté à Harry de nouveaux pouvoirs. Comme une autre architecture mentale, son cerveau, organe oh combien complexe s'était modifié. Ragnock le gobelin de Gringotts avait expliqué à Harry que le rituel l'avait vieillit de 2 ans avec la maturité qui allait avec, qu'il avait gagné de l'expérience et quelques dons aussi. La magie sans baguette, la magie noire, et le contrôle de son animagus. Donc oui, c'était une certitude, Harry Potter avait changé intérieurement, aussi bien qu'extérieurement. Et le lien l'unissant à Voldemort avait subit des modifications importantes.

Dans quelles mesures ? Difficile à dire, mais une chose était sûre. C'est que ce lien modifié donnait de terribles migraines au Lord noir. Harry était le réceptacle de l'âme du Lord, mais la nouvelle structure mentale d'Harry avait dû déplacer et isoler cette âme qui gênait dans ce nouvel agencement.

Sévérus ne vit qu'un moyen pour diminuer les migraines, agir sur le lien, sans que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte. Il travailla toute la nuit, allant à la bibliothèque du Lord pour trouver des informations. Vers midi, il était épuisé. Sévérus avait finalement trouvé quelque chose et il savait quelle type de potion il pourrait faire. Mais il lui fallait prévenir Harry, il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille au soir, et son mari devait être mort d'inquiétude. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait ni sortir, ni envoyer de messages….

« Sévérus que se passe-t-il ? _Lucius venait d'entrer._

- Le lord est malade, et il a été assez énervé hier soir….je dois lui préparer un remède _dit Sévérus avec un soupir de soulagement,_ Seth…

- Oui je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Tu l'imagines…quand rentres-tu ?

- Ce soir je pense, explique lui. »

Lucius hocha la tête et sortit, Sévérus se remit au travail. Pendant le temps de pose de la potion, il allait pouvoir prendre deux heures de repos. Il se coucha sur le lit de camp qui était dans le laboratoire, mit une alerte pour être réveillé à temps et sombra dans le sommeil.

**Fin du POV**

Harry attendait impatiemment le retour de Lucius. Celui-ci était partit tôt ce matin au journal pour une réunion avec Barnabas, car la première offensive du prophète aurait lieu avec l'édition du matin. Tout l'éditorial était sur le pied de guerre.

Quand Lucius arriva, Harry lui tomba dessus, en lui expliquant que Sévérus n'était pas rentré de chez le lord depuis hier soir, et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles, et qu'il devait aller voir ce qui se passe. Lucius partit donc pour le château en ruine, entra discrètement et alla directement au laboratoire de potions, mais il n'y avait personne, c'est par chance qu'il passa à la bibliothèque et put constater que Sévérus avait dû subir de nombreux doloris. Son corps gardait les tremblements caractéristiques de ce sort à haute dose. Le lord perdait la tête si il abîmait ainsi ses alliés, il lui tardait que Harry trouva une solution, car il n'en doutait pas cela aurait pu tomber sur lui. Et Lucius appréciait plus que modérément la torture, à plus forte raison quand c'était sur lui.

Il partit donc rapidement, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Harry et Draco l'attendaient avec angoisse, il les rassura, et ils allèrent manger sur la terrasse où Narcissa les rejoignit.

Un hibou arriva, il apportait le journal du début de la révolution. « Percy Weasley a-t-il perdu la tête ou est il victime d'une maladie inquiétante ? » on y expliquait son comportement à Gringotts, puis le scandale avec la fille en pleine rue. Une photo le montrait allongé sur la sorcière sur le sol, en plein chemin de traverse. Un médicomage expliquait que la maladie de Percy ne se voyait que dans les populations ayant un très faible taux d'hygiène ou ayant eu des contacts corporels avec le Yéti du sud de l'Inde. Et que cela pouvait entraîner un comportement inadapté, mais que ce type de maladie restait très rare dans nos régions. L'article eu le mérite de rendre le sourire à Harry.

Lucius repartit au journal, car il allait aider à gérer la contre-attaque du Ministère.

Harry reçu la visite de Dobby qui lui fit son rapport sur l'avancée des travaux. La villa Mexicaine était prête à les recevoir.

**POV Weasley**

Molly, Ginny et Arthur Weasley, prenait le petit-déjeuner au Terrier_. _

« Arthur, tu sais que Ron commence ses cours d'auror aujourd'hui avec Hermione, c'est merveilleux n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne trouve toujours pas normal qu'Harry ne puisse en bénéficier lui aussi…_dit Arthur qui n'acceptait toujours pas les explications de __Dumbledore._

- C'est pour sa sécurité Arthur, ma petite Ginny veux-tu de la confiture de citrouille sur tes œufs ? _demanda Molly. »_

Giny se leva précipitamment la main sur la bouche et sortit de la pièce.

« Elle est malade _? demanda Arthur inquiet_.

- Mais non, mais tu sais comment sont les enfants, ils mangent n'importe quoi, et après ils s'étonnent que leur estomac ne le supporte pas _dit Molly avec un sourire rassurant_.

- hmmmm ….._Grogna Arthur. »_

Un hibou arriva et passa par la fenêtre ouverte pour livrer le journal. Arthur s'en saisit pour le lire comme chaque matin. Molly vit avec inquiétude qu'il devenait livide, et tenait son bol de café en suspend, continuant sa lecture.

Arthur posa sa tasse, le journal, et se leva.

« Je pars au Ministère maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas Molly. »

Et Arthur partit en trombe.

Molly prit le journal. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait avec Percy ? Qui était cette sorcière ? Était-il malade ? Une maladie tropicale ? Impossible, il était un maniaque de l'hygiène, par contre cette histoire de Yéti, un Yéti porte une fourrure, la fille sur la photo à l'air d'avoir une grosse pilosité….Son fils aurait il un fétichisme avec les poils ? C'était embêtant, mais surtout il devrait être plus discret. Molly avait la solution, elle faisait une crème maison avec des crottes de lutins mélangés à du lait d'hippogriffe et une goutte de venin d'acromentula. Elle allait lui envoyer le remède pour le soigner en lui conseillant la discrétion dans ses relations amoureuses. Pour cette histoire avec ce Lord Black, Dumbledore et Fudge régleraient rapidement le problème. Molly termina tranquillement sa tartine.

Arthur arriva au ministère et partit directement vers le bureau de son fils. Seulement, sur le chemin il croisa ses jumeaux, Georges et Fred, qui lui expliquèrent qu'ils venaient le voir, au sujet de l'article dans le journal, avec l'extraordinaire intuition qui les caractérisait.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois vers le bureau de Percy. Pour rencontrer celui-ci, il fallait passer par le bureau d'une secrétaire qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Toutefois la porte de communication entre les deux bureaux n'était pas fermée.

Ils se jetèrent des regards surpris, car on entendait des éclats de voix venant du bureau de Percy. Celui-ci discutait avec Albus Dumbledore, mais la teneur de leur conversation, stoppa net les intrus.

Arthur referma doucement la porte du bureau de la secrétaire et ils écoutèrent ce qui se disait, sans se manifester.

« Mais Albus ! Nous étions d'accord pour prendre tout l'argent de Potter_, crachait Percy_.

- Je sais bien mon ami, ce n'est qu'un contretemps fâcheux, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Sirius ne nous laisserait rien, et nous éliminerait du circuit, la lecture de son testament a été une catastrophe pour nous, quel abruti celui-la…

- Je croyais que vous le teniez au creux de votre main…enfin ça nous à tous arrangé qu'il crève, _ricanait Percy_.

- Oui et le prochain sera Harry après que j'ai récupéré le tutorat qui est allé à ce Seth Black, en plus Tonks a l'air d'être avec lui, Remus m'a dit qu'elle accompagnait le Black au square Grimaud, _répondit Albus énervé_.

- C'est une traîtresse, je vous avais dit de vous en méfier, elle s'est tout de suite mise de son côté à Gringotts, mais il ne faudrait pas que les autres se doutent de quelques choses.

- Mais non, ils font ce que je leur dit, ils sont tellement manipulables, que c'est même plus amusant… regardez ce grand naïf d'Arthur qui ne voit même que votre propre mère tire les ficelles…

- Mon père n'est qu'un petit employé minable et sans ambition ! Mais après les problèmes que nous avons eus à Gringotts, et bien, c'est de votre faute si Black veut me faire un procès…il faut que vous me sortiez de là…. »

Arthur fit signe à ses jumeaux de sortir discrètement, aussitôt la porte refermée, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Tonks, Elle saurait ce qui s'était passé à la lecture du testament

« Tonks il faut que nous parlions immédiatement de ce qui s'est passé à la lecture du testament de Sirius, _dit Arthur énervé. »_

Tonks jeta un regard surprit à Arthur, Fred et Georges qui venaient d'entrer dans son bureau, encore vide à cette heure.

« Tonks il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts, et de Seth Black, _dit Arthur_.

- D'accord, mais pas ici.

- Allons chez nous, c'est à deux pas du ministère, _proposa Fred »._.

Les Weasley accompagnés de Tonks partirent ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse.

**F**i**n du POV**


	13. Très chere Augusta

**CHAPITRE 13 Très Chère Augusta**

Arthur et Tonks étaient dans le salon avec les jumeaux, au-dessus de leur magasin. Aussitôt Arthur lança les sorts de silence et confidentialité. Il demanda à Tonks de tout leur dire des événements de Gringotts.

« Pour la lecture du testament de Sirius, il y avait Dumbledore, Percy, Ron, Hermione, les Malefoys, maman et Remus.

- Harry n'était pas là ? _demanda Arthur étonné_.

- Non, _dit Tonks_, _les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard lourd de sens_.

- Sirius a laissé de l'argent uniquement à sa famille, à Harry et Remus. Mais nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il avait un fils, Lord Seth Orion Black. Et que celui-ci devenait le chef de famille, héritant de tous les biens Black, du square Grimaud et qu'il devenait le tuteur d'Harry.

_Arthur émit un long sifflement._

- Quoi ? _firent Fred et Georges très surpris. »_

Un long silence suivit. Harry avait changé de tuteur, cela aurait des conséquences, c'était sûr il y avait une lutte de pouvoir pour l'arme qu'il représentait, malheureusement.

« Continue Tonks, _dit Arthur sinistre._

- Bien sûr, Dumbledore a piqué une colère monumentale voulant s'opposer aux dernières volontés de Sirius, quand Seth est entré, après une discussion houleuse, Ron a essayé de l'attaquer, Draco Malefoy l'a défendu, et les gardes du corps de Seth ont envoyé Ron au tapis. Alors Percy a voulu lancer un autre sort sur Seth, mais Lucius Malefoy l'a transformé en verracrasse. »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent. Arthur lui, était consterné que Ron attaque ainsi le fils de Sirius, et de quel droit ?

« Albus a voulu aussi attaquer Seth dans le dos, mais le gobelin l'en a empêché, après ils sont tous partis.

- Comment est ce Seth Black ? _demanda Arthur._

- Très séduisant, il ressemble à Sirius, il est puissant, jeune, vers les dix-huit ans, et très sympa. Il a récupéré le square Grimaud, et il a prit la fabuleuse décoratrice Kara Ferguson, alors vu qu'il a réintégré tous les Black à la famille….

- Quoi ? Tous les Black ? _Demanda Georges_.

- Oui, maman, moi, Narcissa, et Draco…mais pas Bellatrix. Après, on s'est tous retrouvé : tata, maman, Draco, Seth et un copain à eux, Blaise je crois, au square pour discuter décoration. Maman et Narcissa étaient là aussi, elles discutaient avec Walburga.

- Fred as-tu une pensine ? Tonks j'aimerais voir tes souvenirs, _demanda Arthur_. »

Il restait pensif devant la réunification du clan Black, c'était un élément très important, il en était sûr. Les trois Weasley plongèrent dans les événements de Gringotts. Quand ils en sortirent, il y eu un grand moment de silence consterné.

« Papa, pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient-ils là ? Tu étais au courant ? _demanda Fred._

- Et sans Harry…._compléta Georges._

- Pourquoi pensaient-ils avoir le droit à l'héritage de Sirius ? _interrogea Fred._

- Et que faisait Percy là surtout ? Par ailleurs j'ignorais qu'il connaissait si bien Albus… _constata Georges._

- Et d'après ce que l'on a vu dans la pensine Ron et Hermione ont l'air de détester Harry… _dit Fred._

- Mais que se passe-t-il bordel ? _S'énerva Arthur_, et cette discussion entre Percy et Albus que nous avons surpris…Et non, je ne savais pas que Ron et Hermione allaient à la lecture du testament. Bordel de merde, on me prend pour un con. »

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur père avec des yeux exorbités, jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu dire un gros mot, et jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère, même lors de leurs pires bêtises. Des choses allaient changer, c'était grave.

« Quelle discussion ? _demanda Tonks._

- Ils disaient que tu es une traîtresse Tonks, que nous sommes des idiots manipulables dont Molly tire les ficelles, qu'Albus veut récupérer le tutorat d'Harry pour son argent, et qu'il pourra mourir comme son idiot de parrain. Et puis il y a cette décision qui ne me plait pas du tout de former Ron et Hermione comme aurors, alors qu'Harry ne bénéficie de rien et restera prisonnier tout l'été chez ses moldus. Ils oublient tous que Harry m'a sauvé la vie, qu'il a sauvé Ginny, nous avons une dette sorcière très important vis-à-vis de lui, indépendamment que j'adore ce gosse.

- Harry nous a permis de démarrer notre affaire en mettant les fonds de base, il est généreux, gentil, nous l'aimons beaucoup _dit Fred, Georges approuvant avec de grands mouvements de tête_ ».

Les quatre sorciers présents dans la pièce réfléchirent en silence à toutes ces informations. Ils venaient de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'énorme.

**« **Il nous manque des éléments dans cette histoire, il y a quelque chose contre Harry. Tout tourne autour de lui. Il faut que je le voie. Attendez moi, je ne serais pas longue, _dit Tonks_ ».

* * *

**POV Tonks**

Tonks sortit rapidement de la pièce, elle partit au point de transplanage du chemin de traverse, et atterrit à quelques rues de Privet Drive. Elle se métamorphose en représentant de commerce des plus communs, et elle alla sonner chez les Dursley.

Maugrey qui effectuait la surveillance ce jour-là, ne vit rien d'anormal.

Une Pétunia à la bouche pincée, et à l'air revêche ouvrit la porte au coup de sonnette de Tonks.

« Madame Dursley, Simon Brigs de la Société Tout propre, j'aimerais vous présenter mes produits, et vous offrir des échantillons gratuits, qui feront de vous la plus parfaite ménagère du quartier.

- Oh mais c'est très intéressant, entrez Monsieur, passez dans le salon…._dit Pétunia avec un grand sourire. »_

Dés que la porte fut refermée sur la rue, Tonks sortit sa baguette et mis Pétunia sous imperium. Elle allait faire ce dont elle avait longtemps rêvé, explorer cette maison, devant laquelle elle avait si souvent fait la planque.

La maison était d'une propreté irréprochable, à tel point que cela en était suspect, elle demanda à Pétunia de la conduire à la chambre de Harry.

« Madame Dursley où est Harry Potter? Est-il à la maison ? _demanda Tonks en montant les marches._

- Non, ce monstre a disparu depuis quatre jours au moins…

- Comment ça au moins ? Vous ne savez pas depuis quand votre neveu a quitté la maison ?

- Non, on glisse un bout de pain par la trappe, et on l'oublie, sauf s'il fait du bruit Vernon va le faire taire et déverrouille la porte, mais les assiettes n'étaient plus vidées depuis trois jours, alors j'ai vérifié…il était partit.

- Merlin, au bout de trois jours, quelle horreur _dit Tonks atterré. »_

Mais si l'ordre n'était pas au courant, où était Harry ? Et pourquoi sa tante l'appelait « monstre » ?

« Que reprochez-vous à Harry ?

- C'est un sorcier, il est anormal…. ».

Tonks était choquée, c'était quoi cette famille ?

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte sale, équipée de cinq verrous extérieurs et d'une petite trappe. Tonks eu des frissons glacés à la vue de cette porte, cela lui rappelait un peu trop la porte d'une cellule de prison.

Et pourquoi le héros du monde sorcier était-il traité ainsi ? Oh, elle se doutait bien que ses relatifs ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup mais à ce point, ce n'était pas imaginable.

Tonks ouvrit les multiples verrous, l'angoisse lui tenaillant le ventre, elle poussa la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une chambre misérable, les meubles branlants, de mauvaises qualités, cassés, des barreaux à la fenêtre, et vu de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas pour la protection du pauvre Harry.

Dans un coin une vieille bassine rouillée qui devait servir de toilette. Cette chambre était une prison, Harry était en prison tous les étés depuis des années. Une angoisse énorme submergea Tonks, qui se précipita pour vomir dans la bassine, elle ressentit du dégoût pour son aveuglement à elle et aux autres. Elle reprit contenance, prenant sur elle, elle n'était pas un auror pour rien. Elle se transforma en Harry et se pencha à la fenêtre de la chambre, du moins entre les barreaux pour bien se montrer. Maugrey sortit de sa planque et lui fit un petit signe de la main, Harry/Tonks lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et redescendit avec Pétunia.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il vit dans cette cellule là-haut ? _demanda Tonks d'une voix éteinte_.

- Depuis ses douze ans.

- Et avant ?

- Et bien là, _Pétunia désignait le petit placard sous l'escalier_ ».

Tonks alla ouvrir la petite porte, s'agenouilla et vit un petit matelas sale encore sur le sol, avec un vieux dessin, représentant un papa, une maman et un petit garçon scotché au mur. Elle eut une remontée de bile, qu'elle ravala. Tonks pleura longtemps, là par terre en regardant le réduit, deux petits soldats cassés posés comme des merveilles sur un rebord de la plainte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Elle se redressa, fit face à Pétunia toujours sous imperium, fut tentée de lancer un doloris, mais ne fit que lui lancer un oubliette. Elle reprit son apparence de représentant, sortit, et partit d'une démarche naturelle.

A l'abri des regards, elle put transplaner vers le chemin de traverse, pour retrouver les Weasley.

* * *

**Fin du POV**

Arthur réfléchissait, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait des doutes, trop de choses l'indiquaient. Et sa femme que venait-elle faire dans l'histoire ? C'était elle qui avait exigé de gérer les finances du couple, argumentant qu'elle s'occupait des dépenses de la maison et des enfants. Il l'avait laissée s'en charger, cela le dégageait d'un soucis, et il pouvait se concentrer sur son travail et ses recherches sur l'artisanat moldu. Il avait été trop laxiste, et il n'avait rien vu. L'aveuglement n'était pas une excuse, et il payait sa paresse aujourd'hui. Sa famille trempait dans une salle histoire. Et c'était sûrement très grave, il le sentait.

Les jumeaux se parlaient doucement recoupant les éléments, analysant les comportements de chacun. Mais tous les trois trouvaient, au bout d'un moment que Tonks mettait du temps à revenir, et cela les inquiétaient. Ils finirent par attendre dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Tonks ouvrit la porte brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter. Elle avait les cheveux gris, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? _cria Arthur_ ».

Ils s'étaient mis debout tous les trois à son arrivée.

« Non, enfin je ne sais pas, attendez je vais vous montrer, je ne suis pas en état de parler. »

Tonks sortit avec sa baguette son souvenir et le mit dans la pensine. Les trois hommes plongèrent dedans.

Quand les Weasley sortirent, ils étaient dans une rage rarement vue chez des sorciers, une aura rouge se dégageait de leurs corps. Ils étaient en fureur. Quelques objets de décoration du salon explosèrent sous la pression.

« Je vais aller immédiatement demander des explications à Dumbledore _cria Fred_.

- Je vais aller tuer les Dursley _dit Georges avec haine._

- Non, arrêtez ! Il faut réfléchir _intervint Arthur_, mettez votre côté Gryffondore en sourdine. Dumbledore était forcément au courant, il le savait, il faut retrouver Harry avant tout. Mais où est-il ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les occupants du salon.

« Il s'est peut être échappé, et il se cache ? _proposa Tonks_.

- Attendez, nous devons vous raconter quelque chose, hier Dobby, l'elfe qui aime tant Harry est venu nous rendre visite nous apportant une grande boîte pleine de droxys. Le mot qui accompagnait cette livraison était « Avec les compliments de Lord Seth Black » _dit Georges_.

- Nous savons que Dobby n'est fidèle qu'à Harry. Nous savons que seul Harry connaissait notre utilisation des droxys dans la préparation de certaines de nos farces. _Ajouta Fred_.

- Alors comment Seth Black peut-il nous envoyer Dobby avec des droxys, s'il ne connaît pas Harry ? _dit Georges_.

- On dirait bien que Harry nous a laisser des indices, un message, pour le retrouver si nous le voulions. _Dit Fred_.

- Et nous le voulons mon cher Georges.

- Les jumeaux vous êtes géniaux ! _dit Tonks_.

- Mais où trouver Seth Black ? _demanda Arthur_, il détient les secrets de cette histoire, j'en suis sûr.

- Moi je sais ! Il réside chez les Malefoy _dit Tonks_, et je peux y aller, tata Narcissa me recevra avec plaisir.

- Alors, nous allons tous y aller maintenant _dit Arthur avec un nouveau regard brillant de détermination et de colère contenue. »_

* * *

**POV Augusta**

Augusta Londubat poussa un soupir excédé, en tapant de sa canne sur le sol. Neville assit dans un angle du salon, se figea et baissa la tête.

Le salon était luxueux, mais on n'en voyait pas grand-chose, les lourdes tentures, étaient toujours tirées, baignant la pièce d'une faible luminosité.

Un vieil elfe se présenta en s'inclinant et annonça les visites de l'après-midi.

« Maîtresse, Madame Narcissa Malefoy, et Madame Androméda Black Tonks demandent audience.

- Faites les entrer, Fluck dépêchez-vous, à mon âge on n'attend plus. _Dit Augusta impérieuse_. »

Narcissa et Androméda entrèrent, saluèrent l'aïeule avec respect, puis prirent place dans des fauteuils. Elles ne remarquèrent pas Neville assit sur sa chaise dans un angle.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, qui est ce nouveau Lord Back ? D'où sort-il ? Je veux tout savoir _exigea Augusta en tapant de la canne_. »

Androméda réprima un sourire, Augusta se voulait plus dure qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mais la communauté sorcière avait énormément de respect et de considération pour elle.

-« C'est le fils de Sirius Black, _répondit Androméda_.

- Et sa mère ? Continua Augusta

- C'était une Zabini, de la branche Italienne _dit Narcissa, Androméda lui adressa un regard de gratitude._

- Mais faut-il que je vous tire les vers du nez ? Parlez ! _exigea Augusta perdant patience_.

- Il n'est pas du côté du Lord Noir, il est son ennemi et tous les Malefoy ont rallié sa cause.

- Bien, _dit Augusta plus détendue_.

- Augusta, il faudrait une pensine, je vous montrerais ce qui s'est passé à la lecture du testament de Sirius, vous comprendrez alors qui est notre chef de famille_. Dit Narcissa_.

- Neville dépêche-toi, va chercher une pensine…on me fait toujours attendre ici, _bougonna Augusta, pendant que Neville rapportait avec empressement l'objet demandé_. »

Androméda extirpa un souvenir en fil blanc, qu'elle déposa délicatement dans la bassine.

« Neville tu m'accompagnes _dit Augusta_ ».

Et ils plongèrent tous les deux dans la pensine.

Narcissa et Androméda échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, si elles avaient répondus à la curiosité d'Augusta ce n'était pas pour assouvir son goût des potins, mais pour la rallier. Wallburga leur avait parlé des réunions de l'ordre, car elle savait tout.

Et depuis que Narcissa savait que Harry Potter et Seth Black ne faisait qu'un, elle avait compris beaucoup de choses. Elles en avaient discuté entre sœurs, rétablissant définitivement l'ancienne complicité.

Augusta et Neville sortirent de la pensine, dégoûtés par les comportements d'Albus et sa clique.

« Comment Albus a-t-il osé s'opposer aux dernières volontés de Sirius, les rejetons Weasley sont des arrivistes, et je ne parle pas de cette sang-de-bourbe ! Mais quelle honte! Dans quelle société vivons-nous ? »

Narcissa réprima un petit sourire ironique, Augusta avait utilisé le terme de sang-de-bourbe, pour la Granger, c'était excellent, quand elle dirait ça à Lucius….

« Vous me cachez encore quelque chose toutes les deux, et je veux savoir _exigea Augusta_. »

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard, que Augusta remarqua avec une moue d'anticipation, cela allait être croustillant, elle le sentait.

-« C'est un grand secret que nous allons vous confier, et bien sûr nous vous demandons la prudence car les conséquences d'une maladresse seraient énormes, _dit Androméda_.

- C'est entendu, vous savez qui je suis, mon petit-fils et moi nous ne dirons rien.

- Je ne parlerais pas assura Neville d'une voie ferme, _Narcissa lui jeta un regard évaluateur et curieux. »_

Androméda capta ce regard, qui la réconforta sur la valeur de Neville.

« Lord Seth Orion Black a réalisé un rituel d'adoption posthume, par le sang _annonça Androméda. Augusta en eu le souffle coupé._

- Neville, tu dois apprendre, que ceci est un secret des sangs purs, peu de sorciers connaissent ce rituel antique. Il était réalisé, il y a plusieurs siècles, pour éviter que les familles nobles ne disparaissent pendant les grandes guerres. Il faut avoir une lignée pure, sans tâche, peu de familles peuvent prétendre à cet honneur aujourd'hui. Ce rituel transforme le sorcier physiquement et intellectuellement, lui donnant les pouvoirs familiaux de la famille à laquelle il se rallie. Il n'est réalisé que dans des cas exceptionnels et très rares. Cela le vieillit de quelques années la personne, lui apportant maturité et changeant sa structure mentale. Mais cet acte de haute magie nécessite un tel courage et un tel amour d'un côté comme de l'autre, que peu peuvent y prétendre. De nos jours, seuls les gobelins peuvent réaliser ce rituel, car il faut leur magie pour le faire. Pour cela la candidature est soumise au Conseil Suprême gobelin, qui est seul juge, si le sorcier en est digne. Et cela ne s'est pas produit depuis plus de mille ans, te rends tu comptes de l'importance que cela a ? _Expliqua Augusta._ Qui était-il avant _? Murmura Augusta estomaquée par cet acte de haute magie._

- Augusta, je dois ajouter que le rituel a été fait en plus, sous magie magistra, _dit Androméda d'un ton grave. Augusta eu un coup au cœur, le sorcier suprême était né._

- Narcissa, Androméda il y a une prophétie datant de l'époque de Merlin qui parle de ce sorcier suprême, changé par rituel du sang posthume et bénit par magie magistra.

- Que dit-elle ?

- Personne ne le sait, elle est gardée au département du Mystère et y a une place d'honneur, sur un coussin d'or. Qui était-il avant ? _répéta Augusta_.

- Harry Potter. »

Les Londubat, Narcissa, et Androméda partirent pour le Manoir Malefoy, Augusta et Neville voulaient rencontrer Harry et lui parler. L'histoire, du monde sorcier allait prendre un tournant

**Fin POV**

**

* * *

**

Draco, Blaise et Seth discutaient allongés sur des chaises longues près de la piscine, sous des parasols.

Il faisait une chaleur caniculaire, sans un souffle d'air. Et, les trois jeunes hommes savouraient des cocktails de jus de fruits frais. Ce moment de détente était bienvenue.

« Draco, on est trop bien chez toi, _dit Harry avec un sourire de satisfaction en s'étirant sur le ventre et en enfonçant la tête dans le matelas_.

- Lui dit pas ça, il va être imbuvable après, en plus t'es vachement tentant Harry. Ce maillot, ces tatouages …wahh t'es une vraie bombe, je suis prêt à devenir gay rien que pour toi, _dit Blaise d'une voie langoureuse_.

- Arrête de déconner Blaise. Harry tes tatouages me tuent littéralement, ils sont trop beaux. _Dit Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer le doigt sur le serpent dans le dos d'Harry._

- Hey Draco, si Sévérus voit ça quand il va rentrer, filleul ou pas filleul il va te massacrer. _Dit Harry en rigolant._

- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que je te fais de l'effet, quand je te touche…

- Même pas en rêve_, plaisanta Harry_, je te verrais bien avec un beau dragon en tatouage cela t'irait bien.

- Ouai peut être, c'est vrai que quand on voit ce que cela donne sur toi…Un bout feu chinois ? _demanda Draco._

- Plutôt un magyar à pointes _rigola Blaise_. Oh fait Harry, Antonio va passer tout à l'heure, Lucius doit aller le chercher après être sorti du journal.

- C'est super, et puis mon Sévérus rentre ce soir, avec de la chance on pourra manger tous ensemble_. Dit Harry rêvant déjà à revoir son amour_.

- Salut les mecs, alors on fait les lézards ?… »

Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott venaient d'arriver

Draco, et Blaise les saluèrent. Puis Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Je vous présente Lord Seth Orion Black, il est mon cousin, _dit Draco._

- Et le mien _ajouta Blaise. Seth fit un signe de tête en guise de saltations_.

- Wahh alors ça c'est un exploit, je suis curieux de voir ton arbre généalogique, ça doit être quelque chose… _dit Théo impressionné_.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas commun, _rigola Seth_. »

Pansy et Théo regardèrent Seth. Il était impressionnant, on sentait la puissance émaner de lui. Ses tatouages autour des biceps étaient magnifiques.

Et il était beau, tout simplement beau…ses formes athlétique parfaites, ses yeux verts avec ses longs cheveux noirs envoûtant. Ils restèrent bloqués devant tant de séduction, il débordait de sensualité.

Pansy et Théo étaient en transe. Blaise et Draco rigolèrent de l'effet que produisait Harry sur leurs amis. Cela permis aux deux nouveaux de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Ils décidèrent d'aller tous dans la piscine, Théo et Pansy avaient prévu le coup, ils furent en maillot de bain en deux minutes. L'eau avait la température idéale, et dans cette journée à la chaleur étouffante, la fraîcheur de l'eau était un bienfait. Ils jouèrent à une version sorcier du water-polo. Pansy et Théo manquèrent la balle, lorsque Seth se tourna pour répondre à une question de Blaise, et donc, leur présentât son dos. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Blaise et Draco.

Ils s'installèrent, ensuite, autour de la table en terrasse, et un elfe leur apporta des bières au beurre, et des gâteaux. Harry s'était sentit de suite à l'aise avec eux, ils étaient sympas et gentils, rien à voir avec les rapports qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard.

« Pansy, je voudrais te demander un truc ? _dit Draco_.

- Là tu m'intrigues…tu hésites à poser une question ? _dit Pansy_.

- Mais non, tu es bête, j'ai appris quelque chose et je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu sais…

- Vas-y je t'écoute, et pour la réponse je verrais…

- Il paraît que Giny Weasley est enceinte, tu sais qui est le père ?

- Quoi ? Non….mais quel gourde…attends que je réfléchisse….c'est récent puisqu'en fin d'année cela ne se voyait pas.

- Ouai elle serait enceinte d'un mois dit Blaise.

- Alors elle couchait avec Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, et Vincent Crabb….

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _et Blaise s'écroula de rire par terre_.

- Ça devient une habitude Blaise de te rouler par terre _dit Seth avec un sourire en coin_. »

Blaise se redressa difficilement.

« Tu peux parler toi …et chez l'antiquaire c'est de la faute à qui si j'ai dû sortir, hein ?

- Bahh t'avais vu ses dents….

- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, vous êtes insupportables.

- Draco, il y a eu pas mal de choses qui se sont passées on dirait, va falloir que tu m'expliques…_dit Pansy._

-Oui et moi aussi cela m'intéresse _dit Théo avec beaucoup de sérieux tout d'un coup_.

- On verra …._répondit Draco évasif_… »

Théo fit la moue, puis reprit :

« Alors Seth dis-moi tout, Zabini, Malefoy et Black… t'es un tueur ?

- Et encore il ne peut pas te donner son dernier nom, t'aurais une attaque.

- C'est malin Blaise _dit Draco._

- C'est quoi tous ces mystères, je croyais que nous étions amis ? _lança Théo avec colère_.

- Ne t'énerves pas Théo, ce secret est lié à la sécurité de Seth, nous avons prêté Blaise et moi, un serment inviolable, et nos parents aussi…

- Attends Draco, tu es en train de me dire que les familles Malefoy et Zabini, ont toutes prêté un serment inviolable envers Seth ?

- Oui. _répondit Draco. »_

Théo et Pansy les dévisagèrent tous les trois. Plus personne ne parlait et la tension augmentait.

Théo devint pensif. Si Draco, Blaise et toutes leurs familles avaient fait un serment inviolable c'est que la situation devait être très grave. Il avait porté un jugement sur Seth, et il ne se trompait jamais sur les personnalités, il avait un sixième sens pour cela. La famille de Draco était engagée auprès du Lord noir, celle de Blaise plutôt neutre, et Seth ? Théo avait l'intuition qu'il était contre le Lord. Donc trois courants de réflexion différents. Et pourtant ils étaient amis, très amis même. Ce Seth lui inspirait confiance, il voyait dans ses yeux, son honnêteté, sa loyauté, sa gentillesse. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus dangereux que le seigneur des ténèbres ? Assez, sa décision était prise.

« Seth je vais prêter serment moi aussi _dit Théo d'un ton grave_.

- Moi aussi _ajouta Pansy_…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, vos vies risques d'être en danger, j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis puissants_, avança Seth._

- Je l'ai compris, mais je vais suivre mon intuition qui ne m'a jamais trompé.

- Et si elle te trompait cette fois-ci ? Le risque est trop important et tu ne me connais pas. Par ailleurs j'ai un lien familial avec Draco et Blaise, tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi.

- Pour ce que tu viens de dire, pour ton honnêteté, je choisis de te suivre, tu as la stature d'un chef, prends mon serment _dit Théo d'un ton catégorique. »_

Théo tendit sa main et sortit sa baguette, et attendit en défiant Seth droit dans les yeux.

Après un soupire Seth attira sa baguette d'un sort informulé, Théo fit une moue ironique, Seth haussa les épaules.

« Ne me le reproche pas, si tu viens à le regretter _dit Seth_.

- Ne présume pas de mes engagements et de mes sentiments _répondit Théo_. »

Seth tendit le bras, les deux mains se touchèrent.

Pansy qui avait assisté à tout l'échange avait également prit sa décision, et elle savait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle tendit à son tour le bras, toucha leurs mains, et sortit sa baguette.

- « Moi Théodore Nott jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider dans ses projets, je serais son allié »

- « Moi Pansy Parkinson jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider dans ses projets, je serais son alliée»

- « J'accepte », les trois fils argent s'enroulèrent autour de leurs mains puis disparurent.

Draco alla chercher une pensine et Seth commença à enlever ses souvenirs.

* * *

**POV Sévérus**

Sévérus poursuivit la préparation de sa potion, les deux heures de sommeil lui avaient fait du bien. La potion était presque terminée.

Il avait réussi l'exploit de faire une potion qui coupait le lien définitivement. Malgré tout, le Lord garderait un bourdonnement constant ainsi qu'une migraine latente, qui ne feraient qu'empirer le temps passant. Mais au moment de la prise de la potion aucun symptômes ne se ferait ressentir, il aurait l'impression d'être guérit.

La restructuration mentale d'Harry avait définitivement abîmé ce qui restait d'âme dans le corps du seigneur des Ténèbres, celle-ci était trop amoindrit pour supporter d'être encore diminuée.

Harry restait un Horcruxe pour le moment, mais il ne subirait plus les visions de ce dément, le lien serait rompu pour toujours avec cette potion.

Sévérus en avait profité, pour donner à plusieurs rats un poisson fatal mais agissant au bout de quinze jours. Il serait alors en mission pour le lord, donc insoupçonnable. Et cette très cher Nagini qui adorait le gibier, allait se faire un plaisir de dévorer ses petits protégés. Qui de toute façon auront des réflexes plus lents, et donc aucune chance de s'en sortir. Nagini serait morte avant son retour fin Août.

Sévérus partit rejoindre son Maître, il était pressé de partir, il en avait marre de tout ce cirque.

En plus Harry lui manquait horriblement, à son retour il faudrait qu'ils parlent de leurs future maison, d'avoir peut être un animal, et les soirées à deux au coin du feu…

Sévérus alla s'agenouiller avec répugnance devant le grand lézard blanc.

« Monseigneur j'ai réussi une potion unique qui arrêtera les migraines.

- Donne vite, je ne tiens plus, ma tête va exploser. »

Voldemort but toute la potion, quelques secondes après il se redressait ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais sentit aussi bien, il revivait

« Ah cette potion est réussie, bien, as-tu trouvé à quoi été dues ses migraines ?

- Cela pourrait être lié à la dépression de Potter, et le fait qu'il revive dans sa peine la douleur que je lui infligeais pendant les leçons d'occlumentie.

- Oui., bien sûr, c'est sûrement la raison…que veux-tu pour récompense ?

- Vous servir est un plaisir Monseigneur. Je voulais vous dire que Dumbledore a décidé de m'envoyer demain en mission d'une semaine en Afrique du Sud, pour contacter les vampires de cette région.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi il n'y a pas de vampires là-bas.

- Je le sais, mais je vais en profiter pour rencontrer des sorciers qui pratiquent une magie tribale et font des potions inconnues dans nos régions, à mon retour je dirais que les vampires ont refusés et ne veulent pas se déplacer.

- Très bien, et pour la mission que moi, je t'ai confiée, tu en est où ?

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un vampire début Août qui accepte de m'emmener au Sanctuaire.

- Tu es sûr Sévérus ? Ce serait extraordinaire, où avez-vous rendez-vous ?

- A Karnak, en France Monseigneur.

- Oui, les vieux dolmens, la vieille magie oubliée… Ah c'est merveilleux, et tu pourras récupérer l'allégeance de toute les créatures du sanctuaire, et je veux que tu trouves un moyen pour que moi et tes frères mangemors puissent y entrer, ainsi nous conquerront ce monde mythique, ce sera ma gloire, oui, ce sera bon… Tu as bien travaillé, je suis content de toi, continues comme ça…et tu seras récompensé. Tu peux te retirer, j'ai des plans et des projets à préparer.

- Bien Maître. »

Et Sévérus pu enfin sortir de ce tas de pierre, et transplaner vers son amour.


	14. Alliances

**CHAPITRE 14 Alliances**

Pansy et Théo restèrent un long moment silencieux après avoir vu les souvenirs de Seth. Ils étaient dégoûtés, révoltés, par tant de bassesses. Ils ne regrettaient pas leurs serments.

« Alors maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait à Percy ? _demanda Pansy._

- Et bien il va commencer à sérieusement souffrir, après son agression au ministère, il vient de recevoir son assignation au tribunal, en plus ce jour là je lui ai lancé le sort furonculose durarus. Depuis il a des pustules sur tout le corps dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, _dit Seth avec un grand sourire_.

- Mais attends Pansy ce n'est pas finit, Seth lui a lancé un sort de flatulences …_dit blaise en riant_.

- Tu oublies de dire, qu'il a réussit à lui coller une mochetée nommée Elisa, qui le colle partout. Que cette même Elisa lui a fait un scandale monumental en pleine rue. Que Blaise a lancé un sort qui a fait un trou dans la rue, ce qui les a fait tomber tout les deux. Cela les a mis dans une situation très compromettante, et comme par hasard, un reporter passait par là…_compléta Draco avec un sourire_.

- Attends, regarde le journal, Théo, ils en parlent dedans, _dit Blaise en lui tendant le Prophète_.

- J'y crois pas _cria Pansy_, j'aurais tant voulu voir ça !

- Je savais que mon intuition était juste, tu es le plus diabolique des serpentards refoulés, _dit Théo avec un grand sourire._

- Mais je ne suis pas refoulé _dit Seth en faisant la moue, et en croisant les bras_.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Théo, car il est vraiment très chaud avec Sévérus _dit Draco en riant_.

- Quoi ? toi et le Professeur Snape ? ce n'est pas possible ! _dit Pansy effarée_.

- Ben quoi, on est marié après tout.

- Là, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir _fit Pansy toute retournée par la nouvelle._

- Seth tu es vraiment étonnant, _dit Théo impressionné_.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, _dit Draco_.

- Que veux-tu dire ? _demanda Théo._

- Avec lui, des événements étranges arrivent, même Sévérus le dit, _ajouta Draco._

- Et bien …tu as bien fait de changer d'amis, ce nouveau profil te rend moins pathétique, tu es en route sur le chemin de la grandeur…._dit Théo._

- Il me semble que c'est ce que le choipaux magique m'avait dit, quand il a voulu m'envoyer à serpentard…_dit pensivement Seth. »_

Les quatre nouveaux amis de Seth éclatèrent de rire.

« Et bien il y a de l'ambiance ici. Bonsoir jeunes gens, _fit Lucius_ ».

Lucius et Antonio venaient d'entrer, les présentations furent faites.

« Lucius, Tonio je suis content de vous voir, je dois vous dire que Pansy et Théo nous ont rejoints, _les informa Seth._

- C'est plutôt une bonne surprise, bienvenue à vous. Harry tout se passe très bien au journal, nous avons déjà reçu une visite du Ministère, et nous leurs avons bien fait comprendre que dorénavant Le Prophète n'avait plus de comptes à leurs rendre. Ils étaient furieux, j'ai adoré, mais on ne peut rien contre la l- berté de la presse. Le gouvernement a perdu le contrôle des médias, cela va être la panique au Ministère. Barnabas se sent revivre, il a l'impression de se retrouver jeune journaliste débutant sa carrière, plus de restrictions ou de textes dictés par le Ministère. Cela lui a rendu son enthousiasme et le goût de son métier. Et, la liberté n'a pas de prix, il a bien compris la nuance, de ce que nous lui apportons : une actualité vraie.

- Lucius…. _Harry prononça son prénom d'une façon tellement appuyée que tous le mode éclata de rire_, c'est vrai quoi ? tu as déjà entendu ton père parler comme un militant toi ?

- Papa sur ce coup là, Harry a raison, t'es incroyable. Mais j'adore ton enthousiasme, du jamais vu chez les Malefoy.

- Oui bon ça va, _dit Lucius en se renfrognan_t.

- Lucius je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin des vacances au journal, vous servez d'intermédiaire avec Tonio, après on passera à l'opération financière, mais on en rediscutera _dit Seth._

- D'accord, le timing me convient parfaitement, _confirma Lucius_.

- Harry, mes hommes ont commencé à préparer les dossiers sur la liste de noms dont nous avions parlée, et il y a des choses croustillantes à soulever. Par ailleurs, la femme dont nous avions évoqué la mission, s'occupe de Percy et de Ron simultanément, et cela se passe très bien.

- Parfait, tenez-moi au courant. Dites-moi Tonio, Ororo cherche bien un nouveau mari ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

-Pourriez-vous arranger une rencontre avec Fudge ? Notre veuve noir, pourrait s'en occuper, elle gagnera le prestige d'un Ministre, elle sortira de la famille, et si par malchance son mari suite à un remaniement ministériel perdait son emploie… Je suis sur qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, et que monsieur Fudge serait victime d'un accident fatal, et si elle se fait prendre, ce sera Azkaban, qu'en pensez-vous ? _demanda Seth pensif_. »

Un grand silence accueillit la proposition, Seth les regarda inquiet, avait-il été trop loin ? Tous le regardaient avec concentration, certains avec étonnement, Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Tonio fit un petit sourire, regarda Blaise qui approuva de la tête.

« C'est parfait, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même, Harry. Une fois cette affaire réglée il va falloir que tu viennes en Italie et que tu prennes ta place dans mon clan. Non, je veux que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.

- Bien, nous en reparlerons Tonio.

- Harry merci, c'est la solution idéale pour ma génitrice, _dit Blaise très touché qu'Harry s'occupe de son problème._

- Seth mais d'où tu sors ? tu es incroyable _dit Pansy avec ravissement_.

- Ton machiavélisme, ton organisation et tes idées confirment bien la justesse de ma décision _fit Théo avec un sourire en coin_. »

Lucius le regardait une lueur de fierté au fond des yeux, il était encore une fois ému, c'était du grand art.

Narcissa Malefoy fit son entrée, elle était suivie par Androméda, Augusta et Neville. Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent, et le silence se fit. Augusta majestueuse, vint se placer à la tête du groupe, frappa le sol de sa canne pour bien attirer l'attention. Tous restèrent ébahis devant l'entrée de la Matriarche du clan Londubat.

« Je veux voir Harry Potter, _dit Augusta impérieuse._

- Augusta, très chère, je vous avez demandé de la discrétion _se lamenta Narcissa_.

- Ce n'est pas grave Narcissa, _Seth ne semblait pas étonné Draco se promis de lui demander les raisons plus tard_, Je suis Harry Potter. »

Augusta s'approcha, elle le dévisagea, inspectant son corps, Harry était encore en maillot de bain. S'attarda sur les tatouages runiques autour des biceps, et plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux vert qui la défièrent.

« Je dois dire, que le changement dû au rituel vous a réussit, si j'avais cinquante de moins….bien passons, je veux savoir ce qui se passe, _dit Augusta_.

- Je dois alors vous demander un serment inviolable, je tiens à garder mon identité secrète, par ailleurs je veux réunir autour de moi un groupe unis.

- Qui me dit que vos projets me conviendront ? _contre attaqua Augusta d'une façon sournoise_.

- Grand-mère, j'ai confiance en Harry, il est mon ami, et je le suivrais _intervint Neville, saluant Harry_, heureux de te revoir.

- Salut Neville, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir_, répondit Harry_. Pour vous répondre Augusta, en ce qui concerne mes projets, je vais éliminer Voldemort, révolutionner le ministère, et mettre plus bas que terre Dumbledore et ses alliés.

- Vous êtes ambitieux, cela me plaît, j'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, je suis des vôtres. Il était temps qu'un homme de poigne prenne en main la situation. »

Des petits rires se firent entendre, l'ambiance s'était détendue après l'entrée fracassante de ce vieux dragon. Augusta tendit sa canne à Lucius, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, qui laissa Lucius estomaqué.

« Je sais que vous en prendrez soin_, dit elle en désignant sa canne puis elle sortit sa baguette, et tendit le bras. Neville en fit autant. Puis Narcissa et Androméda_.

Moi Augusta Londubat, chef de la famille Londubat, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider comme mon allié.

- Moi Neville Londubat, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider comme mon allié

- Moi Narcissa Malefoy, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider comme mon allié

- Moi Androméda Black Tonks, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'aider comme mon allié »

Harry tendit le bras, appela sa baguette d'un sort informulé qui faisait toujours son petit effet, et dit « J'accepte », et les cinq fils d'argent s'unirent, puis disparurent. Le pacte était scellé.

Pendant que Neville, Augusta, Narcissa et Androméda plongèrent dans la pensine où les souvenirs de Harry flottaient toujours. Les discussions reprirent entres les convives réunis sur la terrasse.

« Harry dis-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas étonné de l'arrivée de Londubat, _demanda un Draco impatient_.

- C'est simple Draco, quand nous avons été au square Grimaud, tu te souviens que j'ai accepté que ta mère et Androméda aillent parler avec Walburga ? _Draco hocha la tête_. Cette cher Walburga, est une grande bavarde, qui a été privée de son petit plaisir personnel pendant des années : les potins. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne raterait pas l'occasion de dire à ta mère et Androméda, tous les secrets qu'elle avait entendus, surtout ceux concernant l'ordre. De plus Walburga, est tellement contente d'avoir de nouveau un Black à la tête de la famille, qu'elle est prête à tout pour m'aider. Tu as remarqué, que ta mère et Androméda ne s'étaient pas attardées, et étaient parties rapidement après ? Cela a confirmé mes soupçons, elles en avaient appris beaucoup avec le portait. Le soir même j'ai informé Narcissa de mon identité, et sa réaction a été disproportionnée. Ta tante et ta mère après en avoir discuté, on dû décider de chercher d'avantage d'appuis pour moi, et la solution logique était de faire appel à la figure la plus respectable du monde magique : Augusta Londubat. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la bouche béante, mais il n'était pas le seul, tous étaient en admiration devant le raisonnement de Seth.

« Bien raisonné, _fît Lucius, orgueilleux comme si c'était lui qui avait fait cette déclaration_.

- Tu avais raison d'anticiper, cela tient parfaitement la route, _dit Tonio._

- Mais tu es un vrai serpentard avec des raisonnements pareils ce n'est pas croyable, _lança Pansy_.

- C'était bien manœuvré, tu as pris un risque, mais cela a marché, tu es étonnant, je ne regrette rien, et je suis heureux d'avoir assisté à tout cela, _dit Théo_. »

Androméda, Narcissa, Augusta et Neville sortirent de la pensine horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vus, et plus déterminés que jamais à leur faire obstacle à ces truands. Des petits groupes se formèrent, commentant les événements avec excitation.

Harry alla récupérer ses souvenirs dans la pensine. Il sentit un regard lui brûler le dos. Quand il se retourna Sévérus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et il le dévorait du regard.

Sévérus était magnifique, l'homme le plus séduisant qui existe, avec sa longue robe noir, sa cape flottant autour de lui, sa virilité à fleur de peau. Il avait une prestance unique et magique.

Et c'est lui qu'il regardait.

Son regard sombre enflamma la moindre parcelle du corps d'Harry, faisant couler le feu dans ses veines. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il se précipita vers lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils retrouvèrent le goût de l'autre avec délectation et bonheur. Harry passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches sombres avec volupté, poussant un gémissement de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Sévérus le serrer avec un désir fou. Les mains de Sévérus caressèrent son dos avec frénésie, oubliant tout, sauf son amour qu'il avait retrouvé. Merlin comme il lui avait manqué.

« Je vous rassure ils sont mariés, _dit Lucius avec un petit rire devant les mines gênées_.

- Je rajouterais même que se sont de jeunes mariés qui n'ont pas encore eu de voyage de noces, ce qui explique sûrement ce débordement de passion, _dit Tonio_.

- Cela me semble évident, leur amour est visible, il est même d'une incroyable force, _répondit Augusta avec admiration devant le couple. Mais n'en perdant pas une miette, vivement intéressée_.

- Je n'en reviens pas, ils sont vraiment mariés, et c'est vraiment chaud, _murmura Théo_.

- Wahh moi aussi je veux un amour aussi fort, _s'enthousiasma Pansy_. »

Narcissa et Androméda admiraient avec ravissement le couple et essayaient d'avoir un meilleur angle pour mieux voir le tatouage dans le dos d'Harry qui les intriguait beaucoup, un serpent s'enroulant avec lascivité autour d'une épée. L'image était torride.

« Harry et le Professeur Snape, je crois que je vais me sentir mal, _déclara Neville_.

- Neville tu n'es pas en cours là, moi je trouve le spectacle plutôt excitant, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bandant entre deux hommes, _s'étonna Blaise_.

- Oui tu as raison Blaise, ça fait de l'effet de les voir comme ça, _répondit Draco_. »

Sévérus s'écarta d'Harry mettant un terme à leurs retrouvailles, il regarda avec étonnement l'assemblée autour de lui, et rougit légèrement.

« Harry que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? Vas t'habiller…

- Nous étions dans la piscine avec Draco, Blais, Théo et Pansy…j'y vais de suite, je ne serais pas long. »

Sévérus lui sourit, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas exposer ce qui lui appartenait, il était fier de son époux et ravis de retrouver autour de lui autant de ses serpents.

« Attends Harry, Blaise et moi allons nous changer aussi…_dit Draco_. »

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la maison. Lucius et Tonio vinrent près de Sévérus pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Ils lui parlèrent du ralliement des derniers membres à leur groupe, de ce qui s'était passé au journal, et des opérations menées par Tonio. Narcissa demanda à ses elfes de maison d'installer un grand buffet dehors, avec plusieurs tables et des bougies flottantes pour éclairer le parc et les tables, car la nuit tombait. Androméda et Augusta acceptèrent avec plaisir de passer la soirée avec eux. Théo et Pansy se rhabillèrent et entamèrent la discussion avec Neville, qui se sentit vite à l'aise. Les elfes installèrent rapidement l'ensemble, et commencèrent à circuler offrant des apéritifs aux convives. Narcissa sourit, elle adorait les soirées. L'ambiance était détendue, les invités discutaient, tout se passait bien.

Le nouveau trio redescendit, Sévérus se tourna vivement vers Harry. Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise d'acromentula verte, par-dessus il avait mis une robe sorcière verte toute brodée d'arabesques de style orientales et de perles, dans des tons plus sombres, il la portait ouverte sur sa tenue. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, son amour était magnifique, Draco avait mis le même genre de tenue qu'Harry en bleue, et Blaise était en jaune ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau métissée de façon très esthétique.

Le trio rejoignit rapidement Sévérus, Tonio, et Lucius.

« Bien Harry, maintenant que tu es là je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Quand je suis arrivé, il était malade, avec des migraines terribles, bien sûr il était de mauvaise humeur et m'a envoyé quelques doloris. Mais ce qui important c'est que le rituel d'adoption posthume a eu des conséquences sur le Lord noir.

- Par Merlin Sévérus, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait envoyé des doloris, _dit Harry bouleversé_.

- Mais non, Harry ce n'est rien, ce qui est important c'est que le rituel a fortement abîmé le lien. Je lui ai préparé une potion pour arrêter ses migraines, en réalité, elles sont stoppées pour l'instant. Mais elles vont reprendre de plus en plus fort, et la potion a un deuxième effet. Elle a coupé définitivement ton l- en avec lui, tu ne recevras plus de visions de ce monstre. J'ai dit que sa douleur venait du lien, et de ta déprime pour la mort de Sirius.

- Oh Sévérus tu es merveilleux, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai souffert des visions que j'avais. Ne plus avoir de lien avec lui représente beaucoup pour moi, merci.

- Avec son morceau d'âme que tu avais en toi, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Le seigneur des ténèbres a subit le contre-coup du rituel, son âme déjà fractionnée à son maximum n'a pu y faire face. J'en ai profité pendant que j'étais là-bas pour empoisonner plusieurs rats. Le poison est long à agir, Nagini les mangera, et s'empoisonnera, elle sera morte avant fin Août. Un conseil Lucius, ne te rends à aucunes convocations dans cette période, il va devenir fou de la mort de son serpent et des migraines qui seront beaucoup plus intenses.

- Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, _répondit Lucius_. Harry si tu es d'accord je connais quelques mangemorts qui seraient prêts à nous rejoindre, je pourrais les contacter, et nous leurs ferions prêter serment a eux aussi…qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce serait une bonne idée Lucius, mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Nous ne seront pas trahit Harry, et je m'arrangerais pour que Peter tombe entre les mains des aurors.

- C'est d'accord, et si en plus je peux réhabiliter mon parrain, ce sera parfait. »

« Bonsoir à tous ! Oh, maman tu es là ? C'est une bonne surprise ! »

Tonks venait d'arriver, suivie d'Arthur, Fred et GeorgeWeasley. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent, et les convives fixèrent les nouveaux venus. Androméda s'avança vers sa fille, pour l'accueillir.

« Nymphadora tu as vraiment le don de travailler tes entrées….Et je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule…

- Dis donc Fred, on tombe en pleine réunion…de quoi ? c'est la question…_murmura Georges_.

- Oui, je vois même la vieille Augusta, y se passe un truc ici_, ajouta Fred_.

- Tu m'as appelée Nymphadora, c'est que tu n'es pas contente de me voir, sinon tu aurais dit Nymph, _constata Tonks_. »

Lucius s'avança vers les intrus, il était curieux de connaître les raisons de la présence d'Arthur chez lui.

« Bonsoir Arthur, c'est une surprise de te recevoir chez moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela arriverait un jour…_dit Lucius de son ton nonchalant_.

- Bonsoir Lucius, excuse-moi de te déranger toi et tes invités, mais la raison de ma présence ici est vraiment importante.

- Une raison importante ? puis-je en connaître les motifs ?

- Excusez-moi Lucius c'est moi qui les ai amenés…_se justifia Tonks_.

- Tonks laisse moi répondre à Lucius, nous voudrions voir Lord Seth Black, _précisa Arthur_. »

Harry s'avança alors vers Tonks et les Weasley, la présence d'Arthur était délicate, car il en voulait à plusieurs membres de sa famille, et Harry ne savait pas comment ils le prendraient. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de les blesser, il aimait bien Arthur et les jumeaux, mais la vérité risquait de briser leur famille.

« Bonsoir, je suis Lord Seth Orion Black, _se présenta Harry._

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger, je suis Arthur Weasley, je suis venu avec mes deux fils Fred et George. J'aimerais avoir un entretien privé avec vous. »

Les jumeaux détaillèrent Seth, il avait fière allure, avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise verte, sa robe de sorcier d'un vert plus soutenu, c'était un bel homme bougeant avec aisance.

- « Serpentard ? _demanda Fred_.

- Serpentard _confirma Georges_. »

Seth sourit de la répartit, ces deux-là étaient uniques.

« Seth, tu peux utiliser mon bureau pour avoir un entretien privé _lui indiqua Lucius. Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête_.

- Sévérus, accompagne-moi je te prie, _demanda Seth, en se retournant pour regarder son époux_. »

Seth, Sévérus, les Weasley et Tonks partirent vers le bureau de Lucius, Seth murmura à l'oreille de Lucius qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de la pensine. Lucius le regarda dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Lucius, il y avait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils crapauds. Seth invoqua d'un informulé un fauteuil pour lui. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qu'il ne pu interpréter. Tous prirent place, le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison qui apportait une pensine et cinq whisky purs feu.

« Sévérus, c'est une surprise de te voir ici, _attaqua Arthur_.

- Je te rappelle que Lucius est mon ami, _répondit Sévérus d'une voie ironique_.

- Oui, sûrement….seulement je n'ai pas le sentiment que la réunion de ce soir, ne soit qu'une soirée de divertissement, _rétorqua Arthur. Sévérus lui renvoya un sourire ironique_ ».

Arthur se renfrogna, suite aux découverte de Tonks, ils avaient parlé une partie de l'après midi, et il fallait y aller avec diplomatie, car ils avaient besoin de réponses. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer la mère de Tonks, les Zabinis, la fille Parkinson, et surtout les Londubats et Sévérus, chez les Malefoy. Quelque chose se tramait, et Arthur était sûr que c'était lié à Harry. Mais comment les mettre en confiance ?

« Nous cherchons Harry Potter, _dit Arthur_.

- Il est chez ses moldus, _répondit Sévérus_.

- J'en reviens de chez les Dursley, et Harry n'y est pas, _lança Tonks_.

- Qui est au courrant ? _demanda Seth_.

- Nous quatre pour le moment….nous voulons savoir ou il est, _intervint Arthur_.

- Monsieur Weasley, Harry est en sécurité, mais personne ne doit savoir qu'il n'est pas à Privet Drive pour le moment, _dit Seth_.

- Donc vous savez ou il est, _dit Tonks._

- Allons Tonks, Seth est le tuteur de Harry à présent, _coupa Sévérus_.

- Ecoutes, Sévérus j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, l'ordre du Phoenix ne t'a pas toujours traité bien, nous ne sommes pas là en ennemis. Nous nous inquiétons pour Harry. Tonks a fait des découvertes horribles en allant chez les Dursley, tu savais qu'il était emprisonné dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait vécu jusque à l'age de douze ans dans un placard sous l'escalier, qu'il l'appelait monstre parce que c'est un sorcier ? Et Dumbledore, l'ordre, l'a forcé à y retourner. Tu le savais ?

- Oui Arthur je savais, dis-moi plutôt des choses que je ne sais pas.

- Alors je vais te dire que Dumbledore veut la mort de Harry pour son argent, qu'il considère Tonks comme une traître, et que je serais manipulé par Molly, Tu le savais aussi ?

- Papa ! ne racontes pas tout, tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais aimé Harry, _dit George_.

- Peut-être qu'il est d'accord avec Dumbledore lui aussi, _compléta Fred_.

- Je vous interdis d'accuser Sévérus, il n'a rien à voir avec Dumbledore, il aide Harry, _intervint Seth_.

- Oui Arthur, je savais ce que Dumbledore projetait. Seth nous devrions leur lancer un oubliette ils en savent trop. »

Tous se levèrent et sortirent aussitôt leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre. La situation risquait de dégénérer.

« Tu auras peut être un ou deux d'entre nous Sévérus, mais pas les quatre…_intervint Tonks._

- Attends Sévérus…Calmez-vous, tous, baissez vos baguettes, Monsieur Weasley, Harry a effectivement des ennuis, mais il serait trop…merde je ne trouve pas le mot, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, des gens proches de vous sont mêlés à tout cela, _dit Seth_.

- Nous nous en doutions, _dirent les jumeaux en cœur_.

- Cela ne change rien Monsieur Black, je veux savoir où est Harry Potter, et je veux savoir ce qui se passe, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée Monsieur Black, et je suis très en colère, donc pour la dernière fois où est Harry Potter ? _laissa tomber Arthur_.

- Pffffff ces gryffondore tous les même, _Sévérus était dégoûté_, vas-y, dis-leur Seth, on ne les raisonnera pas.

- Je veux un serment inviolable, pour que vous ne révéliez à personne ce que vous allez apprendre, la vérité peut être dangereuse Arthur, _compléta Seth_.

- Moi Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de protéger Harry Potter.

- Moi Fred Weasley, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de protéger Harry Potter.

- Moi George Weasley, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de protéger Harry Potter.

- Moi Nymphadora Tonks, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black et de protéger Harry Potter. »

Quatre bras étaient tendus vers Seth, il tendit son bras à son tour, « J'accepte », les cinq fils argentés se mélangèrent et disparurent. Le serment était finalisé.

« Asseyez-vous à présent, je vais mettre mes souvenirs dans la pensine, et vous saurez tout. »

Seth enleva plusieurs fils blanc, qu'il déposa dans la pensine, quand il eut finit, il leur fit signe de regarder. Les Weasley et Tonks plongèrent.

Harry resta un long moment pensif, il n'avait pas vu venir l'intervention d'Arthur et des jumeaux, il allait leur faire du mal, et il le regrettait. Sévérus prit sa main et la serra, et ce geste de réconfort lui fit du bien. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cet homme, c'était dans des petits gestes comme ça qu'il l'appréciait le plus.

« Cela va aller Harry, ils sont adultes, ils feront face, nous n'aurions pas pu leur cacher.

- Je sais Sévérus, mais ils vont être tellement déçus, comme je l'ai été, je me souviens comme cela m'a fait mal quand j'ai tout découvert… j'ai voulu les protéger...

- Regarde-moi Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es un homme merveilleux, généreux, sensible et je t'aime plus que tout, alors je t'aiderais à porter tout cela… »

Harry alla se blottir dans les bras de Sévérus, qui le câlina un long moment, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il déposa quelques baisers le long de sa joue, et le serra plus fort. Harry reprit son calme, et la tempête dans son cœur se calma. Sévérus lui apportait l'équilibre dont il avait besoin.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque Tonks, et les Weasley émergèrent de la pensine, défigurés par la haine, le désir de vengeance, et une tristesse énorme.

« Seth Black est donc Harry Potter, un rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang, _laissa tomber Arthur_.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Weasley.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Par Merlin qu'est devenue ma famille ? d'où sortent toutes les horreurs qu'ils sont en train de commettre ? et comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Tonks, Sévérus pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Il faut que nous parlions.

- Oui Harry, je vais rejoindre ma mère, je comprends à présent et je t'aiderais à leur faire payer, _et Tonks sortit_. »

Sévérus, se leva et serra l'épaule de Harry, il comprenait qu'il devait être seul avec eux, car il avait à une époque cru appartenir à leur famille, et ils devaient s'expliquer entre eux. Sévérus ferma doucement la porte en sortant. Harry récupéra ses souvenirs, poussa un gros soupir et regarda ce qui restait des Weasleys devant lui.

« Harry il y a tellement à dire…je comprends que tu ne puisses pas nous faire confiance, être trahit à ce point… Merlin je ne sais pas quoi te dire, _Arthur était anéanti_.

- Je vous fais confiance. Merlin cela m'a fait tellement mal de voir que pour certains ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas vous mêler à cela, _dit Harry_.

- Harry nous avons été assez ignorants et aveugles, il faut arrêter maintenant _répondit Fred d'une voie en colère_.

- Tu as toujours été très généreux et gentil. Il faut que tu comprennes, que nous te considérons comme notre frère, et que tu fais partie de la famille, en tout cas pour nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter ce qu'ils t'ont fait, _termina George d'un ton résolu_.

- Cette réunion de l'ordre, quelle horreur… Préparer de tels actes, tu as sauvé Ginny, notre père, pourquoi n'en tiennent-ils pas compte ? La famille a deux dettes de vie envers toi, et ils sont d'accord pour te sacrifier…. _Fred était dégoûté._

- Quels sont tes projets Harry ? n'hésite pas à nous les dire, j'ai besoin de savoir, _demanda Arthur_.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne peux pas accepter et pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait, les autres payeront. Pour les membres de votre famille, dont je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont trahit et trompé je ne ferais pas de quartier, _dit Seth._

- Nous le comprenons Harry, _dit Arthur_.

- Pour Percy il a eu déjà un sort de verracrasse, un furonculose durarus, un sort de flatulances, je vais lui faire un procès pour son attaque à Gringotts, et nous allons ruiner son image publique, je vais lui faire perdre son travail. Pour Ron, Ginny et Molly, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, pour le moment nous avons mis une fille entre les pattes de Ron qui va casser son entente avec Hermione, et leur faire rater les cours d'aurors. Je me rends compte en vous en parlant que tout cela est un peu mesquin.

- Ecoute-moi Harry, si tu le permets je vais m'occuper de certains membres de ma famille, tes punitions sont bien trop douces par rapport au préjudice. Déjà pour Ginny je vais la forcer à épouser le père de son enfant.

- Alors je dois vous dire qu'il y a trois pistes à suivre Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, et Vincent Crabbe, _les informa Harry_. _Arthur eu un rire d'autodérision_

- C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Pour Ron, Percy et Ginny je les renierais, je suis le chef de famille, certains actes ne peuvent être pardonnés. Pour Molly, acceptes que j'ai une discussion avec elle, j'ai besoin de comprendre, ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry hocha la tête avec soulagement. Il ne voulait pas au fond de lui, faire du mal à cette famille, malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

« Arthur, ne reniez pas Giny, elle est jeune, je pense que Molly l'a influencée, _ajouta Harry_.

- Tu es généreux Harry, mais il faut qu'elle soit punie pour son comportement, il n'y a pas que ce qu'elle allait te faire, elle s'est comportée comme une prostituée, elle sera traitée comme une adulte, et réparera le déshonneur qu'elle a mis sur la famille. _Asséna Arthur d'un ton définitif_. Je ne la renierais pas, mais Ginny ira vivre jusqu'à son mariage chez la tante Muriel, elle la remettra sur le droit chemin, et je peux t'assurer que c'est une punition énorme. Je demanderais à Sévérus de faire une potion révélatrice, elle m'indiquera le nom du père de l'enfant de Ginny. Ensuite elle sera mariée.

- Papa a raison, la tante Muriel est rigoureuse, maniaque, elle est désagréable, et très attentive aux mœurs, Ginny va vivre un enfer_, dit Fred_.

- Je vais convoquer demain matin Charlie et Bill, pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Harry ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi le responsable. J'aurais du être plus ferme et attentif. A présent, je te promets ici, et maintenant qu'ils payeront pour leur comportement. Mais sache une chose, c'est que je garde, et - arderais toujours mon affection pour toi.

- Nous te soutiendrons et t'aiderons, et nous nous chargerons de quelques farces pour Percy, _dit Fred_, saches que je parle en notre nom à tous les deux, _précisa George_.

- Je vais également éliminer Voldemort, Dumbledore et changer le ministère, mes plans sont beaucoup plus sérieux vis-à-vis d'eux. _Dit Harry_.

- Dans ce cas je vais donner ma démission à Dumbledore, et je travaillerais avec toi, pour le ministère je t'aiderais aussi… »

Ce n'était plus le même Arthur bon vivant et décontracté, Harry avait en face de lui un Lion prêt à mordre, un homme d'action. Harry se rendait compte qu'Arthur avait en réalité l'âme d'un guerrier.

« Tu peux compter sur nous Harry, nous t'aiderons aussi _dit Fred, George lui répondit par un clin d'œil_.

- Je vous propose de venir boire un verre avec les autres, nous avons besoin de nous détendre un peu, _proposa Harry._

- Tu as raison, ont-ils tous prêter serment Harry ?

- Oui tous m'appuient et m'aident.

- Et bien notre place est avec eux, allons-y, _dit Arthur_.

- Oh une dernière chose, je me suis marié avec Sévérus Snape, c'est une union sorcière. »

Quand ils rejoignirent les invités, Sévérus apporta un cocktail à Harry, et le prit par le bras pour l'installer à table devant une grosse assiette de nourriture.

« Mange, _dit Sévérus_.

- Merci Sévérus, Arthur veut te parler.

- D'accord, j'y vais, sois sage_, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser_. »

Draco, Blaise, Théo, Neville et Pansy, arrivèrent avec leurs assiettes et s'installèrent autour d'Harry. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent, et l'ambiance permit à Harry de se détendre, et de profiter de la soirée.

De son côté Sévérus alla voir Arthur qui l'attendait plus loin.

« Sévérus, j'ai un service à te demander, j'aurais besoin d'une potion révélatrice, pour connaître le père de l'enfant que porte Ginny s'il te plaît.

- Viens Arthur, il y a un laboratoire de potion chez Lucius, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à la faire. Il faudra qu'elle la boive, ensuite quelques gouttes de son sang sur le parchemin et tu sauras qui est le père.

- Merci Sévérus. »

Arthur et Sévérus partirent vers le laboratoire de potions.

La soirée se termina deux heures plus tard, les invités partirent par petits groupes, enchantés de leur soirée. Harry et Sévérus purent enfin se retirer dans leur chambre. Ils décidèrent de dormir rapidement car ils partaient demain en début d'après midi en voyage de noces. Les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, soulagés que la journée soit finie.


	15. Arthur, un homme d'honneur

**CHAPITRE 15 Arthur un homme d'honneur.**

Arthur, rentra au Terrier avec la potion dans la poche. Ce matin, il y a un siècle, Molly lui avait mentie. Quand il avait demandé si Ginny était malade…quelle blague. Il avait renvoyé les jumeaux chez eux, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Molly l'attendait.

- Tu rentres tard Arthur….la journée s'est bien passé ? demanda Molly.

- C'était chargé….

- Oui j'ai vu ça, la pendule indiquait en déplacement, presque toute la journée..

- Tu veux que je réchauffe ton repas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, je suis juste fatigué, je vais me coucher…

- Mais Arthur…

Arthur sortit de la pièce. Molly haussa les épaules et continua le rangement de la cuisine. Arthur monta dans leur chambre, il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion maintenant….mais avant, il décida d'envoyer ses messages à Bill, Charlie, et sa démission à l'ordre du Phoenix. Maintenant il pouvait aller se coucher.

* * *

Lucius demanda à Tonio de l'attendre plus loin. Ils conseillèrent à Blaise d'aller directement se coucher au manoir Zabini.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Tonio se tourna vers Lucius, il avait une idée en tête celui-la.

- Bon, Lucius qu' y a-t-il ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas parler au manoir, et que faisons nous dans le parc….demanda Tonio.

- J'ai une idée, nous allons aller chercher Peter Pettigrow, maintenant, je sais ou il est là, tout de suite. C'est dans un bar louche qui s'appelle « le bûcher », dans l'allée des embrumes, et il y va pour se saouler. Donc allons y, je le fais sortir, on le neutralise et on le dépose au bureau des aurores après avoir prévenu le journal pour pas qu'ils ne ratent pas le scoop. Ca devrait être rapide. Faut juste faire attention à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas, son animagus est un rat.

- Toi et tes plans, Harry et toi ensemble cela donne ça, il a ouvert les vannes à ton machiavélisme….ok, partons.

Les deux sorciers passèrent au journal demandant qu'un reporter attende au ministère. Et qu'ils allaient avoir un super scoop.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bar « le bûcher », et trouvèrent sans difficultés Peter qui vidait consciencieusement une bouteille au goulot, en compagnie de Fenrir Greyback.

Bon, d'abord gérer la difficulté, pensa Lucius.

Lucius dit à Fenrir, qu'il devait l'attendre, qu'il reviendrait lui parler. Et qu'il avait ordre d'emmener Peter tout de suite.

Peter râla, mais suivit Lucius à l'extérieur.

Vu l'état de Peter, ils n'eurent aucun mal à le stupéfier, et ils transplantèrent au ministère.

Pendant que Tonio surveillait Peter dans le hall du ministère, désert à cette heure. Lucius alla chercher Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du bureau des aurors, qui vient accompagné de quatre de ses hommes. Au cas, ou Lucius lui tendrait un piège.

Lucius rejoignit Tonio qui l'attendait, ils lui remirent Peter, toujours stupéfié.

- Lucius, mais c'est Peter Pettigrow…il était déclaré mort, Rufus était très étonné.

- Non, il n'est pas mort, c'est un mangemort, et nous vous le livrons. Sirius Black était innocent, faites le nécessaire.

- C'est très bien, mais il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, je croyais que vous aviez le même maître, je ne comprends pas là, donnez moi des explications.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas mon maître. Je travail pour le clan ennemi, mais cela ne dois pas se savoir. Donc je vous laisse la gloire de sa capture, méfiez vous son animagus est un rat. Je vous livre un dangereux criminel, mais ne parlez pas de mon rôle.

- Qui est votre ami qui vous accompagne ? demanda Rufus très curieux.

- Je m'appelle Antonio Zabini, Monsieur.

- Le Seigneur de la mafia sorcière Italienne ? dit dans un hoquet de stupeur Rufus.

- Hey je ne fais que donner un petit coup de main en toute discrétion bien entendu…répondit Tonio avec un regard dangereux

- Oui c'est entendu, j'ai compris, je ne parlerais pas de votre présence messieurs. Merci à vous deux pour cette capture. Je n'oublierais pas votre rôle Lucius, je vous en donne ma parole, dit Rufus.

Tonio et Lucius se dirigèrent vers un coin du hall, et regardèrent Rufus poser son pied sur un Peter au sol, entouré de ses quatre aurors, avec un sourire victorieux. Tout cela, sous les flashs du reporter qui les mitraillait de photos. Ils disparurent discrètement.

Lucius retourna au bûcher pour discuter avec Fenrir, Antonio rentra au manoir Zabini, il n'aimait pas laisser Blaise seul trop longtemps avec Ororo.

Quand Lucius s'installa à la table de Fenrir, il réfléchissait au moyen de mener la discussion.

- Tu l'a livré, tu portes l'odeur de Scrimgeour, explique toi dit Fenrir.

Bon cela simplifiait les choses, Lucius poussa un gros soupire et proposa à Fenrir de l'accompagner au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Narcissa et Androméda demandèrent un petit service à Augusta avant son départ, de la soirée au manoir Malefoy.

- Augusta nous aimerions vous charger d'une mission très importante, dit Narcissa.

- Expliquez vous, ordonna Augusta.

- Nous faisons appel à vos dons de marieuse, il faudrait que Ororo Zabini épouse Cornélius Fudge, dit Androméda.

- Hmm je vois…vous voulez vous en débarrasser, laissez moi réfléchir. Dans deux jours, va avoir lieu le Gala de bienfaisance, organisé par le Comité de soutient pour l'entraide magique entre la France et l'Angleterre. Il n'y aura que du beau monde. Je ferais envoyer une invitation à Ororo, elle ne manquera pas l'occasion d'y aller. Et là, je m'arrangerais pour que Cornélius soit à la même table qu'elle pour le repas, qui suivra les discours. Votre mission sera vite réglée, leur indiqua Augusta.

- Vous pensez que cela suffira, pour qu'ils se marient ? demanda avec angoisse Androméda.

- Mais oui, écoutez mon expérience, lui est un faible, elle une mangeuse d'hommes, l'affaire sera vite réglé, dit Augusta avec un petit sourire grinçant.

Narcissa et Androméda échangèrent un regard, mission réussit.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Hermione était déprimé, elle ne comprenait pas, la journée avait été horrible.

Elle avait trop de pression. A chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu parler, Elisa lui avait coupé la parole en étalant ses connaissances. Et elle en savait autant qu'une sorcière adulte.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Hermione c'est qu'elle avait raté presque tout ses sorts. Même un wingarium léviosa, Hermione devait soulever un livre et il s'était enfoncé dans le sol. Et tous ces sorts avaient été ratés, tous.

Ron ne s'en était pas préoccupé, il discutait avec Elisa de quidditch. Pendant que Kingsley, énervé, lui faisait recommencer encore et encore le même sort, qui avait des résultats catastrophiques à chaque fois. Le livre après s'être enfoncé dans le sol, avait explosé, il avait fondu, avait brûlé…et enfin il s'était soulevé. Hermione en aurait pleuré de joie.

Et Ron riait avec Elisa, trouvant tout cela très drôle. Hermione s'endormit les joues baignées de larmes.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Elisa était contente de sa journée, elle avait versé dans le verre de Hermione au repas de midi, une potion qui perturbait durablement le noyau magique. C'était bien sur, une potion interdite, elle était donnée par les médicomages pour soigner les troubles de la magie, chez les sorciers âgés. Mais, mal dosés elle inversait la polarité de la magie, inversant les sorts. Elisa donnerait cette potion à Hermione pendant trois jours, les effets seront irrémédiables. Hermione ratera dorénavant la plus part de ses sortilèges.

En sortant des cours, après avoir allumé à fonds Ron, elle avait changé d'apparence et avait guetté Percy à la sortie du travail pour le suivre partout. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il la remarque. Percy avait eu l'air assez stressé, et il était rentré directement chez lui.

Elisa avait encore le temps de passe au manoir Zabini pour faire son rapport au chef.

* * *

Lucius et Fenrir étaient installés dans le bureau du manoir Malefoy. Un elfe apporta du whisky pur feu, et deux verres. Ils burent chacun une gorgé.

- Va y, expliques toi et sois convaincant, et surtout ne me raconte pas d'histoires, le menaça Fenrir.

- Nous sommes plusieurs à ne plus vouloir suivre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il est fou, et va mener le monde magique à la catastrophe, expliqua Lucius.

Fenrir resta silencieux, et pensif. Il ne réagissait pas. Lucius après un moment commença à se sentir nerveux. Il avait besoin de le convaincre, qu'il soit de leur coté.

- Tu n'es pas seul, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à suivre, dis moi en plus, commença Fenrir.

Et Lucius expliqua tout à Fenrir, l'histoire de Harry Potter alias Lord Seth Orion Black, sa transformation, tout ce qu'il avait subit, son plan pour se venger. Sa décision d'éliminer le seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore, et les responsables du Ministère. La volonté d'Harry de changer le monde magique, de le réformer. Les alliances qu'il était en train de créer, sa prise de contrôle du journal le Prophète. Et finalement sa prochaine expédition pour aller au sanctuaire trouver des alliées.

Fenrir était en état de choc, c'était tellement énorme, que cela allait marcher. Harry, ce Harry, pas le gosse pathétique qu'il pensait connaître, avait les moyens de changer le monde magique, et pas en massacrant sa population. Il était impressionné qu'il ai trouvé un moyen d'aller au Sanctuaire, c'était incroyable. Mais l'histoire de Harry Potter était incroyable. Fenrir était inquiet pour l'avenir de sa race, de la place qu'elle occupait dans le monde magique. Il avait vu au fil des années les loups garous être mis au ban de la société. Ils étaient rejetés, ne trouvant plus de travail, ou peu. Les meutes, sa meute était en danger d'être exterminé. Il avait conscience que sa brutalité avait crée un fossé plus grand avec les sorciers, que la solution qu'il avait pensé valable, imposés les loups par la force, était un échec. Cela avait augmenté la haine vis-à-vis de sa race. La peur n'était pas la solution. Il considérait comme sa mission de mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possible. Il voulait créer suffisamment de loups-garous pour que leur nombre soit plus important que les sorciers. Mais il devait abandonner cette politique pour le bien de sa race. Lucius lui offrait l'opportunité de sauver son peuple, il fallait réintégrer les loups à la société, et Harry aurait peut être une solution. Il devait le voir.

- Quelle est la position de Harry vis-à-vis des loups garous ?

- Il est très ami avec Remus Lupin, qu'il considère comme un membre de sa famille, donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre les loups garous, répondis Lucius

- Lupin, bien sur….. dit Fenrir pensif.

- Penses tu qu'il ai une chance contre le Lord ? reprit Fenrir.

- Oui, Harry a déjà réussit à briser le lien entre lui et le lord, Sévérus a empoisonné Nagini. Et Harry nous a dit qu'il avait des projets concernant le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je veux le voir maintenant Lucius.

- D'accord Fenrir, je vais le chercher.

* * *

Lucius sentait que la partie était presque gagnée, il alla vers la chambre de Sévérus et de Harry, frappa doucement, et entra. Sévérus se réveilla immédiatement.

- Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sévérus en alerte.

- Harry doit descendre avec moi, Fenrir est en bas, il veut le voir, c'est important Sévérus.

- Attends, je le réveille.

- Harry, Harry réveille toi.

- Hmmm, quoi ?

- Lucius à besoin de toi, dit Sévérus.

Harry se réveilla, regarda autour de lui, regarda Sévérus, puis Lucius. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se connecter avec la réalité.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sorti accompagné de Lucius, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Lucius lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation, arrivé en bas des escaliers. Harry était tout à fait réveillé.

- Fenrir, je te présente Harry Potter alias Seth Black

- Bonsoir dit Harry, Fenrir inclina la tête.

Il observait le sorcier en face de lui, c'était un très bel homme, plus rien a voir avec le gosse maigre. Fenrir sentait sa puissance, bien cela le rassurait. Il fallait qu'il soit puissant.

Harry s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, et regarda Fenrir droit dans les yeux, sans lueur de peur ou de haine. Fenrir aima cela.

- Que pensez vous des loups garous ? Quelle est votre position vis-à-vis d'eux ? demanda Fenrir

- Je les respectes, comme toutes les créatures magiques, Remus m'a fait prendre conscience du sort injuste que subissait les loups, le rejets, la persécution…Je voudrais que tous puissent bénéficier de la potion tue-loup, cela aiderait leurs intégrations, si la population comprenait que l'on peut être un loup-garou et se contrôler.

- Lucius m'a dit que vous vous battiez contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore, et les responsables du Ministère, dit Fenrir

- Oui, et cela pour des raisons personnelles, mais aussi pour ce qu'ils font de notre monde, il faut que tout cela change.

- Lupin s'est il allié avec vous ? demanda Fenrir avec curiosité.

- Non, car j'ai une divergence d'opinion avec lui en ce moment, je le laisse un peu mijoter. Il me ralliera plus tard.

- Etes vous sur de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- J'ai de fortes chances, et quelques atouts, mais je n'ai pas encore finalisé mon plan d'action, répondit Harry.

- Comment dois-je procéder pour m'allier avec vous ? demanda Fenrir.

- Je demande un serment inviolable, pour garantir le secret.

Fenrir se leva, tendit le bras, et sortit sa baguette. Harry se leva à son tour allongea le bras, qui entra en contacte avec la main de Fenrir, l'autre main sur sa baguette.

- « Moi Fenrir Greyback, chef de meute, loups Alpha, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black, de le défendre, et de l'intégrer à ma meute avec tout les avantages que cela représente »

- « J'accepte » les deux fils d'argents s'unirent et disparurent.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas me mordre pour m'intégrer à votre meute, dit Harry en plaisantant.

- Non, vous deviendriez un loup alpha, et deux alphas dans une meute c'est impossible, car il y en a un qui meurt obligatoirement. Donc non, mais je vous protégerez comme un louveteau, faisant partie de ma meute.

- Lucius, Harry je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit, poursuivit Fenrir.

Lucius poussa un énorme soupire de soulagement, après le départ du loup-garou, et se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être si tendu.

- Harry, avoir Greyback avec nous implique tous les loups-garous d'Angleterre, il contrôle beaucoup de meutes, c'est excellent pour nous.

- Je suis quand même soulagé que ce soit réglé, répondit Harry.

- Ah, petites infos Peter Pettigrow a été livré ce soir aux aurors du ministère, devant un journaliste.

- Quoi ? mais c'est génial, Sirius sera reconnu innocent, merci Lucius, je vais le dire à Sévérus, bonne nuit.

Harry alla déposer un gros baiser sur la joue de Lucius, avant de partir comme une flèche vers l'escalier. Lucius mis la main sur sa joue, et resta immobile un très long moment….. avant de se remettre du choc qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, c'était le matin, et Arthur avait peu dormit. Molly elle, dormait encore. Il se doucha, s'habilla et partit vers la chambre de Ginny. Il la réveilla doucement.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Boit cette potion Ginny, dit son père.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ne discute pas, fait ce que je te dis, Arthur avait prit une voie plus dure.

Ginny ne discuta plus et bu la potion, aussitôt son père lui fit signe de se lever, en l'aidant. Puis la conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit une plume, qu'il transforma en petit couteau. Ginny eu un mouvement de recul.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'ai besoin de quelques gouttes de ton sang.

Arthur lui saisit la main et entailla le bout du doigt. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur un parchemin vierge. Il referma la plie d'un geste de sa baguette.

- Retourne t'asseoir sur ton lit Giny et attends, lui ordonna Arthur.

Ginny assez impressionné par ce que son père venait de faire, ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi son père lui avait-il prit un peu de sang ? Ginny perplexe s'assit sur son lit et attendit en silence. L'angoisse montant en elle.

Arthur attendait avec anxiété, en regardant le parchemin. Le sang sembla bouger, s'organiser, puis former des lettres : Crabbe Vincent.

Arthur s'assit au bureau, fit une première lettre à l'attention de Crabbe Sr, l'informant de la situation de sa fille, de la responsabilité de son fils, et lui demandant de fixer une date de mariage.

Le deuxième courrier était à l'intention de la tante Muriel, lui demandant de venir chercher Ginny ce matin, pour la garder chez elle jusqu'à son mariage en lui expliquant les raisons.

Arthur se leva, rangea les lettres dans sa poche, et très calme se dirigea vers Ginny. Elle reçu une grande gifle. Ginny dont les yeux commençait à se remplir de larmes, mis la main sur sa joue rouge en dévisageant son père.

-Ca c'est pour ce que tu avais projeté de faire à Harry Potter. Je suis au courrant de tout.

Ginny fondit en larmes, réellement effrayée à présent.

- Au cas ou cela t'intéresserait le père de ton enfant est Vincent Crabbe, tu te marieras avec lui, ou tu seras déshéritée. Bien sur, toutes tes petites combines concernant Harry sont finie. Tu vas préparer tes baguages, tu parts ce matin vivre chez la tante Muriel. Pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir. Ton comportement a apporté la honte sur la famille. Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à Harry ? tu lui dois la vie. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Ginny.

- Papa, papa..attends je suis désolé…laisse moi une chance, pitié papa dit en pleurant Ginny.

- Tu ne mérites aucune pitié, en as-tu eu, quand tu as décider de faire endosser à Harry ton bâtard ? Quand tu as décidé de lui faire prendre la potion amour toujours ? en as-tu eu Ginny ? Asséna durement Arthur.

- Papa essaye de comprendre, maman m'a dit que si je me mariais avec Harry je serais riche, que je ne manquerais jamais de rien, pleurait Ginny.

- Te marier avec Harry ? mais tu ne le mérites pas. Tu devais devenir sa riche veuve, tu me dégoûtes. Tu vas préparer tes bagages, la porte et la fenêtre de ta chambre seront verrouillées. Je prends ta baguette, et tu attendras la tante Muriel, ainsi en a décidé le chef de la famille Weasley.

Arthur prit la baguette de sa fille, verrouilla la fenêtre et sortit sans un regard. Il ferma la porte à clef. Sourd aux pleures qu'il entendait derrière le battant. Et partit envoyer ses deux lettres.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, et se rappela sa soirée de la veille…Les nouvelles alliances qu'il avait conclue, le retour de Sévérus, l'innocence de Sirius, Greyback…c'était incroyable, sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait. Il regarda Sévérus qui dormait encore, il était déjà fatigué en rentrant hier soir. Harry décida de ne pas le réveiller et de le laisser dormir. Il alla prendre sa douche, puis il mit son pantalon de cuir noir avec une chemise rouge. Il rassembla ses affaires dans sa malle, ainsi sa valise serait prête. Harry prépara les vêtements qu'il avait achetés à Sévérus pour les vacances, et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour prendre son café du matin. Draco, et Narcissa l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Harry, Sévérus n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Draco.

- Bonjour à vous deux, non il dort encore, il était fatigué hier, donc je l'ai laissé dormir.

- Androméda et moi, avons organisé avec Augusta, la rencontre d'Ororo et Fudge à un gala de bienfaisance. Augusta a dit que cela devrait fonctionner pour les marier.

- C'est parfait, Blaise et Tonio seront soulagés, une fois cette histoire de réglée. De mon coté, Lucius m'a réveillé hier soir pour rencontrer Greyback, et j'ai obtenu son serment, dit Harry avec satisfaction.

- Mais c'est génial Harry, Fenrir c'est tout les loups-garous d'Angleterre, tu te rends compte ? S'enthousiasma Draco.

- Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne chose, répondit Harry.

Un elfe apporta le journal du jour à Narcissa, qui en prit connaissance et lâcha une exclamation ravie.

- Regarde Harry dit-elle en lui tendant le journal Peter a été arrêté par Scrimgeour, Sirius est innocenté ! Le Prophète reparle de son emprisonnement sans procès, de l'injustice qu'il a subit. Par Merlin, c'est merveilleux.

- Oui je l'ai appris hier soir, mais ce n'est pas le directeur des aurors qui l'a fait mettre sous les verrous, c'est grâce à Lucius et Tonio, précisa Harry.

- Je le savais, mon père est le meilleur, dit Draco avec orgueil.

Tous les trois discutèrent en déjeunant, parlant des répercutions de ces nouvelles et de ce que cela risquaient d'entraîner.

* * *

Arthur attendait Molly dans la cuisine. Il s'était fait un café, et le buvait en patientant.

Ron était déjà parti, attrapant une grande tartine beurrée au passage, afin de ne pas être en retard à ses cours. Tellement enthousiaste, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'humeur de son père.

Molly entra enfin dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Arthur, que t'arrive-t-il, tu t'es levé aux aurores aujourd'hui ? Demanda Molly en commençant à s'affairez devant la cuisinière.

- Molly peux tu t'asseoir un moment, j'aimerais discuter avec toi, lui répondit Arthur.

Molly alla s'asseoir en face de son mari, avec une tasse de café fumante. Elle regarda Arthur cherchant si il y avait un problème.

- Molly, je veux que tu me donnes des explications sur ces papiers.

Arthur tenait, sortit de sa veste des papiers. Il avait entre les mains les relevés bancaires de Gringotts, dont le compte secret que tenait sa femme. Molly devint livide, puis essaya visiblement de se ressaisir.

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça Arthur ? tu ne t'en occupes jamais…enfin, ce n'est rien, c'est juste des économies que j'ai faites pour nos vieux jours, ou pour aider les enfants, se justifia Molly.

- Ma chère épouse je crois qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi, des économies de 86247.22 mornilles ? Ce n'est plus des économies, c'est le gros lot de la loterie sorcière, lui dit avec colère Arthur.

- Mais je t'assure…oh et puis mince, ce n'est pas grâce à ton salaire, ça c'est sur Arthur.

- Par les couilles de Merlin arrête Molly, je sais tout. Tu entends ? Je sais tout, tes plans avec Dumbledore, ta trahison vis-à-vis d'Harry, la grossesse de ta fille, les mensonges que tu m'as fait. Le rôle de Ron, de Percy, et de Ginny dans ce scénario lamentable, hurla Arthur.

- D'accord tu sais tout, et alors ? Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour cette famille. Tu m'as fait un gosse chaque années, le pire c'est quand il y en a eu deux, et il fallait que je m'occupes de tout ça seule. Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Arthur, tu végètes au ministère, tu passes ton temps à rêver sur de la quincaillerie moldus. Mais moi as-tu seulement pensé à ce que moi je voulais, répondit Molly très énervée.

- M'as-tu jamais aimé Molly ? Demanda d'une voie froide Arthur.

- Bien sur au début, j'étais une Prewett, notre famille n'était pas aisée, et nous nous sommes mariés juste après nos études. Alors, quand j'ai épousé un Weasley, tu débutais au ministère, j'ai cru que nous aurions une vie dorée. Que nous irions à des réceptions, que j'aurais de belles robes. Mais nous manquions toujours d'argents, et nous étions toujours plus nombreux. Alors il y en a un qui a tout compris, c'est Albus. Il a vu comme c'était dur pour moi. Et Harry Potter était si riche, mais si niais, si bizarre, alors c'est devenu une évidence…De toute façon, il est Horcruxe, il a un morceau de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres en lui, c'est monstrueux. Il doit être éliminé, il est le mal, il doit être sacrifié pour le plus grand bien, et son argent ne doit pas être perdu. Ce n'est qu'un gosse dépressif, mais d'autres ont besoin de sa fortune pour améliorer le monde sorcier, dit Molly exaltée.

- C'est monstrueux ce que tu dis Molly, Harry nous a sauvé ta fille et moi, et en remerciements tu veux le tuer. Harry est généreux et gentil par Merlin, et tu as entraîné notre enfants dans cette folie, haletât Arthur.

- Les enfants avaient chacun leurs motifs .Giny ne voulait pas mener ma vie, et elle veux faire un riche mariage. Ron a toujours jalousé Harry, il en est venu à haïr ce garçon qui ne savait pas apprécier ce qu'il avait, et Percy pouvait faire de sa mort un tremplin pour sa carrière.

- Et toi Molly quel était ton motif ? Demanda Arthur.

- L'argent principalement, et un projet grandiose qui me sortait de mon rôle médiocre de femme d'intérieur, je m'occupais d'autre chose que du repas pour le lendemain, répondit Molly sans remords.

- Donc si je résume bien, à part ton adhésion complète au plan monstrueux de Dumbledore, et cela sans aucun regret. Pour notre couple, tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir fait vivre dans l'opulence, de t'avoir fait trop d'enfants, et de ne pas t'avoir donné une vie assez riche en émotions. Ah j'oubliais tu m'as aimé au début, c'est cela ? J'ai bien résumé ? demanda Arthur.

Molly sembla prendre conscience que sur le coup de la colère et des rancoeurs accumulés, elle en avait dit plus qu'il n'en fallait. Elle se sentait soulagé d'un poids, que tout cela soit mis à jour. Mais elle commençait à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Et elle eu très peur devant le regard de froide colère que son époux lui renvoyait.

- Alors je t'annonce que tout cela est finit. En tant que chef de la famille Weasley, je vais vendre le terrier, je te laisserais l'argent de la vente pour te reloger, et vivre. Nous allons divorcer et arrêter les frais. L'argent de tes gains malhonnête sera versé à une œuvre de charité. Ginny ira vivre chez la tante Muriel, et se mariera avec le père de son enfant. Quand à Ron et Percy je les renie. Tu vas quitter cette maison, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, prépares ton déménagement et organise toi, la maison sera mit en vente demain.

- Arthur mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je refuse, je ne peux pas…et les enfants ? et l'ordre ? Je suis indispensable dans le combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin Arthur, murmura Molly.

- C'est terminé les manipulations Molly, il faut assumer tes actes, et je ne te laisse pas le choix. Pour la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, vous avez fait l'erreur de penser, qu'il n'y avait que vous et vos plans pathétiques pour le combattre. Mais je t'annonce que la lutte continuera, et qu'il y a d'autres moyens de lutter. En ce qui concerne les enfants, Ginny va aller vire avec Muriel, puis avec son mari. Ron n'aura qu'à aller vivre avec Percy, puisqu'ils ont les mêmes objectifs, les autres ne vivent plus ici de toute façon. Pour le moment vous n'avez commis aucun délit selon les lois des sorciers. Mais je te préviens Molly, que si tu vas plus loin dans tes projets, ce sera à la justice que tu auras à faire.

- Mais si nous n'avons pas commis de délits selon les lois sorcières, comme tu le dis, pourquoi une peine aussi lourde ? Plaida Molly.

- Aux yeux de la loi, on pourrait vous accuser de complots et de manipulations, ce n'est certes pas sanctionable d'une lourde peine.

Mais ma chère femme tu oublies les règles qui régissent notre société, l'amitié, le couple, et la famille et celle-la tu les a toutes bafouées, conclue Arthur avec rage.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte, Arthur accueillit Muriel. Il lui donna la clef de la chambre de Ginny, en la remerciant de son aide. Il attendit leurs départs sourd aux pleures de sa fille, échangeant avec Muriel un regard entendu. Molly était resté prostré dans la cuisine, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Arthur transplana au chemin de traverse. Lorsque Fred le vit arriver, il le conduisit immédiatement dans leur appartement. Arthur pu pleurer ses illusions perdues.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, il attendait Maugrey.

Enfin la cheminée crépita et Maugrey apparut.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent Albus ? J'ai du tout lâcher pour venir te voir, grogna Alastor.

- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de Arthur Weasley, qui m'a donné sa démission de l'ordre, dit Albus perturbé.

- Comment est ce possible ? Mais pourquoi Arthur démissionnerait il ? demanda Maugrey

- Non ce n'es pas possible, sûrement une erreur….se rassura Albus

- Albus c'est quoi ce bruit ? J'entends un bzzzzzzzzz depuis tout à l'heure, demanda Alastor.

- Ce n'est rien c'est mon pansement dit Abus, en montrant sa main bardée de fer.

- Ah oui bien sur, ah Albus j'ai effectué hier ma surveillance à Privet Drive, et j'ai vu Harry à sa fenêtre de chambre, lui dit Maugrey.

- Ah une bonne chose, et Harry avait il l'aire de meilleur humeur ? Demanda Albus avec curiosité.

- Oh oui, cela avait l'air d'aller, je lui ai fait un signe de la main, il m'a répondus d'un sourire, confirma Alastor.

- Très bien, bon pour cette histoire avec Arthur, je vous demanderais de passer le voir au ministère Alastor, et tenez moi informé, dit Albus un peu préoccupé quand même.

* * *

Un silence consterné régnait dans le salon des jumeaux Weasley. Arthur était assis avec ses fils, Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill. Il avait raconté à ces deux derniers tout ce qui s'était passé. L'étendu de la trahison de Molly, Ron, Ginny et Percy.

Bill et Charlie avaient été révoltés par leurs conduites. Mais Arthur, n'avait pas finit, il avait livré tel une bombe la sentence qu'il avait rendu. Ses fils, rassemblés autour de lui voyaient bien qu'il en souffrait, mais que courageusement la colère reprenait du dessus, et que sa décision serait définitive.

- Mes fils, je suis conscient, que tout cela représente un grand chamboulement, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement L'honneur et la respectabilité de la famille Weasley a déjà été trop piétinée.

J'ai déjà prit contacte avec un avocat pour officialiser le divorce d'avec Molly, et légaliser les parchemins de reniement concernant Ron et Percy. Maître Gordon a accepté de prendre l'affaire, après une recommandation de Harry.

Il va s'occuper de faire vendre la maison, et de faire don du compte frauduleux à une organisation caritative. Tout devrait être officialisé définitivement ce soir. J'ai posé une semaine de congé au Ministère, afin de régler la situation. Il faut aussi que je me trouve un nouveau logement, conclue Arthur

- Papa, il y a un deux pièces à louer sur le chemin de traverse, si tu veux je peux m'en occuper, je connais le propriétaire, proposa Fred.

- C'est d'accord Fred, prends le, les enfants j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, dit Arthur.

- Non papa, et je parle au nom de nous quatre, nous te soutenons à fond. Tu ne pouvais accepter tout cela. Tu as du agir en chef de famille, et nous respectons ta décision, déclara Bill.

- Bill et moi avons décidé d'aller voir Harry et de nous engager auprès de lui si il l'accepte. Je ne peux accepter les décisions qu'ont prit maman et les autres. Cela ne correspond pas à mes convictions. Harry à sauvé Ginny et toi, papa, il ne méritait pas d'être trahit de si abjecte façon, intervint Charlie.

- Vous savez j'y ai réfléchit ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, n'a été que le déclencheur d'une situation déjà gangrenée. Si cela n'avait pas été Harry qui avait servit de prétexte, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Ces quatre là, ont perdus tout sens de la moral et de l'éthique. De plus je dois vous dire, qu'à la demande de Harry je n'ai pas renié Ginny. Toutefois elle est parti vivre avec la tante Muriel, jusqu'à son mariage avec Vincent Crabbe, j'ai reçu il y a dix minute un parchemin me confirmant l'acceptation du mariage il aura lieu début Août, dit Arthur. J'ai également donné ma démission de l'ordre du phoenix, arrivé un moment il faut arrêter de tergiverser.

- Tu sais papa, pour Ginny, Harry a eu raison, ce sera plus facile de la marier si elle n'est pas reniée, et son comportement sera sous la surveillance de son mari, à présent, leur dit Georges.

- Papa, Charlie et moi allons maintenant au manoir Malefoy pour voir Harry, nous repasseront te voir, ne t'inquiéter pas nous ne te laisseront pas seul, conclut Bill.

* * *

Sévérus rejoignit Harry dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Harry était plongé dans un épais manuscrit, et ne remarqua sa présence qu'en sentant deux bras l'encercler.

- Mon amour est réveillé ? Je t'ai laissé dormir tu en avais besoin, dit Harry en se retournant et en passant ses bras autour de Sévérus.

- Bonjour, tu m'as manqué ce matin, cela m'a fait du bien de faire la grasse matinée, lui dit Sévérus en faisant de petits baisers sur sa joue. J'ai remarqué que tu avais laissé des vêtements sortis.

- Oui je te les ai acheté sur le chemin de traverse avec Draco, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de faire les boutiques, dit Harry d'in ton mutin.

- Alors il faut que je te remercie comme il le faut mon amour…et Sévérus posa ses lèvres gourmandes sur celles de son mari. Le baiser devint vite passionné, et les deux sorciers oublièrent tout sauf l'autre.

C'est à ce moment que l'on frappa à la porte, un elfe entra en s'inclinant il dit que Messieurs Charlie et Bill Weasley désiraient voir lord Black. Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, Sévérus lui fit une douce caresse sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

- Il faut que je termine mes valises de toute façon, n'oublie pas que nous partons à treize heures pour notre voyage de noces, il faut que nous soyons à la salle d'embarquement des porrtoloins internationaux une demis heure avant, et nous aurons tout le temps pour être ensemble. Dites leur d'entrer dit Séverus à l'elfe avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.


	16. Passion au paradis

**CHAPITRE 16 Passion au paradis**

Harry et Sévérus étaient arrivés dans un petit bâtiment à côté du ministère. En entrant on pouvait observer, une grande pièce ronde, dont les huit quartiers étaient délimités par des couleurs différente, séparés par de petits murets, suivant la destination que l'on prenait. Chaque quartier avait une région du monde qui s'affichait. Harry prit le parchemin d'embarquement qu'il avait commandé.

« Pour nous ce sera « région Amérique du sud », quartier bleu, ensuite c'est le guichet trois, pour le Mexique » _dit Harry en lisant le parchemin. Il était très excité à la perspective du voyage_.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier bleu, puis vers le guichet trois, une jeune sorcière en robe bleue, portant un petit chapeau assortit, les accueillis avec un grand sourire. Elle vérifia le parchemin d'embarquement puis les conduisit à l'extrémité du quartier. Sur le sol était dessiné un grand cercle.

« Messieurs mettez-vous dans le cercle pour le départ, vous arriverez à Mérida au Mexique à huit heures du matin, heure local, la température à Mérida est de trente-cinq degrés. Voici le portoloin. _Elle tendit un petit globe terrestre_. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable vol. Vous partirez à zéro, je commence le décompte : 5….4…3…2…1….0 »

Les deux voyageurs arrivèrent dans une petite salle climatisée dans laquelle les attendait un petit sorcier à la peau mate, brun avec une moustache. Celui-ci vint à leur rencontre.

« Hola Senores, je suis Paco, vous vous trouvez en zone de transit, veuillez m'indiquer votre destination pour que je programme le portoloin_, leur demanda Paco avec un fort accent espagnol_.

- Buenos dias, nous allons sur l'île de Tulum, pas très loin de Cancun, _répondit Harry_.

- Si senores, prenez, _Paco leur donna un gros coquillage et programma la destination grâce à sa baguette_. »

Ils prirent l'objet et le petit sorcier déclencha le portoloin coquillage.

Harry et Sévérus arrivèrent au paradis. Ils restèrent immobiles contemplant le paysage merveilleux autour d'eux. Une plage de sable blanc, bordée de cocotiers, la mer calme aux couleurs turquoise et transparente. Le doux va-et-vient des vagues était apaisant.

Malgré la température, un petit souffle de vent soufflait doucement, rendant la chaleur supportable et plus douce. Ils restèrent émerveillés par la splendeur des lieux.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait une grande maison, aux murs de chaux blancs, Winky les attendaient sur un chemin serpentant entre les cocotiers, à leur arrivée elle s'inclina.

« Maître Harry, Maître Sévérus messieurs, Winky est heureuse de vous accueillir à la villa « las noches », Winky est heureuse de vous dire qu'elle s'occupera de vous pendant votre séjour, veuillez me suivre.

- Merci Winky _dit Harry_. »

Sévérus regardait autour de lui avec des yeux admiratifs, cherchant les plantes utilisables pour les potions. On entendait le chant d'oiseaux tropicaux dissimulés dans la végétation.

« La maison est de plein pied, elle comprend sept pièces : un salon, une véranda couverte et ouverte sur la plage, une bibliothéque-bureau, un laboratoire de potions, et trois chambres. Il y a également un jacuzzi près de la véranda, et une piscine à l'arrière de la maison. »

Harry et Sévérus entrèrent dans la maison où une douce fraîcheur régnait, Winky leur fit faire la visite de la villa. Toutes les pièces étaient spacieuses, avec des meubles de bois blanc, le sol était fait de marbre veiné de bleu. Il y avait partout de grandes fenêtres laissant entrer une douce lumière. De grandes peintures sorcières décoraient les différentes salles, elles représentaient des paysages tropicaux, avec des arbres bougeant doucement sous une bise invisible, l'ensemble était très reposant, apaisant. Winky leur fit découvrir la chambre où ils choisirent de dormir, elle était dans les tons de bleu clair et de blanc, un grand lit trônait en face d'une immense porte fenêtre s'ouvrant sur la plage et la mer, et donnant certainement au réveil un spectacle grandiose. Harry sortit sa malle réduite de sa poche et lui rendit sa forme originelle, Sévérus en fit autant, ainsi Winky pu commencer à ranger leurs vêtements et affaires de toilettes.

Sévérus ouvrit la grande baie vitrée, faisant entrer l'air humide du large. Autour de la maison il y avait une mince bande de gazon, et sa bordure, délimitant le sable de la plage, était composée de plantes tropicales et de quelques palmiers qui apportaient leur ombre bienfaisante sur la plage. Un peu sur la droite de la baie vitrée se trouvait une petite table avec des chaises, pour prendre des repas face à la mer.

« Sévérus cette maison est magnifique, nous allons être merveilleusement bien ici, _dit Harry enthousiaste_.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord Harry, c'est vraiment paradisiaque, _répondit Sévérus en lui souriant doucement_.

- Maîtres, vos affaires sont rangées, Winky va vous apporter des cocktails de jus de fruits frais, sur la table devant votre chambre, _dans un pop Winky disparue_.

- Sévérus qu'en penses-tu si nous changions de vêtements et mettions nos maillots de bains ? _Proposa Harry._

- C'est une très bonne idée Harry, allons-y. »

Harry mis un maillot vert avec un tee-shirt dans les mêmes tons, il sortit ses lunettes de soleil et alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises très confortables se trouvant autour de la table. Sévérus le rejoignit un instant plus tard, il portait un bermuda noir et une chemise bleue nuit qu'il portait ouverte sur sa large poitrine. Harry ne put retentir un sourire appréciateur à sa vue. Aussitôt qu'ils furent installés, les verres de cocktails apparurent devant eux. Ils burent à petites gorgées la boisson fraîche au doux goût de goyave, en regardant les vagues qui s'échouaient doucement sur la plage, se laissant envahir par un sentiment de paix.

Harry tout d'un coup se leva et fila vers la chambre en disant à Sévérus « j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens de suite ». Harry se précipita d'abord vers son vivarium dans lequel un Apophis pas très content l'attendait, il s'excusa, mais Apophis le rassura, Dobby l'avait nourrit, Harry lui proposa de le laisser se promener en liberté sur l'île, ce qui plut beaucoup au petit serpent. Harry prit aussi le livre qu'il avait acheté à Sévérus chez l'antiquaire, puis il rejoignit son mari.

« Voilà, j'avais oublié de libérer mon serpent Apophis, et j'ai un cadeau pour toi Sévérus, à la condition que tu ne passes pas tout ton temps dedans en oubliant le reste…_dit en souriant Harry, qui lui tendit le livre enveloppé d'un papier doré avec un nœud violet »_

Sévérus fronça les sourcils, un cadeau ? Pourquoi Harry lui faisait-il un cadeau ? Il prit le paquet entre les mains, c'était lourd.

« Pourquoi me fais tu un cadeau ? _Demanda Sévérus perplexe_.

-Faut-il une raison ? Alors j'en ai mille ! Cela me fait plaisir, tu le mérites, et tout simplement car je t'aime ? Quand je suis partit avec Draco et Blaise pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements, j'ai eu besoin de te ramener quelque chose pour toi aussi, _dit Harry. »_

Sévérus ouvrit donc le paquet délicatement, il découvrit un livre très ancien « Potions oubliées de l'ancien monde ». Il l'explora avec délicatesse, et put admirer des gravures d'inspirations des différentes tribus Mayas, avec la présentation de plantes tropicales rares et inconnues de la jungle.

« J'ai pensé que, vu notre destination, cela donnerait un peu plus d'intérêt au voyage, _murmura Harry._

- Merci Harry, je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau. Pour ce qui est de l'intérêt, c'est toi l'intérêt, stupide Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi la première fois que je prends de vraies vacances sur une île paradisiaque en compagnie d'une personne chère à mon cœur. Tu as donné à ma vie un sens qu'elle avait perdu, jamais je n'aurais seulement rêvé pouvoir vivre ça un jour, _dit Sévérus en posant le livre sur la table. Puis il se leva, tendit la main vers Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne. »_

Sévérus prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, approcha ses lèvres, et sortit un bout de langue. Harry sortit à son tour sa langue de sa bouche, et la laissa entrer en contact avec sa partenaire. Un étrange ballet commença, fait de doux effleurements, puis n'y tenant plus, les lèvres se soudèrent et le baiser se fit torride, profond, les langues savourant le goût de l'autre, s'enroulant, se délectant de ce contact, Sévérus suça alors la langue de son partenaire. Harry encercla de ses bras la taille de Sévérus pour coller leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. La passion s'attisa alors entre les deux sorciers, il leur semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pu s'aimer ainsi.

Sévérus conduisit Harry jusqu'au lit, les déshabilla puis attira son amour entre ses bras. Le contact des peaux enflammées les firent gémirent. La respiration de Harry se fit plus courte, son cœur battait plus vite, et partout où les mains de Sévérus passaient des frissons naissaient en lui, il caressa à son tour les épaules puissantes, appréciant le galbe des muscles, puis descendit jusqu'au fesses dont il apprécia la fermeté et la rondeur.

Sévérus avait délaissé les lèvres de son amour pour taquiner son cou et le lobe de son oreille, alternant morsures et baisers, lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Harry flatter son postérieur, un gémissement rauque s'éleva de sa poitrine. Sévérus rendu fou par les caresses de son jeune amant, commença un doux mouvement du bassin qui permit aux deux érections en contact de se frotter. Cela déclencha en Harry une série de petits gémissements, qui le fit onduler d'avantage sous Sévérus pour augmenter les divines frictions. La montée de leur désir devint brûlante et fit gonfler leurs verges en même temps. Sévérus descendit le long du cou, s'attarda sur un mamelon qu'il agaça des dents et de la bouche, pendant que ses doigts tordaient fermement le deuxième téton. Déclenchant en Harry des crampes de plaisir au creux de son ventre.

Harry enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amour, caressant avec voluptés les longues mèches, tandis que son corps continuait d'onduler, cherchant à trouver le meilleur angle pour frotter sa verge, qui lui envoyait des décharges d'électricité divine dans tout son corps, irradiant jusqu'à son aine. Sévérus parsema ensuite son ventre de caresses et de baisers, tout en plaçant ses mains sur son postérieur pour le malaxer fermement. Puis sa bouche reprit sa descente jusqu'à la virilité frissonnante. Sévérus s'enivrait du parfum du corps ondulant sous lui, il prit délicatement la verge entre les lèvres et commença une série de sucions, enroulant la langue autour du bout luisant, la faisant aller et venir sur toute la longueur du sexe dressé.

Harry à présent ne cessait se prononcer son prénom dans une litanie entrecoupée de gémissements, il souleva son bassin afin que Sévérus puisse le prendre intégralement dans sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit, humidifiant ses doigts, afin d'assouplir en même temps l'entrée de l'anus. De son autre main Sévérus maintenait la verge montant et descendant au rythme de sa bouche. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'anus et commença un mouvement rythmé par les gestes de sa bouche sur la verge. Harry n'était plus que sensations, une tension sourde montait en lui ravageant toutes pensées rationnelles, son corps était parcouru de tremblements et de frissons torrides, il ne contrôlait plus les gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche, mots sans queue ni têtes. Lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième doigt le pénétrer, il eut un mouvement brusque du bassin tellement il souhaitait être remplit jusqu'au plus profond de lui, pour combler ce vide qui torturait sa chair frémissante. Sévérus sentant sa reddition retira ses doigts, sa bouche quittant la verge. Harry sentit monter une vague de frustration à l'arrêt des stimulations divines que Sévérus savait si bien faire naître en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et regarda Sévérus d'un regard brûlant de passion et de désir. Sévérus lui renvoya un regard enflammé, il positionna sa verge et sans le quitter du regard engagea son sexe en lui. Il attendit quelques instants, la respiration haletante, et les muscles tétanisés, attendant de reprendre le mouvement en suspend.

Sévérus contemplait avec fascination le regard d'Harry chavirer de plaisir quand il entra en lui complètement en lui, cela lui coupa le souffle, et c'est haletant qu'il attendit impatiemment l'esquisse de mouvement du bassin qui lui donnerait l'autorisation de poursuivre sa progression. Le mouvement vint sans tarder, Sévérus agrippa les hanches du plus jeune et se lança sans retenu à l'assaut, de cette entrée si serrée et si chaude. Il sentait sa verge se resserrer sur toute la longueur au cours de sa progression dans l'intimité d'Harry. Il regardait le corps sous lui prit par l'extase, onduler, la peau douce recouverte d'une mince couche de transpiration, les yeux d'Harry se faire suppliant. Il bascula alors dans une frénésie d'amour donnant un rythme soutenu à ses mouvements, le besognant longuement, concentré sur les sensations toujours plus fortes, plus profondes qui se répercutaient en lui. Il se concentrait sur ses mouvements, entrer et sortir, serrant les dents afin de ne pas succomber déjà à la jouissance. Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate, et que les gémissements d'Harry devinrent des cris d'extases, il saisit sa verge et fit des vas-et-vients, afin d'accompagner ses mouvements de bassin.

L'image de Harry la tête rejetée en arrière et de son regard perdu dans le plaisir s'imprima dans sa rétine, Sévérus se laissa aller à gémir de plus en plus fort, rejetant la tête en arrière. L'odeur de Harry l'entourait, sa chaleur son désir, son visage laissa apparaître tous ses sentiments, laissant tomber son masque de froideur.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, la tension et le plaisir grandirent, ravagèrent son corps qui se tendait sous les coups vigoureux. Le souffle court, il sentait qu'il allait jouir, il cria et jouit violemment sur le torse de son amour. Sévérus sentit l'anneau de chair exercer une pression énorme sur sa verge très sensible, ceci ajouté au spectacle d'Harry succombant à l'extase, le plaisir qu'il ressentait, tout cela l'entraîna à son tour dans une jouissance sans pareille, qui fut accompagnée d'un long cri rauque.

Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre leur souffle. Les corps emmêlés, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Sévérus, embrassant doucement son cou, Sévérus entoura le corps encore parcourut de frissons avec ses bras, il plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes, admirant la perfection de ses traits, le cœur serré d'une indicible émotion, et d'un poignant sentiment de bonheur qui lui serra la gorge de joie

« Je t'aime Harry, _dit Sévérus la voie cassée_.

- Je t'aime Sévérus, plus que jamais, _lui répondit Harry des larmes de bonheur aux yeux. »_

Sévérus lança un sort de nettoyage, et ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre échangeant de doux baisers. Un souffle d'air parfumé entrait par la porte fenêtre séchant leurs peaux encore humides de transpiration, le lointain bruit des vagues chantait dans leurs cœurs.

Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Ils se levèrent, mirent leurs maillots de bain, et pieds nus prirent la direction de la mer. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent sur le sable blanc qui chauffait la plante de leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent sur le rivage où ils laissèrent les vagues mouiller leurs pieds et s'enrouler autour de leurs chevilles. Harry et Sévérus contemplèrent un long moment l'horizon, où le bleu du ciel se fondait avec la mer. Ils prirent une grande inspiration s'emplissant de cette perfection, se laissant submerger par la douce odeur iodée des embruns. Le soleil réchauffait de sa douce brûlure leurs épidermes pâles, ils échangèrent un regard, et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau tiède, se délectant des remous qui entouraient leurs corps. Ils nagèrent et s'amusèrent, s'envoyant de l'eau, se laissant porter par les vagues.

Fatigués, ils revinrent vers le rivage où les attendaient un transat double. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber. Un parasol de paille protégeait de son ombre une partie de leurs corps. Harry d'un mouvement de la main attira à lui une crème de protection solaire et le livre de Sévérus, qu'il posa sur la petite table ronde disposée près d'eux. Il prit un peu de crème solaire au creux de la main et en enduisit le dos de Sévérus, qui somnolait sur le ventre, reposant sur le transat. Il appliqua ensuite la crème sur les jambes, les bras, récoltant quelques soupirs de bien-être. Harry s'en recouvrit à son tour, et s'allongea sur le dos avant de plonger dans une douce torpeur, porté par le bruit des vagues.

Sévérus le réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Winky leur avait apporté une collation et des boissons sur un plateau repas. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Harry décida de retourner nager, et Sévérus s'installa confortablement pour lire son livre, en buvant une boisson fraîche. Harry revint peu de temps après, après avoir remis de la crème, il jeta un regard à Sévérus qui dévorait à présent son livre et se rallongea sur le dos.

En fin d'après-midi les deux sorciers décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche avant de dîner. La douche fut un moment de partage, et de passion. Harry se fit prendre vigoureusement contre le mur de la cabine de douche, en poussant des cris de joies en réponse aux coups sauvages que Sévérus lui donnait.

C'est détendus et emplis d'une saine fatigue, qu'ils entamèrent leurs repas sous la véranda. Il était composé d'un plateau de fruits de mers, accompagné d'un vin blanc frais et fruité. Ils eurent ensuite une glace savoureuse, et après un digestif, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. C'est tendrement enlacés qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit, il s'étira et admira depuis son lit, la plage avec la mer, le ciel bleu, et les palmiers se balançant doucement au grès de la brise légère. Ce spectacle l'emplit de sérénité et il ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur. Après une bonne douche, il partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Winky le lui apporta, l'informant que Maître Sévérus était partit regarder la végétation. Harry réprima un sourire, après son petit déjeuné il s'installa dans une chaise longue et appela d'un geste de la main son livre « Rituels des tribus de l'Amérique du sud », il fallait qu'ils aillent dans le village sorcier près de Mérida. C'était là qu'avait été découverte cette tombe dans la pyramide tronquée, avec des peintures dans la sépulture représentant une grande arche, ainsi que différents rituels, rituels que connaissait la communauté sorcière vivant près de Mérida. Ils pourraient en savoir plus sur place. Et si la gravure du livre était juste, alors elle ressemblait à celle du département du mystère, où Sirius avait disparu. Il en saurait alors d'avantage sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Cette perspective était à la fois angoissante et exaltante. Harry posa le livre sur ses genoux laissant son regard se perdre dans le vague.

Sévérus le rejoint alors, le sortant de ses pensées, il lui raconta que la flore de l'île était exceptionnelle pour sa richesse et sa qualité, il lui dit également qu'il avait trouvé un coin merveilleux qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir l'après-midi.

Ensuite Harry répondit à Sévérus qui l'interrogeait sur son livre, lui expliquant l'arche et les renseignements qu'il souhaitait trouver auprès de sorciers de Mérida. Ils convinrent d'y aller le lendemain pour y passer la journée, cela leur permettrait de faire également un peu de tourisme. Harry en fut enchanté, ainsi il pourrait trouver des cadeaux pour ses amis.

Après un repas composés de tacos, crêpes de maïs fourrées de viandes, accompagnées d'une salade de maïs, ils dégustèrent des mangues saupoudrées de paprika pour le dessert.

Harry s'habilla d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt blanc et de ses baskets. Sévérus portait également un jean avec un tee-shirt noir avec une paire de tennis noires. Harry lui donna un baiser langoureux et passionné pour lui faire comprendre combien il lui plaisait dans cette tenue.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin sinueux noyé au milieu de la végétation qui se faisait de plus en plus dense durant leur progression, à un moment ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, Sévérus prit la piste de droite et continua leur route. Ils croisèrent de nombreux oiseaux aux plumages multicolores qui s'envolaient à leur passage, il y avait également d'étranges petits mammifères au museau très long et au pelage rouge strié de jaune. Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Ils avaient dû faire au moins deux kilomètres, et Harry commençait à avoir très chaud dans la chaleur humide de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une cascade se déversant dans un petit bassin aux eaux transparentes. Le bassin naturel était entouré de gros rochers, et de végétation, les fleurs des différentes plantes diffusaient un parfum agréable et agrémentaient le tout de tâches de couleurs.

« Sévérus c'est splendide, _dit Harry en admiration_.

- Ça te dirait d'y nager ? J'ai vérifié il n'y a rien de dangereux. »

Aussitôt les deux sorciers se déshabillèrent intégralement et avancèrent vers le bassin, nus.

L'eau était très froide, mais ils s'immergèrent avec des frissons de plaisirs dans l'eau pure. Harry nagea jusqu'à la cascade, où il laissa l'eau couler sur sa nuque, lui faisant un massage des épaules improvisé, en riant aux éclats de bonheur. Sévérus le contempla les yeux brillants de joie, et le rejoignit profitant avec plaisir à son tour du massage hydraulique.

Quand ils en eurent assez, ils revinrent en nageant paresseusement. Sévérus fit la planche se laissant porter par l'eau, et se sentit envahit par un sentiment d'harmonie, rarement ressentit. Harry s'était assis dans l'eau sur un rocher plat, la tête appuyée contre la pierre, sentant les aspérités douces du rocher contre son dos, et se détendit complétement, prenant de profonde inspirations gorgées de chlorophylle et du parfum sucré des fleurs.

Harry sentit des lèvres douces effleurer les siennes, et il répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, entourant de ses bras la nuque de l'homme le plus tentant qu'il ait rencontré. Sévérus le retourna, prit sa place assise contre le rocher, et reprit ses lèvres avec passion asseyant son jeune amant à califourchon sur lui. Ils échangèrent des caresses enflammées, Harry saisit la verge dure de Sévérus et entreprit de le masturber en lui dévorant le cou et le lobe de l'oreille de sa bouche brûlante faisant frissonner Sévérus. Ce dernier entreprit de taquiner l'anus de son compagnon insérant un doigt puis deux qui alla directement toucher la prostate. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri aigu, qui attisa le désir de Sévérus.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de mes hanches, _murmura Sévérus d'une voix rauque_ »

Harry se sentit soulever, puis le bout de la verge exerça une pression sur son anus pour en forcer le passage. Ce n'était pas encore agréable, mais un sentiment d'urgence l'emplit. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Sévérus et s'enfonça sur le sexe long et volumineux, le sentant écarter ses chaires en entrant. Sévérus le pénétra doucement, déclenchant une tension lourde dans son bas-ventre.

Sévérus commença un doux mouvement, le soulevant et l'abaissant, pendant qu'ils se dévoraient la bouche avec ravissement.

Ce fut long, l'eau empêchant d'accélérer le mouvement, ils purent se délecter de la longue progression du plaisir.

Harry haletait, les mains crispées sur les épaules. Sévérus léchait avec délectation son cou.

« Ah…. plus vite Sévérus, plus vite j'en ai pas assez, _geignit Harry. »_

Sévérus se redressa, les jambes d'Harry toujours enroulées autour de ses hanches, les mains posées sous les fesses pour contrôler le mouvement.

La cadence s'accéléra sensiblement, Harry d'une main griffant le dos de Sévérus sous la folie de la passion qu'il faisait naître en lui, pendant que l'autre était cramponnée à ses épaules, il criait de plaisir.

« C'est comme ça que tu la veux…bien profonde …._dit Sévérus d'une voix hachée et entrecoupée par un souffle laborieux_.

- Oui…..oui …Sévérus encore….ouiiiiiii ! »

Et Harry la verge compressée entre leurs deux ventres laissa échapper son sperme lui faisant pousser un grand cri de délivrance. Sévérus jouit en même temps en criant le nom d'Harry dans un cri guttural, venant du plus profond de lui.

Les deux sorciers revinrent de leur expédition en forêt et partirent se reposer sur les transats de la plage, où ils firent une petite sieste. Le soir, ils dînèrent à la lueur des chandelles dans le salon, un savoureux chili con carné étant au menu.

Ils décidèrent d'aller sur la côte après le repas. Winky les conduisit à un petit hors-bord, qui les emmena à Cancun, une station balnéaire de la côte. Le voyage en bateau fut plaisant, la vitesse les grisant, emmêlant leurs cheveux, et leur arrachant des sensations d'exaltations quand le petit bateau sautait les vagues.

Cancun était une ville très animée la nuit, où de nombreux touristes circulaient, les boutiques étaient ouvertes, la vie nocturne y était très importante. C'est main dans la main qu'ils se promenèrent dans la rue principale.

La population était accueillante et souriante, tous avaient le teint métissé et étaient très bruns, sauf les touristes qui se reconnaissaient par l'excentricité de leurs tenues.

Un bar devant lequel ils passèrent laissait échapper une musique latine très entraînante, et ils décidèrent d'entrer. Ils prirent deux bières après s'être installés à une table, puis Harry entraîna Sévérus sur la piste de danse ou ils passèrent un moment de détente très agréable. Après plusieurs danses, il y eu une musique plus suave et romantique. Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras, et le serra langoureusement pendant qu'Harry se frottait sans complexe contre le corps brûlant de son partenaire. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, les danseurs étant composés surtout d'américains, blasés devant un couple homosexuelle. Harry embrassa doucement le cou de son amour nouant les mains autour de sa nuque, respirant son odeur virile qui l'enivrait, plus il était avec Sévérus plus il le désirait. Sévérus lui se sentait libérer du carcan de sa morne vie anglaise, et c'est sans complexe qu'il savoura le plaisir de danser avec son époux.

Ils rentrèrent tard, reprirent le petit hors-bord, et regagnèrent l'île, discutant de leur soirée avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Ils s'endormirent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

**Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur, cela me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire. Je remercie stormtrooper2, snarry31, Luchun, Gothika29, clair obscure, et tous ceux qui depuis le début me suivent. Pour répondre a certaines questions je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura cela dépendra de l'inspiration, je publie les chapitres avant que ma béta ne les corrige un jour ou deux plus tard. Je remercie aussi ma béta pour son travail formidable, j'ai nommé endlessluna.**

******J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés pour éditer le chapitre 16, qui ne pouvait pas apparaitre, j'ai donc essayé en supprimant le chapitre prologue dans document manager, j'espére que cela n'emputera pas l'histoire, sinon quelques conseils seront les bienvenus.**

******Bonne lecture à tous. Boa**


	17. Le rituel de la mort

**CHAPITRE 17 Le rituel de la mort**

Le lendemain matin Winky vint réveiller ses maîtres. Harry et Sévérus prirent leur douche commune comme ils l'appréciaient tant. Harry mit un bermuda noir et une chemise rouge avec des sandales. Sévérus mit un jeans avec un tee-shirt bleu, avec sa paire de tennis. Harry détaillait avec admiration son homme, ses nouvelles tenues le rajeunissait et mettait son corps tout en muscle en valeur, Harry décida d'attacher les cheveux de Sévérus en catogan, ce qui rendait les traits de son visage plus fin, celui-ci râla un peu mais convint que le changement lui allait bien. Ils prirent un copieux petit-déjeuner, prirent un sac à dos avec de l'argent, Harry emmena avec lui Apophis qui s'enroula autour de son poignet, et une bouteille d'eau, et prirent le hors-bord jusqu'à Cancun.

De là, ils se dirigèrent vers une annexe du ministère sorcier mexicain, qui était en réalité une petite pièce dans la réserve d'un magasin d'articles de plages, ils y trouvèrent un lieu de transplanage et ils atterrirent en toute sécurité dans une autre pièce, mais à Mérida. Une petite sorcière indigène leur indiqua la route pour se rendre au village sorcier.

La ville de Mérida était très belle, beaucoup de bâtiments coloniaux, avec de magnifiques façades blanches, de nombreuses fontaines se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue. Ils se dirigèrent vers une vieille église, échouée dans une rue tranquille. Il fallait entrer à l'intérieur, et frapper de sa baguette contre le mur nord, où se trouvait le tableau de la vierge Marie. Sévérus frappa le mur de sa baguette, et le mur s'ouvrit sur une rue très commerçante. Les sorciers portaient des robes de coton simples de couleurs blanche ou rouge, avec des motifs floraux brodés au col. Ils avaient tous le teint mat, les cheveux noirs, et étaient de petite taille pour la plupart. Harry et Sévérus commencèrent à faire les magasins. Harry trouva de très jolis plaids de lits décorés avec des motifs mayas, il en prit deux splendides, un dans les tons de vert, l'autre avec des reflets argent représentant le calendrier aztèque. Il prit pour Draco un pendentif en forme de dragon stylisé, et pour Blaise un médaillon en forme de pyramide avec des motifs dessus. Pour Neville un médaillon avec un hologramme de plantes se développant de la graine à la plante mature, et enfin pour Pansy un médaillon très travaillé en turquoise.

Sévérus trouva l'inévitable magasin de potions où il entreprit de discuter potions avec le propriétaire. Harry lassé, sortit pour l'attendre lorsqu'il entendit alors un cri, et courut voir ce qui se passait. Une petite fille en larmes était effrayée par un serpent noir à rayures rouges qui sifflait furieusement, prêt à mordre l'enfant, la mère à côté tétanisée par la peur, ne savait que faire. Harry s'avança vers le serpent et lui parla en fourchelangue.

« Arrête, ne mords pas cette enfant.

- Elle m'a marché desssssssusssss, et elle m'a fait mal_, dit le serpent_

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, pardonne-lui…

-Non je vais la mordre,sssssssss

- Non, ne la mords pas, écoute mon maître_ intervint Apophis._

- Oh ! Que tu es belle ! Je ne connais pas ta racssssssssssse

- Je ssssssuis un sssssserpent égyptien, sssss _répondit Apophis._

- Ecoute Apophissss, _plaida Harry_.

- Qui es-tu toi ? Toi qui parle ma langue ?

- Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

- Moi, je suis un Lampropeltisssss Mexicana, tu peux m'appeler Lampro,ssssssss.

- Alors Lampro vient avec moi, tu effrayes cette enfant, et Apophisssss en ssssera heureuse »

Lampro rampa vers Harry et s'enroula autour de son bras, Harry se retourna vers la mère qui avait pris la fillette dans ses bras. Quand le serpent ne se révéla plus dangereux, l'attroupement qui s'était réuni autour d'eux se dispersa. Mais plusieurs personnes félicitèrent Harry pour son intervention, et lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Harry était assez surpris que son don n'effraye pas les sorciers d'ici.

« Je vous remercie de votre aide Monsieur ? _Dit la jeune mère_.

- Black, je me nomme Black. Et c'est tout à fait normal, quand j'ai vu la situation, il m'a fallu intervenir.

- Et vous avez sauvé la vie de ma nina, mon nom est Clara, que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? »

Sévérus le rejoignit à cet instant et Harry fit les présentations, et lui raconta l'incident qui s'était produit.

« Clara, nous cherchons des renseignements sur la grande arche qui était peinte dans une tombe, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? _Demanda Harry._

- Oh je regrette, je ne sais rien… Mais je peux vous conduire à mi padre qui avait fait partie de l'Institut sorcière de recherche philologique de l'UNAM.

- Oui avec plaisir, _répondit Harry, souriant »_

Ils suivirent Clara et sa fille en dehors de la rue commerçante dans une petite maison se trouvant sur une petite place garnie d'une fontaine. Clara les fit entrer chez elle.

« Ma maison est votre maison, c'est une phrase traditionnelle pour souhaiter la bienvenue, je vais aller chercher mon père, installez-vous. »

Clara les fit entrer dans un salon gaie et très coloré, ils s'installèrent sur un canapé, et eurent bientôt la visite d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, portant une petite barbe blanche, ses yeux pétillaient de gaîté, il leur tendit la main et s'installa face à eux. Clara revint avec des boissons fraîches, indiquant que c'était une boisson traditionnelle nommée pulque, faite avec du suc de cactus, et légèrement alcoolisée.

« Clara m'a raconté que vous aviez sauvé nina, vous avez toute ma gratitude, je m'appelle Estéban.

- Je vous en prie, j'ai la particularité de parler aux serpents, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, _dit Harry_.

- Oh mais c'est un don très apprécié ici, nous avons l'un de nos dieu qui est un serpent, Quetzalcóatl, le serpent à plumes, et les gens considère que communiquer avec les serpents est une bénédiction, car ils parlent la langue d'un dieu, _les renseigna Estéban_.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de connaissances, _releva Sévérus avec respect_.

- Je suis un chercheur de l'Institut sorcière de recherche philologique de l'UNAM. L'histoire est ma passion. »

Harry but une gorgée du pulque, c'était une boisson laiteuse avec un arrière-goût acide, mais pas désagréable.

« Justement je suis très intéressé par la découverte faite à Mérida dans la pyramide tronquée, cela concerne les peintures de la sépulture représentant une grande arche, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les différents rituels autour ? _demanda Harry très excité_.

- On n'en dit rien, car c'est un secret appartenant aux peuples mayas, mais exceptionnellement et en remerciement pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma petite fille je vais vous en parler. Il existe une arche semblable aux peintures, dans la jungle près de Cancun. Cette arche se trouve dans un village sorcier isolé, les gens de cette tribu pratiquent encore les anciens rituels liés à l'arche. C'est l'arche de la mort, quand une personne meurt, le corps est embaumé selon les anciens rituels, puis le défunt est présenté devant l'arche, son âme passe alors derrière le voile pour rejoindre les dieux. »

Harry avait senti une incroyable excitation monter en lui au cours de l'explication d'Estéban.

« Donc si je comprends bien c'est une porte, une sorte de passage pour les âmes, mais si un être vivant y tombait, que se passerait-il ? _demanda avec anxiété Harry_.

- C'est impossible, seule l'âme des morts passe de l'autre côté, pas les créatures vivantes, _s'exclama Estéban_.

- Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé à mon parrain, _et Harry raconta l'histoire du département du mystère_. »

Estéban resta un long moment silencieux, il était pensif, Harry était impatient de connaître son opinion. Estéban reprit enfin la parole.

« Alors c'est très grave, cela déséquilibre l'ordre de la nature, il faut aller voir le brujo du village de la lluvia, dans la jungle. Lui saura quoi faire, pouvez-vous partir maintenant ?

- Oui _répondit Harry, puis il jeta un regard à Sévérus qui après un grand soupir approuva d'un mouvement de tête. »_

Estéban les fit sortir sur la place et prépara un portoloin avec un vase en cuivre. Les trois sorciers touchèrent le vase pour réapparaître au pied d'un arbre gigantesque en pleine jungle. Il leur fallut une heure de marche, Estéban ouvrant le passage dans la végétation à l'aide d'une hachette pour arriver parmi la tribu de la lluvia.

Le village était constitué de huttes en bois, le sol fait de terre battue, de nombreux indigènes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ceux-ci portaient des costumes traditionnels faits de toile de lin et avaient sur eux de nombreux bijoux en or et en turquoise. Estéban les emmena vers une hutte plus grande, située au centre du village, et les fit entrer. Un vieil homme était assis en tailleur sur le sol, il portait le costume traditionnel de lin blanc, avec de lourds bijoux en or et en turquoise, dont un pectorale en forme de serpent. Le vieux sorcier avait sur la tête une coiffe faite de plumes multicolores, il fit signe à ses visiteurs de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Brujo Lorca je t'amène ces étrangers, car il leur est arrivée quelque chose de très grave. Je vous présente Black et Sévérus Snape. »

Harry et Sévérus étaient impressionnés par la puissance et la sagesse que dégageait le vieux sorcier, ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect.

« Parlez, je vous écoute, _dit d'une voix basse le Brujo Lorca. »_

Harry raconta donc de nouveaux les événements du département du Mystère, et la perte de son parrain.

« Estéban a dû vous expliquer que l'arche servait de passage pour les âmes des morts, nul vivant ne doit passer de l'autre côté, c'est un monde différent, fait pour les esprits et pour les dieux, _dit Brujo._

- Y a t-il un moyen pour récupérer Sirius ? _demanda Harry._

- Il faut donner une âme en échange _dit Brujo._

- Alors, j'ai en moi un morceau d'âme qui ne m'appartient pas, puis je l'offrir ? _demanda Harry plein d'espoir_.

- C'est impossible, c'est diabolique et mauvais, que vous est-il arrivé ? _demanda Brujo avec étonnement_. »

Harry raconta donc son histoire, la mort de ses parents, le sacrifice de sa mère, et Voldemort qui avait créé plusieurs Horcruxe. Brujo resta pensif un long moment puis reprit la parole.

« Nous allons pratiquer le rituel de la séparation de l'âme, les défunts vous protégeront. L'âme de ce Voldemort sera offerte car nous dirons son nom. Vous devez comprendre, que tous les morceaux d'âme cachés dans des objets seront aspirés par l'arche en même temps, seule l'âme prisonnière d'un corps aura du mal à se détacher, je vous donnerais une potion qui facilitera son départ. Une fois l'âme sortie de votre corps, elle aimantera les autres morceaux d'âme prisonniers d'objets inertes. Seule l'âme restant dans Voldemort ne pourra lui être arrachée car encore enracinée à un être vivant. La cérémonie rendra l'intégritée à votre âme seule, qui ne risque rien car elle ne sera pas nommée. Le nom de l'âme, est un appel qu'elle ne peut refuser devant l'arche de la mort. Une fois l'âme offerte, nous pourrons faire une demande pour que Sirius black soit rendu. Les défunts déjà de l'autre coté aideront pour le passage. Mais il y aura une difficulté, le dieu serpent à plumes est un animal mythologique qui était associé au pouvoir et à la capacité de la nature de renouveler la vie, à partir du fluide vital qui émanait de ce personnage sacré, il permettait de réunifier l'âme, c'est lui qui décidera si votre offrande et votre demande sont acceptables.

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour mon époux ? _Demanda Sévérus inquiet par la complexité et le danger du rituel._

- Le seul danger vient de Quetzalcóatl.

- Est-ce que cela aiderait si je vous dis que je parle serpent, _et il exhiba Apophis et Lampro qui étaient tous deux enroulés autour de ses poignets, et qui sifflèrent en cœur. Les trois sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter d'étonnement devant ce spectacle. »_

Brujo fit un grand sourire de sa bouche édentée, il se leva brusquement, et sortit donner des ordres, il revint quinze minutes plus tard et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Ils furent conduits dans une clairière en dehors du village, au milieu se trouvait la réplique exacte de l'arche maudite du département du mystère.

Une grande porte de pierre avec un voile, qui semblait se soulever par un vent invisible. Sévérus et Estéban furent conduits sur le rebord de la clairière. En cet endroit, ils pourraient observer toute la cérémonie, sans interférer.

Quatre femmes arrivèrent et dépouillèrent Harry de ses vêtements, le laissant nu. Puis elles passèrent sur son corps un liquide poisseux et coloré en ocre. Elles lui mirent un pagne de lin blanc et un pectorale d'or représentant le soleil.

Harry pu garder ses deux serpents enroulés à ses poignets.

Des hommes s'installèrent autour de lui en demi-cercle et commencèrent à battre des tambours, agenouillés sur le sol.

D'autres hommes amenèrent quatre momies indiennes. Elles étaient en position fœtale, et leurs peaux marron gris, étaient ridées comme du vieux parchemin. Elles portaient chacune des coiffes de plumes, Harry dévisagea avec effroi leurs visages morts et grimaçants. Brujo posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui redemandant le nom complet de Voldemort et celui de Sirius, il lui expliqua que les quatre momies étaient d'anciens chefs sorciers qui veillaient sur la tribu.

Brujo fit boire une potion au goût de fer à Harry.

Puis il le poussa au centre du cercle que formaient les momies. Brujo, prit une coupe et versa un liquide sur le sol. Il commença à réciter une incantation lancinante dans une langue inconnue. Cela dura un long moment, les tambours se mélangeant aux paroles du vieux sorcier formaient une mélodie inquiétante. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que les momies le regardaient. Une femme apporta une bouteille à Brujo, puis sortit du cercle des tambours. Brujo versa le liquide sur le sol en tournant autour des momies. Quand le cercle fut fermé le vieux sorcier se plaça devant l'arche les bras levés récitant une incantation, les tambours augmentèrent le rythme et Harry se sentit entrer en transe.

La tête monstrueuse du dieu serpent Quetzalcóatl apparue. Il avait un collier fait de têtes de morts humains, des têtes partaient une multitude de plumes. Il ne sortit pas entièrement de l'arche, le reste de son long corps resta dissimulé derrière le voile.

« Brujo Lorca, ce n'est pas un mort que tu m'amènes, le corps au centre du cercle des anciens est encore en vie, _dit Quetzalcóatl d'une forte voix sifflante_.

- Je te supplie au grand dieu d'écouter ma demande. Oui, grand serpent à plumes, l'homme est encore vivant, pourtant il a deux âmes en lui, il t'en offre une, celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor nommé Voldemort, ce sorcier maléfique qui a fractionné son âme, et le jeune homme devant toi, demande à ce que tu réunifies son âme, qu'il redevienne un. Pour cela, je demande à tous les défunts derrière le voile de nous aider, et par le cercle des quatre momies, à la terre il sera lié. Le jeune sorcier demande en échange de l'âme impie de Voldemort, un sorcier qui tomba par accident vivant et entier derrière le voile, Sirius Black lié par le sang à ce sorcier. L'âme de Voldemort contre Sirius Black.

- La requête a été faite dans les règles, donc je vais y accéder, mais sur un être vivant enlever une âme peut être douloureux, je jugerais du courage du jeune sorcier, et j'évaluerais ce que je pourrais prendre et donner, _dit Quetzalcóatl_. »

Le serpent à plumes siffla alors longuement, les yeux des momies autour d'Harry se mirent à briller.

Quetzalcóatl avança jusqu'à Harry et sa langue fourchue s'enroula autour du crâne d'Harry, quand la langue fourchue le lâcha, Harry fut entouré d'un halo doré et décolla du sol, restant suspendu à quelques mètres du sol.

Harry se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur et poussa un long cri strident. Le serpent sembla alors aspirer l'air.

On put voir alors une fumée noire s'envoler vers le serpent. Celui-ci resta la gueule ouverte dévoilant ses longs crochets et sembla attendre, au bout de quelques instants cinq nuages sombres se dirigeaient vers le serpent. Tous les nuages se réunifièrent et le serpent avala le nuage sombre.

Le bout de la queue du serpent géant émergea du voile laissant tomber une forme humaine.

« Voilà Brujo Lorca, l'âme du jeune sorcier est de nouveau une, j'ai aspiré l'âme de Voldemort, et j'ai rendu Sirius Black vivant. A présent je vais juger de la valeur du jeune sorcier. »

Quetzalcóatl s'approcha d'Harry. Mais les serpents que portait Harry à ses poignets, commencèrent à siffler furieusement.

Le serpent à plumes s'arrêta et s'adressa à l'esprit d'Harry en fourchelangue.

« _Tu parles le serpent jeune sorcier, et tu as des serpents autour de ton corps, dit le serpent à plumes._

_- Oui grand dieu, je parle le serpent, et Apophis et Lampro sont mes amis._

_- Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauver ce sorcier et quel est ton but dans la vie ?_

_- Regarde grand Quetzalcóatl mes souvenirs, ainsi tu comprendras mes choix, et Harry laissa tomber ses barrières. »_

Quetzalcóatl fut fasciné par la vie de cet être si jeune, si courageux, et ayant été tellement blessé. Il vit son but et le comprit, il vit son amour pour son compagnon, ses amis.

Le serpent à plumes se retira des souvenirs du jeune sorcier, il admirait cet humain et son respect pour les créatures magiques, mais il avait besoin de plus d'armes et de force.

« _Jeune sorcier j'ai jugé ta valeur qui est grande, tu es courageux comme les anciens guerriers Toltèques. Je vais te faire des dons, pour t'aider dans ta quête qui est juste._

_- Merci au grand serpent à plumes pour ta générosité._

_- Je vais insuffler du fluide vital en toi, je te donne la capacité de maîtriser la magie serpent. Adieu jeune humain. »_

Harry fut entouré de flammes tel un brasier, il retomba sur le sol inconscient.

Quetzalcóatl se retira derrière le voile. L'arche redevint calme, les tambours s'arrêtèrent. La cérémonie était finie.

Sévérus se précipita vers Harry, fou d'inquiétude il serra contre lui le corps sans connaissances. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta pour l'éloigner du cercle des momies. Brujo s'approcha d'Harry, toujours dans les bras de Sévérus et il passa sa vieille main au-dessus du front d'Harry.

'Il n'a rien Sévérus, il est juste inconscient, Quetzalcóatl, l'a béni et lui a fait don de sa magie, il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous dormirez au village ce soir. »

Puis Brujo se dirigea vers l'autre rescapé, le sorcier Sirius Black, il passa sa main au-dessus du corps faisant des passes complexes.

« Ce sorcier est épuisé, vidé de son énergie, mais vivant. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils le portent et rentra au village, suivit de Sévérus qui portait Harry dans ses bras.

Les hommes de la tribu prirent les momies pour les ramener dans leurs tombeaux.

Et l'étrange procession prit le chemin du village.

Harry, Sévérus et Sirius, furent installés tous les trois dans une hutte, on apporta à Sévérus quelques fruits, de la viande bouillit et du pulque, Sévérus grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut la boisson.

Il alla vérifier l'état de Sirius couché sur une natte de fibres sur le sol, il n'avait pas changé, mais semblait épuisé, mais surtout il était vivant. Sirius Black était vivant. Merlin.

Puis Sévérus prit une bassine d'eau et lava Harry de la substance ocre qui le recouvrait.

Il alla se coucher contre Harry, le serrant dans ses bras


	18. Sirius Black

**CHAPITRE 18 Sirius Black**

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Sévérus, il se sentait bien, la journée de la veille revint d'un coup. Il resta un long moment songeur, il tourna la tête et vit Sirius allongé un peu plus loin. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sévérus, et alla vers Sirius. Il lui toucha doucement le visage, restant plongé dans la contemplation de celui qu'il croyait perdu à jamais, la peau était chaude, il respirait. Merlin, il était revenu de derrière le voile. Sirius était vivant.

Harry sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Là, Harry ne pleure pas, il est vivant tu as réussi, _lui dit Sévérus. »_

Harry n'avait pas pris conscience, que les larmes roulaient sur sa joue. Il se retourna, et se blottit dans les bras de Sévérus, qui le réconforta, et lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir.

-« Harry comment te sens tu ? La cérémonie d'hier était assez impressionnante tu sais, _demanda Sévérus d'une voix inquiète_.

- Etonnement bien, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu n'es plus un Horcruxe, et tous les objets maudits sont détruit….c'est inespéré, _dit Sévérus_.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je me sens…différent, il faut que je voie Brujo, _dit Harry »_

Sévérus répondit d'un hochement de tête, au moment de sortir Harry hésita à laisser Sirius seul.

« Il est épuisé, il va encore dormir un moment, si tu veux quand nous serons de retour à las noches, je lui ferais une potion reconstituante. »

Harry approuva la proposition de Sévérus, et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande hutte du chef Brujo. Le chef les attendait devant sa hutte, ils se saluèrent, puis Brujo leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Estéban est parti hier soir, il ne pouvait rester, mais il m'a dit que si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il serait là. Je voudrais savoir les dons que t'a faits Quetzalcóatl, _demanda le vieux sorcier_.

- Il m'a insufflé du fluide vital, et il m'a donné lacapacité de maîtriser la magie serpent, _répondit Harry_.

- C'est une très bonne chose, pour le fluide vital cela va augmenter ta puissance, tu t'en apercevras au cours du temps. Pour la maîtrise de la magie serpent, cela représente tous les sortilèges existants liés aux serpents, ainsi tu vois la marque sur le bras de Sévérus, c'est de la magie serpent…_expliqua Brujo._

- Vous voulez dire que je contrôle tous les sorts en fourchelangue ? _demanda avec stupeur Harry_, mais je n'ai pas conscience de connaître les formules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elles te viendront d'une façon innée, essaye _insista Brujo_.

- Sévérus ? Veux-tu que j'essaye de t'enlever la marque des ténèbres du bras ? _demanda avec hésitation Harry_.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de regretter cette marque, cette marque de l'infamie, de l'esclavage…bien sûr que je n'en veux plus, mais et mon rôle d'espion ? Les informations dont nous avons besoin sont indispensable, et sans cette marque…._Conclu Sévérus_.

- Sévérus, tu as assez souffert, tu n'as pas de sacrifice à faire, les informations nous les trouverons autrement, et je dois t'avouer que je ne supporte plus de te voir partir rejoindre ce fou, ta vie est en danger à chaque fois, tu n'es plus seul Sévérus…_plaida Harry_.

-Vas-y…_et Sévérus tendit son bras déterminé. »_

Harry ne savait pas trop comment procéder, il approcha ses mains, toucha la marque, cette tête de mort hideuse avec ce serpent, puis la regarda se concentrant sur elle. Harry fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, bruit, odeur…Il ne voyait que la marque, et au plus profond de lui, il sentit un mécanisme se mettre en route, il la comprenait, il percevait ses mystères et ses secrets. Il comprenait le lien de servitude servant à appeler, à faire souffrir, à dominer, à aspirer la magie. Il comprit alors comment briser le lien, et il coupa les fils, ce sort était une excroissance se nourrissant de la magie du sorcier, un parasite. Harry sans s'en rendre compte prononça les paroles en fourchelangue qui détruisirent la marque. Sévérus sentit une grande brûlure, cela faisait atrocement mal, mais il serra les dents, il vit alors la marque s'estomper, puis disparaître. Il sentit en lui une vague d'énergie déferler, le laissant essoufflé. Sévérus était libre, il n'avait plus la marque des ténèbres.

Harry après un moment de silence et de stupéfaction que cela ait marché, sauta dans les bras de Sévérus en riant. Celui-ci d'abord stupéfait, abasourdi, laissa enfin éclater sa joie, et les deux sorciers tout à leur joie pleurèrent ensemble.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils prirent congé de Brujo, lui promettant de revenir le voir. Sévérus fit un levicorpus grâce à sa baguette et ils emmenèrent le corps inconscient de Sirius. Harry se sentait capable de les faire transplaner jusqu'à l'île.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Winky les attendait très inquiète. Elle se précipita vers eux.

« Maîtres, Winky était très angoissée de ne pas vous voir revenir hier soir.

- Tout va bien Winky, nous avons eu un contre-temps, voici Sirius Black, mon parrain et père adoptif, il est très faible. Nous allons l'installer dans l'une des chambres, pendant ce temps prépare-nous à manger, nous sommes affamés. Et pourras-tu aller à Cancun récupérer le bateau je te pries, Winky, _demanda Harry_.

- Tout de suite maître, _et Winky disparut dans un pop_. »

Sévérus conduisit le corps inconscient de Sirius dans l'une des chambres, puis partit vers le laboratoire de potion. Pendant ce temps, Harry installait confortablement Sirius, émue de revoir le sorcier. Sévérus revient rapidement avec la potion régénératrice, qu'il fit boire à Sirius.

Les deux sorcier se dirigèrent ensuite sous la véranda où les attendait un superbe repas, fait d'entre-côtes bien juteuses et d'une salade de pomme de terres.

Dobby apparut à la fin du repas, dans un petit pop caractéristique.

« Harry Potter Monsieur, quel plaisir de voir le Maître, je vous apporte, le courrier d'Angleterre, comment se passe votre séjour Maître ? _demanda Dobby_.

- Merci Dobby, tout se passe bien, Winky est parfaite, mais assieds-toi et bois quelque chose, je vais regarder s'il y a des réponses à faire, _dit Harry épluchant déjà son courrier_.

- Sévérus regarde ça…c'est le journal le Prophète, il annonce le mariage pour dans deux jours d'Ororo Zabini et de Cornélius Fudge, ce serait d'après le journaliste un coup de foudre, et en page cinq il y a un article parlant de l'inculpation à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur pour Peter, et l'innocence de Sirius avec le rétablissement de son honneur à titre posthume. Merlin… _dit Harry à Sévérus qui saisit immédiatement le journal, avant de lire les articles_.

- Harry tu as manqué un article juteux, page huit …écoutes : « …lors de l'inauguration de la plaque commémorative de l'entente pour l'entraide magique entre la France et l'Angleterre, qui fait suite à la signature de l'accord de coopération, signé lors du Comité de soutien. Une magnifique plaque dorée retraçant cet instant historique a été fixée dans le hall du ministère, afin que le monde sorcier voie les efforts fait par leur gouvernement. Cornélius Fudge et le très controversé Percy Weasley étaient présents pour dévoiler la plaque. Mais Percy s'est encore donné en spectacle avec la jeune fille qui se dit être sa fiancée, et qu'il rejette sans pitié, la malheureuse a fait une crise de nerfs et a dû être transférée à Saint Mangouste, sous le regard indifférent de monsieur Weasley. Devons-nous rappeler que Monsieur Weasley doit prochainement comparaître au tribunal pour l'affaire « Lord Seth Black contre Percy Weasley et le Ministère » pour diffamation, prise de position, et agression sur sa personne ? Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que cette affaire embarrasse beaucoup le gouvernement. Par ailleurs Monsieur Weasley est convoqué cette après-midi, avec son frère Ron Weasley pour une histoire familiale assez grave qui n'a pas encore été dévoilée, mais votre fidèle journaliste vous tiendra au courant de ce qui se passe…. ». Eh bien, cela bouge, _dit Sévérus réprimant un sourire._

- Hmm, Sévérus j'ai reçu une lettre d'Arthur, il m'explique qu'il rencontre Maître Gordon cette après-midi, pour officialiser son divorce avec Molly, et qu'il renie Percy, et Ron. Ginny vit chez la tante Muriel qui semble-t-il la mène à la baguette, le mariage avec Vincent Crabbe a été annoncé, et se fera sous peu. Arthur ajoute qu'il n'a donné aucune nouvelle à Dumbledore, et que Maugrey essaye de le rencontrer, mais qu'il a réussi à l'éviter. Enfin il a trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de traverse qui lui convient parfaitement, car plus proche du Ministère, _résuma Harry en lisant sa lettre_.

- Arthur a toujours été un homme d'honneur, il a su réagir sainement face à cette situation, Il a beaucoup de mérites, _conclu Sévérus_.

- Il y a un message de Draco, qui me dit que tout se passe bien, que Blaise est enchanté du mariage de sa génitrice, que Lucius nous envoie ses salutations, et reste très actif au sein du journal. Il ajoute que Neville a croisé Hermione sur le chemin de traverse, qu'elle suivait Ron et une fille et qu'elle semblait très déprimée, avec les yeux rouges, ce qui les a bien fait rire. C'est parfait tout ça, je vais rédiger mes réponses dans le bureau, viens Dobby, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Sévérus. »

Harry se leva déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour et partit vers le bureau.

**POV Percy et Ron**

Percy et Ron se dirigèrent d'un pas nerveux vers le bureau de Maître Gordon, cette convocation ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Surtout depuis que Ron avait expliqué à son frère que leur père avait demandé le divorce de leur mère, celle-ci avait refusé de donner les motifs de la séparation, elle cherchait un appartement et avait proposé à Ron de la suivre. les deux frères ne s'étaient pas encore remis du choc que la nouvelle leur avait causé, ils étaient encore abasourdis et en pleine confusion. De plus, la pauvre Ginny avait été envoyée chez la tante Muriel, et elle allait se marier avec Vincent Crabbe, Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Percy lui était inquiet, il n'avait pas dit à Ron que leur père avait sûrement découvert la vérité, d'où les conséquences qu'ils subissaient. Mais ce qui lui posait surtout un gros problème était le divorce de ses parents. Cela ne se voyait pas dans le monde magique, c'était une infamie, et Percy tremblait des conséquences que cela aurait sur sa renommée. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de maître Gordon, ils eurent la surprise de voir leur père, du moins Ron car Percy commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Papa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de divorce avec Maman, et Ginny qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait _? Cria avec colère un Ron rougeaud_.

- Cela suffit Ronald, tu t'assois et tu te tais, le chef de famille ici c'est moi, _ordonna Arthur d'un ton ferme_. »

Ron et Percy prirent place dans un fauteuil, Percy de plus en plus angoissé, Ron fulminant. Arthur reprit.

« Avant de laisser la parole à Maître Gordon, je vais vous expliquer les motifs de votre présence ici. Je suis au courant de toute votre machination avec Dumbledore, dois-je en dire plus ? Ma décision en tant que chef de famille est le divorce avec Molly, Ginny sera mariée avec le père de son enfant, et vous deux je vous renie et déshérite.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela, c'est injuste ! _cria Ron en se relevant_. »

Percy, lui, s'était décomposé prenant conscience de la gravité et des conséquences de la sentence de son père.

« Cela suffit Ronald, si tu ne te tais pas, je te jette un sort de silence, et de glu, pour que tu restes assis. Ce que vous avez fait est ignoble, et vous allez en payer les conséquences. Au nom de magie magistra moi Arthur Weasley renie et déshérite à cet instant Ronald Bilius Weasley et Percy Weasley »

Un silence impressionnant plana dans la pièce. Percy se leva et sortit sans rien dire la tête basse, il avait tout perdu, il ne lui restait rien. Ron se redressa criant, paniquant.

« Non papa, non, ne fais pas ça, je m'excuse…_dit Ron affolé_.

- C'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable, _asséna Arthur_.

- Ron vous pouvez prendre le nom de jeune fille de votre mère : Prewett, vous n'avez plus aucun droit de porter le nom de famille Weasley. Arthur les documents de divorce ont été enregistré, la maison le terrier a trouvé un acheteur, elle devra être libéré à la fin de la semaine. Que faisons-nous de l'ameublement ? _Demanda Maître Gordon d'une voix autoritaire_.

- Mon ex-femme n'a qu'à prendre ce dont elle aura besoin, le reste vendez-le, l'argent ira en dot pour le mariage de Ginny, _conclu Arthur, qui salua l'avocat et sortit sans un regard pour un Ron écroulé et pleurant sur le sol_. »

**Fin du POV**

Harry passa voir Sirius qui dormait toujours, toutefois il fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait repris des couleurs. Au moment où il allait quitter la chambre, Sirius s'agita, Harry revint près du lit et lui prit la main.

Sirius agita les paupières et ouvrit les yeux, il sembla désorienté puis son attention se fixa sur Harry.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda avec curiosité Sirius_. »

Harry l'aida à se redresser, ce que Sirius apprécia, Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Sirius, le cœur serré par l'émotion. Il combattit sa gorge étranglée et ses larmes au bord des yeux en murmurant.

« Sirius, c'est moi, Harry. J'ai réalisé le rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang.

- Par Merlin, Harry…tu l'as fait, Merlin Harry tu es devenu mon fils, comme tu as changé …tu es magnifique _dit Sirius avec émerveillement._

- Sirius, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je t'ai cru mort, _et Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain, en pleurant, refusant de le lâcher_, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, tu ne sais pas ce que cela m'a fait. »

Sirius serra à son tour Harry contre sa poitrine se laissant envahir par l'émotion et peinant à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, il berça longuement Harry contre lui, se maudissant pour sa maladresse qui avait tant fait souffrir cet enfant.

« Tu sais Sirius, maintenant je m'appelle aussi Seth Orion Black _dit Harry en souriant fièrement à travers ses larmes_. »

Sirius était heureux, il éclata de ire, essuya les joues de Harry, en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Où sommes-nous ? Je ne reconnais pas cette pièce, _demanda Sirius_.

- Nous sommes au Mexique, chez moi. _Devant la perplexité de Sirius, Harry soupira et reprit_, beaucoup de choses graves se sont passées.

- Harry que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? _demanda Sirius de nouveau sérieux_. »

Harry invoqua une pensine, qu'il posa sur les jambes de Sirius.

« Je vais te montrer tous mes souvenirs, tu comprendras mieux, _Harry sortit un filament blanc de sa tête et le mit dans la pensine_, ça c'est ce qui s'est passé à ta disparition, _Il en prit un autre,_ ça c'est ce qui est arrivé à Gringotts, celui-là c'est la réunion de l'ordre, celui-là mon mariage. »

Sirius sursauta et le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu es marié ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui ? N'es-tu pas trop jeune ? _Interrogea Sirius_.

- Non, tu oublies que le rituel m'a fait vieillir de deux ans, avec la maturité qui allait avec, quant au choix de la personne, je veux que tu saches, que tu comprennes que je l'aime plus que tout, que c'est une union sorcière, et que je suis gay, _dit avec une pointe d'angoisse Harry_, Sirius il faut que tu acceptes mon choix, je l'aime vraiment tu comprends ? Et il me rend heureux comme personne.

- Tu m'inquiète…pour que tu réagisses comme ça, c'est que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais découvrir, _asséna Sirius d'un ton sinistre_.

- C'est le meilleur choix pour moi. Bien, ce souvenir, ce sont tous les événements que j'ai mis en œuvre pour me venger, et celui la comment je t'ai récupéré…au fait je suis en pleine lune de miel en ce moment, alors soit sympa et ne t'énerve pas, ok ?

- Merlin tu es en lune de miel, et tu parles de vengeance, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda avec angoisse Sirius_.

- Regarde Sirius, nous discuterons après, _répondit Harry. »_

Sirius plongea dans la pensine, pour un voyage qui ne le laisserait pas indemne.

**POV Voldemort**

Le seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Lord Noir était furieux. Peter Pettigrow avait été arrêté. Quand ? Comment ? Il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Black était innocenté, même à titre posthume c'était inacceptable.

Fenrir Greyback ne répondait plus à ses appels, il avait envoyé un message comme quoi il quittait la cause. De quel droit ? On ne quitte par Lord Voldemort ! Il le tuerait.

Nagini était malade depuis hier, très malade, elle vomissait…un serpent qui vomit, Voldemort n'avait jamais vu ça. Et cet imbécile de Snape qui n'était pas là.

De plus ses migraines recommençaient, certes moins fortes, mais très gênantes.

Et le summum, hier il avait rêvé qu'il se faisait manger par un serpent monstrueux, qui portait un collier de têtes de morts avec des plumes, lui se faire menacer en rêve ?

Voldemort dévisagea avec colères les quatre mangemorts agenouillés sur le sol. Bellatrix était parmi eux, il l'avait soumise à un sortilège de magie noir d'adoration absolue, au début de son règne, elle lui était fidèle depuis, elle l'aimait malgré son physique de serpent blanc. Mais aujourd'hui, sa soumission l'énervait, il n'y avait personne d'intelligent près de lui, c'étaient des larves. Dans sa colère il tua l'un de ses mangemorts et tortura les autres à coups de doloris. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne supporta plus les cris, cela augmentait son mal de tête.

**Fin du POV**

Sirius sortit de la pensine furieux. Furieux contre ce qu'ils avaient osé faire contre Harry, furieux contre la réaction de Remus qui une fois de plus avait abandonné un ami dans le besoin. Furieux contre Dumbledore et sa bande de traîtres, Sirius était accablé par l'ampleur de la trahison, même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait des choses de louches…il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Merlin ils voulaient sacrifier Harry, le dépouiller. Et Harry était marié à ce serpent de Servillus. Rahhhhh.

« Sirius calme toi, réfléchit posément, nous avons des choses importantes à discuter, _dit Harry avant que Sirius ne disjoncte_. Commençons pas les problèmes un par un, suis-je bien ton fils ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je veux dire depuis ton retour parmi les vivants, dois-je te restituer le titre de Lord Black ?

- Non Harry, _dit Sirius en poussant un grand soupir_. Tu es bien mon fils, mon sang coule dans tes veines. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'héritage des Black j'ai été déshérité, mais cela ne te touche pas, tu restes le chef de famille. Je n'ai pas été un bon Black et je ne me suis pas occupé des valeurs du clan. Magie magistra t'a reconnu, toi, comme le dernier homme Black de la lignée, et mon retour ne change rien, la chevalière Black emblème du pouvoir du chef de famille, t'a été donné. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu te débrouilles très bien, tu prends des décisions que je n'aurais su prendre, je suis heureux de te laisser cette charge, je te demande juste de ne pas me rejeter, I

-Pourquoi je te rejetterais Sirius ? Je vais te réintégrer dans la famille, comme les autres. Tu es réhabilité, Lucius a livré Peter Pettigrow aux aurors devant les journalistes, tu as été innocenté. Le Square Grimaud va être complètement transformé, tu seras heureux d'y vivre, si la maison te plaît, je te la donnerai, je te rendrai aussi l'argent que tu m'as légué, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour me soutenir et m'aider. Sirius tu représentes tant pour moi. Tu m'as dit « _je t'aime comme le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir, tu as été mon rayon de soleil, ma joie et ma raison de vivre. Je t'ai aimé car tu étais le fils de James, mon meilleur ami, tu lui ressembles tant. Ensuite j'ai appris à te connaître toi et pendant les trop rares moments que nous avons passés ensemble j'aurais voulu être seul avec toi, ne pas devoir te partager avec tes amis et l'Ordre. Ceci pour rattraper le temps perdu »_Alors dis-moi pourquoi je te rejetterais ? Ce que tu m'as dit était-il faux ? Penses-tu que j'ai tant d'amis que je te repousserais _? Demanda Harry en pleurant_. »

Sirius s'en voulait pour ses paroles malheureuses, Merlin comme il restait fragile, il aimait Harry, encore plus maintenant. Sirius le prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux, Merlin il lui ressemblait tant.

« Ne pleure pas Harry, tout est vrai, je suis juste encore très désorienté, je resterai près de toi, je t'aiderai. Merlin Harry, tu m'as tant manqué, tu sais je suis resté conscient de l'autre côté du voile, j'étais entouré par des âmes, mais je ne pouvais revenir, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour me libérer. Et Merlin, si tu aimes Sévérus, je l'accepterai pour toi, je te le jure Harry. Il faut que je revois tout, Lucius a livré Peter, pendant que Remus t'abandonnais, Dumbledore t'a trahis et manipulé alors que Sévérus t'as aimé. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je vais t'aider à leur faire payer. Je serai là. »

**POV Remus**

Remus Lupin avait pour mission de rassembler les loups garous et de les unifier sous la bannière de Dumbledore.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que toutes les meutes où il passait étaient déjà sous les ordres de Fenrir Greyback.

La situation était catastrophique. Même les hordes encore indépendantes refusaient de le rallier, sa mission était un échec. Remus broyait du noir.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, plus rien n'allait. Et il y avait ce Seth Black qui l'évitait, oui c'est ça il fuyait la discussion avec lui. Mais il devait parler de son père, pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Le nouveau Lord était le tuteur de Harry, Remus pensa avec un peu de honte qu'il avait abandonné Harry, il se devait au moins en la mémoire de ses parents, et de Sirius de prendre la relève.

Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? Harry ne pouvait pas savoir….que devenait-il ? Remus se sentit rongé par la culpabilité.

Et pourquoi Seth Black l'appelait-il Lunard ? Comme si il se moquait de son ancienne amitié, comme si il avait oublié qui il était. Un ami de Sirius et James… Oui, Seth mettait en cause son amitié et sa loyauté envers ses amis. Merlin il devait le détromper, il devait parler à Harry.

Remus marchait la tête basse, il était dans un village qui avait refusé l'alliance avec l'Ordre.

« Alors Remus Lupin on recherche ses racines ?_demanda une voix rauque_. »

Remus redressa vivement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il reçut un énorme choc en découvrant Fenrir Greyback qui le contemplait d'un air goguenard. Que faisait-il là ? Remus s'affola.

« Calme-toi louveteau, je ne veux que parler, _dit en riant Fenrir_.

- Je ne suis pas un louveteau, _grogna Remus_.

- Tu n'as pas été éduqué, tu rejettes l'instruction de la meute, tu es un louveteau, _asséna Fenrir_.

- Tout est de ta faute c'est toi qui m'a mordu, tu n'es qu'un valet du lord noir, je n'ai aucun conseils à recevoir de toi, _cracha Remus avec hargne. Fenrir poussa un profond soupir_.

- Remus, j'ai quitté Voldemort, ce n'est plus pour lui que je me bats, mais pour quelqu'un qui prend à cœur la cause des loups. Quelqu'un qui nous défendra. Alors ne perds pas ton temps à faire le tour des meutes. Personne ne t'écoutera, toi et ton maître pathétique, qui entre nous est bien pire que Voldemort, _dit Fenrir_.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? _Demanda Remus assommé par ce qu'avait dit Fenrir_.

- Réfléchit Remus…je parle de Dumbledore, tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien vu, tu es un idiot, je te donne un conseil, tout est lié à Harry Potter, cherche mais soit discret, tu vas découvrir certaines choses terribles. _Dit Fenrir, puis il se retourna pour partir_, ah oui, n'oublies pas que tu me devras un service pour t'avoir ouvert les yeux _dit Fenrir en rigolant_. »

Remus resta en transe, perdu dans ses pensées, au milieu d'une rue déserte d'un village de loups-garous.

**Fin du POV**

Sirius bien que fatigué se sentit assez solide pour se lever, Harry lui proposa de venir sur la plage. Ils rejoignirent Sévérus au bord de la mer, qui dès qu'il les vit, prit Harry tendrement dans ses bras et l'installa sur la chaise longue.

« Winky, _appela Sévérus. Le pop caractéristique, et l'elfe apparut,_ apporte une chaise longue pour Sirius et des boissons rafraîchissantes s'il-te-plait.

- Tout de suite maître, _dit Winky._ »

Sirius observait Sévérus, il ne reconnaissait pas le sorcier, il était en maillot de bain qui laissait voir un physique agréable, il avait attaché ses longs cheveux qui ne semblaient plus gras en catogan, ce qui affinait ses traits. Il n'avait plus ce teint blafard, mais un léger hâle qui l'avantageait énormément. Et il était l'époux d'Harry.

Winky revint, installa la chaise longue, disposa le plateau de boissons sur la petite desserte et disparut.

« Sévérus, je voudrais que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases, je ne suis plus comme toi un adolescent, la vie n'a pas été facile pour aucun de nous, faisons la paix et soyons alliés, pour Harry, _dit Sirius en tendant une main ferme._

- Pour Harry, Black, je suis d'accord. »

Il serra la main de Sirius, un accord historique venait d'être conclu avec le plus indiscipliné des maraudeurs.

Sévérus et Sirius s'installèrent sur les chaises longues, profitant de cette fin d'après-midi. Sirius contempla l'horizon, la mer turquoise, Harry qui déjà somnolait au soleil, Sévérus qui s'était plongé dans un gros livre, et il permit à son corps de se détendre

**Merci pour tous vos messages. Ca y est vous avez découvert, je suis une grande optimiste, dans le roman je n'ai jamais aimé cette histoire d'horecrux et la mort injuste de Sirius, oui d'accord j'avoue ne pas aimé l'injustice. Merci pour vos messages. Bonne lecture Boa**


	19. Le retour

**CHAPITRE 19 Le retour**

Les trois sorciers dînèrent sur la terrasse, le soleil se couchait doucement embrasant le ciel de ses couleurs flamboyantes. C'était un moment de paix, de calme, hors du temps. Sirius qui n'avait que rarement connu de tels instants, se sentit bouleversé par l'atmosphère paisible.

Winky leur avait préparé un festin, une mole poblano, plat national au Mexique, la mole de Puebla étant un ragoût de poulet parfumé aux épices et au chocolat, leur avait-elle expliqué.

« Winky depuis que nous sommes arrivés nous goûtons les merveilles culinaires du Mexique et cela semble te plaire, _dit avec étonnement Harry_.

- Oui maître, Winky veut vous faire découvrir les spécialités du pays, Winky adore faire la cuisine.

- Et bien, je te félicite Winky, c'est délicieux, _dit Sévérus en se léchant les doigts avec une telle sensualité que le souffle de Harry resta bloqué dans sa poitrine_. »

Sirius resta choqué devant le geste de Sévérus… Quoi ? Ce mec-là c'était la chauve-souris du cachot ? Le serpentard sarcastique et méchant ? Celui qui faisait froid dans le dos ? La terreur des cachots ? Là Sirius, se dit qu'il était peut-être bien dans une dimension parallèle, il fit une telle tête qu'Harry qui l'observait lui fit une proposition.

« Sirius, tu n'es pas encore remit de ton passage derrière le voile, que penses-tu de prolonger ton séjour ici ? Nous rentrons avec Sévérus à la fin de la semaine, _proposa Harry_.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus cela me permettrait de me remettre en forme, et c'est une île de rêve, _dit Sirius pensif_. Quels sont tes projets Harry ?

- Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais laissé un médaillon pour aller au sanctuaire, j'avais l'intention d'avancer notre voyage, pour que nous partions plus tôt, d'ici une dizaine de jours, qu'en penses-tu Sévérus ?

- Cela me convient, en plus maintenant, je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre au seigneur des ténèbres_, dit Sévérus en agitant fièrement le bras, pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus de tatouages_.

- Non ? J'hallucine, comment as-tu fait ? _Demanda Sirius choqué. C'est clair, jamais l'ancien Servilus n'aurait fait un geste aussi….gamin ? Le bâtard graisseux faisait de l'humour ? et bien placé en plus….Merlin_.

- C'est Harry qui a réussi ce petit miracle, le dieu serpent lui a donné un don pour pouvoir maîtriser tous les sortilèges de magie fourchelangue, et celui-ci en fait partie, _dit fièrement Sévérus_. »

Et Sirius décida qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour gérer ce Sévérus.

« Harry, c'est un sacré don que tu as là…Pour en revenir au médaillon, je veux venir avec vous, je vous rejoindrais le jour du départ, ainsi je serais en forme, et Harry je ne veux plus te lâcher, _dit Sirius sur un ton catégorique. »_

Sirius bailla, et décida d'aller se coucher, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ce jour, lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit, et partit vers sa chambre.

Sévérus et Harry rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Harry envoya un sort de silence sur la porte, Sévérus haussa un sourcil.

Harry demanda à Sévérus de se déshabiller, de s'installer sur le lit, en lui disant qu'il avait envie de jouer. Sévérus se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation, le programme lui convenait parfaitement. Harry invoqua une musique de jazz, très sensuelle en sourdine, baissa l'intensité de l'éclairage. Et se positionna dos à Sévérus.

Le strip-tease allait commencer, Harry se laissa envahir par la musique et se déhancha très sensuellement, suivant le rythme. Sévérus qui avait compris le jeu auquel Harry voulait jouer sentit son cœur faire une accélération.

Harry suivant le rythme de la mélodie commença à soulever délicatement son tee-shirt, tout en se caressant, puis il passa le tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il fit tourner avant de le jeter négligemment. Il tourna alors la tête jetant un regard qui enflamma son époux.

Sévérus à présent haletait doucement, le sexe dur, ne pouvant détacher son regard du fessier si tentant, ni du dos où le serpent du tatouage exercait lui aussi une danse lascive et très suggestive autour de l'épée.

Harry fit rouler les muscles de son dos, le serpent se déplaça vers les fesses, ondulant dessus. Puis Harry courba le buste, et se pencha en avant pour faire ressortir son fessier, qu'il fit rouler longuement, puis il se déhancha, pour faire descendre son pantalon. Sévérus à ce stade n'en pouvait déjà plus, et inconsciemment commença à caresser sa verge, en dévorant des yeux le danseur devant lui.

Harry se tourna, ondula sensuellement, tout en se léchant les lèvres de manière gourmande. Il passa les mains sur son corps, se caressant de façon sensuelle, imaginant les mains de Sévérus le parcourant, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il baissa lentement son caleçon, puis d'un coup de pied l'envoya plus loin.

Quand il fut nu devant Sévérus, il prit sa verge entre ses mains et entreprit de se masturber lentement d'une main, alors qu'il suçait son doigt de l'autre. Il écarta bien les jambes, en une invite silencieuse. Sévérus était complètement fasciné par le spectacle brûlant que lui présentait Harry, il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« Je t'en prie Harry, viens, je ne tiens plus, viens, _supplia Sévérus_. »

Harry avança d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'au lit où il grimpa en rampant. Il grimpa sur un Sévérus haletant et l'embrassa, ravageant sa bouche, cherchant sa langue, ses mains plongées dans ses cheveux, son corps ondulant sur lui, Sévérus lui caressait passionnément le dos, les fesses.

« Sévérus laisse-moi te prendre ce soir, j'ai envie d'être en toi, _dit Harry en redressant la tête_. »

Sévérus lui lança un regard grave, puis approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry lui saisit les mains immobilisant les poignets au-dessus de la tête, puis d'un sort informulé l'attacha au montant du lit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement, enroulant de sa langue sa compagne qui répondait avec passion à tous ses mouvements. Harry descendit sur le corps de son amant et n'épargna pas une parcelle de peau. Il prit possession de tout le corps de son amour, se délectant de la douceur de la peau, de sa souplesse, le léchant, le mordillant, l'aspirant. Caressant les fines cicatrices qui marbraient son corps, les baisant. Il finit par la zone, qu'il avait évité malgré les gémissements et prit entre ses lèvres le sexe dressé, d'où une perle de désir suintait. Il le suça doucement avec tendresse et passion, montant et descendant, léchant les testicules, puis descendant jusqu'à l'anus qu'il lécha avant de forcer le passage du bout de la langue, entrant et sortant, Sévérus criait de plaisir.

L'une des mains d'Harry malaxait les bourses, et l'autre masturbait la verge. Sévérus avait les jambes écartées au maximum, prenant appui sur ses talons pour donner des coups de hanche, il ne cessait de gémir, et poussait des petits cris.

Harry remplaça sa langue par son doigt, repositionnant sa bouche sur la verge qu'il s'appliqua à lécher sur toute la longueur.

« Harry, prends-moi maintenant, _dit Sévérus perdu entre ses gémissements_. »

Harry d'un mouvement du poignet libéra Sévérus de ses entraves, il lui fit signe de se retourner et de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Harry se positionna et après avoir lancé un sortilège de lubrification, poussa doucement sur l'entrée qui se dilatait sous son passage. Harry saisit les hanches, et attendit que son mari lui donne le signal pour entamer son mouvement. Harry se mordait la lèvre pour contenir son désir, Sévérus se détendit, et donna un petit coup de rein. Harry commença alors à aller et venir dans des mouvements amples et réguliers. Pendant qu'il continuait son mouvement, l'une de ses mains qu'il avait lubrifiée, saisit la virilité de son amour et entama un mouvement lent et sensuel. Harry se redressa un peu et changea l'angle de son entrée, il cogna alors directement dans la prostate, et Sévérus poussa des rugissements de plaisirs à chaque coups qu'il lui portait. Sévérus n'avait jamais senti des sensations si extrêmes, il se sentait remplit par l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde, son corps était en feu, la stimulation sur sa prostate lui envoyait des décharges de plaisirs dans tous le corps, et sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

« C'est si bon en toi Sévérus, _dit Harry dans un gémissement_.

- Oui, plus vite Harry, oui. »

Harry accéléra, et lorsqu'il sentit Sévérus exploser de jouissance, dans un long cri rauque, sa verge fut resserrée si fortement qu'il jouit à son tour dans un long cri de délivrance.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, suant, et la respiration hachée, Harry sortit du corps de Sévérus et lança le sort de nettoyage.

Sévérus resta sur le ventre, la respiration haletante, Harry s'allongea sur le côté contre lui, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage humide de transpiration. Pourquoi Sévérus ne réagissait-il pas ? Avait-il été trop brutale ?

« Sévérus ça va ? _demanda Harry inquiet._

- Par Merlin Harry, oui, c'était si intense, c'était ma première fois, et tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions très fortes… »

Sévérus se retourna, prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassant, lui murmurant des mots d'amour avec fièvre. Les deux sorciers s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un profond sentiment de plénitude.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans d'excellentes conditions, Sirius s'habituant peu à peu à voir Harry et Sévérus échanger des gestes tendres. A la fin de la semaine, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'amour qui les unissait.

Les journées se passèrent en mode farniente au bord de la mer, et à savourer les délicieux repas de Winky.

Sirius n'aimait pas évoquer son séjour derrière le voile, donc ils évitèrent le sujet. Harry lui parla longuement de ses projets, et l'esprit maraudeur de Sirius eut vite fait de trouver quelques aménagements, afin de peaufiner la vengeance. Le cas de Remus fut évoqué, et Sirius décida de s'occuper de son cas avec Harry, ensemble.

Sévérus pu durant cette semaine, expérimenter de nouvelles potions grâce à son précieux livre. Il découvrit le luxe d'une vie loin du stress, appréciant les moments d'intimité avec son époux et découvrant l'homme bourré de qualités qu'il était. Cela, ne fit que l'aimer d'avantage. Leur histoire avait démarré très vite, mais Harry avait eu raison de vouloir venir sur l'île, cette semaine avait été bénéfique pour leur couple, leur apportant un équilibre salutaire pour l'avenir, et renforçant leur amour.

Harry était tout simplement heureux, savourant à chaque instant le cadre exceptionnelle dans lequel ils étaient. Découvrant pour la première fois les joies d'une qualité de vie qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il redécouvrait Sévérus, son humour fin, sa grande intelligence, leurs nuits de passion le laissant toujours émerveillé devant la puissance de leur amour. Et il y avait Sirius, qu'il avait retrouvé. Le voir manger, bouger, lui parler, respirer, étaient des petits miracles constant dont il ne cessait de s'émerveiller, il avait retrouvé son parrain et il remerciait Merlin du bonheur que cela lui apportait chaque jours.

Un matin Harry eu la surprise de découvrir Sévérus et Sirius dans le jacuzzi, ils avaient voulu s'expliquer sur leurs nombreuses querelles, et leurs ressentis. La discussion n'avait pas été facile, ni agréable. Mais Sévérus avait pu se rendre compte que les épreuves subites par Sirius lui avaient apporté une maturité qui lui avait longtemps manquée. Sirius était surtout inquiet de la relation du couple, et gentiment Sévérus avait accepté de lui expliquer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry, des doutes qu'il avait eu, mais que la fougue de Harry avait balayée.

Sirius avait découvert l'intelligence de Sévérus, et l'homme qu'il était, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un profond respect naquit en lui, scellant leur nouvelle amitié.

Harry les rejoignit, et les trois sorciers discutèrent sur un ton plus détendu et apaisé, un grand pas venait d'être franchit.

Le jour du départ arriva. Le retour à la réalité avec son cortège de problèmes ne tentait pas trop Harry, mais Sévérus lui rappela ses responsabilités, et qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, finalement la perspective de retrouver ses amis, rendit le sourire à Harry.

Harry récupéra Apophis et Lampro, qui avaient bien profités de leur liberté sur l'île. Winky mettrait un peu d'ordre avant de rentrer.

Sirius n'avait quant à lui, pas très envie de rester seul, et sur un coup de tête, décida de rentrer avec eux. Sous un charme de glamour, il se nommerait Cygnus Mallory.

**POV Dumbledore**

Albus, venait de recevoir la démission des jumeaux Weasley. Il était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, et se rendit donc au terrier. Il y trouva une Molly débordée, entourée de cartons, et de valises.

« Molly, mais que se passe-t-il ici _? Demanda Albus, assez effrayé_.

- Oh Albus, et bien vous le voyez, je déménage. La maison est vendue, j'ai jusqu'à ce soir minuit. Arthur a tout découvert, j'ai reçu hier une lettre officielle m'informant qu'il avait divorcé, sans aucun recours. Après plus de vingt-cinq ans de mariage, pfiuuut, plus rien, pas de reconnaissance pour tout le travail que j'ai fait à la maison, pour toutes ces années d'esclavage, pour les enfants que je lui ai donné. Non, monsieur Arthur Weasley, me laisse juste la vente de la maison, et ce que je peux emporter, mais je vais en prendre le maximum, qu'il ne croit pas qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça…Et mon compte où j'avais économisé l'argent de mes missions va être donné à une œuvre de charité….Non mais, c'est mon travail ! Comme si on était assez riche, pour donner de l'argent ? _Grognait Molly la tête plongée dans les cartons, continuant son tri_. »

Albus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, assommé par la nouvelle. Arthur savait tout ! Merlin.

« Et pour Percy, Ron et Ginny ? _Demanda Albus_

-Pour Percy et Ron c'est terrible. Ils sont reniés et déshérités, que vont-ils devenir les pauvres chéris ?…Ginny s'en tire mieux, elle va se marier avec Vincent Crabbe, elle est chez la tante Muriel, mais au moins elle n'est pas reniée, _se lamenta Molly en faisant léviter une série d'assiettes vers un carton. »_

Albus eu du mal à encaisser cette série de révélations, il avait le visage pâle, des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos. Cela expliquait la démission d'Arthur et des jumeaux, il avait enfin la réponse, et Bill et Charlie allaient suivre à n'en pas douter. Soudain il se redressa, il n'était pas le plus puissant sorcier du monde magique pour rien, il fallait redresser la situation.

« Molly, tout cela est bien regrettable, je suis de tout cœur avec vous, je dois juste modifier mes plans, _déclara Albus d'un ton ferme_.

- Et bien Albus, vous verrez avec les enfants, Arthur m'a menacé que si je continuais dans mes projets, ce serait à la justice que j'aurais à faire, alors…._dit Molly hésitante_.

- Bien sûr Molly mais cela n'empêche pas de continuer la lutte contre Voldemort…ou allez-vous aller ? _Demanda Albus_.

- J'ai trouvé un appartement dans le Londres moldu, Ron va venir habiter avec moi, et il va falloir que je trouve un travail, _ajouta Molly avec découragement_.

- Je vais réfléchir à tout cela, j'ai besoin de vous et des enfants dans l'ordre, donnez-moi vos coordonnées, je vous contacterais, rien n'est perdu, ils ne voient pas que j'agis pour le plus grand bien ? Ma cause…. l'avenir du monde sorcier repose entre mes mains, _répondit Albus_. »

Molly le contempla avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, Albus la quitta et transplana à Poudlard. Une fois là-bas, il se dirigea vers son bureau, il fallait qu'il revoie ses plans.

Une chose était sûre, il devait maintenir l'isolement d'Harry, et demander aux Dursley, de le garder enfermer, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. Il enverrait un hibou à Pétunia.

Et ainsi Harry ne serait pas au courant des nouvelles, ni par Arthur, ni par les jumeaux. Entre temps il attaquerait en justice la garde en tutelle d'Harry. Fudge l'aiderait, il comprenait l'intérêt de ne pas perdre leur pion. Harry Potter devenait une raison d'état, l'arme de la victoire. Le nouveau lord Black ne ferait pas le poids.

Ron et Percy étaient reniés donc libres, surtout Ron, en attisant un peu sa jalousie, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Si il ne pouvait plus se servir de Ginny, il prendrait Ron ou Rusard, ce dernier ne cracherait pas sur coquette somme d'argent. Des gens bien manipulables, la potion amour toujours était toujours utilisable, peu importe le sexe et l'identité de celui l'utiliserait, aux dépends d'Harry.

Il devait se trouver de nouveaux alliés.

**Fin du POV**

Harry, Sévérus et Sirius étaient heureux d'être arrivés dans la zone de transit près du ministère, le retour s'était passé sans problèmes. Les trois sorciers avaient sentit la différence de température, même s'il faisait beau, ils avaient perdus près de quinze degrés. Sirius avait juste grimacé en retrouvant les bâtiments gris des rues londoniennes.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quartier, ils croisèrent Remus, qui, lui, sortait de l'entrée du ministère. Harry poussa un gros soupir. Bien sûr, Remus ne les avait pas manqués.

« Lord Black, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, _puis il jeta un coup d'œil regardant ses compagnons_. J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez avec Sévérus, _dit Remus avec suspicion. Il jeta un regard interrogateur sur Sirius_.

- Bonjour Remus, je te présente Cygnus Mallory, et oui je connais Lord Black puisqu'il est mon époux _dit Sévérus avec ironie_.

- Et bien, c'est une surprise…je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles discuter, _dit Remus d'un ton menaçant_.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi nous aurions à discuter, de plus nous revenons de voyage et souhaitons rentrer chez nous, _dit sèchement Harry_.

- Mais moi je dois avoir un entretien avec vous, _insista Remus_.

- De quel droit harcelez-vous ainsi Seth, _interrompit Cygnus avec colère, en fait il était fou de rage_. »

Remus sembla perdre tous ses repères regardant fixement Cygnus, hébété.

« Ce n'est pas possible vous avez son odeur, sa voix…l'odeur de Sirius… jamais je ne l'oublierai, _murmura Remus_ ».

*Par Merlin, foutu loup-garou* pensa Sévérus, *foutu odorat* pensa-t-il avec rage, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir s'en débarrasser maintenant.

« Bon, rentrons au manoir Malefoy, on ne peut pas discuter en pleine rue, _dit avec rage Sévérus_. »

Les trois sorciers hochèrent la tête et partirent en silence vers l'air de transplanage le plus proche.

Remus ne cessait d'observer Cygnus, ne le lâchant pas du regard, Sirius poussa un gros soupir. En l'entendant Sévérus se retourna vers lui hargneux.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute clébard, tu aurais mieux fait de rester là-bas, tu nous aurais évité cette scène.

- Parce que Servilus est si intelligent qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer peut être ? _répondit Sirius vexé_. »

Harry qui avait vu venir l'échange de réparties sympathiques, anticipa la réaction de Remus, il fonça sur lui le ceinturant, la main sur la bouche et lui murmura.

« Tais-toi Lunard, ne prononce pas un mot, quand à vous deux fermez-la et transplanons de suite, _dit Harry_. »

Harry eu juste le temps d'entendre un petit « _Harry »_ chuchoté par Remus. Bon plus le choix maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc du manoir Malefoy, Harry prit la tête du groupe marchant d'un pas furieux.

Draco les accueillit dès leur entrée dans le vestibule.

« Salut Seth, et ce voyage? Je vois que vous n'êtes pas rentrés seul_, dit Draco avec un coup d'œil évaluateur sur les deux autres sorciers, maintenant Remus s'était accroché au bras de Sirius_.

- Bonjour Draco, je prends le bureau de ton père, Sévérus je te vois après, je vais régler ça….Venez-vous deux, _dit Seth furieux_. »

Harry les fit entrer et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Bon, vous croyez savoir quoi Monsieur Lupin ? _dit Harry très agacé_.

- Oh Harry laisse tomber, il en sait déjà trop, et Sirius enleva le glamour. »

Remus resta d'abord tétanisé, puis attrapa Sirius le serrant contre lui en sanglotant. Harry poussa un gros soupir.

Sirius parvint à écarter Remus de lui, il le regardait avec un regard furibond. Remus les regarda à tour de rôle, perdu.

« Bon, asseyons-nous _dit Harry. Les trois sorciers prirent place dans les fauteuils_.

- Harry, tu portes aussi un glamour ? Je ne reconnais pas ton odeur, _demanda Remus_.

- Non, il ne porte pas de glamour, car il est devenu mon fils, par un rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang, _dit avec fierté Sirius_.

- Mais tu vas te taire au nom de Merlin ? Tu n'en a pas assez dit ? _dit furieusement Harry_.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _Demanda Sirius avec une tête d'ahuri_.

- Sirius, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, tu n'as pas à livrer mes secrets. Toute mon équipe est liée à moi par un serment inviolable. Je ne supporterais pas tes gamineries, je ne joue pas là ! Je suis le chef du groupe, et quand je te dis de te taire, tu te tais, suis-je clair ?

- C'est Sévérus qui t'a monté la tête contre moi, _dit Sirius s'un petit ton puéril_.

- Réfléchis deux minutes Sirius, contrôle-toi, et ne mets rien sur le dos de mon mari, je ne l'accepterai pas. Sévérus a raison, tu as tort, il est avec Dumbledore, _dit Harry en désignant Remus_, je ne peux pas te permettre de nous mettre en péril pour lui, je t'ai expliqué à las noches ce qu'il avait fait. »

Sirius vexé et impressionné par l'autorité d'Harry, croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

« Mais …mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est quoi tous ces secrets ? Et comment Sirius est revenu ? Et pourquoi as-tu fais l'adoption posthume ? _demanda Remus complètement perdu_.

- Non Remus je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu n'es pas loyal envers tes amis, cet été tu m'as abandonné, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à l'ordre, ton loup ne me supportait plus ? Alors de quel droit viens-tu me demander des comptes ? Quand as-tu été là pour moi ? Tu ne m'as pas soutenu, tu as laissé le fait que l'on m'isole, tu as été aveugle à tout ! Je ne te dois rien Remus, et je ne suis plus le petit gosse manipulable que j'étais. Quand à toi Sirius, tu vas me faire maintenant un serment inviolable, ce genre de gaffe ne se reproduira pas, _dit Harry_. »

Sirius avait devant lui le chef de la famille Black, et là, il en prit conscience, il n'avait pas mesuré les enjeux. Harry avait raison, ce n'était plus le gamin influençable et manipulable qu'il avait été, il avait en face de lui un homme.

« Moi Sirius Orion Black jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets »

« J'accepte » Harry rangea sa baguette un peu apaisé, il tourna son regard vers Remus qui frémit.

« Harry, pardonne-moi, Fenrir m'avait dit que j'étais aveugle, mais je suis loyal envers mes amis, je ne me suis pas rendu compte pour toi de ce qui se passait. Fenrir m'a dit que c'était grave. Par merlin Harry je suis un maraudeur, un ami de ton père, je ne te trahirais pas, pardonne-moi. Je suis ton ami, tu es comme mon louveteau. Tu es ma famille, comme Sirius et je vous aime tous les deux. _Et Remus s'agenouilla devant Harry en sanglotant. Sirius regarda d'un air suppliant Harry. Il poussa un gros soupir._

- C'est la dernière fois que tu abandonnes un ami Remus, suis-je bien clair, le prochain manquement je ne te pardonnerai pas, on soutient ses amis, on leur fait confiance, est-ce compris ? _Dit Harry_.

- Oui Harry, je te promets, _dit Remus en sortant sa baguette_. Moi Remus John Lupin jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets.

- J'accepte. _Les deux liens s'unirent, puis disparurent._

- Redresse-toi maintenant Remus, je vais te montrer, _Harry partit chercher une pensine, et il y mit ses souvenirs, _regarde maintenant Remus. »

Remus plongea.

« Sirius, prépare-toi à le maîtriser à la sortie, je crains l'apparition de son loup, _dit Harry_.

- D'accord Harry, et pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius, mais je joue gros, et nous aurions pu tout perdre, _dit Harry tristement_. »

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Lorsque Remus sortit, ses yeux avaient déjà viré au jaune.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette Harry l'entoura de chaînes, Sirius envoya des attaches vers le sol, pour contenir le loup. Harry et Sirius virent apparaître les crocs, la pilosité augmenter, la tête s'allonger, et Remus poussa un cri de rage.

Draco et Sévérus entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce et aidèrent les deux sorciers à remplacer les chaînes qui craquaient sous la force et la musculature du fauve déchaîné.

« Parrain, parrain ! Là, c'est Black, Sirius Black ? _dit Draco affolé._

- Je sais Draco, Harry l'a sauvé _répondit Sévérus lançant toujours sorts sur sorts pour contenir le loup. »_

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour calmer le loup, lorsqu'il reprit son apparence humaine, tous furent soulagés. Harry alla récupérer ses souvenirs dans la pensine, qui heureusement ne s'était pas renversée. Sévérus lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'avais jeté dessus une barrière de protection, _dit Sévérus_. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il leur fit signe de sortir, et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, vous avez des choses à vous dire, il me semble. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

**Désolé de ne pas laisser plus de réponses, mais je me suis concentrée sur l'histoire, 18 chapitre en 10 jours, c'est du boulot. J'adore les reviews cela m'encourage, et me permets de faire certaines modifs.**

**Le Mexique m'a permis de mettre une touche d'exotisme dans l'histoire, et j'avais dans l'idée de faire revenir Sirius avec les légendes de ce pays, et cela devait être crédible. **

**Pour les changements de point de vue cela me permet de montrer que les évènements se passe en même temps. Et comme je ne sais pas comment le prochain chapitre va etre fait, cela me permets de me resituer dans l'histoire. J'ai une idée de la trame général après c'est l'inspiration du moment. **

**Merci a Kamyu j'ai adoré ta rewiew, j'ai ****accepté les reviews anonymes, et yess je suis bien une fille. Je m'éclate a mettre en valeur harry, on le voit trop souvent à la traine et exploité, je me suis dit si j'avais été dans cette situation avec cette enfance je serai comment ? et bien j'aurais été obligé d'être rusé et secret, méfiant, pour m'en sortir, révolté , avec les dursley il avait pas le choix. J'essaye de ne pas trop exploser Harry avec une multitudes de pouvoirs, de dons, donc j'essaye d'etre raisonable tout en le rendant exceptionnel.**

**Pour les autre couples c'est un gros casse tête….**

**Merci a tous pour vos messages, j'adore. bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	20. Remus

**CHAPITRE 20 Remus**

**POV Remus**

Quand Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent seul. Sirius se tourna lentement vers Remus et lui envoya son poing dans le menton, lui faisant faire un vol plané dans la pièce. Remus s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Comment as-tu osé tourner le dos à Harry ? Comment as-tu osé ? _Dit Sirius qui pouvait enfin laisser échapper sa fureur trop longtemps contenue_. Il ne lui restait que toi, tu étais le dernier du groupe. Que dirait James de la manière dont tu as traité son fils ? _Continua Sirius en avançant vers Remus_. Tu étais content qu'il ne soit pas là à la lecture de mon testament, et tu n'as rien dit d'y voir Ron et Granger? Mais tu es un traître ! Un lâche ! _À présent Sirius était au-dessus de Remus, le dominant de sa hauteur. _Et tu te disais souffrir face à un gamin de quinze ans ? Bon sang Remus_, Sirius l'attrapa par sa chemise lui renvoyant une droite qui ouvrit la lèvre de Remus_, dis quelque chose ! _hurla-t-il._

- Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé, mais je t'avais perdu et je n'entendais que ma douleur, _dit Remus en s'essuyant le sang du coin de la bouche de sa manche_.

- Ton loup peut bien piquer sa crise après les horreurs qu'il a vues, mais cela excuse-t-il ton manque de jugement ? Je comptais sur toi…Je suis désolé Remus mais là je ne peux plus te comprendre. Quand j'ai été arrêté, à l'époque, je n'ai eu personne pour me défendre et j'ai été seul à Azkaban, déjà tu n'as pas été là pour moi, _dit tristement Sirius._

- Mais ils disaient que tu avais trahis les Potter, que tu avais tué Peter…

- Mais comment as-tu pu croire ça de moi ? _Hurla-t-il_. Tu me connaissais…faut-il toujours que tu sois absent quand nous avons des problèmes ? _demanda Sirius_.

- Ne sois pas injuste. Alors pour ça aussi tu ne m'as pas pardonné ? Comprends, que l'on m'a mentit…..Qu'attends-tu de moi Sirius ? Ma vie est déjà si misérable…

- Je ne sais pas Remus, je ne sais pas…je tiens à toi, mais comment accepter…et la prochaine fois que tu abandonneras l'un d'entre nous, que se passera-t-il ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter, dis-moi quoi faire _supplia Remus_.

- Je vais y réfléchir Remus, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je suis encore trop en colère contre toi. Harry a accepté ton serment, moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire. Si tu décides de rester, quand je serais sorti de cette pièce, et que je te retrouve au repas de ce soir. C'est que tu auras choisi définitivement ton camp et tes amis, et tu arrêteras d'être la marionnette de Dumbledore.

- Marionnette de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, car quand on m'a condamné sans procès, qui était derrière tout ça ? Quand Harry a été prisonnier pendant des années en vue d'être sacrifié, qui a choisi son destin ? A un moment donné Remus, il faut faire un vrai choix, et arrêter d'être aveugle. »

Sirius sortit sans se retourner, il avait mal d'avoir été si dur avec le doux Remus, mais il le fallait…..il espérait juste le retrouver au repas du soir.

Remus resta longtemps allongé au sol, pensant à ce qu'Harry, puis Sirius lui avaient dit. Et il ne voulait perdre ni l'un, ni l'autre. Son loup était furieux, de s'être fait tromper, d'avoir trahit ses amis et ça son loup ne l'acceptait pas, car le loup est fidèle toute sa vie. Remus se redressa, ne sentant pas sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il sortit dans le parc.

**Fin du POV**

Quand Harry descendit pour le dîner, il était calmé, Sévérus y avait veillé, et de façon tout à fait satisfaisante. Il portait l'une de ses nouvelles robes sorcière rouge brodée de dragon de style japonais, Sévérus avait préféré rester en jeans avec un sweet noir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Il y avait toute la famille Malefoy, Blaise et Tonio Zabini, Sirius, Remus, et Arthur Weasley. Tous admirèrent le couple, la transformation de Sévérus ne portant plus ses robes noir avec son teint blafard en surprit plus d'un, ce n'était plus le même homme.

« Hey Harry, je suis content de vous voir Sévérus et toi, vous êtes super bronzés, cela vous va bien. Toi ça fait ressortir tes yeux et Sévérus, cela le transforme, _dit Blaise enthousiaste._

- Merci Blaise, il faudra que vous veniez la prochaine fois, c'est paradisiaque, _répondit Harry avec bonne humeur_.

- Comptes sur nous, et vous nous avez trop manqué, alors c'était comment ? _Demanda Draco avec une pointe d'envie_.

- Trop court, mais magnifique, nous avons adoré, _dit Harry._

- Ah Harry, Elisa m'a dit que le noyau magique d'Hermione était complètement déstabilisé, et c'est définitif, elle va lui donner aussi une potion qui diminuera ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle restera plus forte qu'un cracmol, mais cela ne sera pas brillant. Pour Ron, Elisa l'a sous son emprise complète, et cela se passe bien. Quant à Percy, il est au bord de la crise de nerf. Pour les dossiers compromettants c'est presque finit, je les remettrais prochainement à Lucius, _dit Tonio avec un grand sourire._

- Harry ma génitrice a épousé le Ministre, c'est Ororo Fudge maintenant, elle ne vit plus au manoir, je suis libéré d'elle, _Blaise était heureux_. »

Harry portait avec lui un gros sac, qui intrigua tous les convives. Après les salutations de retrouvailles Harry sortit ses cadeaux.

« Nous avons ramené des cadeaux pour vous, je n'ai pu résister, commençons par Narcissa, _Harry lui tendit un large paquet_. »

Narcissa ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un magnifique plaid avec des reflets argentés et bleus représentant le calendrier aztèque, elle fut très touchée de l'attention et réfléchissait déjà où le mettre pour qu'il soit bien mis en valeur.

« Pour Draco et Blaise, _Harry leur tendit deux petits paquets cadeaux, que les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'ouvrir_. »

Draco avait reçu le pendentif avec le dragon stylisé, Harry lui précisa qu'il avait une protection contre les sorts de feu. Draco était enchanté, il ne cessait de le tourner entre ses doigts, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise reçu un médaillon en forme de pyramide avec des motifs dessus

«Ce sont des runes de protection, à toi de les décrypter » _dit Harry avec un clin d'œil_.

Blaise admira avec fascination les différentes faces de la pyramide, et ses motifs qui semblaient bouger, il ne décolla plus ses yeux de l'étrange médaillon, persuadé qu'il avait un secret.

« Et pour Tonio ».

Il lui tendit un paquet long d'une quinzaine de centimètres, Tonio l'ouvrit avec curiosité, quand il découvrit un poignard magnifique avec une poignée ornementée de tête de mort, et de symboles mayas. La lame était étrange, elle semblait faite de cristal, cela rendit Tonio perplexe.

« C'est le couteau du rituel de sacrifice, il absorbe le sang et est indétectable, la lame est plus dure que le fer d'après le marchand, _lui expliqua Harry. »_

Tonio était enchanté, il adorait ce genre d'objets.

« Tu sais Harry, que j'ai une superbe collection d'armes blanches dans ma maison de Palerme? J'ai rassemblé des curiosités extraordinaires, les lames ont encore tout leur tranchant, sinon je les aiguise. J'ai même une lame qui servait à couper la gorge des prisonniers au moyen-âge, et il y a encore des traces de sang dessus, _dit Tonio avec un enthousiasme_. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en disant qu'il aimerait bien voir ça. Quand il se retourna, tout le monde les contemplait avec perplexité et incrédulité, trouvant leur intérêt pour les couteaux très suspect.

« Fais pas attention à eux, Harry, ils n'ont pas le sang de la Calabre (1) qui coule dans les veines. » _Harry eut un petit sourire_.

Lucius s'était rembrunit, semble-t-il, Harry ne lui avait rien ramené, pas qu'il ait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais un petit quelque chose faisait toujours plaisir.

« Pour vous Arthur, _Harry lui tendit un paquet très grand_. »

Arthur le prit avec émotion et découvrit un mixer d'une marque américaine. Harry l'avait pris dans la cuisine de las noches.

« C'est un objet moldu, avec ça vous le branchez sur l'électricité, il montra la prise. Vous mettez des fruits et du lait, et vous obtenez de succulentes boissons.

- Merci Harry c'est parfait, j'ai un adaptateur qui transforme l'Hélekticité, en énergie magique, donc je vais pouvoir l'essayer, _répondit Arthur avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux_. »

Arthur était très touché de l'attention d'Harry, celui-ci lui montra un livre de recette qui accompagnait le robot ménager. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« Arthur ça va, vous surmontez les derniers événements ?

- C'est un cap à passer Harry….ce n'est pas facile, mais étrangement je me sens mieux, et les jumeaux, Charlie, et Bill, me soutiennent beaucoup. _Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension_.

- J'ai ramené aussi des cadeaux à Pansy, Théo et Neville, et les jumeaux, _reprit Harry avec un grand sourire_.

- Wahh génial Harry, ils vont être très contents, tu me diras ce que c'est ? _demanda Blaise avec un sourire charmeur, qui fit rire Harry_.

- Harry tu n'as rien pris pour mon père ? _demanda Draco inquiet de voir son père se renfrogner de plus en plus_.

- Ah pour Lucius, j'ai quelque chose de spécial…. »

Harry s'approcha de Lucius, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Lucius lui jeta un regard surprit.

« Lucius relevez la manche de votre chemise, oui là où il y a la marque. »

Lucius releva avec réticence sa manche, exposant la marque des ténèbres.

Harry attrapa le poignet pour le maintenir, et de son autre main il toucha la marque, se concentrant comme il l'avait fait pour Sévérus, rentrant dans le lien, capturant son essence.

Et tous autour de la table sursautèrent quand il commença à parler en fourchelangue. Ils le regardèrent avec angoisse

Lucius sentit une brûlure profonde, puis la douleur s'effaça, faisant disparaître avec elle la marque. Harry se redressa très satisfait.

Lucius resta immobile, devint livide, et contempla son bras intacte, vierge de toute marque d'infamie. Symbolisant une liberté retrouvée, son honneur lavé, et il eut les larmes aux yeux devant ce miracle.

Draco qui était assis à la droite de son père laissa éclater sa joie, le serrant dans ses bras, celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Draco caressait le bras de Lucius pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et le serra contre lui pour le remercier dans un grand éclat de rire. Le jeune blond était euphorique, il savait ce que cette marque avait coûté à son père.

Narcissa était également émue, et ressentit un grand soulagement, son mari n'était plus lié à ce monstre. Tous autour de la table souriaient.

Lucius se leva, impassible, et se tourna vers Harry, Draco s'écarta.

« Harry merci pour ça, _dit-il en montrant son bras_, cela représente beaucoup pour moi. _Lucius prit Harry dans ses bras, lui murmura à l'oreille_. Ça c'est pour le coup de Greyback. » _Harry le regarda sans le comprendre._

Lucius lui fit un gros baiser très bruyant sur la joue, avant de se rasseoir avec un sourire serpentard très satisfait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de tous.

Les sorciers se réinstallèrent à table et Narcissa demanda à un elfe d'apporter du champagne. L'ambiance fut vite festive.

A la fin du repas, au moment du dessert, les conversations légères s'éteignirent. Harry prit la parole.

« Comme vous le voyez tous, notre voyage au Mexique a eu des conséquences. J'ai pu ramener Sirius de derrière le voile, ou il avait disparu, pour cela, j'ai effectué un rituel avec le dieu serpent à plumes : Quetzalcóatl. En échange de la vie de Sirius, j'ai donné une âme, celle que j'avais en moi, celle de Voldemort. Cela a entraîné la destruction de tous les autres Horcruxes, contenus dans des objets. Il n'en reste qu'un, le bout d'âme mutilée de Voldemort lui-même. Il est donc mortel à présent. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Sévérus a empoisonné Nagini, son serpent, qui devrait mourir sous peu. Les deux rituels que j'ai faits ont abîmés le lien entre moi et Voldy, nous pouvons dire qu'il ne va pas être au mieux de sa forme. _Des petits rires éclatèrent autour de la table._ Au niveau de ses serviteurs, il a perdu Sévérus, Lucius et Greyback. Mais pour l'abattre j'ai besoin de gagner en puissance et de trouver des alliés. C'est pour cela, que je vais partir, avec certains d'entre vous au Sanctuaire, _expliqua Harry dans un silence solennel_.

- Harry comme je t'en avais parlé, certains veulent quitter le seigneur des ténèbres, je te propose de te les faire rencontrer demain matin, _proposa Lucius_.

- Qui sont-ils Lucius _? Demanda Sévérus_.

-Les deux frères **Lestrange, Nott père, Rookwood Augustus, Karkaroff Igor,** veulent nous rejoindre, et je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. Par contre Rodolphus a une demande à faire, sa femme serait sous les effets d'une potion de loyauté absolue, et il voudrait qu'on la libère, _dit Lucius_.

- Sévérus peux-tu t'en occuper _? Demanda Harry_. _Sévérus hocha la tête_. Remus tu t'occuperas d'informer Greyback des nouvelles, tu iras le retrouver ce soir, et tu lui demanderas de venir ici demain matin afin que je lui enlève la marque.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que ce soit moi qui y aille, _dit d'un ton hésitant Remus_.

- Tu es un loup-garou, et je pense que ton « instabilité » de ces derniers temps vient de ton manque d'éducation en tant que loup. Cette mission te sera bénéfique, tu vas apprendre les bases que ton loup devrait connaitre, cela te donnera un équilibre dont tu as besoin, _affirma Harry_. »

Remus avait du mal à accepter, ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire, mais vu le résultat catastrophique de ses dernières décisions, il ne put que donner son accord avec amertume.

« Qui va t'accompagner au sanctuaire Harry ? _Demanda Draco_.

- Sévérus bien sûr, et j'avais pensé le proposer à : Blaise, Draco et Sirius. Si vous êtes d'accord. »

Tous les trois acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Harry que penses-tu de faire venir Pansy, Théo et Neville aussi ? _Demanda Draco_.

- J'ai peur que nous soyons trop nombreux, mais nous pouvons essayer…nous leurs proposeront, faits-les venir demain Draco, _dit Harry._

- Les articles du Prophète se succèdent, levant la fureur du monde sorcier, l'opinion publique se retourne. Je vais commencer par sortir le dossier sur Ombrage, Percy est mal partit, une série d'articles l'a ridiculisé ces derniers temps, et Fudge le met un peu à l'écart, _l'informa Lucius_. »

Sirius avait beaucoup écouté les conversations, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ampleur de ce que Harry avait lancé. Il était devenu vraiment le chef de la famille Black. Et il était impressionnant. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, il avait été content de le voir apparaître au repas. Mais Remus semblait vivre très mal les événements, et la décision qu'il aille rencontrer Greyback n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Remus avait toujours fuit ses congénères, et Sirius était d'accord avec Harry. Il fallait être ferme avec Remus, cela lui ferait certainement du bien.

« Alors cousin ? Heureux d'être de retour parmi les vivants ? Il a changé n'est-ce pas ? _dit Narcissa en désignant Harry_.

- Oui, tu as raison cousine…je suis content de te revoir, _dit Sirius_.

- Moi aussi Siri…tout cela c'est le miracle Seth, et c'est un peu à toi qu'on le doit…_répondit Narcissa_. »

Les deux cousins regardaient les échanges et la bonne humeur qui régnait. Oui, quelque chose de magique était en train de se passer, ce jeune sorcier réussissait à rassembler autour de lui des gens que tout opposait, balayant leurs rancunes. C'était son plus grand pouvoir.

La soirée se termina peu après et chacun prit congé. Sévérus entoura les épaules d'Harry et ils se dirigèrent enlacés vers leur chambre.

« Tu dors ici Sirius, un elfe va te conduire à ta chambre, _lui dit Narcissa_.

-Oui merci… tu sais, je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, _dit Sirius en contemplant le couple que formaient Harry et Sévérus_.

- Ton tour viendra cousin, et cela te posera moins de problèmes, _dit Narcissa dans un rire_. »

**POV Remus**

C'est avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté que Remus transplana près du village de la meute de Greyback.

Les gardes chargés de la surveillance du village l'escortèrent jusqu'à la maison du chef, et l'annoncèrent à Fenrir.

Fenrir se retourna et regarda avec curiosité Remus, il portait juste un pantalon, laissant son large torse couvert de cicatrices découvert.

« Et bien, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici Lupin ? _Demanda Fenrir avec un sourire menaçant. Remus ne s'y trompa pas, il était devant un Alpha._

- J'ai découvert pour Harry, et j'ai fait le serment, il demande à ce que tu viennes demain matin pour qu'il t'enlève la marque sombre, _répondit Remus les yeux baissés_.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompé…je n'aurais plus cette saleté qui me brûle depuis que le vieux serpent a appris que je l'abandonnais, c'est très bien. Mais si Seth t'a envoyé en messager, tel que je le connais, ce n'est pas innocent. Alors dis-moi la vérité Lupin pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Harry veut que j'apprenne les règles des loups, il dit que j'en ai besoin pour mon équilibre, _dit Remus avec répugnance_. »

Fenrir sentit exploser en lui milles sensations, il tenait enfin le loup solitaire….C'était jouissif, depuis le temps qu'il désirait le ramener dans la meute…rien que pour ça Fenrir ce serait engagé avec Seth. Il dévora des yeux avec convoitise un Remus qui se prit une bouffée de testostérone en pleine face.

« Tu habiteras ici Remus, je commencerais ton éducation demain_, lui dit Fenrir_. »

Le piège s'était refermé. Remus avait compris que finalement Harry et Sirius avaient trouvé un moyen de lui faire payer l'addition.

(1) La calabre : est une région d'Italie située à l'extrême sud-ouest de la péninsule, région réputée mafieuse.

**Merci pour tous vos messages, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise, et bienvenu aux anonymes désolé pour vous je ne savais pas que je devais cocher cette grrr de cases pour que vous puissiez poster, c'est ma 1 er fic alors je cerne encore la bête…**

**J'ai trouvé deux nouveaux couples remus et fenrir et le deuxième dans le prochain chapitre, et je vais vous surprendre Waw a wa**

**Fallais pas vous affoler pour remus j'avais prèvu mieux que ça….il va en baver avec Fenrir.**

**Bizzz a tous**


	21. Découverte

**CHAPITRE 21 Découverte**

Harry et Sévérus avaient passé une excellente nuit, la lune de miel continuait pour leur plus grande joie. Sévérus s'était levé tôt pour préparer la potion pour Bellatrix. Grâce à son livre maya, Sévérus avait la potion qui lui fallait, elle était liée à la magie serpent et permettait de restaurer l'unité dans un sorcier, après quelques manipulations complexes d'une autre potion éliminant les effets longue durée d'une potion prise longtemps, et une autre de renforcement de la volonté, Sévérus réussit à obtenir la potion qui combattrait ce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fait prendre à Bellatrix.

Harry rejoignit Lucius dans son bureau, les futur ex-mangemorts ne devaient plus tarder. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et burent un café en attendant. Un elfe vint annoncer des visiteurs, et Lucius lui demanda de les faire entrer.

Nott, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange**, **Karkaroff Igor, Rookwood Augustus entrèrent, les deux sorciers se levèrent. Lucius fit les présentations, Harry n'en montra rien, mais au fond de lui il était mal à l'aise face à ses anciens ennemis.

« Comme je vous en ai parlé, Lord Seth Orion Black a les moyens de nous débarrasser de notre maître, _commença Lucius_.

- Je veux rompre mes liens avec ce serpent, mais prouve-moi que ce jeune sorcier est bien ce qu'il prétend, _dit Igor avec un profond accent slave_. »

Lucius releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et leur montra l'absence de marque. D'abord stupéfaits les réactions explosèrent d'enthousiasme et un sentiment de soulagement apparut parmi les hommes.

« Je veux que l'on me l'enlève de suite, _exigea Igor_, je ne la supporte plus, Lucius dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Je demande un serment inviolable, Lucius vous a expliqué mes objectifs. Balayer Voldemort, Dumbledore et le Ministère, si vous êtes prêts à me suivre, j'accéderais à votre demande_, dit Seth d'un ton catégorique_. »

Rodolphus étudiait le jeune sorcier depuis qu'il était entré, il sentait sa puissance, et s'il avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître la marque, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais il y avait un autre point à régler.

« Pour ma femme pouvez-vous la libérer ? Vous devez comprendre, que je l'aime énormément, à l'époque de la première guerre nous nous sommes engagés avec passion dans cette aventure, souhaitant sauver tous les sang-purs. Nous croyions fermement à cette époque dans l'idéal du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais les choses ont vite dégénérées, et il y a eu ce qui s'est passé avec les Londubats. Après ça Bellatrix, n'était plus convaincue de la justesse de nos choix, elle venait de détruire des sorciers de sang-purs, et elle a remis en question son allégeance envers le maître. Mais Bellatrix est très mauvaise en occlumentie, et le seigneur noir a tout lu en elle. Il n'avait à l'époque pas assez de partisans, et ne voulait pas perdre les Lestrange, Régulus Black, et les Malefoy s'il la tuait. Alors il lui a fait prendre cette potion de loyauté absolue. Ainsi, il gagnait sur tous les tableaux. Mais moi, j'ai perdu ma femme ce jour-là. Elle est devenue folle, vouant une dévotion sans borne au maître, commettant les pires atrocités en son nom, elle était devenue son esclave. Seulement moi, j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la potion pour lui rendre sa lucidité. Alors, je suis resté auprès d'elle, car je l'aime toujours, mais il y a longtemps qu'elle ne me voit plus. Alors si vous pouvez la sauver je m'engagerais auprès de vous. »

Harry poussa un grand soupir, cela n'allait pas être simple.

« Pour la potion, Sévérus pourra la faire, _dit Seth_.

- Quoi Sévérus Snape vous a rejoint ? Alors vous ne nous dites pas tout, et je vois bien que la demande de mon frère vous gêne, _dit Rastaban_.

- La potion n'est pas un problème, en ce moment Sévérus travaille dessus…. En tant que chef de la famille Black, réintégrer votre branche est l'un de mes objectifs, seulement j'ai des alliés à qui cela va poser problèmes _dit Seth avec honnêteté._

- Alors nous trouverons des solutions, si Sévérus à la potion, _insista Rodolphus_. »

Lucius partit chercher Sévérus. Pendant ce temps chacun s'observait, à ce moment-là Sirius Black entra dans le bureau. Aussitôt les cinq mangemorts se levèrent la baguette sortie, prêts à attaquer. Harry se jeta devant Sirius, qui comprenait qu'il venait de faire une erreur en entrant dans le bureau.

« Stop, calmez-vous, il est avec moi, on se calme, _dit Harry avec précipitation. Rookwood s'avança, les autres baissèrent leurs baguettes, mais ne les rangèrent pas_.

- C'est Sirius Black…il est censé être mort…que se passe-t-il ici ? _Demanda Augustus. Les quatre autres sorciers les dévisageaient avec curiosité et perplexité_.

- C'est Bella qui l'a tué au département des mystères, _dit Igor_.

- Oui, c'est Sirius Black, je l'ai ramené de derrière le voile, _dit Harry. »_

Il y eu des hoquets de surprise, puis un long silence. Sévérus et Lucius arrivèrent à ce moment et évaluèrent tout de suite la situation, leurs visages se fermant de colère, jetant des coups d'œil furibonds à Sirius. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, il allait encore s'en prendre une par Harry, Merlin.

« Bon, on se calme tous, on s'assoit et on discute. Lucius fait apporter une bouteille de whisky. Sirius tu l'ouvres je te tue personnellement. Assis tout le monde !_ Ordonna Seth »_

Les mangemorts dissimulèrent plus ou moins discrètement de petits sourires, la situation finalement les amusait. Tous se réinstallèrent, chacun prit son verre et bu une gorgée, montrant un début de confiance.

« Sévérus as-tu réussit la potion ? _Demanda Seth_.

- Oui et elle est réussi, _répondit Sévérus avec orgueil devant son génie pour les potions_.

- Merci Sévérus tu as encore réussit un exploit qui prouve bien que tu es le meilleur, _répondit Seth. Sévérus lança un regard défiant à tous_. »

Les mangemorts commençaient à s'amuser de la situation, par ailleurs Sévérus avait perdu son teint blafard, il semblait différent, ce qui les intrigua.

« Dans ce cas, quels autres alliés pourraient poser problèmes ? _Demanda Rastaban._

- Neville et Augusta Londubat, _répondit succinctement Harry. »_

Plusieurs mangemorts reprirent leur respiration, Seth Black avait rallié le dragon, alors ça…c'était incroyable. Greyback choisit ce moment pour entrer, il resta sur le pas de la porte les observant, les mangemorts commencèrent à se sentir nerveux. Que faisait Greyback ici ?

« Fenrir bonjour, Remus t'a donné le message je vois…_dit Seth se levant la main tendue pour l'accueillir. Soulagé de l'interruption de Greyback_.

- Bonjour Seth, oui je vais m'occuper de Lupin, je te remercie du cadeau, _et Fenrir éclata d'un rire gras_, je suis venu pour que tu me libères de cette cochonnerie, _dit Fenrir en lui montrant son bras_, le vieux serpent m'envoie des mini doloris par la marque_, Fenrir grogna. Et tous sursautèrent._

- Viens t'asseoir Fenrir, je te fais ça de suite_, et Harry tira le grand loup vers le canapé où les trois mangemorts étaient installés. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour laisser de la place à Fenrir. »_

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa sa main sur la marque, se concentrant pour ne voir qu'elle, elle était active en ce moment même, il pouvait sentir l'envoi de magie, il coupa les fils de liaison, puis la détruisit. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait encore parlé en fourchelangue, déclenchant une peur certaine, mais aussi une grande interrogation parmi les mangemorts. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, la marque avait disparu. Fenrir poussa un rugissement sauvage et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Ah mon louveteau je t'adore, tu réalises tous mes rêves, _et Fenrir frotta sa grosse tête dans le cou de Harry, se gorgeant de son odeur tout en sachant qu'il provoquait Sévérus_. »

Sévérus serra fermement les dents, atrocement jaloux. Les mangemorts ne savaient plus quoi penser, complètement perdus, le terrible loup-garou sanguinaire… faisait un câlin ? Fenrir prit rapidement congé disant qu'il y avait un loup solitaire qui l'attendait.

« Je vois que vous êtes plein de surprises Lord Black, donc Fenrir, Lucius, Sévérus, les Londubats sont avec vous, sans compter les maraudeurs…._dit Nott admiratif et suspicieux_.

- Si vous voulez aller dans ce sens, vous pouvez rajouter certains Weasley, les Zabini et votre fils compléta Seth. _Les mangemorts furent très impressionnés, et se jetèrent des regards furtifs_. »

Nott le regarda pensivement, au bout d'un moment il reprit.

« Vous parlez fourchelangue, or seul le maître et Harry Potter parlent fourchelangue, de plus vous êtes amis avec les maraudeurs d'après ce que j'ai compris, et vous pouvez prononcer le nom du maître. Mais si vous êtes celui que je crois, pourquoi vouloir abattre Dumbledore ? _Demanda Nott franchement surpris_.

- C'est pour cela que je demande un serment inviolable, _compléta Seth_.

- C'est Harry Potter, _dit Rodolphus à son frère_ »

En entendant ces mot Augustus et Igor eurent leurs yeux qui s'agrandirent en comprenant les répercutions que cela entraînait. Nott se leva, et tendit son bras.

« Moi Alphonse Sr Nott, Chef de la famille Nott jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets

- Moi Rabastan Lestrange, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets

- Moi Rodolphus Lestrange, chef de la famille Lestrange jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets

- Moi Karkaroff Igor, chef de la famille Karkaroff, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets

- Moi Rookwood Augustus, chef de la famille Rookwood, jure sur ma magie de garder les secrets de Lord Seth Orion Black Potter et de l'aider, et le soutenir dans tous ses projets »

Harry se leva terriblement ému face aux cinq sorciers, tendit le bras et dit « J'accepte », les six fils argentés s'unirent et disparurent.

Lucius et Sévérus échangèrent un long regard, Harry avait réussi l'impensable, ils ne pouvaient plus perdre, et ils se sourirent.

Sirius avait du mal à avaler sa salive, la respiration lui manquait, c'était impressionnant, Harry avait rallié les plus dangereux mangemorts à sa cause, c'était tout bonnement historique. Harry se rassit avec un sourire de soulagement, d'un sort informulé il invoqua une pensine, ce qui impressionna tous les ex mangemorts. Harry retira ses souvenirs, ainsi que sa rencontre avec le dieu serpent. Il leur fit un geste et tous plongèrent.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis Lucius redressa la tête, les sortant tous de leur apathie.

« J'ai eu peur à un moment, mais finalement tout s'est bien passé, _dit Lucius dans un murmure_.

- Oui, malgré la bourde monumentale de Sirius….enfin, Harry a réussi à redresser la situation _dit Sévérus soulagé_.

- Mais Harry tu te rends compte ? Tu as rallié les Lestranges, ce sont des criminels et Bella tu en fais quoi ? _S'écria Sirius_. »

Sévérus et Lucius soupirèrent de lassitude en même temps.

« Ben quoi ? _Dit Sirius énervé_.

- Sirius, ne t'énerves pas. Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Bella, moi aussi. Mais est-ce que tu sais que depuis la première guerre elle est sous l'influence d'une potion de dévotion absolue que lui a donnée Voldemort ? Qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses actes ? Et oui les Lestranges ont tué, je le sais, mais qui ne l'a pas fait ? Que ce soit pendant la première guerre ou la deuxième, dans un camp comme dans l'autre ? La guerre c'est sale, meurtrier, des gens tuent, mais c'est la guerre. Tu me diras ils ont torturés, mais au moins ils seront moins regardant quand Dumbledore tombera entre mes mains, et ils ne feront pas comme mes faux amis à me mettre en quarantaine pour être sélectionné à la coupe de feu. Car je dois tuer Voldemort…alors quoi, je suis aussi un monstre ? Moi aussi, Sirius je suis à la tête d'une guerre, j'ai en face de moi Dumby, Voldy, et les bouffons du Ministère, ne te fais pas d'illusions, tout ne se réglera pas pacifiquement, et j'ai besoin de soldats. Alors oui je dois aussi faire des concessions. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un choix facile mais j'ai choisis de leur laisser une chance. Quand Bella t'a envoyé derrière le voile, vous vous battiez, ce que je n'ai pas supporté ce sont ses provocations, son côté hystérique et heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Sévérus va lui donner la potion et elle redeviendra comme quand elle était jeune avant que toute cette folie ne vous détruise tous. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Lucius et Sévérus en ont fait beaucoup aussi ? Je te rappelle que je partageais les visions de Voldemort depuis plus de cinq ans, j'ai vu les raids des mangemorts, j'ai vu ce qu'ils faisaient, je sais donc à qui j'ai à faire. Mais je ne cracherais pas sur mes alliés, amis, et amant, ni maintenant, ni après, car je leur demande de m'aider, de combattre pour moi, alors je serai de leur côté. Je ne changerais pas le monde magique avec de bons sentiments. Les alliés que je vais chercher au sanctuaire, les loups garous, ce n'est pas pour faire jolie, mais pour me battre. Je suis un chef de guerre, et j'en ai conscience. Et ce n'est pas en tuant tout le monde que l'on va s'en sortir, ni en éliminant celui-là ou un autre parce que son pedigree ne plaît pas. On tuera seulement ceux qui nous posent problème. Et je vais m'en arranger avec ma conscience, alors tu me reprocheras d'avoir changé, d'être sans cœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, et ce que je suis devenu, ce sont les événements qui m'ont fait tel que je suis, _Harry resta tremblant après tout cela_. »

Ce que Harry n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que les mangemorts avaient tout entendu étant sortis au moment où Sirius prenait la parole. Et pas un dans ce bureau n'était pas ému et touché parce qu'Harry avait dit.

Sévérus prit Harry par les épaules, et il se réfugia dans ses bras laissant couler ses larmes en silence. Sévérus se tourna vers Sirius, tenant fermement Harry en lui passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux.

« Black vas-tu arrêter de le blesser ? Il n'a pas de décisions faciles à prendre. Pour les Londubat on va trouver une solution. Avec mon pouvoir de légimencie, et l'énergie vitale plus le pouvoir d'Harry nous devrions réussir à briser le mur derrière lequel ils se sont réfugiés, dit Sévérus. Ainsi les torts seront réparés, tu es vivant, et si nous sauvons Alice et Frank, plus personne ne pourra rien dire sur la présence des Lestrange.

- Je suis désolé, _dit Sirius réellement embêté_. »

Lucius était très ému devant ce qu'avait dit Harry, il devait se surveiller, il virait poufsouffle ces derniers temps, mais ce gosse disait et faisait des choses extraordinaires.

« Nous avons trouvé un vrai chef, merci de croire en nous et de nous laisser une chance, _dit Rodolphus_. »

Et tous les ex-mangemorts approuvèrent de la tête, unis dans cette décision. Ils suivraient Harry.

Quand Harry se fut ressaisit, il débarrassa les ex-mangemorts de leurs marques. Sévérus remit à Rodolphus la potion.

Sirius s'éclipsa discrètement, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Rodolphus fut le premier à qui Harry enleva la marque, il partit immédiatement pour transplanner et faire prendre la potion à Bellatrix.

Les mangemorts faisaient de petits gestes maladroits afin de réconforter Harry qui en avait encore gros sur le cœur.

Sévérus s'éclipsa afin de préparer une potion pour faciliter la récupération des Londubats, il y avait une recette dans son nouveau livre qui devrait marcher.

Rodolphus revint alors que les ex-mangemorts avaient pris congés, laissant Harry et Lucius seul dans le bureau. Il tenait une Bella tremblante et en pleure dans les bras, qui prenait conscience de ce que Voldemort lui avait fait. Elle prêta le serment inviolable à Harry, qui la laissa voir la pensine. Harry récupéra ses souvenirs, pendant que Rodolphus emmenait Bella voir Narcissa, sur les conseils de Lucius.

Puis Harry et Lucius partirent manger, Draco les rejoignit, et le repas se déroula tranquillement. Lucius partit au journal, et croisa Sévérus qui revenait avec une potion.

« Harry, allons à Sainte Mangouste maintenant, j'ai une potion qui va nous aider, Draco tu vas chercher Neville, _dit Sévérus_. »

**POV Neville**

Ils transplanèrent à l'hôpital sorcier, montèrent dans le service où se trouvaient Frank et Alice.

Les parents de Neville étaient allongés comme des légumes sur leurs lits, et ils étaient dans cet état depuis quatorze ans. Cela faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

Sévérus lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il avait deux potions pour chacun, les potions des médicomages ne valaient pas la puissance et la qualité des siennes. Donc Sévérus était optimiste, la première aidait à rétablir les connections entre les neurones du cerveau, et à guérir les lésions qui pourrait exister. La deuxième venait du livre Maya, elle aidait à restaurer l'âme et la conscience.

« Commençons par Frank _dit Sévérus_, je vais lui donner les deux potions, ensuite entrer par légimencie en lui, toi tu te concentres pour te connecter à mon esprit comme si tu voulais me légimencer. Même si tu n'es pas très doué, il suffit d'un contact pour que le lien se forme. Puis tu fais comme tu as fait pour la marque sombre, envoyant ton énergie vitale rétablissant l'énergie dans le cerveau. Moi je ne serais que celui qui t'aide à entrer, le support. Après cherche la conscience et ramène-la.

- D'accord Sévérus, _dit Harry_. »

A ce moment Draco et Neville haletant arrivèrent, Sévérus leurs expliqua son plan.

« Neville fais-moi confiance, je vais te les ramener, _dit Harry._

- Je te fais confiance Harry, ramène-moi mes parents. »

Sévérus mit Frank en position assise, il lui donna les deux potions, prit sa baguette et dit « Légilimence ». Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur il ne vit que du noir, mais resta concentré. A son tour Harry dit « Légilimence » sur Sévérus, il avait utilisé sa baguette cette fois. Il se concentra, et il lui sembla remonter un fil doré, qui finissait dans une salle obscure, là il appela à lui l'énergie vitale de Quetzalcóatl, et l'obscurité explosa comme un mur de verre. Il se retrouva dans un château abandonné, Harry se mit à courir cherchant Frank et l'appelant. Il le trouva finalement, un homme recourbé en boule dans le coin d'une chambre.

Harry s'en approcha doucement.

« Frank, n'ayez pas peur, c'est fini, il n'y a plus aucun risque, _Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui eut un long frisson_. Frank, je suis Harry Potter le fils de James votre ami, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là ….il faut sortir maintenant _reprit Harry._

- Le fils de James ? _fit une voix chevrotante_.

- Oui, Neville et Augusta, votre femme, vous attendent, _dit Harry_.

- Neville mon fils ? Et ma mère ? Alice?

- Oui Neville est près de moi. Frank vous avez reçu un sortilège impardonnable, mais c'était il y a longtemps, il faut revenir Frank, _poursuivit Harry_. On ne vous fera plus de mal, vous êtes à l'abri. »

Frank redressa alors la tête et regarda Harry, puis sembla se redresser.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à James, _dit Frank. »_

Harry eu un petit rire, se leva et tendit la main à Frank.

« Oui je sais, mais j'ai les yeux de Lily, _dit Harry_. »

Et Franck prit la main et se leva, il sembla désorienté et regarda autour de lui.

- Oui vous avez ses yeux. Où sommes-nous ? _Demanda Frank_.

- Quelque part dans votre tête, personne n'arrivait à vous contacter depuis longtemps, il faut sortir maintenant, cela va aller ? _dit Harry avec inquiétude_.

- ça va aller maintenant, _répondit Frank. »_

Harry l'aida à faire les premiers pas.

Lui et Frank sortirent du château, aussitôt Harry revint dans la réalité, il fixa le visage de Frank qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et à les observer.

« Mais c'est Sévérus Snape, vous, vous êtes Harry…mais je ne reconnais pas les autres, _dit Frank d'une voix cassé_e.

- Papa, _cria Neville et il se précipita dans ses bras pleurant et l'agrippant, Frank ne semblait rien comprendre_.

- Frank on vous expliquera tout plus tard, c'est votre fils que vous tenez dans vos bras et cela fait longtemps qu'il vous attend, _dit Sévérus_.

- Merci Sévérus, _dit Frank, puis il tourna un regard curieux vers l'adolescent qui se serrait contre lui_. »

Harry recommença la même chose pour Alice, il la trouva dans une vaste forêt sombre, cachée dans un arbre creux.

Quand elle émergea, son mari et Neville étaient près d'elle.

Sévérus, Harry et Draco furent très émus par leurs retrouvailles, ils laissèrent à Neville un peu de temps pour apprécier le retour de ses parents.

Neville se croyait en plein rêve, il retrouvait ses parents, grâce à Harry et Sévérus, et cela jamais il ne l'oublierait. Après toutes ces années il pouvait leur parler, et échanger avec eux. Neville était heureux, vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Neville_, appela Harry, les trois paires d'yeux des Londubats se tournèrent vers lui. Arrêtant leurs messes basses et embrassades_. Neville, désolé de te déranger, mais nous devons tous partir, cela pourrait être dangereux. Nous allons aller au manoir de Draco. Monsieur et Madame Londubat, nous allons vous mettre des Glamours et nous allons vous aider à sortir, vous comprenez ? _Dit Harry._

- Oui Harry_, dit Alice._

- Il faudra que vous nous expliquiez tout, _leur dit Frank.._

Sévérus envoya les glamours, et aida Frank à se mettre debout et à marcher. Draco et Neville se chargèrent d'Alicia. Harry lança deux sort pour faire croire qu'ils étaient toujours dans le lit et s'occupa de leur sortie.

Alice et Frank furent installer dans une chambre avec Neville qui ne voulait plus les quitter et qui leurs racontait tout. Draco partit chercher Augusta, qui arriva peu après en trombe et se précipita vers la chambre d'Alice et Frank.

**Fin du POV**

Maître Gordon attendait Harry dans le bureau, un elfe vint le lui annoncer dès qu'il revint de Sainte Mangouste. Harry demanda à l'elfe d'aller chercher Sirius, il s'inquiétait pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce matin.

« Bonjour Maître Gordon, _dit Harry en entrant_. Nous avons plusieurs dossiers à voir… »

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte, et après le sonore « entrez » d'Harry, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tu voulais me voir Harry ? _Demanda Sirius._

- Oui, je te présente Maître Gordon, il s'occupe des affaires de la famille Black. J'aimerais que tu prennes connaissance des dossiers, pour t'en occuper quand je ne suis pas disponible. Maître Gordon, je vous présente Sirius Black, mon père adoptif.

- Oh, mais je connais Sirius, je vous ai rencontré lorsque vous aviez six ans, je venais voir votre père Orion, _dit Maître Gordon d'une voix suave_.

- Oui je me souviens vaguement, en effet I.

- Installons-nous _dit Seth. Immédiatement ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Maître Gordon sur un fauteuil en face, et il jeta un sort de silence et de confidentialité_.

- Pour notre première affaire qui est « Lord Seth Black contre Percy Prewett anciennement Weasley et le Ministère » pour diffamation, prise de position, et agression sur votre personne. Le jugement est passé ce matin, Percy Prewett a été renvoyé de son travail au ministère, le gouvernement se détache des actions de monsieur Prewett. Le ministère affirme qu'il n'a pas permis à Percy de le représenter, et qu'il aurait agis en son nom propre. Vos souvenirs provenant de la pensine et le témoignage de Nyphadora Black et Narcissa Malefoy ont été accablants. Le gouvernement ne pouvait le soutenir. Pour ces motifs, il doit la somme de mille galions pour l'attaque et la diffamation en dédommagement, et il perd son emploie. Par ailleurs après les différents articles passés dans les journaux le montrant dans des situations très compromettantes, et son état nerveux visiblement instable, le ministère ne pouvait le soutenir, et n'a eu d'autre choix que le licencier.

- Très bien Maître Gordon, _sourit Harry, satisfait_.

- Nous ne pouvons pas enchaîner par le procès de Dolorès Ombrage tant qu'Harry Potter ne sera pas réapparut, aussi nous allons passer directement par le procès de Fudge « Lord Seth Orion Black Potter contre Fudge et le Ministère pour corruption et trahison envers le pays » et en même temps nous ferons Dumbledore et Ombrage, les trois en même temps, nous sommes le 20 Juillet…disons le 15 Août, qu'en pensez-vous ? _Demanda Maître Gordon_.

- Il faudra que je sois rentré du Sanctuaire à cette date, _dit doucement Harry_, oui cela devrait convenir, et puis je peux repartir une fois ces affaires de réglées. C'est d'accord Maître Gordon.

- Parfait. Oh fait Tonio Zabini m'a fourni des dossiers passionnants. »

Harry eu un grand sourire.

« Ah oui Maître Gordon, j'aimerais que vous informiez Gringotts que je réintègre Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange dans la famille Black, si vous pouviez faire le nécessaire, _dit Harry_.

- Si tu permets Harry, j'aimerais que Maître Gordon s'occupe aussi de ma résurrection officielle, _dit Sirius_.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Actarus, mon cher Sirius, je m'occupe des parchemins légaux et je vous les apporte, ah et je voulais vous informer que Peter Pettigrow a reçu le baiser du détraqueur ce matin, _dit Maître Gordon_.

- Euh…oui, ce sera parfait… Bien Harry, je dois y aller, Sévérus m'attend, _et après un bref signe de tête, Sirius sortit du bureau_. »

Un long silence plana dans la pièce après son départ.

« Dites, Maître Gordon, je me demandais si vous aviez un calice ? _Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin_.

- Pas encore Lord Seth, mais je viens enfin de le trouver, _dit Maître Gordon avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses canines très développées_.

- Alors il serait judicieux de ma part de vous inviter à manger ce soir, et je sens que je ne serais malheureusement pas très disponible pour traiter des dossiers dans les jours prochains, _proposa Harry avec un grand sourire_. »

Sirius avait dit n'importe quoi et était sorti, cet homme ou plutôt ce vampire était le diable. Il avait d'une prestance incroyable… Jamais Sirius n'avait vu un tel charisme, il était grand, avec un corps athlétique, ses traits virils, et cette pointe de cheveux en v sur son front, bon sang il était trop bien foutu...euh Actarus... était... bien ...foutu... voilà, il avait vu la convoitise et la passion brûler dans le regard d'Actarus…..Il fallait qu'il trouve Snape, il lui fallait une potion de frigidité force dix, pas moins.

**POV Remus**

Greyback avait donné la chambre voisine de la sienne à Remus, qui ne s'était pas attardé**. **Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, se retournant plusieurs fois pour trouver le sommeil. Mais sans cesse, il revoyait le regard de convoitise que lui renvoyait Greyback, et là dans son lit, il écrasa sans pitié son érection contre le matelas, en bourrant l'oreiller de ses poings.

Le matin Greyback l'avait réveillé tôt et l'avait envoyé en classe avec les louveteaux pour apprendre les règles de la meute. Il s'était retrouvé avec des petits de cinq à douze ans. Sur le coup, la décision l'avait beaucoup humilié et révolté, mais même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas pour tout un empire, cela avait été assez intéressant. Il avait appris que le village comprenait une quarantaine de loups, que c'était une vie en communauté, que Greyback était le chef Alpha et qu'il avait deux seconds Rag et Polux.

En fin de matinée Greyback était venu le chercher pour travailler aux taches communautaires de la meute. Il y avait une serre, des champs, la chasse, la confection de statues de loups, de paniers…et tous participaient pour faire vivre la communauté. Remus fut mis à la coupe du bois avec Greyback. Il ne se plaignit donc pas, même si ses mains étaient en sang et pleines de cloques. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers cinq heures, Fenrir resplendissait de santé et de force ne semblant même pas fatigué, Remus avait regardé plusieurs fois avec fascination le torse brillant de sueur, suivant une goutte de transpiration coulant sur le torse, mais il avait détourné le regard dès que Greyback redressait la tête. Greyback l'envoya à la cueillette des pommes avec d'autres loups. Polux veillait et donnait les ordres.

Remus rentra à vingt et une heure, fatigué comme jamais, et tenant ses reins douloureux. Greyback l'accueillit et lui dit de passer à table. Ils mangèrent un ragoût de moutons. Remus ne fit aucun effort de conversation, ne répondant que par monosyllabes et filant dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible. Fenrir eu un sourire carnassier en le voyant sortir de la pièce.

**F**i**n du POV**

**Coucou a tous, merci pour vos messages…**

**Alors je réponds a quelques questions**

**« ****Pourquoi Harry ne serai pas insensible a tout les filtre d'amour vu qu'il a un****maitre des potions sous les mains autant qu'il sert. » Il n'y a pas de reméde pour amour toujours Hermione le dit a un moment, alors même le meilleur maitre des potions pourrait rien faire.**

**« le mariage » aura lieu au retour du sanctuaire**

**Harry a bon cœur alors oui il pardonne parce que c'est remus, mais il l'enmene as avec lui non plus.**

**Banissement = **** la personne n'existe plus, perds ses droits**

**« ****pourquoi le loup de Remus ne s'est pas rebiffé****quand Sirius l'a frappé? » remus venait deja de piquer sa crise avant, en plus avec ce que sirius lui balancait, ses 4 verites le loup il faisait profil bas, en plus remus se sentait mega coupable, et jamais il se rebifferais contre sirius qu'il vient de retrouver apres avoir embeter tout le monde car il etait mort.**

**bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	22. Enlèvement

**CHAPITRE 22 Enlèvement**

-Harry, Sévérus je vous remercie pour ma sœur et son mari, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…Narcissa se mordit la lèvre

- Au moins elle est libérée, mais elle va mettre du temps à se remettre si j'ai bien compris, dit Sévérus.

- Laissez la comprendre ce qui s'est passé, qu'elle se cache pour l'instant, le temps que les choses se calmes, de plus elle a causé pas mal de dégâts….allons manger, répondit Harry.

Un martèlement de cannes attira leurs attentions, Augusta se trouvait derrière eux.

- Harry, Sévérus, Je tiens à vous adresser mes remerciements les plus profonds pour ce que vous avez fait, pour la famille Londubat aujourd'hui. Je vais m'occuper d'étouffer l'affaire à Saint mangouste, pour la disparition de mon fils et de sa femme, l'affaire ne fera aucune vagues, il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs retour, je les laisserais ici avec Neville, pour le moment.

J'ai appris pour ELLE, l'emprise de la potion… mais malgré le fait que j'ai retrouvé mon fils et sa femme, il va me falloir du temps pour accepter. J'attendrais d'avoir la preuve qu'elle a vraiment changé avant de porter mon jugement. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je ne resterais pas ce soir, il faut que je règles tout cela, veillez bien sur eux. Et encore, merci à vous deux. Et après un signe de tête Augusta partit majestueuse, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vraiment une grande dame, murmura Narcissa admirative, en la regardant s'éloigne.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la table, ou les attendaient Draco, Lucius, Blaise, Tonio, Théo, Neville, Pansy, le père et les jumeaux Weasley, Sirius et Actarus.

- Nous avons beaucoup de convives ici dernièrement, dit Narcissa en élevant un sourcil, mais j'adore recevoir, bien commençons le repas.

- Je vais vous donner les cadeaux que nous vous avons ramenés, vous n'étiez pas là hier dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse. Il tendit des paquets à Neville, Théo, Pansy, et les jumeaux.

Pansy ouvrit avec impatience son cadeau et découvrit, un médaillon très travaillé en turquoises.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment, mais le médaillon aurait une influence sur le corps. Ce sont des p_ierres __guérisseuse du corps à usages multiples, et cela pourrait t'aider à soulager des blessures bénignes, dit Harry._

_Pansy, ouvrit de grand yeux, et contempla avec émerveillement son si précieux cadeau, qu'elle trouvait en plus ravissant. _

_Théo, découvrit un _Talisman coyote pour l'amour, la fortune, le pouvoir et la force. Il était dans un sac rouge de protection avec une dent de coyote, un liquide et des matériaux divers. Il parut enchanté, et très curieux de l'association et des particularités magiques des ingrédients.

Les jumeaux découvrirent différents sachets de poudre, qu'ils contemplèrent avec curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas si cela vous sera utile pour vos créations, mais par exemple, la poudre de scarabée mexicain à de puissants pouvoirs magiques qui procure l'immunité contre les agressions, et neutralise les énergies maléfiques, leur expliqua Harry. Il y a aussi une poudre à base de petits pois sauteurs, qui fait faire de petits bons à des objets, une autre qui modifie un membre du corps au hasard avec des conséquences inattendus…

Fred et Georges furent alors très enthousiastes, réfléchissant aux combinaisons qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

Neville reçu un médaillon avec un hologramme de plantes se développant de la graine, à la plante mature.

- Cela aide beaucoup pour l'horticulture, même une plante desséchée redémarre, dit Harry. Neville aima beaucoup son cadeau, Harry lui avait prit exactement ce qui correspondait à ses goûts.

- Cela me plait beaucoup Harry, mais avec ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, dit Neville très émus. Je voulais te remercier, mais les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour ce que tu as fait, ni pour ce que je ressens …

- Si j'avais pu le faire plus tôt Neville…l'essentiel c'est que tu ais ta part de bonheur, répondit Harry.

Harry s'installa, Sévérus à ses coté, et ils commencèrent le repas en échangeant des taquineries avec Blaise et Draco, Arthur parlait tranquillement avec Tonio, et Lucius se fit un plaisir de révéler à un Théo ébahit et ravis que son père les avait rejoint.

Harry regarda vers Sirius qui ne participait pas aux discussions. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Sirius avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Merlin, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Sévérus posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sous la table, et remonta doucement vers sa braguette. Harry retint un hoquet de surprise, et se composa une expression neutre pour répondre à Pansy. Il regarda brièvement Sévérus qui arborait son masque froid et distant. La main commença à caresser le renflement qui durcissait, Harry piqua une crevette dans son assiette et l'avala sans la mâcher. Il en connaissait un qui aller crier grâce cette nuit.

**POV Hermione**

Hermione avait réussit à isoler Ron, sans cette fichu Elisa. Il ne passait plus de temps ensemble, se parlant à peine. Et depuis quelques jours Ron semblait très sombre, cela inquiétait Hermione.

- Salut Ron tu as un instant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh salut Mione t'as les yeux rouge et gonflés, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Une petite allergie de rien du tout, répondit Hermione. Ron hocha la tête en ouvrant des yeux impressionnés. Hermione avala une petite pilule.

- Et tu prends quoi la ? Demanda Ron assez alarmé.

- C'est pour mon allergie, répondit Hermione. Et toi, Ron, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je reste ta meilleure amie, tu sais que tu peux me parler de quoi qu'il s'agisse. dit-elle sur un ton suppliant.

- Mon père a tout découvert Mione, il nous a renié Percy et moi, et il divorce de maman, le terrier est en vente…et je m'appelle Prewett, Ron Preweet…c'est affreux.

- Oh Ron, je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis sur que Dumbledore trouveras une solution, et puis nous avons encore nos voûtes, dit Hermione.

- Oui, heureusement….mais je vais vivre avec maman dans le Londres moldu, jamais je ne m'en remettrais, se lamenta Ron.

- Pour le nom, Dumbledore te laisseras l'utiliser pour la rentré à l'école, c'est sur, personne n'est censé savoir, dit Hermione avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux, mais Ron ne s'en aperçu pas.

- Ah ou c'est une bonne idée ça….

- Et puis tu sais moi aussi je vis dans le Londres moldu, et c'est très bien, tu verras…et puis Preweet cela te va bien, c'est comme si tu étais un espion, avec une identité secrète, et tu as les cours d'aurore, tu vas avoir un super niveau. Hermione prit un nouveau cachet.

- Oui, tu as raison Mione, Ron avait retrouvé son enthousiasme, bon je te laisse, Elisa doit m'attendre, dit Ron en partant.

Hermione, n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa mère, de sa sœur, ou de Percy…maintenant Ron n'avait plus d'importance, il était renié, donc déshérité, il n'était plus rien…et elle avait des soucis bien plus important.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais hier elle avait été consulter un spécialiste à Saint Mangouste, et il avait été catégorique, son noyau magique était perturbé très fortement, et définitivement. Elle avait perdu près de soixante pour cent de ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait regagner cinq à dix pour cents en mangeant des œufs accromentula. Le médicomage lui avait expliqué que cela arrivait parfois avec les enfants issues de parents moldus, un truc génétique. Cela l'avait révoltée. Et elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Hermione avait été tellement secouée par la nouvelle, qu'elle était allée voir un médecin moldu pour se faire prescrire des anti-dépresseurs et des anxiolytiques…le traitement été lourd, mais il lui fallait. Le soucis, c'est que la prescription était de deux pilules matin et soir, et cela ne suffisait pas. Après tout elle était une sorcière, donc elle avait modifié le traitement et en prenait une trentaine par jour, et elle se sentait beaucoup plus zen.

Par contre, elle devait changer ses plans, un mariage avec Ron, ne lui apporterait plus rien. Il lui fallait une autre cible, et vite car avec sa baisse de pouvoirs…elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Ce lord Black lui semblait être un bon but à atteindre.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Percy**

Percy rentrait chez lui, il avait été acheter trois litres de Whisky pu feu. Il sursauta violement manquant de lâcher son sac avec ses bouteilles, il lui avait semblé voir, la folle qui le poursuivait.

Percy se mis à courir pour rentrer dans son appartement. Il arriva essoufflé avec une migraine monstrueuse.

Il fit une grimace l'appartement était sale, et cela sentait mauvais, à cause de ses pets, il en avait beaucoup…baah c'était pas grave.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et bu au goulot, sa vie était foutue. Il avait été renvoyé du ministère, sa carrière était finit, ses rêves, ses espoirs, il n'avait plus rien. Percy devait, en plus des dommages et intérêt de mille galions à payer, à ce maudit Black.

Fudge n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise publicité, et qu'il aurait du être discret pour le testament de Sirius, plutôt que de prendre position. Et puis, son ex père l'avait renié, et Fudge l'avait découvert, cela n'avait rien arrangé. Fudge lui avait parlé des photos avec Elisa, en disant qu'il devrait faire son devoir envers cette pauvre sorcière. Il lui avait reproché son apparences : les pustules, et ses flatulences, comme si c'était de sa faute. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne supportais plus sa vue, il lui avait crié dessus pendant une heure. Avant de lui ordonner de disparaître pour toujours….Percy jeta la bouteille vide avec les cadavres des autres, qui commençaient à faire un petit tas par terre. Et en prit une autre. Il se gratta une pustule dans le cou, qui fit un bruit sordide en éclatant.

Percy ne voulait plus entendre parler de Dumbledore, il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider…il restait l'autre… le Lord noir…Ouai, à voir….Il prit une deuxième bouteille.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Sirius**

Quand Sirius était descendu pour le dîner, il avait blêmit en voyant Actarus discutant calmement avec Lucius et Tonio, la soirée allait être interminable.

Le repas avait été très long pour Sirius, Actarus était assis à coté de lui. Cela le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise, il avait une conscience aiguë du corps près de lui.

Sirius se teint bien droit prenant garde, à ce que leurs jambes ne s'effleurent pas.

Le vampire avait des mains superbes, qui le fascinaient, par inadvertance leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés, déclanchant une série de frissons en lui. Il avait donc surveillé ses mains aussi, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il ressemblait à un bout de bois assis sur une chaise.

Ensuite il s'était concentré sur sa respiration, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les effluves virils de son voisin, maudit odorat de chien.

Sirius s'était interdit de le regarder, et lorsque Actarus lui avait posé une question, il avait répondu la tête baissée dans son assiette. Mais il avait sentit son corps vibrer à la mélodie rauque que son voisin chantait à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

Il s'était alors, concentré sur la discussion, réfléchissant à comment abordé Harry après la série de bavures qu'il avait enchaîné, mais sans cesse son attention revenait vers son voisin.

Et ce Servilus qui lui avait dit qu'une potion de frigidité cela n'existait pas.

Le repas- torture prit enfin fin, les invités prirent congés, il salua quelques personnes, et Sirius essaya de s'éclipser discrètement et rapidement.

Au moment où il traversait le couloir, avec un intense sentiment de soulagement, une main lui saisit fermement le bras et l'attira dans le salon de musique. Sirius se retourna prêt à tempêter devant ces manières, quand ses mots se retrouvèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait Actarus Gordon.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, Sirius avait conscience, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui le brûlait, mais Sirius refusait d'accepter l'évidence.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avoir entraîné ici ? Demanda Sirius, qui jouait les innocents.

- Excusez mes manières cavalières, mais nous avons besoin de discuter, et comme vous avez évité tous dialogues durant le repas, vous m'avez contraint à provoquer une rencontre, dit Actarus avec un rictus ironique.

Sirius remis en place une longue mèche brune, puis se dirigea nonchalamment vers le piano. Tournant le dos au vampire, et semblant se passionner pour une partition.

- Et de quoi voulez vous parler ? Dit Sirius avec indifférence.

- De nous, dit une voie grave au creux de son oreille.

Sirius sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer, il avait été si rapide. Maintenant il sentait sa présence dans son dos, et cela le troublait.

- Nous ? Il n'y a pas de nous…répondit Sirius avec une indifférence feinte.

A peine termina-t-il de répondre, qu'Actarus le retourna pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser était clairement une prise de possession, une langue essaya brutalement de forcer le passage de ses dents.

Sirius tenta de résister, repoussant la ferme poitrine, qu'il sentait sous ses mains, mais déjà Actarus enroulait l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre se positionnant derrière sa nuque, et l'enserrant dans un étau.

Sirius le corps bloqué contre le piano, ne pouvait se libérer de cette montagne de muscles qui le retenait.

Soudain, le baiser devint doux, ensorcellent, quémandeur. Sirius se sentit prit d'ivresse devant cette douceur, et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue l'envahir, le dominer.

La main sur sa nuque se fit caresse, s'enfoncent avec voluptés dans ses cheveux.

Sirius sentit tout son corps frémir, épouser le corps aux lignes dures, il se fit souple. La main dans le dos le parcourait avec dévotion, ouvrant des chemins de feu dans son corps.

Alors Sirius, bascula dans la spirale du désir dans un gémissement rauque, répondant avec passion aux lèvres, à la langue qui le rendait fou.

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du vampire, s'enfonçant dans son épaisse chevelure noire aux reflets bleus, il sentit son corps pris de tremblements, et d'ivresse, devenir brûlant. C'était de la folie.

Sirius se détacha avec difficultés des lèvres tentatrice, son regard plongea dans les yeux jaune qui semblait être de l'or en fusion, il n'eu pas conscience de ses petits halètements, ni qu'il tenait toujours fermement la nuque du vampire.

- Sirius je t'ai attendu depuis une éternité, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes loin de moi, quand je t'ai vu, que j'ai respiré ton odeur, j'ai su que c'était toi. Toi et uniquement toi, mon calice, dit Actarus d'une voie rauque.

Sirius sentit son cœur raté un battement, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre un instant si intense, mais partager toute sa vie ? Ne plus être seul ? Devenir son calice, le voulait il ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, d'apprendre à vous connaître, murmura Sirius.

- Je vous laisse la semaine Sirius, dit Actarus en lui caressant doucement la joue, et en se tournant pour partir.

- Attendez…je vous ai dit que je voulais vous connaître avant de vous donner une réponse, il faut que je puisse vous voir pour cela, dit Sirius en courrant derrière le vampire, qui était déjà arrivé à la porte.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse le réaliser, Actarus l'avait prit dans ses bras, le portant comme une jeune mariée.

- Mais que faites vous, reposez moi, Actarus…. cria avec affolement Sirius.

- Je vous emmène au manoir Gordon, nous allons vivre ensemble cette semaine, et vous me donnerez votre réponse comme convenus, dit le vampire.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, mes affaires, Harry, enfin je ne peux pas partir comme ça…insista Sirius, alors que Actarus se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Je vais vous courtiser, et une semaine ne sera pas de trop, mais ce sera aussi interminable. Pour vos affaire un elfe viendra les chercher, il déposera en même temps un message expliquant tout. Harry à Sévérus. Et enfin, rien ne vous retient.

Sirius n'eu plus d'arguments a opposer, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire. Actarus sourit en s'enfonçant dans la nuit avec son captif.

**Fin du POV**

Harry caressa la joue de Sévérus qui dormait encore, il l'avait vraiment épuisé pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais que cela avait été bon, il aimait tellement le sentir en lui, ses mains sur son corps le faisait gémir de plaisir, ses mots le bouleversait à chaque fois.

Quand il se rappelait, son ancien professeur froid et sarcastique qui l'avait si souvent blessé, puis l'évolution de ses sentiments, et cette longue attente sans espoirs, ses nuits dans le dortoir des gryffondor, où il rêvait qu'il le prenait sauvagement, s'inventant mille scénarios, pour se réveiller seul et frustré…

Que de souffrances, et maintenant il avait le bonheur de l'avoir, de le toucher, de l'aimer, il l'admirait tellement, à ses yeux cela n'avait pas de prix. Sévérus était tellement plus détendu, depuis qu'il n'avait plus Voldy et Dumy pour lui pourrir la vie…

Sévérus ouvrit doucement les yeux, et lui sourit, Harry ne pu résister et l'embrassa, le baiser se fit langoureux.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Dit paresseusement Sévérus.

- Jamais, mon amour.

Leur étreinte fut encore un moment merveilleux.

C'est tard qu'ils descendirent déjeuner, Draco les attendait, et donna le courrier à Harry.

- Il y avait un hibou impatient qui t'attendais, alors j'ai pris le parchemin pour toi, lui dit Draco.

Harry commença à lire sa lettre, tout en buvant son café de l'autre main.

- Merci Draco, hmm…. c'est une lettre de Sirius, Harry éclata de rires.

- Que se passe-t-il avec le clébard ? Demanda Sévérus en se beurrant un toast.

- Maître Gordon l'a enlevé hier soir pour en faire son calice, il restera toute la semaine avec lui, avant de se décider, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, son avocat était vraiment un rapide.

Sévérus haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, Draco recracha son jus d'orange avec stupéfaction. Sévérus lança à Draco un coup d'œil d'avertissement, puis reprit.

- Bon on sera tranquille jusqu'a notre départ, j'ai réfléchit au sujet du sanctuaire…. Je pense que ce serait plus judicieux, que nous y allions avec seulement Draco et Blaise. Et, peut être Arthur, cela lui ferait du bien. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas, je pense que ce serait plus sur. Il est possible que ce soit dangereux, si la situation est sans risques, et que nous avons réussit a trouver des alliés…alors nous pourrions y retourner avec les autres. Je pense vraiment que ce serait le mieux. Dit Sévérus très sérieusement.

Harry resta pensif un moment, puis il redressa la tête décidé.

- Je dois reconnaître, que ton analyse de la situation est la meilleure. Tu as raison Sévérus, je me suis laissé entraîner par l'enthousiasme et n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchit. Je te remercie de ta clairvoyance. Je dois te dire qu'hier soir, j'ai eu des doutes quand à cette idée, c'est pour cela que je n'en ai pas parlé. Cela m'est venu lorsque je discutais avec Neville, il ne voudra pas quitté ses parents maintenant qu'il vient juste de les retrouver, et je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Quand à Sirius si il devient calice, il ne pourra plus quitter son vampire.

Sévérus j'aimerais que cette semaine tu prennes des dispositions pour que nos alliés soient en sécurité durant notre absence. Il faut que les anciens mangemorts ne risquent rien avec Voldemort, et les autres soient à l'abri de Dumbledore. Sert toi de Dobby, le manoir Potter devrait être la planque idéale. Tu préviendras aussi Arthur de notre projet.

Draco j'aimerais te charger de préparer notre expédition, l'indispensable pour les vêtement une tenue chaude, une tenue froide, des vivres avec de l'eau. Et des potions de soins, pourquoi pas des cadeaux, cela nous aidera dans les négociations. Et du matériel de camping, surtout ne nous charge pas trop, n'oublie pas que nous devrons sûrement marcher beaucoup. Fais toi aider de Blaise, il en sera heureux.

Sévérus eu un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant vis-à-vis de Harry. Il appréciait qu'il accepte et entende ses conseils, cette reconnaissance il en avait besoin. Harry le rendait plus fort.

- D'accord Harry, je vais m'en occuper. Et toi que comptes tu faire ? Demanda Draco.

- Tonio m'a proposer un entraînement au couteau, je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour commencer cette après midi.

**POV Voldemort**

Si Voldemort avait eu un meilleur ami, il lui aurait conseillé de consulter un médicomage de façon urgente. En effet voldy avait toujours des migraines de plus en plus forte, et il avait « les dents qui poussaient », métaphoriquement bien sur. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas une rage de dents, mais une furieuse rage de mordre, et de déchiqueter a pleine dents la première personne qui tomberait sous sa main, lui arrachant des morceaux de chair avec ses crocs, tellement il était énervé. Il voulait du sang, d'ailleurs il avait déjà tué tous les prisonniers moldus de ses geôles. Mais cela n'avait pas soulagé sa douleur, sa haine.

Il faisait toujours des cauchemars avec ce serpent à plumes, qui venait le menacer accompagné de momies assez désagréables elles aussi. Ce serpent minable osait l'agresser, l'insulter, lui? Mais il ne lui faisait pas peur ! Cela le rendait juste un peu plus dingue chaque matin, de devoir subir sans répondre. Et cette douleur dans la tête lancinante, continuelle, cette sensation de sentir le sang pulser dans ses tempes le rendait dingue. Mais voila voldy n'avait pas d'ami.

Nagini était morte dans ses vomissements, il en avait tué quinze elfes de colère. Ou était Snape ce traître ? Qu'il l'écorche, pour avoir laisser mourir sa si précieuse Nagini. Il devait revenir de sa mission en Afrique, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

Et il avait un gros souci avec ses mangemorts les plus proches. Il ne pouvait plus les appeler, il ne sentait plus leurs énergies. Quelqu'un les avaient-ils tué ? Ce serait catastrophique, même sa petite Bella ne venait plus, pourtant elle était sous l'emprise de sa potion de loyauté. Et si ils avaient tous été tué le ministère s'en serait vanté, alors ou étaient ils ? En plus cela diminuait son énergie magique et c'était inacceptable.

Et Greyback qui lui avait tourné le dos, il lui avait envoyé des doloris par la marque, mais il n'était pas revenu, ce sac à puces.

Mais ils reviendraient tous en rampant, on n'abandonnait pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il appela furieusement à un rassemblement. Quelques mangemorts tremblants apparurent à ses pieds, trop peu.

- Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair,….quatre, il ne reste que vous ou sont les autres ? Et Voldemort eu les yeux qui explosèrent d'une lumière rouge, il lança doloris sur doloris. Finalement la bave aux lèvres, il s'arrêta haletant de fureur. Trouver les autres, Hurla-t-il

Oui vraiment un ami lui conseillerait de consulter très vite.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Remus**

Remus n'avait jamais travaillé aussi dur, de toute sa vie. Pourtant il en avait bavé, il avait souffert de la misère, de l'isolement, de la solitude. Mais la semaine avait été très dure, tous les matins il allait en classe avec les petits, et l'après midi, il travaillait comme une bête de somme, faisant les travaux les plus lourd, il ne sentait plus un muscles de son corps. Il avait beaucoup appris, la vie en communauté était intéressante et chaleureuse. La meute pouvait être un bon refuge, pour peu qu'on en accepte les règles. Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'est d'y trouver cette amitié, cette fraternité, cet esprit d'entraide et d'amour qui régnait au sein de la meute.

Il avait au cours de la semaine découvert malgré lui, Fenrir Greyback, un homme dévoué à sa meute, prêt à tout pour la protéger, cachant de nombreuses qualités sous sa brutalité et une violence mal maîtrise, mais qu'il contrôlait pourtant. Il l'avait vu aider, conseiller avec clairvoyance, participer… et cela ne cadrait pas avec la vision qu'il avait eu de lui. Greyback lui avait expliqué que si il l'avait mordus petit, c'était qu'à l'époque il considérait comme sa mission de mordre et de contaminer le plus de loups-garous, pour que leur nombre l'emporte sur celui des sorciers. Mais qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il aiderait son peuple, en créant la peur, il récoltait la haine. La place des loups dans le monde sorciers était devenue intenable.

Il y avait aussi, cette lueur de désir, de convoitise qu'il surprenait dans ses yeux, mais l'homme lui faisait peur, et son loup refusait la domination. Pourtant Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le quitter des yeux, car il admirait sa puissance et son charisme, et il écrasait son désir, tous les jours plus vif.

Seulement en fin de semaine, Remus était en pleine révolte, il ne supportait plus les ordres et son loup voulait égorger quelqu'un. De plus la pleine lune arrivait demain, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses instincts Ici les nuits de pleines lune, les loups n'étaient pas enchaînes dans une cave, ils étaient libres, avec la seule loi des dominants, les deux seconds et l'Alpha, et le loup de Remus refusait leurs autorités. Remus était fatigué, et excédé.

Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Rag, l'un des seconds de Greyback. C'était un homme petit, râblais, mais tout en muscles. Depuis qu'il était dans le clan, il ne lui évitait aucun sarcasmes, insultes, le rabaissant constamment. Une jalousie féroce brillait dans son regard, il ne supportait pas qu'il habite chez le chef de meute, et lui faisait payer par une série de mesquineries qu'il n'acceptait plus.

Quand Rag lui demanda de décharger seul une charrette de sac de pommes, en persiflant sur sa force et sa rapidité, c'est là que tout dégénéra. Remus refusa, le ton monta, la colère explosa, et les deux hommes subirent une transformation partielle de leurs loups.

Augmentation de la musculature, de la pilosité, apparitions de crocs, des queues, de griffes. Et les deux loups se jetèrent dans un combat violent, fait de coups de griffes, de morsures. Ils détruirent une porte, renversèrent le chariot de pomme. Remus eu le dessus finalement, Rag a ses pieds à moitié assommé, et pleins de blessures. Le loup de Remus exultait pour la victoire sur ce rival, sur sa supériorité. Il s était déchargé du trop plein de tension qu'il accumulait depuis une semaine.

C'est alors que Greyback arriva, Remus encore ivre de sa réussite et plein d'un sentiment de toute puissance, refusa l'autorité de l'alpha. Greyback en quelques coups, étala sa force, maintenant le loup au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne sa place. Ecrasant de sa volonté la rage du loup de Remus, qui se soumit dans un long geignement plaintif de soumission.

Greyback le força, malgré ses blessures a réparer ses dégâts, en lui ordonnant de le rejoindre lorsqu'il aurait finit.

Ce fut un Remus calmé, repentant, honteux, et plein d'appréhension qui se présenta à la nuit tombé chez Greyback.

Greyback l'attendait dans le salon, il lui indiqua d'un geste un siège, ou Remus s'assit. Puis toujours sans une parole, il nettoya ses coupures, bleus, ecchymoses qui recouvrait un Remus humilié. Greyback servit deux whiskies, lui tendit un verre et s'installa en face de lui. Remus sans un mot, prit une gorgé avec un soupire de soulagement et regarda enfin Fenrir dans les yeux.

- Aujourd'hui tu as appris une leçon très importante, le respect, dit Fenrir. Si tu devais te rebeller encore une fois face à moi, je devrais te tuer.

- J'ai compris, avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? Demanda Remus. Une sourde tension régnait dans l'air.

- Tu as prit la place de Rag, tu es devenu mon second, méfie toi de Rag à l'avenir il n'acceptera pas sa défaite de gaîté de cœur, dit Fenrir.

- Je ferais attention, Remus se détournait pour sortir, lorsque la main de Greyback se posa sur son épaule. Remus ne pu arrêter le frémissement que provoqua ce contacte, il contraignit son corps à se raidir.

Greyback vint coller son corps contre le dos de Remus, qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Il signa sa perdition.

Fenrir lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa, un baiser à couper le souffle, violent, brutal, mais c'est ce que Remus voulait, que cela fasse mal. Il s'agrippa aux épaules, griffant le dos, sous la fougue de l'assaut. Aussitôt, il prit conscience de la virilité, pressé contre sa hanche. Il sentait les mains massives parcourir fébrilement son corps. L'instinct de leurs loups les dominait, ils arrachèrent leurs vêtements, et Greyback se jeta sur la verge de Remus la suçant vigoureusement, il fit lécher deux doigts à Remus qui était dominé par ses cris de plaisir. Greyback fit pénétrer ses deux doigts et entrepris un mouvement de va et viens, puis de ciseaux tout en léchant le sexe à grand coups de langues la verge raidit et douloureuse de Remus. Celui-ci se tordait sue le sol, griffant le parquet de ses griffes, geignant et bougeant vigoureusement des hanches.

Fenrir le retourna, et le pénétra en une seule poussée. Remus laissa échapper un long cris de douleur. Puis Fenrir entama la possession de ce corps qu'il désirait tant, le loup de Remus accepta avec ravissement cette domination. Les longues poussées de la verge malmenant sa prostate, lorsque l'autre main saisit la hampe pour la masturber fermement, Remus ne pu contrôler d'avantage l'assaut de plaisir qui le ravageait.

Fenrir se pencha, et entreprit de lécher, de mordiller, et de sucer son cou. Remus explosa alors d'une jouissance monstrueuse, il ne sentit pas Fenrir le mordre sur l'épaule le revendiquant aux yeux de tous comme sien, celui-ci joui en même temps dans un grognement de bonheur. Remus s'écroula sur le parquet épuisé et le corps repus de sensations.

Fenrir se redressa, et prit dans ses bras le corps de Remus, l'emportant vers sa chambre.

**Fin du POV **

**Salut a tous, merci pour vos messages, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plue. Le prochain chapitre devrait être le départ pour le sanctuaire. bizzzzzzz**


	23. Le départ

**CHAPITRE 23 Le départ**

Harry et Tonio, s'entraînaient dans la salle d'arme du manoir Zabini depuis une semaine. Harry s'était vite passionné pour le maniement des armes blanches. Tonio était un excellent professeur, qui prenait plaisir à lui enseigner son art avec patience et fermeté.

« Non Harry, ne tiens pas ton couteau comme ça, _dit Tonio »_

Il se plaça à côté d'Harry et modifia la courbe d'inclinaison du poignet. Harry refit le mouvement d'éventration en tenant le couteau parallèle au sol. Tonio hocha la tête

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué, un couteau de combat est un couteau conçu pour l'usage militaire, spécialement pour le combat rapproché. Nous avons vu les différents mouvements qui se situent en deux catégories, lesquelles ? _Demanda Tonio_.

- L'attaque et la défense, _répondit Harry_

- Très bien reprenons ce que tu as appris….je t'écoutes.

- Pour des attaques au couteau, le geste est vraiment lent et téléphoné lorsque l'on dégage, ne pas vous retrouver dos au porteur de l'arme car là... plus de moyen de se défendre. Nous avons vu les mouvements d'Indonésie, où l'on trouve essentiellement le Pencak Silat. Pencak signifie "mouvements formels". Les techniques sont composées de frappes, de saisies, de projections et de clés. En plus du Buah Kunci Mati (clés) il existe une série de mouvements, le Pukulan (combat), composée de divers types de frappes visant les points vitaux. On trouve également des techniques de combat au sol, telles que les Gerakan Harimau ("mouvements du tigre").

- Très bien Harry, tu as appris et maîtrisé très vite toutes ces techniques, _s'exclama Tonio extatique_. Maintenant passons à la manipulation du couteau papillon (autrement appelé Balisong), c'est un mouvement d'attaque. »

Harry refit le mouvement que lui avait montré Tonio, plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne soit satisfait.

Ils terminèrent la séance par le moment de détente en lançant des lames sur des cibles. Harry appréciait vraiment cet art, il fallait de la concentration et de la précision. Tonio de son côté n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir, Harry était un bon élève, et Tonio était admiratif de la maîtrise à laquelle il était parvenu en une semaine. Bien sûr Tonio avait remarqué que cela plaisait à Harry, et qu'il travaillait avec sérieux et persévérance. Finalement c'était normal, ils avaient ça dans le sang les Zabini.

Harry et Tonio étaient assis sur le tatami, buvant une bière au beurre et discutant tranquillement.

« C'était notre dernière séance je crois…c'est demain que tu pars au sanctuaire ? _Demanda Tonio_.

- Oui, Draco et Blaise ont fini les préparatifs, ils sont excités comme des puces. Au fait, merci tonton Tonio pour les cours, c'était vraiment bien, _dit Harry avec une petite voie enfantine, qui les fit rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux, Harry ajouta_, il faut que j'aille ce soir au ministère pour Sirius, Sévérus m'accompagnera. »

**POV Sirius**

Sirius arrêta sa monture hors d'haleine, Actarus se retourna et fit revenir sur ses pas son sombral.

« Alors fatigué ? _Demanda Actarus d'une voix moqueuse_.

- Non, ça va.

- Rentrons tranquillement, et profitons de cette belle matinée, _proposa le vampire_. »

Actarus approcha sa monture et saisit la nuque de Sirius pour lui voler un baiser, il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent Sirius était haletant et Actarus très satisfait de son effet. Sirius ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être, en tournant son visage vers le soleil déjà chaud, et en respirant l'air pur et vivifiant. Tous les matins, depuis leur arrivée, ils faisaient une promenade à dos de Sombrals. Actarus lui avait expliqué que c'était le meilleur moyen de découvrir l'immense domaine. Sirius devait reconnaître, qu'il avait en effet vu des paysages magnifiques. L'exercice physique lui avait également fait beaucoup de bien, cela lui avait permis de se défouler, et de se griser de cette sensation de liberté lorsque son sombral partait au galop dans une plaine. La vue de la nature sans barrière s'étendant à l'infini, remuait quelque chose de sauvage en lui. Actarus lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en Irlande.

La semaine s'était passée étonnement bien et vite pour Sirius. Lorsqu'Actarus l'avait enlevé, ils avaient utilisé un portoloin, qui les avait conduits aux portes d'un manoir très ancien, sombre et lugubre, donc c'est avec étonnement que Sirius avait découvert que l'intérieur était d'un luxe inouï. . La sophistication, la qualité de l'ameublement, les œuvres d'arts, la recherche du moindre détail avec un goût pour le raffinement, faisait du manoir Gordon un écrin de toute beauté. Actarus l'avait installé dans la chambre communicante avec la sienne. Il s'était comporté avec respect et sollicitude, le comblant d'une multitude d'attentions. Ainsi il lui avait offert une nouvelle garde-robe de chez le meilleur tailleur de Londres. Un soir Actarus l'avait emmené par portoloin à Paris, pour un repas aux chandelles dans un restaurant tzigane. Un autre jour il avait loué un circuit automobile, afin que Sirius essaye différentes voitures de courses, il l'avait également emmené dans un parc d'attraction moldu, où Sirius s'était amusé comme un petit fou. Il lui avait fait rencontrer la responsable d'un refuge pour chien, pour lequel Actarus aidait financièrement, et Sirius s'était amusé longuement avec les animaux, prenant sa forme animagi, et jouant avec eux. Ils avaient aussi passé une journée dans les Alpes à faire du ski. A la fin de la semaine Sirius était fatigué, mais comblé. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé.

Et, il y avait aussi toutes les petites attentions envers sa personne, quand il lui faisait un compliment, lui ouvrait une porte, lui caressait doucement la main, les moments de complicités partagés, la rose différente chaque matin sur son oreiller au réveil…

Actarus lui avait raconté son histoire, il était un très vieux vampire ayant vécu à l'époque romaine, il avait été sénateur pour le consul de Rome. Il avait été mordu alors qu'il revenait de mission à Pompéi. Il avait traversé les siècles seul, ne découvrant jamais celui avec qui il pourrait unir sa vie. Il était resté longtemps en Hongrie, où il avait partagé la vie des gens du voyage, les bohémiens. Et un jour, il avait vu un enfant de six ans dans la maison de son père, il était alors devenu l'avocat de la famille Black. A la vue de Sirius, il était tombé sous son charme, Actarus avait su qu'il lui était destiné. Il lui avait laissé le temps de grandir, et puis Sirius avait été emprisonné, puis il était devenu un fugitif, puis il avait été déclaré mort. Alors Actarus s'était enfermé chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne fasse appel à lui.

Sirius était littéralement sous le charme du ténébreux vampire, et ne souhaitait que balayer la lueur de tristesse qui brillait par moment dans ses yeux. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps. Le désir n'avait cessé de monter et de le consumer. Il avait fait quelques tentatives maladroites pour charmer le vampire, mais malgré qu'il sente son désir, Actarus avait voulu patienter, rendant Sirius fou de cette attente. Ce soir il devait donner sa réponse…et ce soir il avait choisi d'unir sa vie au vampire qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

Lorsque Sirius lui dit qu'il l'avait choisi, il vit la joie illuminer Actarus. Car jusqu'au dernier moment le vampire avait douté que Sirius le rejoigne pour l'éternité. Il lui expliqua ensuite le déroulement du rituel pour devenir Calice, et Sirius réclama un baiser pour sceller leur accord. Le baiser fut doux, passionné et enivrant. Actarus le prit dans ses bras et le déposa au creux de son lit avec un sourire plein de promesses que lui renvoya Sirius. Sirius se débarrassa de sa chemise et se rallongea regardant son vampire, avec envie.

« Je vais être doux Sirius, détend-toi, tu ne sentiras qu'une petite piqûre, _dit Actarus qui se pencha doucement vers le cou de Sirius_ »

Lui tournant la tête, humant avec délice son odeur, sa langue remonta lentement le tracé de la veine jugulaire, ceci déclencha des frissons incontrôlables en Sirius. Actarus posa doucement sa main sur son poignet pour contrôler tout mouvement de recul, et enfonça doucement ses canines dans le cou de son calice. Il aspira avec délectation le doux nectar, se gorgeant de sa saveur et de son parfum. Quand il eut finit, d'un coup de langue il referma la blessure, puis se mordit le poignet et le présenta devant la bouche de Sirius.

« Bois mon ange, _dit Actarus la voix voilée par l'émotion_. »

Sirius bu à petites gorges le liquide chaud et épais qui avait un goût de fer. Actarus enleva délicatement son poignet, et referma la plaie. Sirius se sentit sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il perçu juste la voix de son vampire avant de sombrer dans les limbes.

« Dors mon amour, nous finaliserons le lien demain, je veille sur toi. »

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, il chercha la présence d'Actarus.

« Je suis là mon aimé »

Actarus le rejoignit nu dans le lit, et se colla à son corps brûlant. Sirius ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements durant son sommeil. Doucement Actarus l'embrassa, caressant tendrement son corps. Sirius le repoussa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête avec cette douceur, je veux de la passion, que tu me brûles, je veux que tu me fasses fondre » _s'exclama fougueusement Sirius_.

Les yeux jaunes devinrent or en fusion et Actarus se jeta avec passion sur un Sirius plus qu'impatient de répondre à sa fougue. Il l'embrassa enfin avec une ivresse divine, dévorant sa bouche de sa langue, la suçant, l'aspirant dans un ballet effréné. Ses yeux se remplirent de désir quand Sirius avança à quatre pattes vers lui, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. La main du calice se dirigea vers le sexe de son vampire qu'il prit en main avec vigueur. Sirius fit courir la pointe du sexe d'Actarus contre ses fesses, jouant avec leurs nerfs à tous deux. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il dut secouer la tête pour voir Actarus correctement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement devant l'expression médusée de celui-ci. Actarus luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais sa respiration s'entrechoquait chaque fois que l'extrémité de son sexe effleurait l'anus de Sirius.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Demanda ce dernier. Actarus frissonna et secoua la tête. Sirius fit quelques mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe du vampire, le faisant gémir. Il humidifia son anus de sa salive et s'installa à califourchon pour s'empaler d'un mouvement lent mais ferme sur la verge du vampire, avec un cri de soulagement. Actarus haleta de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit emplir son amour, il passa ses mains sur son corps pinçant, les mamelons, caressant la verge avec vigueur. Il regardait avec passion Sirius la tête projetée en arrière, dans un mouvement d'abandon magnifique. Et cela l'enflamma plus que tout. Sirius se déchaîna, allant à un rythme effréné, Actarus l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, une main tenant le sexe suintant, l'autre accompagnant le mouvement des hanches. Et très vite Sirius cria de plaisir en jouissant sur Actarus. Il se laissa tomber sur lui haletant.

Actarus, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir, il échangea leurs positions d'un coup de reins et commença à lui faire la meilleure fellation de sa vie, léchant avec délectation les traînées de sperme, il rendit vite toute sa vigueur à Sirius. Le vampire se positionna entre ses cuisses, le pénétra de nouveau et entama de langoureux mouvement de hanches, qui firent crier Sirius de plaisir. Actarus gémissait à chaque mouvement le propulsant dans Sirius. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et quand il sentit l'anus se resserrer, et la jouissance exploser en Sirius, Actarus le mordit et jouit à son tour dans un élan de bonheur fou.

« Alors je t'ai fait fondre ? _Demanda Actarus haletant_.

- Tu as déclenché un incendie plutôt…tu savais que ta morsure avait provoqué une deuxième vague de jouissance ? Tu vas te retrouver avec un calice accro et souvent en manque, vampire de mon cœur. »

Actarus émit un petit rire de joie avant de resserrer le corps de Sirius contre lui, qui fut que trop heureux de se blottir contre lui.

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps Sirius, _murmura Actarus_. »

Sirius redevint sérieux à ces mots, et regarda Actarus.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Actarus, je t'ai tellement rêvé, et je t'ai enfin trouvé, _dit Sirius émue._. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, puis Actarus s'éloigna des lèvres tentatrices, il voulait que son Calice mange quelque chose.

« Sirius, Harry part demain, je lui ai fixé rendez-vous au ministère, il faut qu'il soit là pour légaliser ton retour, un elfe va t'apporter un plateau repas, ensuite il faut que tu dormes un peu, la création du lien fatigue, _lui dit Actarus. »_

Sirius s'étira de tout son long en baillant et donna son accord pour le programme.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Neville**

Cette semaine avec ses parents avait transformé Neville, il se sentait plus fort, et tellement heureux. Et tout cela il le devait à Harry. Neville trouva Harry qui revenait de son entraînement avec Tonio, il devait lui parler.

« Harry tu es de retour, tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ? _Demanda Neville_.

- Oui bien sûr mais je n'ai qu'une heure, j'ai rendez-vous au ministère.

- Je voulais dans un premier temps te remercier encore pour mes parents.

- Je t'en prie, vont-ils mieux ?

- Oui, avec mami Augusta nous leur avons raconté tout ce qui s'est passé, et ils veulent te parler. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et suivit Neville dans la chambre de ses parents. Lorsqu'Harry entra il les trouva assis dans le coin salon de leur chambre. Ils avaient encore mauvaise mine et semblaient fatigués.

« Monsieur et madame Londubat, bonjour, _salua Harry_

- Harry, tu peux nous appeler Alice et Franck, dit Alice, installe toi, toi aussi Neville. »

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table.

« Nous voulions vous remercier pour nous avoir sorti de notre coma magique, vous et Sévérus, aucun mot ne sauraient exprimer ce que cela représente, _dit Frank_.

- Je vous en prie, n'en parlons plus cela me gêne beaucoup, _répondit Harry._

- Harry, Neville et Augusta nous ont expliqué la situation, et nous aimerions nous engager auprès de toi, nous aussi. Nous étions des amis proches de tes parents.

- Je dois vous dire avant tout, que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange nous ont rejoint, Neville a dû vous expliquer qu'elle a agi sous l'influence d'une potion de loyauté, aussi je peux comprendre que vous ne prêtiez pas de serments, _termina Harry_. »

Il y eu un long moment de silence, les Londubat étaient pensif. Les époux échangèrent un regard.

« Effectivement c'est un sujet sensible pour nous, nous serons de ton côté et garderons tes secrets, mais il nous est difficile de les accepter, pour le moment, _dit Frank_.

- Je m'en doutais, et sachez que je ne vous en veux pas pour votre décision. J'aurais une proposition à vous faire. Je possède une villa sur une île au Mexique, je pense que cela vous ferait du bien de vous y ressourcer, et de faire le point sur votre vie, _proposa timidement Harry_. »

Après une concertation les Londubats acceptèrent, il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain sous un charme de glamour, et qu'ils avertiraient Augusta de leur décision. Neville regrettait le départ de ses parents, mais il comprenait que cela leur ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne put empêcher la tristesse d'apparaître sur son visage. Harry le remarqua et proposa à Neville de les accompagner au sanctuaire, à la condition que Draco et Blaise puisse modifier les bagages.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc avertir leurs amis.

**Fin du POV**

Harry et Sévérus rencontrèrent Maître Gordon et Sirius au ministère devant le bureau du recensement. Harry avait eu juste le temps de se doucher et de se changer pour partir avec Sévérus au ministère. Il était impatient de revoir Sirius, et c'est fébrilement qu'il le chercha du regard. Enfin il le repéra et les deux sorciers s'observèrent longuement, avant de s'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra longuement.

« Harry je suis heureux de te revoir, _dit Sirius_.

- Moi aussi, tu as l'air en pleine forme, _répondit Harry en s'écartant doucement de Sirius pour le regarder._

- Oui, je te raconterais mais j'ai passé une semaine extraordinaire. Harry je dois te dire que je suis le calice d'Actarus à présent.

- Je m'en doutais un peux, es-tu heureux ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Oui, plus que je ne l'imaginais, je comprends mieux ce que tu ressens pour Sévérus maintenant, mais Harry cela ne change pas que je serais toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai dit je t'aime comme mon fils, _dit Sirius angoissé que Harry comprenne_.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, et puis même si nous sommes tous les deux mariés à présent, cela ne changera rien.

- Tu as raison Harry, tu sais je ne vais plus pouvoir t'accompagner au sanctuaire, maintenant que je suis un calice, _dit Sirius d'une voie gênée_.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne te fais pas de soucis…_commença Harry_.

- Quoi, vous partez pour le sanctuaire ? Alors je dois vous dire que je connais quelqu'un là-bas, il s'agit d'un ami vampire Ebénézer Grhams, il pourra vous aider, _coupa Maître Gordon_.

- Vous connaissez du monde là-bas ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle, qui est-il ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Un vieil ami, et un vampire très ancien et puissant, il vous aidera, _dit Maître Gordon_.

- Bien allons remplir ces parchemins, ne restons pas trop longtemps au ministère, _s'exclama Sévérus avec impatience_. »

Les quatre sorciers pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Ils y trouvèrent un petit fonctionnaire à lunettes gribouillant sur des parchemins. Maître Gordon toussota pour attirer son attention.

« Je suis Maître Gordon, voici les documents officieux de Gringotts afin de reconnaître l'identité de mon client Sirius Black comme vivant, suite à une malencontreuse erreur administrative. »

Le petit sorcier adressa à peine un petit regard blasé, avant de saisir les documents. « Le susnommé Sirius Black, doit mettre une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin, devant un fonctionnaire accrédité pour valider le fait. »

Actarus prit délicatement la main de Sirius, et mordit un doigt, puis en tenant la main au-dessus du parchemin, laissa tomber une goutte de sang. Le fonctionnaire le prit, le tamponna, et les rangea dans un dossier.

« L'enregistrement sera fait, demain matin, _dit-il d'une voix fluette_. »

Les trois sorciers le dévisagèrent avec effarement, ce gratte-papiers n'avait même pas réagit à l'annonce du retour de Sirius Black. Maître Gordon, sortit d'autres parchemins.

« Ces documents sont pour l'enregistrement de nouveaux membres dans la famille Black, et cela reconnu par le chef de famille Seth Orion Black ici présent, _dit Actarus_. »

Le sorcier prit les documents, et les observa minutieusement.

« Donc, d'après ces parchemins, Androméda Black Tonks, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black Malefoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Nympadora Black Tonks et Draco Black Malefoy sont réintégrés dans la famille, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, _dit Harry_.

- Vous êtes le chef de famille ? _Demanda le petit sorcier_. »

Au mouvement affirmatif d'Harry, il lui tendit une plume.

« Veuillez signer ici, et apposer le sceau du chef de famille. »

Harry prit la plume, et apposa sa signature, puis il fit apparaître sa chevalière et posa le chaton de la bague sur le parchemin qui fuma brièvement, avant de laisser les armoiries des Black.

« Bien tout est en règle. Bonne journée Messieurs. »

Harry, Sévérus, Sirius et Actarus sortirent du bureau et se regardèrent un peu hébété, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se firent leurs adieux, Maître Gordon tenant à rentrer rapidement car Sirius était fatigué. Harry et Sirius promirent de se revoir dès leur retour. Sévérus demanda à Harry de l'attendre dans le hall du ministère, car il devait passer en coup de vent voir Arthur, qui était venu déposer une demande de congé à durée indéterminée. Harry attendit dans le hall, espérant que Sévérus ne serait pas long à revenir.

**POV Hermione**

Hermione sortait de ses cours d'auror, ce n'était pas une réussite, avec la perte de ses pouvoirs, elle avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser des sorts simples. Et cela sous le regard indifférent et supérieur de Ron. Ça l'énervait vraiment. La semaine avait été horrible, Ron ne voyait plus qu'Elisa, et ça jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Même s'il revenait en rampant devant elle, Hermione lui ferait payer son abandon à cet idiot. Elle avait dû demander à un sorcier croisé dans le ministère de lui dupliquer ses pilules, inventant une histoire de mère malade. Hermione n'aurait surtout pas voulu échouer ou faire une erreur en jetant le sort elle-même. Elle en était là, elle, l'une des plus brillantes sorcières…quelle misère. Son traitement sous antidépresseurs et anxiolytique la calmait, mais cela avait des effets secondaires : céphalées, vertiges, insomnie, baisse de la libido, et des périodes d'agitation, d'hostilité.

Elle réfléchit à son plan pour approcher Lord Black. Il fallait qu'elle se glisse à une réunion officielle où il serait pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses filets. Pour cela, elle avait une arme secrète, une bague ayant un crochet enduit d'un philtre d'attraction totale. Cela ne marchait que si le sorcier n'aimait personne. Mais aux renseignements qu'elle avait réussi à trouver, il était toujours célibataire. Elle regarda la bague à son doigt avec jubilation. Elle traversait le hall du ministère pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle le vit. Hermione resta statufiée, admirant la beauté du sorcier. Il portait une élégante robe de sorcier noir moirée, mettant en valeur son corps magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur d'ébène laissés libre autour de son visage, la couleur dorée de son visage appétissant mettant en valeur ses yeux vert étincellent. Hermione sentit son cœur bondir devant tant de charme et de sensualité. « Seth » susurrât-elle avec envie, se délectant de la saveur de son nom sur sa langue.

Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Hermione ne s'y trompa pas c'était une chance unique d'arriver à ses fins. Mais elle revenait de ses cours, elle n'était pas élégante avec sa robe sale flottante autour d'elle, et l'odeur de transpiration qu'elle dégageait après une journée d'intenses efforts physiques, sans compter ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle alla donc rapidement se cacher derrière un pilier pour métamorphoser sa tenue. Au lieu d'obtenir la tenue fraîche et distinguée qu'elle souhaitait, ses vêtements se transformèrent en une mini-jupe en cuir rouge avec des bas résilles, des talons aiguilles et un bustier avec un profond décolleté. Hermions ragea, puis se dit que cela pourrait l'aider. Elle prit six antidépresseurs, et s'avança résolument vers Lord Black. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas c'est que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte blonde assez terne et qu'elle était maquillée à outrance.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione granger, nous nous étions rencontrés à la lecture du testament de Sirius Black. »

Lord Black eu l'air très choqué lorsqu'il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir la parcourir lorsque son regard parcouru son corps. Elle ne remarqua pas la moue horrifiée que fit Seth.

« Euh Bonjour, je ne me souviens pas…_répondit Seth_.

- Si vous m'invitez à boire un verre je dirais oui…_fit Hermione avec une mimique aguicheuse_.

- Si vous étiez belle je l'aurais fait, _répondit Seth dégoûté_. »

Hermione se renfrogna, il ne devait pas aimer les tenues moldues, pour un sang pur c'était logique. Elle prit une pose suggestive, écartant les cuisses et se penchant pour montrer son décolleté, et se rapprocha de lui.

« Ne dites pas cela, j'ai des robes sorcières ravissantes, de plus je suis très intelligente, et je ne demande qu'à vous connaître….mieux, _susurra Hermione_.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, _répondit Seth hargneux_. »

Hermione énervée, attrapa la main de Lord Black et le piqua de sa bague. Seth retira vivement sa main pour la frotter en lui lançant un regard furibond.

« Que m'avez-vous fait espèce de folle ? » _Dit Seth furieux_.

Hermione le dévisageait avec anxiété attendant que se manifestent les premiers signes d'attraction. Elle était excitée au plus haut point, imaginant déjà le Lord se jeter sur ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

C'est alors que Sévérus Snape apparut, et enlaça la taille de Lord Black de son bras.

« Mademoiselle Granger, pour une surprise… puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à mon époux ? _Demanda Snape d'un ton glacial_. »

Harry remarqua le regard appuyé et dégoûté que Sévérus jetait sur le décolleté d'Hermione.

« En même temps, elle a raison d'en profiter. Dans cinq ans, ils lui tomberont aux genoux, _lança Seth perfide_. »

Sévérus émit un petit rire goguenard, puis prit la main de Harry et observa la petite plaie, il l'approcha de son nez pour la respirer, posa le bout de sa langue sur la plaie, puis cracha au sol. Tout en retournant un regard méprisant vers Hermione.

« C'est un philtre d'attraction totale, il devrait être sans effets, mais prends ça, cela neutralisera et éliminera tout risque potentiel. »

Sévérus tendit à Harry une potion qu'il dissimulait dans sa robe, Harry la but aussitôt en lui laçant un regard reconnaissant.

« Mais, mais…. ce n'est pas possible, il est trop beau pour vous, vous êtes vieux et moche, vous ne pouvez pas être mariés. C'est répugnant, vous êtes écœurants ! _criait à présent Hermione d'une voie hystérique_.

- Je vous interdis d'insulter mon mari espèce de bouse de dragon dégénérée, il est bien plus beau, séduisant, et plus intelligent que vous, _répondit Seth furieux_.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, Granger. Vous êtes une petite sorcière pathétique, _renchérit Sévérus d'une voix polaire_.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas aimer cette chauve-souris graisseuse, c'est un semblant d'homme, c'est contre nature, c'est moi que vous devez choisir, _cria Hermione_.

- Pas pour tout un empire, je suis gay et marié avec le meilleur sorcier du monde magique, _répondit Seth méprisant_.

- Granger a semble-t-il du mal à se trouver un homme, pour recourir à ces pratiques vulgaires_, dit Sévérus d'un ton narquois._

-Tu as raison, c'est une évidence. Je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi à l'avenir, _lui dit Seth. Puis il se tourna vers Sévérus et l'embrassa passionnément_. »

Hermione fut prise d'un élan de rage énorme et voulu donner un coup de pied dans la jambe de Seth, mais elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de ses talons, et tomba au sol les cuisses écartées, mortifiée de honte. Autour d'eux s'était formé un attroupement de sorciers, très curieux et outrés de ce qui se passait. Un homme portant une tenue d'auror sortie du groupe.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? _Demanda l'auror d'une voix autoritaire_.

- Cette créature m'a piqué la main avec sa bague, celle-ci contenait un philtre d'attraction total _dit Seth en montrant sa main_. »

L'auror prit la main et regarda la petite plaie. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione tétanisée au sol. Il se baissa, attrapa la main pourvue d'une bague.

« Faites attention cette bague est munie d'un crochet empoisonné _indiqua Sévérus_. »

L'auror hocha la tête et retira la bague du doigt avec précaution, il constata qu'en effet il y avait un petit hameçon suintant accroché à l'anneau.

« Mademoiselle, je vous arrête pour agression sur un sorcier, et veuillez avoir une tenue descente au sein du ministère, je vous prie. »

L'auror la redressa et emmena un Hermione en pleure avec lui. Les sorciers s'exclamaient sur leurs passages, insultant Hermione, la traitant de moldue et de sang de bourbe. Ce fut sous les hués qu'elle disparut avec l'auror au sein d'un couloir sombre.

**Fin du POV**

Harry et Sévérus rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy. Draco, Blaise et Neville les attendaient, leur disant que tout était prêt pour le départ. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée à rire de ce qui s'était passé au ministère avec Hermione. Draco et Blaise voulurent absolument voir le souvenir. Harry le mit dans une pensine, Neville et Lucius voulurent regarder aussi. A leur sortie, ils ne cessaient de se tordre de rire en parlant de la jupe de cuir rouge, et de son humiliation. Arthur les rejoignit peu de temps après, il dormait au château afin de pouvoir partir tous ensembles. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt car ils allaient se lever aux aurores le lendemain.

La nuit fut courte. Après un petit déjeuner, Blaise et Draco distribuèrent à chacun un sac à dos contenant le matériel pour l'expédition. Tous étaient très excités par l'aventure dans laquelle ils allaient se lancer. Ils transplanèrent à Stonehenge. C'était dans la plaine de Salisbury que se dressait depuis cinq mille ans le plus beau monument mégalithique d'Europe. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ils furent impressionnés par la majesté de l'ancien site druidique. C'était un grand monument mégalithique composé d'un ensemble de structures circulaires concentriques. Ils purent sentir la magie primaire qui planait sur ses lieux, c'était réellement impressionnant.

« Harry, as-tu le médaillon ? _Demanda Sévérus. »_

Harry le sortit de sous sa chemise, il détacha la chaîne de son cou pour l'observer. Il était composé d'une grosse pierre verte, ronde et bombée en son centre. Tout le pourtour était fait d'une bande garnie de runes dorées, puis d'un ensemble de pics ressemblant à des rayons de soleil.

Les sorciers se réunirent autour d'eux observant le médaillon avec fascination.

« Je me souviens de ce que m'avait écrit Sirius, il disait : « …_il existe un domaine magique appelé Le Sanctuaire, ce domaine abrite toutes les créatures magiques existantes ou ayant existées, il y a au centre du domaine un manoir, dans ce manoir vis une femme, Estrie, elle est le chef de ce domaine, elle t'aidera. Pour que tu puisses accéder à ce domaine et qu'elle t'apporte son aide je te donne le médaillon de Darras. Il faudra que tu te rendes à Stonehenge, là-bas manipules le médaillon, une porte devrait s'ouvrir… » __Récita Harry d'un ton concentré_.

-Cherchons un endroit ou l'énergie magique semble plus concentrée, _dit Arthur. »_

Tous se mirent à la recherche d'un courant de magie plus fort que ce qu'ils ressentaient sur le site. Au bout d'un moment on entendit la voix excitée de Neville.

« Venez, vite, je crois que je l'ai trouvé, _criait Neville_. »

Tous se précipitèrent vers un énorme mégalithe qui semblait pulser.

« Vite, que chacun pose sa main sur Harry…. Harry approche toi et tend le médaillon vers la pierre, _dit Sévérus avec impatience_. »

Harry s'avança doucement vers la pierre, il avait conscience que ses amis gardaient un contact corporel avec lui. Il tendit le médaillon vers le mégalithe, qui sembla aimanté soudainement, quand il entra en contact avec la pierre, une lueur verte éblouissante les enveloppa et ils disparurent.


	24. Le sanctuaire

**CHAPITRE 24 Le SANCTUAIRE**

Le groupe de sorciers réapparut au milieu d'un halo vert, ils attendirent que la lumière s'atténue, puis disparaisse pour ouvrir des yeux étonnés. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un désert de sable d'un jaune très pâle. Le soleil brûlant était haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage, et la température était caniculaire. A l'horizon, quel que soit la direction où l'on se tournait, il n'y avait que des étendues désertiques et des dunes de sable. Ils se regardèrent consternés.

« Déjà, il faut se couvrir la tête, se protéger de la chaleur, et vérifier nos provisions d'eau, _intervint Arthur. »_

Tous posèrent leur sac à dos au sol et modifièrent leurs tenues. Draco avait eu la bonne idée de joindre à leurs trousseaux une longue écharpe de coton, ils s'en confectionnèrent une coiffe. Chacun pu se changer et se sentit mieux. Ensuite Neville sortit sa baguette pour invoquer un verre d'eau, il commençait à souffrir de la chaleur. Mais le sort ne fonctionna pas, à son grand affolement. Ils sortirent alors tous leurs baguettes, mais le sortilège ne marchait pas, ils en essayèrent d'autres, mais aucun ne fonctionnaient. C'était comme s'ils agitaient des morceaux de bois dans le vide. Cette constatation les effraya, leurs magies semblaient bloquées.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous faire sans magie ? Et qu'elle direction prendre ? _Demanda Blaise_.

- Nous aviserons _dit Arthur_, cela va rendre les choses difficiles, si nous n'avons plus de magie.

- Et pour l'eau ? Contrôler vos réserves chacun, _dit Sévérus_. »

Mais le moral baissa, lorsqu'ils découvrirent les provisions d'eau…ils n'avaient que trois litres par personnes. Sévérus inquiet, releva la tête.

« Il va falloir trouver rapidement un point d'eau, sinon nous ne tiendrons pas dans cette fournaise, _dit-il préoccupé_. »

Harry était très anxieux par la situation, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il regarda pensivement le médaillon qu'il tenait à la main, et soudain fixa avec étonnement un petit point d'un vert plus soutenu qui clignotait sur le rebord de la grosse pierre verte. Aussitôt il interpella ses compagnons pour leur faire constater l'anomalie.

« La pierre a peut-être subit un choc durant le transfert, _dit Draco_.

- Non elle ne semble pas fêlée, _l'informa Blaise_. »

Ils se plongèrent dans une intense réflexion.

« Et si…si c'était comme une direction à prendre, _dit Neville d'une petite voix._

- Mais oui, comme les boussoles moldues ! _s'exclama Arthur._

- Donc, nous pouvons partir dans la direction qu'indique ce point, sur le médaillon ? De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, _conclu Sévérus_.

- C'est notre seule indice sérieux…essayons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre alternatives, _dit Harry_. »

Ils reprirent chacun leur sac, Harry prenant la tête du groupe. Il passa la chaîne du médaillon autour du cou, et prit la direction sud-ouest qu'indiquait le point lumineux. Au bout de trois heures de marches, ils n'en pouvaient plus, avancer dans le sable était pénible et fatiguant. Ils étaient tous trempés par la transpiration, et n'avaient pas parlé, la chaleur, le sable, et l'angoisse desséchant leurs gorges. Leurs yeux les brûlaient à cause de la réverbération du soleil, sur les dunes.

« Harry, le point a-t-il bougé ? _Demanda Sévérus._

- Non, toujours la même direction.

- Nous devrions monter la tente, et nous reposer, marchons de nuit, nous ne supporterons pas la traversée de ce désert sinon_, dit Arthur d'une voix exténuée. »_

Draco sortit la tente et la déplia avec l'aide de Blaise. Elle fut rapidement installée. Les sorciers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Draco mis en route un système sorcier d'air conditionné, et dès que la température se refroidit, ils se sentirent mieux. La tente était simple, pourvue de trois chambres doubles et d'une salle de bain.

« Nous n'y avions pas pensé, mais nous aurons de l'eau qui sera fournie par la tente, _après que Blaise ait vérifié qu'un robinet fonctionnait_. »

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à ce constat.

« Draco, pour la nourriture, combien de jours pouvons-nous tenir ? _Demanda Neville_.

- Trois jours, en se rationnant cinq, _dit sombrement Draco_

- T'en fais pas Draco, ça va aller, _dit Blaise optimiste_.

- Comment veux-tu que cela aille ? Nous n'avons plus de magie, nous ne pouvons pas faire jaillir d'eau, faire de sorts d'allégement sur nos sac, et si on nous attaque comment nous défendrons-nous ? _Annonça, fataliste, Draco avec beaucoup d'énervement._

- Draco à raison, cherchez chacun une arme, si nous sommes attaqués nous devons pouvoir nous défendre comme des moldus, _dit Arthur_. »

Harry, Blaise et Sévérus prirent des couteaux dans la cuisine, Neville un club de golf, Arthur une hachette et Draco le bâton d'un balai. Neville prépara un thé très sucré, pour reconstituer leurs réserves d'énergie. Ensuite chacun alla s'allonger pour essayer de dormir un peu. Draco et Blaise, prirent une chambre, Arthur et Neville l'autre, et Sévérus et Harry la dernière. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Harry se blottit dans les bras de Sévérus.

« Je suis inquiet Sév, et si nous ne trouvons pas à temps cette femme, Estrie ? Nous n'avons plus de magie, et si peu de vivres, _dit Harry abattu_.

- Harry, nous avons ton médaillon, garde courage, tu es juste fatigué, dors. »

Sévérus lui caressa gentiment sa tête pour l'apaiser, Harry s'endormit doucement. Sévérus ne dormit pas, il garda les yeux ouverts, fixant le mur. Tous purent prendre du repos, mais ils dormirent peu, toutefois cela leur permis de reconstituer leurs forces.

Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Neville et Harry préparèrent le repas. Ils mangèrent avec délectation des spaghettis bolognaise, puis ils replièrent la tente et se remirent en route. La nuit était tombée, et les températures chutèrent, chacun sortit un pull, en râlant sur ces modifications de températures extrêmes. Ils reprirent leur marche, qui fut moins pénible, la lune et les étoiles éclairaient leur route, le désert la nuit était magnifique, et se nimbait de différents tons de bleus. Les sorciers contemplèrent émerveillés la voûte céleste, jamais ils n'avaient vu autant d'étoiles. Vers les quatre heures du matin de gros nuages firent leur apparition, cachant la faible clarté des astres, rendant leur progression difficile. Leurs muscles hurlaient sous les efforts qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs corps.

« Nous avons changé de direction, nous marchons au nord à présent, _dit Harry_.

- J'espère que cela veut dire que nous arrivons, le sac à dos me cisaille les épaules et je suis fatigué, _se plaignit Draco_.

- Chut, taisez-vous, j'entends quelque chose, _dit Blaise_. »

Aussitôt les sorciers firent silence, et guettèrent le cœur battant le moindre son. Ils entendirent un frottement, puis un ensemble de pas piétinant et précipités, puis plus rien.

« Remettons nous en marche, sortez vos armes, et tenez-vous prêts, _dit Sévérus nerveusement_. »

Tout d'un coup l'obscurité environnante devient angoissante, et menaçante. Dès qu'ils se remirent en marchent, le piétinement reprit, cette fois le bruit semblait provenir de chacun de leurs flans. Les sorciers devinrent nerveux, et accélèrent le rythme de la marche. Le piétinement continuait en les suivant, à présent ils entendaient des cris sauvages et aigus. Une tension effroyable augmenta parmi les sorciers.

« Arrêtez-vous, cela nous encercle, formez un cercle, vite _dit Sévérus_. »

Aussitôt, les attaques commencèrent. Les attaquants avaient de longues aiguilles de fer aiguisées et ils voulaient les transpercer avec. Neville éclata une tête avec son club de golf, Draco envoya un violent coup dans le ventre de l'une des créatures avec son bâton. Blaise ne put éviter l'une des aiguilles et se fit transpercer le bras, aussitôt Harry plongea, et fit son mouvement d'éventration avec son couteau sur la créature. Les hurlements des créatures guerrières étaient assourdissants, et elles effrayèrent les sorciers, qui se défendaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sévérus d'un coup habile de couteau réussit à en égorger une autre, mais Arthur, rata sa cible avec sa hachette et se fit transpercer la jambe. Neville vint aussitôt à son aide et explosa le crâne de la créature avec le club de golf. Harry réussit à en tuer plusieurs, mais il fut submergé par le nombre, Draco et Sévérus se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Harry avait une très mauvaise blessure au ventre, et au bras. Le jour commença à poindre, et les créatures disparurent.

Les sorciers s'écroulèrent dans le sable épuisés et terrifiés. Sévérus se précipita vers Harry, il prit ses potions de soins qu'il avait accrochés autour de sa taille, et rapidement versa une fiole arrêtant les hémorragies et fermant les plaies. Il lui fit prendre de la potion reconstituante, puis circula dans le groupe soignant les diverses blessures. Harry resta allongé en état de choc, les plaies le brûlaient comme si elles étaient encore ouvertes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Cria Draco paniqué_.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucun corps, _dit Arthur_.

- Si là, elles en ont oublié un, _annonça Neville_. »

Sévérus aida Harry à se redresser, ses blessures lui faisaient mal, ils encerclèrent la créature morte reposant sur le sable. Ils la fixèrent hébétés. Elle était hideuse, longue et maigre, sa peau était transparente. On voyait tous ses organes, muscles, et vaisseaux sanguins internes. La tête était effrayante une bouche sans lèvre pleine de dents affûtées comme de petits rasoirs, et des yeux globuleux sans paupières, les pieds étaient fourchus. Les sorciers se mirent à haleter à la vue de cette horreur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? _s'exclama Neville_ »

Un long silence lui répondit, augmentant leur angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas Neville, je ne connais pas cette créature, _répondit Arthur en état de choc_.

- Moi je la connais, _répondit Sévérus d'une voix sinistre_. J'ai vu une gravure dans un livre de magie noire très ancien. C'est une goule, elles mangent la chair humaine, ou bien elles sont cannibales, elles aiment les cimetières où elles déterrent les cadavres pour s'en nourrir. »

Les sorciers reprirent leur marche voulant s'éloigner de cette abomination, mais les blessés ne se sentaient pas bien. Ils durent faire une halte, Draco et Sévérus installèrent la tente et traînèrent ceux qui avaient reçu un coup d'aiguille dans la tente. Arthur, Blaise et Harry s'étaient écroulés dans le sable, gémissant de douleur. Ils commençaient à avoir une forte fièvre, Sévérus les installa dans une chambre, très inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? _Demanda Neville avec angoisse_.

- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai refermé leurs plaies, elles étaient propres….Peut être du poison, mais je n'ai pas de matériel pour faire des recherches_, dit Sévérus énervé_.

- Parrain, il faut réfléchir à nos moyens de défense pour cette nuit, _s'exclama Draco_. »

Sévérus poussa un gros soupire de découragement en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais nous faire un thé, cela nous fera du bien, _proposa Neville_. »

Ils commencèrent à boire la boisson chaude qui leur rendit un peu de lucidité. Mais les trois sorciers étaient livides.

« Nous allons faire des brancards, et nous en tirerons chacun un, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, et leur état ne va pas s'améliorer. Il va falloir marcher dans la journée, et la nuit….que faire ? _S'exclama Sévérus avec dépit_.

- Si seulement nous avions encore notre magie, nous mettrions une barrière de protection, _ragea Draco._

- Mais oui….c'est ça. Je connais un sort de runes, il se base sur l'énergie de la terre, faisons un cercle protecteur autour de notre campement, _dit Sévérus._

- Et si cela ne marchait pas ? La magie est bloquée ici, _répondit Neville_.

- Non Neville, là nous faisons appel aux forces de la terre. Bien Neville prépare nous à manger, je vais vous donner une potion d'énergie, cela nous boostera aujourd'hui. Draco faits les brancards, prends les couvertures et des bouts de bois. De mon côté je vais leur donner un anti-poison général, et je vais les hydrater _dit Sévérus. »_

Ils se mirent au travail et deux heures plus tard, ils reprenaient la route. Sévérus avait pris le médaillon pour s'orienter, il tirait Arthur, le plus lourd. Draco tirait Harry, et Neville s'occupait de Blaise. La potion semblait les avoir soulagé, mais ils avaient perdus connaissance. La marche dans le désert sous un ciel de plomb fut très pénibles, toute les heures ils buvaient et faisaient boire les malades. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils n'eurent pas la force d'installer la tente. Sévérus prit le bâton de Draco et traça le cercle et les runes en récitant une incantation. Neville alluma un feu en récupérant dans la tente qu'il avait déplié trois chaises qu'il brisa. Il leur prépara un repas avec une conserve réchauffée sur le feu, et ils mangèrent en silence, guettant les bruits dans la nuit. Les premières attaques survinrent vers deux heures du matin. Mais le cercle arrêta les goules, ils durent néanmoins subir une partie de la nuit la pression des créatures qui cherchaient à pénétrer avec rage le cercle. Les trois jours suivant furent pareils, les malades n'avaient pas repris connaissance, et leurs compagnons se rongeaient d'inquiétude pour eux.

Enfin le quatrième jour ils arrivèrent à la bordure du désert, dès qu'ils franchirent la limite, le paysage changea brusquement. Il y avait des plantes, des arbres, une forêt bordait une route de terre, la température était douce, avec une brise légère. Ils étaient enfin sortis de l'enfer. Après un moment de repos, où ils s'étaient écroulés au sol. Ils virent venir à eux une étrange créature. Elle avait la peau bleue, avec des oreilles pointus et de longs cheveux blancs. Elle était vêtue de longs voiles blancs vaporeux, elle les salua.

« Bonjour étranger, je me nomme Yor, je ne suis pas hostile et je suis un Sylphe. Quel est le but de votre quête ? _demanda la créature d'une voix chantante_.

- Nous cherchons Estrie, et nos compagnons ont été blessés par des goules, ils ont besoin de soins, _répondit Sévérus en se redressant péniblement_. »

Le Sylphe regarda de ses grands yeux doux les blessés sur le brancard puis les sorciers épuisés. Yor émit un long sifflement mélodieux et deux charrettes tirées par des licornes sortirent de la forêt avec d'autres Sylphes.

« Vous monterez dans un chariot, vos amis malades dans l'autre, ainsi nous pourrons commencer à leur donner les premiers soins. Je vais vous conduire auprès de la Gardienne, nous arriverons en fin de journée. »

Sévérus, Draco et Blaise, furent envahit par un intense sentiment de soulagement, et laissèrent les larmes enfin couler. Quand ils arrivèrent, le jour tombait. Tous les trois avaient somnolé, complètement vidés de leurs forces. Ils avaient découvert une région paisible, et verdoyante. Les trois sorciers regardaient avec étonnement la ville dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, l'ensemble était d'inspiration romaine sans conteste, toutefois ils virent d'étranges construction faites de tours. Ils aperçurent un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche au détour d'une rue, il surplombait la cité tel un temple immense de style romain. Yor, s'approcha de la charrette, et leur parla doucement

« Vos compagnons vont mieux, sauf le jeune homme à la cicatrice, il mettra plus de temps à récupérer. Nous allons vous installer dans vos quartiers, un Sylphe vous conduira aux Thermes pour vous laver, puis vous mangerez et vous vous reposerez. La gardienne vous recevra dans trois jours, ainsi vous et vos amis auront pu reprendre des forces.

- Pour Harry, le jeune homme à la cicatrice puis-je le voir ? _demanda Sévérus avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas eu la force de bouger de la charrette_.

- Nous allons le conduire maintenant voir notre guérisseur, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, vous le verrez demain, _répondit Yor_. »

Sévérus, Draco et Neville furent conduis aux termes, où des Sylphes les déshabillèrent et les firent entrer dans un grand bassin d'eau chaude. Ils les lavèrent malgré les cris farouches de protestation des sorciers. Ils les conduisirent ensuite sur des tables de massages, où ils s'endormirent, soulagés par les attentions que l'on portait à leurs muscles douloureux. Un Sylphe les conduisit à leurs chambres où les attendaient un repas froid. Les trois sorciers épuisés allèrent se coucher. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, en fin de journée, et demandèrent à voir leurs amis. Ils avaient repris connaissance, mais Harry restait encore très faible. Au bout de deux jours, ils pouvaient se déplacer même si leurs forces n'étaient pas revenues. Yor, vint les chercher pour rencontrer la gardienne du Sanctuaire. Il les conduisit vers le temple qu'ils avaient aperçu le premier jour. Yor refusa de répondre à leurs questions, expliquant que la Gardienne leur expliquerait tout.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple blanc en silence, les hauts piliers imposaient le respect. Le bâtiment projetait ses dimensions gigantesques en longueur. Le sol était fait de marbre blanc Ils arrivèrent devant une femme assise dans un siège surélevé, elle fit un signe de la main à Yor, qui fit apparaitre aussitôt six chaises, une table et des rafraîchissements. C'était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bouclés auburn, sa peau était dorée, et elle avait de grands yeux gris. Elle portait une toge romaine, et un fin diadème d'or enserrait sa tête.

« Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir je m'appelle Estrie Vlad D'Ores, je suis la gardienne du Sanctuaire, prenez place je sais que vous avez de nombreuses questions à me poser, dit-elle. »

Les sorciers la saluèrent et se présentèrent, Harry qui avait remis son médaillon se fit connaître. Estrie se leva et commença à parler.

« En Xanadu n'a Khan Kubla  
Un décret imposant les dômes:  
Lorsque Alph , le fleuve sacré, s'est écoulé  
Grâce à l'homme des cavernes incommensurables  
Xanadu naquis d'une mer sans soleil.  
Donc, deux fois cinq miles de la terre fertile  
Avec des murs et des tours ont été ceinturés ronde:  
Et il y avait des jardins lumineux avec rigoles sinueuses,  
Où fleurit beaucoup d'arbres d'encens;  
Et là étaient les forêts anciennes dans les collines,  
Enveloppant les endroits ensoleillés de verdure.  
Je ferais construire ces dômes dans l'air,  
Ces dômes ensoleillés! Les grottes de glace!  
Et tous ceux qui écoutaient devraient les voir  
Et tous devraient pleurer, Attention! Méfiez-vous!  
Ses yeux étincelants, ses cheveux flottants!  
Tisser un cercle autour de lui trois fois,  
Et fermez les yeux avec terreur sacrée »

Extrait (un peu modifié) de _"Kubla Khan, ou une vision dans un rêve. Un fragment."_

« Vous êtes dans la cité de Xanadu, _reprit Estrie_, que cherchez-vous en ces lieux ?

- Nous cherchons des alliés, nous sommes en guerre, et venons demander de l'aide, _répondit Harry impressionné_.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de visite, expliquez-moi votre quête. »

Harry raconta alors son histoire, la vie dans le monde sorcier, la corruption du ministère, la lutte de pouvoir entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. La destruction progressive du monde magique. Enfin sa volonté de tout changer. L'alliance qu'il était en train de créer. Quand il eut finit, Estrie resta pensive, puis reprit la parole.

« Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est le Sanctuaire. C'est le dernier refuge des êtres magiques, le domaine est en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Une année ici, vous coûtera dix jours chez vous. Le domaine est physiquement sur la terre bien qu'il bouge souvent de place, mais invisible au monde magique. La gardienne est le chef du sanctuaire, je dirige deux domaines, celui de la nuit et celui de la lumière. Ainsi chaque domaine est géré par un maître de dôme. Le domaine de la nuit est le territoire des créatures dites sombres, à l'opposé le domaine de la lumière, regroupe les êtres purs et bénéfiques. Je suis prête à vous aider, à vous fournir des alliés ….mais à mes conditions.

- Quels sont ces conditions ? _Demanda Sévérus._

- Je vais vous demander de résider une année ici, je vous répartirais en deux groupes, l'un séjournera pendant six mois dans le domaine de la lumière, l'autre dans celui de la nuit. Au bout de six mois vous changerez de domaine. Si je vous demande cela c'est pour la raison que vous me demandez des alliés, et peut-on avoir des alliés dont on ne sait rien ? Par ailleurs durant votre séjour vous apprendrez les techniques, secrets et compétences dans différents domaines qui vous aideront dans votre guerre. C'est moi qui formerais les groupes. Harry, Neville et Draco seront ensemble. Sévérus, Arthur et Blaise composeront le deuxième groupe. Vous vous séparerez demain matin.

- Mais c'est impossible…je ne veux pas me séparer de Sévérus, nous sommes mariés, j'ai besoin de lui, _cria Harry en se redressant_.

- Je m'y oppose aussi, j'aime Harry, _dit Sévérus._

- Je ne veux pas non plus être séparé de Blaise _cria Draco._

- Je regrette, mais cela vous sera plus bénéfique ainsi, vous comprendrez ma sagesse plus tard, _dit Estrie avec compassion_. »

Harry laissa couler ses larmes de frustration et de douleur, Sévérus passa ses bras autour des épaules de son époux en serrant les dents de colère.

« Comprenez-moi, je comprends que cette décision soit dure à accepter. Lorsque vous êtes apparu dans le domaine, vous avez atterrit dans le désert des goules, elles ont failli vous tuer, après cette année, vous ne craindrez plus rien d'elles, _reprit Estrie._

- Mais pourquoi devons-nous nous séparer, nous pourrions rester tous ensemble, _insista Harry._

- Je ne peux pas envoyer plus de trois sorciers dans chaque domaine, c'est une question d'équilibre, et cela évitera des rivalités entre les deux domaines.

- Et pour nos magies, nous n'avions plus de pouvoir dans le désert, que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Arthur._

- Suivant le peuple avec lequel vous résiderez, vous aurez accès ou non à votre magie. Quand vous n'y aurez pas accès, ce sera pour développer une autre compétence, _expliqua Estrie. »_

Les sorciers se résignèrent à accepter la décision de la gardienne. La séparation allait être difficile. Sévérus serra Harry dans ses bras, appréhendant le moment où il devrait quitter son amour.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue, vous avez compris cela va être une période d'entainement que je ne développerais pas trop…niarc niarc.**

**J'ai aimé décrire les goules, avec le combat, pour montrer la valeur des sorciers sans magie.**

**Merci pour tous vos messages, vous êtes géniaux. **


	25. Entraînement

**CHAPITRE 25 Entraînement**

**Domaine de la lumière**

Harry regardait Név et Draco faire leurs exercices de Cha Quan, des coups de pieds volants très acrobatiques. Ils étaient devenus très bons à ce type d'exercices, comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils vivaient dans le domaine de la lumière. A leur arrivée le Maître de dôme, Astoria Emerys, une elfe de lumière, leurs avait présentés son domaine avec fierté. Celui-ci était vallonné, débordant d'une végétation luxuriante, le temps y était doux et clément. Ils allaient vivre dans le monastère Shaolin, afin de fortifier leurs corps, atteindre un haut niveau de concentration et développer des techniques de combats. Lorsque Neville s'était étonné de la présence d'un monastère Shaolin, demandant le lien avec la magie. Astoria l'avait regardé avec un sourire mystérieux sans répondre.

A présent ils connaissaient le secret du monastère, ces techniques avaient développé la force de leurs Ka, l'énergie spirituelle. Ils avaient aussi découvert le contrôle de leurs corps, la maîtrise de leurs gestes. Tout cela n'avait pas été inutile, car ils sentaient une plus grande domination sur leurs magies, et le développement de leurs capacités. Au monastère, leurs maître Chan-Li, leurs faisait faire chaque matin de la méditation, l'après-midi étant consacrée aux techniques de combats à mains nues, ou avec des armes. L'entraînement avait été dur, surtout pour Draco et Neville, qui n'avaient jamais appris à développer leurs capacités physiques, jusqu'à ce haut niveau, mais ils avaient tout trois considérablement augmenté leur endurance.

Harry avait mis une bonne semaine pour se remettre de l'attaque des goules, mais les moines lui avaient préparé chaque jours des boissons reconstituantes, pleine d'énergie zen qui l'avait remis sur pieds.

Les exercices furent difficiles faits de courses d'endurance, de soulevé de poids, de gymnastique pour acquérir de la souplesse. Le résultat en valait la peine, ils étaient transformés. Au niveau moral, ils avaient une plus grande maîtrise de leurs émotions, ils avaient acquis du calme et de la sérénité, cette partie-là avait été très difficile à contrôler pour Harry. Au niveau physique, leurs musculatures s'étaient développées, ils avaient des abdominaux en bétons, leurs pectoraux avait forcis, chaque muscle de leurs corps s'était renforcé. Ils avaient tous les trois gagnés quelques centimètres, et ne craignaient plus d'affronter personne.

Quand ils repensaient à leurs arrivés il y a six mois, et la défense pitoyable qu'ils avaient offerte aux goules….Ce serait aujourd'hui, elles n'auraient aucunes chances.

Neville était celui où le changement avait été le plus spectaculaire, il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, son corps s'était complètement transformé, développant avantageusement ses jambes, qui en faisait le meilleur dès lors qu'il y avait une course. Draco, avait d'avantage apprécié les cours de stratégie militaire, cela l'avait immédiatement passionné, les principes d'équilibre du yin et du yang l'avaient fasciné, il se débrouillait aussi très bien en kung-fu. Pour Harry la maîtrise des différents arts de combats avait relevé du talent, il aimait pousser son corps à ses dernières extrémités, la souffrance de ses membres lui permettant d'ignorer le manque de Sévérus, et de vider sa colère. Toute la semaine, ils travaillaient avec Chan-Li, le week-end, ils rendaient visites aux différentes races du domaine et de façon individuelle.

Astoria avait organisé toutes leurs fins de semaine, ils avaient plusieurs races à rencontrer, et tous les trois de façon autonome devraient s'y soumettre. Chan-Li était tellement satisfait de leur travail et de leurs efforts, qu'ils avaient pu passer le dernier mois avec les peuples qu'ils souhaitaient.

* * *

Harry avait rendu visite aux nains vivant dans les galeries souterraines, il y avait appris l'art runique et la connaissance des énergies telluriques. Harry avait découvert le pouvoir des pierres précieuses, et il avait constitué une petite réserve alors qu'il se trouvait dans les galeries. Grimnir Sans Peur lui expliqua les secrets des métaux, il lui fit découvrir le plus grand sanctuaire, Karak Azul, citadelle réputée pour ses armureries et ses forges. Harry s'essaya à la forge et créa des bijoux et des armes, Grimnir lui apprit à y insuffler de la magie. Celui-ci lui offrit deux couteaux antiques, Harry décida d'en garder un pour Tonio. De profonds liens d'amitié s'étaient forgés entre Grimnir et Harry. Son expérience, sa vision simple de la vie l'avait aidé à surmonter son mal-être, à relativiser. Harry développa sa magie sans baguette avec les elfes sylvestres qui lui livrèrent quelques secrets pour communiquer avec les animaux, appréciant son don avec les serpents.

Neville avait eu beaucoup d'affinités avec les elfes sylvestres, et avaient partagé avec eux l'amour des plantes et de la nature. Neville apprit à communiquer avec les esprits de la nature, et avec les animaux, apprenant les bienfaits des pouvoirs de guérisons. Il y découvrit le petit peuple, composé de leprechauns, de farfadets, de lutins, des nymphes, ondines, et fées. La communication avec la nature lui ouvrit une nouvelle vision de l'univers végétal, son respect et son émerveillement grandirent.

Draco avait découvert le monde des Dragons, mais cette race de dragons avait disparu de la terre, ceux-ci étaient anciens. Ils avaient la capacité de communiquer, de réfléchir. Draco eu la chance de se lier d'amitié avec un dragon argenté et noir, d'une race depuis longtemps disparue. Ils se reconnurent immédiatement. Leurs âmes communiquaient, ils décidèrent d'échanger leurs sangs. Draco s'ouvrit la main, puis fit une entaille sur le cou de son dragon, et leurs sangs se mêlèrent. Dès lors, un lien très fort s'était créé entre eux.

Le nom du Dragon était donné par son père à la naissance, ce secret était gardé jalousement. Le vrai nom du dragon ne peut être connu que par lui-même et celui avec qui il se liait. Il donna son nom à Draco qui en pleura d'émotion. Son dragon se nommait Garjzla, qui veut dire lumière, il était astucieux, adorant les énigmes. Il était très expérimenté en magie de l'air, des végétaux et de l'eau. Il savait comment manipuler la nature pour laquelle il avait toujours démontré un énorme respect. Draco fut transporté de joie à cette rencontre qui allait changer sa vie, il put voler sur le dos de Garjza, il se sentit ne faisant qu'un, accédant à la compréhension d'énergies le dépassant. Son Dragon lui expliqua que le lien lui permettait de découvrir ce que lui-même ressentait.

* * *

Harry se refusait à présent à penser à Sévérus. La nuit de leur séparation avait été passionnée, et triste, même désespérée. Harry avait sangloté dans ses bras refusant de le lâcher, Sévérus avait été terriblement malheureux, Harry l'avait senti, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'embrasser, pour graver son goût en lui. Le matin de la séparation il se sentait horriblement vide, comme anesthésié, et il n'avait pas voulu d'un dernier baiser, effrayé que ce soit le dernier. A présent il donnerait tout pour un instant dans ses bras.

Draco l'avait beaucoup aidé, et soutenu, un lien très fort s'était forgé entre eux, il avait compris sa détresse. Neville à sa manière l'avait aussi aidé, essayant de lui changer les idées, lui parlant des races de créatures, des plantes, et d'animaux disparus sur terre, et qui existaient ici. Les premiers temps Harry pleurait chaque nuit, il y avait ce vide qui s'était creusé au fond de lui. Il ne cessait de repenser aux moments qu'ils avaient passés à las noches, à sa douceur, sa passion et cela lui faisait mal, mais c'était un mal dans lequel il aimait se complaire. Comme si cette souffrance le rapprochait de lui.

La plupart du temps ils vaquaient à ses occupations, se donnant à fond dans son entraînement. A d'autres, il voulait tout plaquer, aller chercher son mari, et rentrer sur leur île loin de tous. Et tous ces tiraillements le rendait agressif, agressivité qu'il avait versée dans les combats. Neville et Draco avaient été effrayés par l'acharnement et la violence qu'Harry libérait. Mais Chan-Li, les avaient rassurés disant que la méditation l'aiderait, et que son énergie était canalisée dans les combats. En effet ils purent constater les progrès phénoménaux qu'il réalisa en un temps record, lui permettant de contrôler des arts martiaux très techniques. Mais c'était surtout la nuit, malgré la fatigue physique, qu'il ressentait comme une brûlure le manque de Sévérus, il le voulait là, contre lui, en lui. Au bout des six mois, il avait décidé qu'il trouverait une solution pour le retrouver.

« Harry, Harry ? Cela fait dix minutes que je t'appelle, nous avons notre entraînement de Tai Chi Chuan, maintenant, viens, _dit Draco le regard préoccupé_.

- Oui, désolé Draco, j'arrive. »

Harry et Draco partirent rejoindre Neville qui les attendait plus loin. Ils se positionnèrent et commencèrent les gestes gracieux, enchaînant les mouvements dans un parfait synchronisme. Le Tai Chi Chuan est comme une sorte de gymnastique, un art martial chinois qui a pour rôle de fortifier le corps en lui apportant un équilibre, en recentrant les énergies. De nombreux habitants du monastère arrêtèrent leurs tâches quotidiennes pour admirer le spectacle, ils étaient splendides, beau, fort, et l'harmonie de leurs gestes allégait leurs soucis et réchauffait les cœurs. Après leur entraînement les trois garçons se retrouvèrent près de la fontaine pour se désaltérer. Quand ils virent Chan-Li courrirent vers eux.

« Astoria le maître de Dôme, vous demande au palais, vous devez partir de suite, _dit Chan-Li. »_

Ils partirent aussitôt pour le Dôme, quand ils arrivèrent Astoria les attendaient.

« Je vous remercie d'être venus si vite, les peuples que vous avez rencontrés enverront à la Gardienne la décision qu'ils ont prise concernant l'alliance, _les informa Astoria_.

- Nous avons été testés pendant tout ce temps ? _S'exclama Neville_.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire, pour ne pas contrarier vos rencontres. Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous faire un cadeau au nom du dôme de lumière. »

Les trois sorciers la regardèrent intrigués, elle leur fit un geste pour qu'ils la suivent. Elle les conduisit dans une grande salle ronde, en son centre se trouvait une énorme pierre verte qui pulsait, retenue par des lierres.

« Cette pierre est reliée à la magie du sanctuaire, elle va vous permettre de révéler votre animagi. »

Harry, Neville et Draco eurent des mines ébahis, et furent soudain très excités.

« Sachez que la pierre augmentera un peu la puissance de votre animal intérieur, donc vous n'aurez rien de classique, mais vous avez déjà tous les trois dépassés le niveau de sorciers communs, _continua Astoria avec un petit rire_. Placez-vous, tous les trois sous la pierre et videz votre esprit, ensuite laissez-vous conduire par la flamme verte. »

Harry, Neville et Draco se placèrent sous la pierre. Ils vidèrent leurs esprits et se laissèrent aller en état de méditation.

Harry se retrouva assez vite auprès de son noyau de magie, une grosse boule dorée et de fins fils de couleur rouges, vert-bleus et argentés, la survolaient. C'était réellement magnifique, il était fasciné par les mélanges des fils qui ne cessaient de s'unir et de se défaire, la grosse boule rayonnait doucement, lui apportant un sentiment d'amour. Ça, c'est la magie, pensa Harry, il vit alors une flamme verte se tenant à côté de la boule et ondulant doucement. Harry se dirigea vers elle, elle s'éloigna doucement du noyau de magie, puis s'immobilisa, Harry tendit doucement la main, la flamme ne brûlait pas, elle semblait le caresser, l'apprivoiser. Puis elle recula, et se transforma en une étrange créature. Portant une pierre précieuse sur le front, elle ressemblait à un serpent munit d'ailes sans bras, elle était de différentes teintes de vert et faisait deux fois sa taille. Harry ne connaissait pas cette créature.

« Qui es-tu ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Je suis ton animagi, une part de toi. Je suis une Vouivre ou appelée aussi Wyverne. Une cousine des Dragons, je garde les trésors souterrains, je suis liée à la magie de la terre et des sources souterraines, je crache aussi le feu. M'acceptes-tu ? Veux-tu fusionner avec moi ?

- Oui, _répondit Harry admiratif devant la superbe créature_. »

La vouivre redevint flamme et s'envola vers lui pour se fondre dans sa poitrine. Harry sentit une brève douleur, ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il était dans la salle de la gemme sous sa forme de Vouivre.

Neville ferma les yeux, se relaxant, retrouvant le rythme de respiration paisible, qui lui permettait d'explorer son moi intérieur. Il se retrouva prés de son noyau magique, il était doré moiré de vert, de fins filaments blanc-jaunes et verts foncé l'entouraient. C'était merveilleusement reposant, il tourna la tête et vit une flamme verte dansant devant lui, il la suivit alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son noyau. Neville attendit puis la flamme s'allongea et se transforma en un arbre gigantesque, pourvu d'yeux, d'une bouche, et ses bras étaient des branches. Neville resta un instant stupéfait, puis sourit doucement.

« Je suis ton animagi, une part de toi. Je suis un arbre sylvestre, je suis un gardien de la foret, je peux parler et me déplacer, je connais la magie ancienne, des sorts je suis protégé, vénéré par la forêt j'en suis le protecteur. M'acceptes-tu ? Veux-tu fusionner avec moi ?

- Oui _répondit Neville émue. »_

L'arbre devint flamme et s'envola vers lui pour se fondre dans sa poitrine. Neville sentit un bref pincement, ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il était dans la salle de la gemme sous sa forme d'un arbre Sylvestre

Draco détendit tous ses muscles se concentrant sur l'énergie qu'il sentait palpiter en lui, il se sentit attirer vers un noyau argenté qui irradiait de douceur, des filaments bleu et verts circulaient et dansaient dans un enchevêtrement féerique. C'était une vision de toute beauté. Il distingua une flamme verte qui montait et descendait, il se tourna vers elle, puis avança dans sa direction. Elle le conduisit plus loin. La flamme grandit et se transforma. Il avait devant lui une créature ressemblant à un dragon recouvert d'écailles noires brillantes avec une crête et de grandes ailes repliées argentées. Il était un peu plus grand qu'un homme.

« Je suis ton animagi, une part de toi. Je suis un Dragon Naga, je suis lié à la magie de la terre, Je crache du feu, M'acceptes-tu ? Veux-tu fusionner avec moi ?

- Oui _répondit Draco émerveillé. »_

Le dragon devint flamme et s'envola vers lui pour se fondre dans sa poitrine. Draco ressentit une brûlure, ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il était dans la salle de la gemme sous sa forme de dragon.

Astoria Emery, trouvait le temps long, elle en était étonnée, leurs transformations devaient être très complexe. Soudain apparut une Vouivre, un arbre sylvestre et un dragon Naga. Astoria fit un pas en arrière abasourdie. Ces créatures étaient très puissantes et incroyablement rares. Mais surtout dangereuses.

La vouivre, le dragon et le sylvestre s'observèrent, puis redevinrent humain. Après quelques minutes de stupéfaction, les trois sorciers poussèrent des cris de joie.

* * *

**Domaine de la nuit**

Sévérus avait été furieux de se séparer d'Harry, celui-ci n'était pas encore bien remis de ses blessures, et surtout il ne supportait pas de l'avoir loin de lui. Il avait besoin d'Harry, ce qu'il lui avait apporté, personne, jamais quiconque ne le lui avait donné, il voulait être près de lui, le protéger et surtout l'aimer, son Harry était devenu une drogue, et maintenant qu'ils étaient unis, il n'était pas question qu'ils se séparent. Sévérus avait besoin de son corps chaud, de la jouissance qu'il prenait dans ses bras. Et ce manque l'avait rendu exécrable, agressif et vindicatif durant six mois. Les créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrées l'avaient adoré pour son tempérament. Sévérus fit une moue dégoûtée.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ici, et le temps n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Sévérus. Mais il n'était pas le chef de la maison serpentard pour rien.

_**Flash-back**_

Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient rencontré le maître du dôme de la nuit : Ebénezer Grahms. Sévérus avait retenu un sourire victorieux, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan en place, et disposer ses pions sur l'échiquier. Ebénezer était un homme étrange grand, fin, sûrement avait-il du sang d'origine elfique. Ce qu'il confirma, il était un vampire. Il leurs avait expliqué, peu après, que sa mère avait été une elfe et son père un démon. Il avait le visage émacié, des yeux bleus semblables à la banquise, une coupe de cheveux argentée en brosse, il dégageait un pouvoir considérable. Sévérus, Arthur et Blaise se décrochèrent un regard angoissé.

Ebénezer leurs avait présenté son domaine, la nuit y était constante, le jour se manifestant par un ciel mauve strié de nuages violets, certaines régions recevait des pluies acides, le paysage était désolé, fait de rocher, d'une terre noire, de montagnes escarpées, de roches sombres, de profonds ravins, et de volcans en éruption laissant entendre un lointain grondement sourd. Ebénezer leurs avait expliqué qu'ils s'installeraient parmi les anciens vampires, et qu'ils rencontreraient de façon indépendante, les autres peuples quand ils seraient prêts.

« Si j'ai fait le choix de vous placer parmi mes frères, c'est que le domaine est dangereux pour les humains ou les sorciers, venez, _dit Ebénezer_. »

Ils partirent à dos de sombrals, empruntant une route accidentée, ils croisèrent une goule traînant un zombie par une laisse. La vision était cauchemardesque.

« Cette goule emmène son repas, elle en mange un petit morceau si elle a faim, elles aiment la viande pourrie, _dit Ebénezer en riant ironiquement. »_

Les trois sorciers sentirent un frisson d'effroi remonter le long de leurs dos. Ebénezer tendit le doigt vers une carrière brune que l'on voyait plus loin.

« Ne vous en approchez pas, ce sont les carrières où travaillent les esclaves des elfes noires, ils finiront leurs vies au fond des mines des Druchii, ou mourront dans des tourments inouïs sur les autels de leurs dieux. »

Blaise ne se sentait pas du tout bien, ce domaine lui foutait la trouille, c'était sinistre. Bien sûr il aimait bien Sévérus, il connaissait un peu Arthur, mais il aurait préféré être avec Draco et Harry.

« Là, regardez sur le rebord de la route, ce sont des excréments de harpies. Plus rapides que le vent, invulnérables, caquetantes, elles dévorent tout sur leur passage. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence mortel. Ils arrivèrent à un château sinistre muni de multitudes tours. Ils descendirent de leurs sombrals, un petit démon cornu à la peau rouge vint s'en occuper. Ebénezer les fit entrer dans le château.

« Ne descendez jamais à la cave, venez, je vais vous montrez pourquoi, _dit Ebénezer_. »

Il ouvrit une porte qui grinça affreusement, ils descendirent quelques marches, Ebénezer ouvrit une deuxième porte pourvue de plusieurs barres de fer.

Les sorciers sentirent leurs bouches s'assécher, de plus il faisait très humide et une odeur de pourriture les agressa quand Ebénezer ouvrit la porte. D'un geste il alluma une torche, ils se trouvaient sur le promontoire d'une grotte, ou une multitude de créatures grouillaient. Ebénezer prit une autre torche et la laissa tomber. Les sorciers virent des créatures ressemblant à des vampires, sauf que c'était leurs incisives qui servaient à mordre, tels deux longs poignards, elles avaient les yeux rouges, la peau blanche blafarde, et une absence total de pilosité.

« Ce sont des vampires primitifs, ils n'obéissent qu'aux anciens, ce sont des machines à tuer, forts, cruels, sanguinaires, _termina Ebénezer. »_

Blaise se précipita hors de la pièce pour vomir. Ils remontèrent. Sévérus était déterminé à ce qu'Harry ne vienne pas ici sans lui. Jamais. Blaise demanda à Arthur s'il pouvait dormir dans sa chambre, Arthur accepta…aucun des deux n'avaient vu aucune pensée de luxure dans cette proposition. Ils firent la connaissance d'un vampire nommé Octavius qui s'occuperait de leurs entraînements. Durant les deux premiers mois ils apprirent à combattre face à un vampire, celui-ci fit travailler leurs masses musculaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Ils apprirent la magie du sang, la magie sans baguette, et à renforcer leurs défenses mentales grâce à l'occlumancie et la légimencie. Sévérus fut dispensé de cette partie des cours, il en profita pour rencontrer seul Ebénezer Grahms.

« Je voulais vous voir, pour vous dire que nous avons un ami commun, Actarus Gordon, _dit Sévérus._

- Vous êtes ami avec Actarus ? _demanda Ebénezer avec un regard évaluateur._

- Effectivement il a pour calice le parrain de mon époux.

- Hmm alors nous avons découvert un lien de parenté, je suis le cousin d'Actarus, et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, que voulez-vous de moi ? _Demanda Ebénezer_.

- J'ai été séparé de mon époux par la gardienne, je veux le retrouver.

- Cela va être difficile, mais je vous aiderais, avez-vous un plan ?

- J'ai remarqué lors de notre rencontre que Arthur et Estrie s'observaient de façon …disons intéressée. Trouvez un moyen pour qu'ils se rencontrent, _dit Sévérus._

- Vraiment ? Que c'est amusant, j'ai justement besoin d'un ambassadeur auprès de la gardienne, mon messager a eu un…accident malencontreux. De plus je suis sûr que votre ami sera ravi d'aller à Xanadu. Proposez lui le marché, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Vous devrez continuez votre entraînement, de toute façon un vampire vous accompagnera à chacune de vos visites. Je vous épargnerais les trolls et les goules. Mais vous verrez les elfes noirs, les nécromanciens et les démons. »

Finalement Arthur avait servi d'émissaire se rendant souvent à Xanadu, il continuait ses exercices avec les vampires, il avait changé. D'un point de vu physique, il avait perdu la petite brioche qui avait commencée à s'installer. Son corps s'était remusclé, il avait appris à se battre à un tout autre niveau, laissant loin derrière lui les aurors du ministère. Il était devenu impressionnant. Moralement les exercices de protections de l'esprit lui avaient servi, de plus il semblait avoir trouvé un certain équilibre dans la relation qu'il suivait avec Estrie. Arthur lui avait dit qu'Estrie avait également subit une trahison qui l'avait laissé brisée il y a des années, leurs similitudes les avaient rapprochés. Les trois derniers mois Arthur vivait à la capital et ne faisait que de brèves apparitions, pour donner des nouvelles à Sévérus et Blaise.

Blaise et Sévérus avaient trouvé avec les nécromanciens une façon d'augmenter leurs connaissances en magie noire. Ils leurs apprirent à se protéger afin que le coût pour pratiquer cette art ne leur revienne pas trop cher. Ils apprirent à contrôler les détraqueurs, ou à les détruire. Ces connaissances les aidèrent pour les visites aux autres peuples.

Sévérus rendit visite aux elfes noirs, et développa ses connaissances des plantes, et des potions. Il y poursuivit son entraînement physique et devint redoutable. Les elfes noirs ayant une fascination pour les araignées, Sévérus apprit donc des sortilèges d'invocations, la connaissance des poisons et des sorts de captures liés avec les arachnides. Blaise apprit les sorts de domination du feu, parmi les démons, il pouvait contrôler des flammes, et la foudre. Quelques rituels d'invocation, et l'utilisation des runes dans les sorts d'attaques. Mais il passa d'avantage de temps auprès des vampires continuant son entraînement physique et développant ses capacités à leur résister.

Sévérus s'était plié aux exigences de la gardienne, à présent il estimait avoir assez attendu. Lorsqu'Arthur vint leurs rendre visite, il exigea de voir Harry. Arthur le rassura et lui dit qu'ils se rencontreraient à Xanadu, et qu'il n'y aurait plus de séparation, que des aménagements seraient apportés. Sévérus sourit avec satisfaction. Lorsqu'ils prirent congés d'Ebénezer, celui- ci leur remit une petite fiole de sang, leurs indiquant qu'une fois qu'ils l'auraient bu, cela modifierait certaines de leurs compétences.

« C'est du sang de vampire ancien, il renforcera votre force, augmentera votre vision nocturne, et vous donnera une résurrection. Une seule, si un sort de mort vous frappe, vous serez protégé. Bien sûr les créatures démoniaques sentiront votre modification, cela vous immunisera d'elles aussi. »

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

* * *

**Xanadu**

Arthur embrassait langoureusement Estrie, caressant son dos, ses fesses, il sentait les seins opulents de la femme serrée contre sa poitrine vigoureuse, jamais il n'avait cru qu'il ressentirait une passion aussi forte. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, l'un comme l'autre s'était attaché, ils appréciaient d'être ensembles. Arthur, ne savait si cela était de l'amour, mais il savait qu'entre eux, c'était sérieux. Ils se séparèrent quand le groupe du domaine de la lumière entra dans la salle du temple.

Arthur, resta émerveillé par la transformation des trois sorciers, ils étaient magnifiques, leurs corps étaient musclés et viriles, ils n'étaient plus de jeunes hommes, mais des hommes tout simplement. Au même instant Blaise et Sévérus entrèrent d'un pas pressé à leur tour. Tous virent Harry et Sévérus se chercher du regard, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent quand ils se reconnurent, et ne se lâchèrent plus. Le désir brutal qui jaillit dans la pièce était choquant. Les deux sorciers restèrent longuement immobiles se détaillant, et bientôt ils sentirent la passion flamboyer entre eux. Estrie reprit le contrôle de la situation, pour en finir au plus vite et les laisser fêter leurs retrouvailles.

« Messieurs, je réclame un peu de votre attention, _commença Estrie_. »

Mais ni Sévérus, ni Harry ne l'écoutèrent, ils s'embrassaient avec tout le manque, et l'urgence que ces six mois leur avait coûté. Arthur fit signe à Estrie de reporter la réunion et ils sortirent tous discrètement, avec quelques sourires goguenard et des ricanements, laissant les amants se redécouvrirent. La bouche de Sévérus s'écrasa contre celle d'Harry qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à la fièvre de l'homme. Sévérus d'un mouvement de la main fit disparaître leurs vêtements, aussitôt leurs peaux brûlantes entrèrent en contact et ils émirent ensemble un gémissement de volupté.

« Jamais, plus jamais sans toi, murmura _Sévérus._

- Jamais, _confirma Harry les larmes aux yeux_. »

Sévérus souleva Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il tourna sur lui-même et plaqua Harry contre le mur. Ils se dévisagèrent le souffle court, affamés.

« Tu m'as manqué, si tu savais, ne me quittes plus jamais … _Souffla Sévérus._

- Pour toujours à toi, Je t'aime Sévérus, je t'aime, _répondit Harry perdu_. »

Harry commença à onduler en gémissant contre son amour, appréciant ses muscles fermes. Leurs corps étaient incapables de se séparer, se caressant, se prenant encore et toujours, les mains palpant fébrilement, se redécouvrant. Harry arqua son corps contre son amant, frottant au passage son érection contre celle de Sévérus. Sévérus redressa la tête plongeant son regard dans les prunelles vertes, y découvrant tout la volupté que provoquaient leurs retrouvailles. Sévérus tremblait, il le désirait tellement, l'amour qui pulsait en lui demandait l'assouvissement par leur union. Il sentit la main d'Harry descendre sensuellement sur son ventre et saisir sa verge, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

« Oui, gémit Sévérus, oui…. »

Harry mordilla la peau sensible du cou, aspirant le lobe de l'oreille, se régalant des soupirs de plaisir de Sévérus. Il sentit sa main descendre sur ses fesses le caresser, se glisser dans le sillon et s'introduire délicatement en lui. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sifflement de plaisir, s'agrippant désespérément aux larges épaules de Sévérus. Qui en profita pour reprendre l'avantage, en dévorant son cou. Sévérus souleva son compagnon par la taille, Harry noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et bascula son bassin, pour appuyer son anus contre la virilité tendue. Doucement il se laissa glisser, respirant à grands coups. Sévérus rapprocha leurs corps, Harry plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque, puis d'un regard lui demanda de continuer. Harry se décontracta, laissant son corps accepter l'intrusion douloureuse qui le dilatait. Quand il le sentit prêt, Sévérus entama un mouvement énergique, claquant les hanches l'une contre l'autre en serrant les dents, pour contrôler la montée du plaisir. Harry avait enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, étouffant ses gémissements de bien-être. Harry redressa la tête et s'épanouit sous le regard amoureux et passionné dont Sévérus le couvrait. Sévérus, lui, ne pouvait détacher les yeux du visage bouleversé de son amour. Il entama un ample mouvement de hanches qui provoqua en Harry l'extase.

« Oui comme ça, là…oui plus vite, _criait Harry_. »

Il accéléra le rythme et ils éclatèrent ensemble dans un éclair de jouissance jamais égalé. Harry reprit contact avec le sol, les jambes tremblantes. Sévérus le maintenait par les hanches, il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et lui déroba les lèvres, enroulant sa langue contre sa jumelle en un baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

« Tu es magnifique, _dit Sévérus en caressant doucement les abdominaux fermes,_ tu es encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, ces six mois ont été une torture.

- Pour moi aussi, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, et je trouve très musclé Sév, aurais-tu l'intention de charmer quelqu'un ? _Demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres_.

- Tu es le seul que je veux séduire, Merlin, Harry si je ne t'avais pas…

- Mais tu m'as mon amour, je ne veux que toi, je n'aime que toi. »

Quand ils rejoignirent leurs amis, il était l'heure de passer à table. Des petits sourires entendus et des clins d'œil les attendaient. Sévérus fit celui qui ne voyait rien, Harry émit un petit rire pas du tout repentant. Au moment du désert, chacun avait pu raconter son séjour respectif, et certaines choses qu'ils avaient apprises. Blaise fut très impressionné par les nouvelles compétences de ses amis. Estrie décida de l'apaiser.

« Pour les six prochain mois, j'ai tenu compte de vos souhaits a tous. Neville souhaite résider avec les elfes de la lumière, Draco veut rester avec son dragon. Harry tu dois aller dans le domaine de la nuit même si ce n'est que pour un mois, bien sûr Sévérus restera avec toi, ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis dans le domaine de la lumière, _dit Estrie_.

- Et Arthur ? Où va-t-il aller ? _Demanda Neville_.

- Je vais rester à Xanadu avec Estrie _dit Arthur un peu gêné_, mais je vous rendrais visite au domaine de la lumière. »

Harry, posa sa main sur la jambe de Sévérus sous la table et commença à remonter le long de la cuisse. Sévérus se raidit, et regarda droit devant lui.

« Cela me va très bien comme programme Estrie _répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. »_

Harry descendit la braguette, pour caresser l'érection naissante.

« Harry, je n'en reviens pas comme vous avez tous changés, vous aller tous les faire craquer à notre retour, _dit Blaise avec enthousiasme_.

- Figure toi que nous avons aussi découvert nos animagi il faut absolument que tu le fasses Blaise, _dit Draco_. »

Harry entama un doux mouvement montant et descendant, et prit son verre de vin pour en boire une gorgée, en adressant un sourire innocent à Draco, qui fronça les sourcils.

« C'est génial qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Blaise_. »

Sévérus se mordit fortement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Pour moi un dragon Naga, Harry une Vouivre, Neville un arbre sylvestre, _répondit Draco en lançant un regard suspect sur Harry et Sévérus_. »

Soudainement Sévérus passa les mains sous la table, se reboutonna difficilement. Il se redressa, furieux, attrapa Harry qu'il jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce. Tous autour de la pièce restèrent muets de stupéfaction. Draco éclata alors de rire.

* * *

Finalement ils restèrent quatre mois au domaine de la nuit. Harry surprit Ebénezer dans ses capacités au combat, qui se retrouva en mauvaise posture, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'ils firent découvrir leurs techniques mutuelles. Harry visitait les autres races du domaine le week-end, avec Sévérus, qui prit plaisir à lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris. Il eut un sourire calculateur en voyant la magie arachnide. Harry apprit enfin à maîtriser l'occlumencie et la légimencie avec Octavius, qui lui montra comment fermer efficacement son esprit. Sévérus devant ce résultat préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet ayant une assez mauvaise conscience, Harry lui dit que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé en toute connaissance de cause, et qu'avec les relations qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque cela n'aurait pu fonctionner.

Harry pu enfin développer ses connaissances en magie noire, qu'il maîtrisa très rapidement, ce qui intrigua beaucoup les nécromenciens qui le prirent en amitié et lui enseignèrent certains de leurs secrets. Ils sentirent que son âme avait déjà été déchirée, s'en suivit une discussion très intéressante sur les pouvoirs du dieu serpent. Les Nécromenciens tenaient un nouveau sujet de recherches. Avec les démons, Harry approfondit ses connaissances sur ses runes et apprit de nouveaux sorts. Il poursuivit aussi ses entraînements avec les vampires, prenant plaisir à se battre, sous l'œil admiratif de Sévérus qui restait pantois de sa dextérité, et de ses progrès.

Profitant que Sévérus soit partit consulter l'énorme bibliothèque d'Estrie à Xanadu, Harry demanda à Ebénezer de l'emmener voir Zia la reine des goules. Elles étaient toujours aussi répugnantes, mais Harry contint son dégoût, et s'inclina devant leur reine.

« Tu veux faire de nous tes alliés alors accepte le défis de ma guerrière, et gagne le combat, ce sera un duel à mort sans magie, _proposa Zia avec un sourire carnassier_. »

Harry descendit dans l'arène avec son couteau offert par Grimnir Sans Peur, sous le regard préoccupé d'Ebénezer. C'était l'une des plus grosses goules qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Le combat l'amusa, il prit plaisir à taillader la goule qui devint folle de rage. Elle essaya de porter des coups enragés et vicieux avec sa longue aiguille, mais Harry l'évitait avec souplesse, satisfait de ses réflexes. Il testa plusieurs techniques, qu'admirèrent les spectateurs du duel. Harry avait accepté cet affrontement pour tester sa maîtrise du combat, et c'est avec un plaisir pervers qu'il éventra la goule. Un grand silence régna sur l'arène, avant que les goules ne se mettent à hurler de joie, a la grande surprise d'Harry. Sur le chemin du retou,r Ebénezer lançait un regard évaluateur sur Harry.

« Zia a accepté d'être ton alliée, tu as gagné un précieux soutien aujourd'hui. Tu sais que tu viens de vaincre leur guerrière la plus forte ? _Demanda Ebénezer._

- J'avais envie de m'amuser, j'ai aimé ce combat, _dit Harry un peu boudeur_.

-Tu sais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses mais je pense que tu serais à ta place ici, tu ferais un très bon vampire, _dit Ebénezer_. »

Harry émis un petit rire, mais déclina la proposition. Sévérus fut très en colère lorsqu'il apprit l'escapade de Harry. Celui-ci mit beaucoup d'énergie pour se faire pardonner, jamais Sévérus n'eut une fellation aussi bonne et il fut longuement récompensé de sa mansuétude. Ce que Harry ne prévu pas, c'est que la rumeur de son combat allait circuler dans tout le domaine lui attirant l'acceptation et l'admiration des créatures sombres.

Sévérus décida qu'il était temps de partir, il emmena Harry à Xanadu et décréta, après lui avoir fait découvrir la bibliothèque, qu'ils allaient travailler sur les potions, la métamorphose, les runes, l'arithmancie, sortilèges, DCFM, botanique, Histoire de la magie et ses lois, pour passer les examens au niveau ASPIC.

« Mais Sévérus, en deux mois ce n'est pas possible…_dit Harry découragé et effrayé par l'ampleur de la tâche_.

- Estrie et Arthur m'aideront, je t'enseignerais un sort de mémoire qui t'aidera et séil le faut nous prolongerons notre séjour, _lui dit Sévérus déterminé_. »

Arthur parla du projet de Sévérus à Draco, Blaise et Neville, ceux-ci décidèrent de rejoindre Harry pour le soutenir et l'encourager. Finalement ils restèrent une année de plus, mais tous les quatre réussirent brillamment l'examen final que leur fit passer Sévérus. Neville qui avait énormément changé, découvrit les potions d'une façon différente, et avec ses nouvelles connaissances reliant les sorts de guérison et les plantes, cela lui permit de passer le cap de son blocage. Blaise trouva son animagi, il était un phoenix de glace. Il se passionna dès lors pour découvrir les capacités de son animal.

Draco emmena Harry rencontré son dragon, ils prirent tous les trois leurs formes animagi et purent voler dans le ciel pour leurs plus grand bonheur. Il était temps de rentrer, ils avaient été absents deux ans, mais sur terre vingt jours seulement étaient passés. Estrie voulu organiser une soirée pour leur départ, et elle invita les maîtres de dôme et les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits.

Le dragon de Draco le rejoindrait, car il ne voulait plus se quitter. Estrie Vlad d'Ores leur remit officiellement à chacun un médaillon. Elle dit à Harry que toutes les races des deux domaines l'aideraient pour son groupe des six sorciers avait un sourire victorieux. Demain ils rentraient chez eux.

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mirabelle31**** non pas d'amour entre blaise et Draco, mais une profonde amitié…..Draco va frapper vilaine mirabelle mdr**

**Cathy**** une grossesse ? j'y pense mais faut choisir le bon moment….**

**The Daemon****, j'ai écrit cette fic comme j'aimerais en lires des dizaines d'autres, je ne me lasse pas du sujet. Merci a toi**

**Kamyu ****moi je suis jalouse du couple harry/sev, j'adoooooooooooore le yaoi**

**Mihamster et Kamyu**** quand j'ai lu cette VDM je l'ai trouvé tellement bonne que j'ai voulu la replacer, il y a des trucs vraiment excellent trop fort !**

**Emiiliya** **je ne sais pas du tout le nombre de chapitres au mois une dizaine encore**

**Merci pour tous vos messages, mois aussi je riais en rédigeant l'humiliation d'hermione, niarc **


	26. Harry Vs

**CHAPITRE 26 Harry Vs ….**

Ils étaient tous rentrés sans problèmes à Stonehenge. Le temps de cette mi-août était chaud. Ils échangèrent un sourire de bonheur. Ils étaient revenus, comme l'Angleterre leur avait manqué.

Estrie avait accompagné Arthur afin de suivre les événements de près. Elle ouvrirait des portes sur différents sites mégalithiques pour regrouper les guerriers qui viendraient aider Harry. De plus elle voulait pouvoir contrôler les créatures lors du combat final, certaines pouvant échapper à tout contrôle c'était une mesure de prudence. Yor gérerait l'intendance du domaine et la tiendrait informée au moindre problème.

Arthur et Estrie transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Arthur voulait présenter la nouvelle femme de sa vie à ses fils. Pour l'instant ils habiteraient dans son appartement.

Arthur espérait que la différence de standing ne gênerait pas sa compagne. Mais Estrie malgré son titre de Gardienne et le fait qu'elle vive dans un temple, était restée très simple, n'accordant pas d'importance à ce genre de détails. Elle avait expliqué à Arthur que ce qui importait était la profondeur de leur relation.

Arthur avait été soulagé, au moins il n'était pas avec une seconde Molly, loin de là d'ailleurs. Car lorsqu'il pensait à leurs nuits torrides, il redevenait le fougueux étudiant qu'il avait été.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Neville, et Sévérus avaient transplané au manoir Malefoy. Le dragon de Draco les avait rejoint et attendrait sur le domaine, Neville avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité sur la créature.

Lucius et Narcissa eurent du mal à les reconnaitre, ils furent fous de joies de les revoir mais une multitude de questions les habitaient. Harry proposa de leur raconter leur séjour, mais voulant éviter de se répéter il demanda à ce que Lucius appelle les autres. Aussitôt Narcissa se leva avec entrain pour donner des ordres à ses elfes en vue d'un grand repas. Lucius contacta par cheminette les membres du groupe.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon attendant les premiers arrivés.

Lucius et Narcissa prirent Draco dans leurs bras, peinant à reconnaître l'homme qu'il était devenu. Narcissa ne cessait de toucher ses bras, ses pectoraux, admirant la dureté des muscles. Draco leur dit qu'il avait trouvé son animagi, un dragon Naga, ses parents en furent très impressionnés. Il leur dit que pour lui et les autres, cela faisait en réalité deux ans qu'ils étaient partis. Lucius se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil le plus proche, estomaqué. Narcissa porta sa main à ses lèvres en s'exclamant : « Merlin mais alors…tu es majeur ». Draco hocha la tête. Ses parents étaient abasourdis.

« Je me suis lié à un dragon là-bas et il est revenu avec moi, il ne vous fera pas de mal. Il se cachera sur le domaine, _précisa Draco, devant le regard effrayé de ses parents. »_

Les parents de Neville étaient revenus bronzés et en forme du Mexique. Ils eurent eux aussi beaucoup de mal à reconnaître leur fils. Alice pleura découvrant l'homme qu'était devenu son bébé, Frank était impressionné et fier d'avoir un aussi beau garçon. Lorsqu'Augusta les rejoignit, elle frappa d'un coup sec sa canne en disant « Il était temps qu'un homme prenne la relève, je me fais vieille pour tout ça » Mais la vieille dame rayonnait de joie de voir la transformation de son petit-fils, plus personne n'oserait le traiter de cracmol à présent.

Neville leur expliqua qu'il avait trouvé son animagi, qu'il était un arbre sylvestre, le gardien de la forêt. Il leur narra aussi son séjour, qu'il avait vécue parmi les elfes sylvestres, et avaient partagé avec eux l'amour des plantes et de la nature, apprenant et développant ses pouvoirs propres. La famille de Neville fut éblouie par l'homme qui leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vécu en quelques mots, sa maturité ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Tonio Zabini serra contre lui Blaise et Harry, enthousiaste de les revoir, il nota de suite en les prenant dans ses bras leur puissance musculaire, ils étaient devenus forts. L'orgueil du chef de clan Zabini frôla des hauteurs insoupçonnées, sa famille était puissante.

Blaise lui raconta que pour eux, deux ans s'était écoulés, et qu'ils avaient subi un entraînement aux combats très difficile, il lui parla de son animagi un phoenix de glace. Harry lui dit que le sien était une vouivre, Tonio siffla longuement, très impressionné.

Harry alla chercher rapidement le couteau que lui avait donné Grimnir Sans Peur, et offrit la lame antique à Tonio, en lui disant que c'était un nain forgeron qui lui avait donné. Tonio fut muet d'émerveillement devant la merveille qu'il tenait entre ses mains, cette beauté serait le clou de sa collection.

Blaise lui parla de sa formation auprès des nécromanciens et des vampires. Il lui raconta la goule qui traînait un zombie en laisse, Tonio en fut malade de jalousie, ce qui fit rire Harry. Quand celui-ci contempla ses yeux avides, il lui raconta alors son combat dans l'arène avec la guerrière goule et comment il l'avait éventrée. Tonio en eu les mains tremblantes d'excitation, et se retint de baver devant leurs histoires.

Puis, Harry vit Sirius et Actarus se joindre à eux. Il se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de Sirius qui éclata de rire en le voyant. Harry avait encore changé, il était devenu un homme superbe. Harry fit un grand sourire à son parrain, il était heureux de le revoir. Sévérus les rejoignit et informa Actarus qu'il avait les salutations de son cousin, le vampire et l'homme échangèrent un lourd regard.

Tous soudainement arrivèrent en même temps, Tonks, Androméda, Théo, Pansy, Bellatrix, Remus, Greyback, Nott Sr, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Karkaroff Igor, Rookwood Augustus, Fred, Georges, Bill Charlie, Arthur Weasley, Estrie Vlad d'Ores.

Il y eu un instant de silence pesant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tous s'observèrent. Rarement un groupe de sorciers aussi disparate n'avait été rassemblé.

Les Londubats et les Lestranges s'observèrent. Bellatrix soutenue par son mari fit deux pas dans leur direction, les regarda.

« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu vous faire. Je sais que rien ne pourra faire en sorte que vous me pardonniez…mais sachez que je regrette, _dit-elle »_

Les Londubats la regardèrent, puis Frank s'avança et prit la parole.

« Nous en avons parlé en famille, je ne peux pas dire que je vous pardonne pour toutes ces années de perdues, toutefois…nous verrons si vous avez vraiment changé et nous nous méfierons…. Nous sommes aujourd'hui dans le même camp, et pour notre cause restons…chacun de notre côté, et courtois, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.e

Les Lestranges hochèrent la tête, c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer.

Beaucoup de personnes lançaient des coups d'œil furtifs vers la femme qui accompagnait Arthur, lui aussi transformé, ils étaient intrigués.

Harry s'éloigna pour englober tout le groupe et décida de commencer.

« Installez-vous tous, il y a plusieurs nouvelles dont nous devons parler, _dit Harry d'une voix forte et autoritaire. »_

Aussitôt les bavardages s'éteignirent. D'un geste de la main Harry fit apparaître des chaises pour tous. Et les participants s'installèrent.

« Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, nous revenons d'un voyage de deux ans. Nous avons été dans un monde où le temps passe d'une manière différente, _de nombreux regards curieux le regardaient_. Sévérus, Arthur, Draco, Neville, Blaise et moi avons fait ce voyage. Nous sommes allés au Sanctuaire pour trouver des alliés…. »

Des exclamations enthousiastes interrompirent Harry, certains s'étaient levés, d'autres semblaient abasourdis. Harry fit un signe des mains pour qu'ils retrouvent leur calme.

« Je vous présente Estrie Vlad D'ores, la Gardienne du Sanctuaire »

Estrie rejoignit Harry et se tint droite et royale près de lui. Tous observèrent cette femme très belle à l'étrange peau dorée. Harry reprit.

« Le sanctuaire dont Estrie est le chef est constitué de deux domaines, celui de la nuit et celui de la lumière, les deux domaines nous rejoindront pour notre combat ! »

Des cris enthousiastes se firent entendre, des sourires fleurirent sur les visages, avec des expressions de soulagement.

« Nous sommes tous, dans cette pièce, unis pour le même combat : abattre Voldemort, Dumbledore et le Ministère, changer le monde magique ! J'ai décidé de donner un nom à notre groupe, en remerciement de l'aide du Sanctuaires, nous serons « les dômes ». Durant notre séjour nous avons appris la magie de certaines races. Par exemple moi, j'ai fraternisé avec les nains. _De petits rires moqueurs se firent entendre. _Blaise avec les nécromanciens. _Les sorciers jetèrent des regards choqués sur Blaise_. Tous, nous nous sommes entraînés aux combats, et aux sorts. J'aimerais si vous êtes d'accord pour que certains d'entre vous suivent notre exemple, je pense aux fils Weasley, à Théo, Pansy et Tonks, Estrie vous accompagnera, cela vous évitera de vous faire harceler par une bande de goules sanguinaires, comme cela nous est arrivé. _Des expressions horrifiées naquirent sur certains visages_. »

« A présent nous allons exposer la situation actuelle, commençons par le ministère. Tonio, Lucius et Maître Gordon s'en occupent, où en sommes-nous ? »

- Le procès de Dolorès Ombrage commence demain, Harry Potter devra venir témoigner. Pour cela Tonio a préparé un sortilège qui te donnera ton ancienne apparence. Le chef d'inculpation pour Ombrage est « meurtre, utilisation de la magie noire, et tortures ». Nous avons découvert, qu'elle kidnappait des moldus et faisait des expérimentations dans sa cave, transformée en salle de tortures. Elle se débarrassait des cadavres en les transformant en os, et les enterrait dans son jardin. Et il y a de nombreux ossements dans le jardin. Nous avons trouvé une moldue qui à réussit à s'échapper et qui va témoigner. Nous la gardons à l'abri. Ombrage a été arrêtée hier soir en toute discrétion, l'instruction aussi fut à l'abri de tous regards inopportuns, mais le procès sera public. Elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir, _termina Maître Gordon_.

- Du côté journal, nous ferons une publicité appropriée sur les membres du gouvernement. Nous avons un autre article qu iva sortir en fin de semaine, et qui va faire beaucoup de bruits, nous allons prouver que des membres du ministère touchent des pots de vins, et détournent l'argent des sorciers, _dit Lucius._

- Une fois cela fait nous attaquerons Fudge, Le 4ème procès « Lord Seth Orion Black Potter contre Fudge et le Ministère pour corruption et trahison envers le pays ». Le procès de Dumbledore aura lieu en même temps.

**- **Beaucoup de mangemorts subalternes travaillent au ministère, je donnerais la liste complète à Lucius, cela anéantira la réputation du gouvernement, _renchérit Rookwood_.

- Bien, Lucius tu t'en occuperas, _dit harry_. Parfait, nous enchaînerons par Voldemort, tous ses horcruxes sont détruits, Nagini est morte, et il ne lui reste que quatre mangemorts de l'ancien cercle, même s'il en recrute de nouveaux, ils ne seront pas à la hauteur. La marque des ténèbres a été retirée de nos alliés. Par ailleurs il souffre de puissantes migraines, nous irons le liquider fin Août. Rookwood, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de ce côté ? _demanda Harry._

- J'ai appris que Percy Weasley l'avait rejoint et avait pris la marque, il semblerait qu'il soit un peu alcoolique, _Augustus émis un petit rire_, Le seigneur des ténèbres se plaint de cauchemars avec un serpent à plumes qui le persécuterait. Il ne comprend pas que ses anciens fidèles ne reviennent pas, il pense qu'ils sont morts. Il ne cesse de piquer des colères monstrueuses, ne comprenant rien à la situation, _répondit Rookwood._

- Je sais qu'il est furieux contre Greyback, il veut le faire tuer, _le loup garou émit un ricanement ironique_, il attend le retour de Snape, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour le tuer ou s'en servir, _ajouta Nott Sr._

- Très bien, quand est-il de votre séjour au manoir Potter ? Vous devez rester dissimulés tant que le problème Voldemort n'est pas réglé, je ne veux pas que l'on vous attaque, _dit Harry._

- Cela se passe très bien, une aile du manoir est entièrement remise à neuf, vos elfes sont très efficaces, _répondit Rodolphus_.

- Bien, pour vous Rookwood, vous ne pouvez plus travailler au ministère de la magie en Angleterre. Mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire, Tonio Zabini à des relations au ministère de la magie en Italie, il peut vous trouver un poste là-bas, et c'est la même chose pour vous Arthur, _proposa Harry_.

- Oui très bien cela me convient, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, _dit Rookwood._

- Je vais y réfléchir Harry, pour le moment j'ai posé un congé à durée indéterminée…_dit Arthur_. _Harry hocha la tête._

- Igor Karkaroff, j'aurais besoin que vous nous fassiez passer nos ASPIC à Durmstang cet été, pour Neville, Blaise, Draco et moi, pouvez-vous organiser cela ?

- Da, Da je peux, les professeurs reprennent un peu plus d'une semaine avant la rentrée, je m'en occupe, _répondit Igor_. »

La réunion continua.

« Pour Dumbledore, c'est une vieille pieuvre. Je vais donc lui couper ses tentacules une par une. Arthur Weasley a renié Percy et Ron, Ginny sera marié avec le père de son enfant Crabbe Vincent, et il a divorcé de Molly. Nous avons un espion qui surveille Ron qui va avoir sous peu des soucis. Pour Hermione où en est-on ? _demanda Harry._

- J'ai appris par un client au magasin, qu'elle avait été renvoyée de ses cours d'Aurore avec interdiction d'exercer une profession au ministère. Il l'aurait aussi vu dans l'allée des embrumes achetant des œufs d'accromentula pour soigner une perte de son potentiel magique. Elle serait également dépressive et se shooterait aux médicaments. Oh fait, Harry, Georges et moi c'est ok pour le sanctuaire, on a un apprenti qui s'occupera de la boutique, _dit Fred enthousiaste._

- Pour moi aussi, Gringotts m'accordera un congé si c'est pour partir au sanctuaire, _dit Bill calmement_.

- Moi aussi c'est d'accord, _répondit Charlie_.

- C'est parfait, pour toi Charlie, sache qu'il y a là-bas des Dragons qui parlent, tu en discuteras avec Draco qui s'est lié avec l'un d'eux, _répondit Harry._

- Quoi ? Ils parlent ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont une voix ? On part quand ? Il est où ton dragon ? _Cria Charlie hystérique en regardant Draco, qui retenait un sourire_.

**- **Nous aussi on vient _dirent Pansy et Tonks d'une même voix. _»

Cette déclaration déclencha des rires dans la salle. Quand le calme fut revenu Harry reprit la parole.

« Pour Dumby, il va y avoir son procès. Actuellement il lui reste Maugrey, Molly, Ron, Ombrage, Fudge, Granger, on s'occupera de Maugrey plus tard… avec sa paranoïa il doit bien y avoir des choses à faire pour son cas. Augusta vous avez des relations au magenmagot, je suis sûr que vous saurez les utiliser à bon escient, _dit Harry avec un petit sourire diabolique_. _Augusta hocha la tête ravie en tapant avec sa canne._

- Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'Ebénezer, le chef des vampires voulait le recruter, _dit Sévérus à un Maître Gordon impressionné puis satisfait_. _Harry fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, les mangemorts échangèrent un regard conspirateur._

- Ensuite, nous renversons le gouvernement, et là nous ferons intervenir nos alliés. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin d'une centaine de goules, et de quelques démons quand je rendrais visite à Voldemort, pour s'occuper de ses hommes de mains, _dit Harry en se tournant vers Estrie, qui approuva_.

- Harry, en fin de semaine je voudrais que tu viennes au mariage de Ginny avec Draco et Blaise…Tonio pourrait nous procurer des potions de transformation. _Tous les cinq échangèrent des regards de connivences_.

- D'accord Arthur_, répondit Harry_. Lucius dès que vous avez un peu plus de temps j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à la constitution du nouveau gouvernement. Je pense que l'on pourra garder Amélia Bones et son équipe qui sont intègres, et les langues de plombs. A vous et Tonio de les contacter quand le moment sera venu. Nott Sr, si vous voulez joignez-vous à leur équipe…. »

Lucius, Tonio et Nott échangèrent des signes d'accord.

« Bien la réunion est finie. Je crois que Narcissa nous a préparé un repas _dit Harry. »_

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans d'excellentes conditions, l'atmosphère était détendue. Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent mais leur amitié avait souffert des derniers événements, leurs conjoints les rejoignirent, et s'évaluèrent mutuellement.

Les loups face aux vampires, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, chacun avait choisi sa voie.

« Je resterais ton ami Sirius, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses dernièrement, et je regrette ce qui s'est passé, _dit Remus d'une voix triste_.

- Moi aussi je resterais ton ami Remus, je suis heureux que tu t'en sortes, _lui répondit Sirius et il le prit dans ses bras, dans une accolade sincère_.

Draco s'éloigna discrètement avec un Charlie impatient. Quand ils revinrent ce dernier avait le regard rêveur. Charlie était sous le charme, en plus c'était une race de dragon qui avait disparu…Charlie venait d'atteindre l'eldorado.

Les ex-mangemorts étaient très satisfaits de la réunion, ils étaient enthousiastes, et pour une fois ils avaient des perspectives d'avenir. Igor posa à un Arthur surprit des questions sur les créatures du domaine, quand il lui eut expliqué, Igor jubilait en se frottant les mains.

Rookwood alla trouver Tonio pour discuter du poste au ministère Italien, très intéressé. Tonio lui dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui assouplirait les procédures douanières, ils échangèrent un sourire de compréhension. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Arthur expliqua à Harry et Blaise qu'il les invitait au mariage car Ginny méritait une sanction plus lourde et qu'il comptait sur eux pour ne pas l'épargner. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire sournois qui fit froid dans le dos d'Arthur.

Androméda, Narcissa, et Bellatrix se serraient les unes contre les autres, heureuses de se retrouver, elles regardèrent Harry, puis avec un regard entendu elles se dirigèrent vers lui. Harry se retourna surprit de les trouver toutes les trois ensembles face à lui, Narcissa s'avança vers lui.

« Nous voulions te remercier d'avoir fait de nous, de nouveau une famille, les Black sont revenus, et nous te le devons, _dit Narcissa_. »

Les trois sœurs plongèrent sur Harry et l'embrassèrent toutes les trois en le serrant dans leurs bras. Harry jeta un regard en biais à Bellatrix qui lui dévorait la joue de bisous, Narcissa l'autre, et Androméda le front. Les goules ne lui avaient pas fait peur, ça oui.

Heureusement Sévérus arriva et le sortit de là, en entourant les épaules d'Harry pour le tirer en arrière avec un regard vindicatif.

« Oh, Sévérus, tu n'es pas drôle, pour une fois qu'on tenait un bel homme, _susurra Bellatrix_.

- Et bien ce bel homme est à moi, arrière femmes on ne touche pas mon mari, _dit Sévérus catégorique_. »

Plusieurs personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène s'écroulèrent de rire, dont Rodolphus qui n'avait pas autant ri depuis des années.

**POV Hermione**

Dumbledore lui avait sauvé la mise au ministère, sans lui elle ne sait pas ce qui lui serait arrivée. Mais la sanction avait été lourde, trois jours de prison, avec interdiction des cours d'aurors, mise à l'épreuve durant six mois, et interdiction à vie d'avoir un emploie au ministère.

Hermione ravala un sanglot et chercha ses pilules, elle en prit quatre. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, elle avait l'impression par moments de flotter dans un brouillard bienfaisant.

Elle regarda sur son bureau le sac d'œuf d'accromentula, c'était des petites sphères vertes transparentes avec une araignée pas encore développée qui flottait dans un liquide jaune. Elle eut un haut le cœur, et se remit à pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, elle n'avait pas réussi à redonner à ses cheveux leur couleur d'origine, elle restait donc blonde.

Ron n'était pas venu la voir durant ces trois jours, il avait ignoré ses messages à l'aide, oh comme elle le détestait à cet instant. Elle se moucha, et réfléchit à son nouveau plan. ¨Puisque Ginny se mariait avec Crabbe, Harry était libre, elle devait le séduire. Alors, à elle la richesse et le pouvoir, et Harry était tellement bête qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Hermione éclata d'un rire hystérique et effrayant, puis se remit à pleurer, en attrapant le sac d'œuf pour en manger.

**Fin du POV**

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva au ministère escorté de Sévérus et de Tonio, le sortilège avait rendu à Harry son ancienne apparence. Ce fut un choc pour lui de se regarder dans un miroir, il avait tellement changé depuis cette époque que s'en était effrayant.

Ils passèrent sans encombre le contrôle des baguettes. Harry avait repris sa vieille baguette, il sourit ironiquement quand il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi. Merlin comme sa vie avait changée depuis.

Ils prirent discrètement place dans la salle d'audience qui se remplissait de différents sorciers de la population magique, l'audience serait publique.

Le Magenmagot était la grande cour de justice magique de Grande-Bretagne. Au centre de cette salle se trouvait une chaise pourvue de chaînes magiques, sur laquelle l'accusée s'assiérait. Les quelques cinquante membres de la cour occupaient des sièges surélevés.

La Présidente sorcière, Amélia Bones, frappa énergiquement de son maillet pour obtenir le silence.

On conduisit Ombrage à la chaise, dès qu'elle fut installée des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

« Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sorcière sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard et Grande Inquisitrice et directrice de Poudlard de 1995 à 1996, Surveillante des audiences de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, est accusée de « meurtre, utilisation de la magie noire, et tortures ». Que plaide l'accusée ? _Demanda Amélia._

- Non coupable ! _Cria Ombrage_

- Maître Beurk, faite tairz votre cliente ou elle sera bâillonnée, _ordonna Amélia_. Pour les accusations de meurtres j'appelle l'auror Prousfoot, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez vu.

- Nous avions reçu une dénonciation anonyme comme quoi des cris venaient du domicile de l'accusée. Nous avons donc attendu qu'elle se rende à son travail et avons perquisitionné la maison. Nous étions sept, _dit Prousfoot_.

- Greffier vous marquerez le nom des autres aurors présents, continuez _dit Amélia_.

- Nous avons trouvé dans son bureau derrière une bibliothèque amovible une grande collection de livres noirs, je dirais même très noirs, des livres interdits, j'ai donné une liste au greffier. Puis nous sommes descendus à la cave, nous y avons découvert une salle de tortures, avec des instruments, des potions servant à créer une grande douleur, il y avait partout des résidus de sang, d'os, de cheveux, il y avait eu un grand carnage. Mais le pire c'est quand nous sommes sortis dans le jardin… l'un de mes adjoint a failli tomber à cause d'un objet enfouis dans le sol. Il l'a déterré et il s'est avéré que c'était un os. Nous avons alors creusé, il y avait trois cent vingt-quatre os. Il faut savoir que chaque os est un corps réduit par sorcellerie, nous avons trouvé le sort sur chaque os. Le jardin était un charnier_, termina l'auror en retenant ses larmes, ses mains tremblant sous le poids de la découverte. »_

Des gémissements se firent entendre, des cris de révolte. Les sorciers de la salle étaient furieux. Amélia tapa avec son maillet, le silence revint.

« Maître Beurk, quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Ma cliente maintient que c'est un coup monté par ses ennemis, _murmura Beurk avant de se rassoir_.

- Faites entrer Peggy Campred, _Cria le greffier_. »

Une petite femme brune très apeurée entra dans la salle, elle accepta de prendre le sérum de vérité, et parla d'une voix monocorde.

« Mademoiselle Campred, vous êtes une moldue, racontez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé, _demanda Amélia._

- Je rentrais du travail tard lorsque l'on m'a assommée par derrière. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais attachée sur une table. Je suis restée trois jours prisonnière. Cette femme, _elle désigna Ombrage qui serra les lèvres avec fureur,_ m'a torturée, coupée, brûlée, donnée à boire des produits qui m'ont fait atrocement souffrir. Elle n'avait aucune pitié, et riait, m'humiliant, me frappant, elle aimait me terrifier me disant ce qu'elle allait me faire, ce fut horrible. Mais un soir elle est partit vite et à mal fermé ma cellule, alors je me suis enfuit, et depuis je me cache, je suis terrorisée, _termina Campred_.

- Des questions Maître ? _Dit Amélia ironiquement_. »

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. L'avocat baissa la tête en faisant signe que non.

« Faites entrer le témoin suivant. »

Un homme se présenta à la barre, la quarantaine, sec.

« Déclinez nom, qualité, _dit le Greffier_.

- Médicomage Clark Bins, je travaille à Saint mangouste, j'ai faits des examens sur mademoiselle Campred, pour déterminer quels sorts elle avait reçu, les voici :

* dix huit doloris.

* deux sorts d'anémie, soignés ensuite.

* deux oubliettes.

* trois sorts de conjonctivite

* cinq maléfices cuisants.

* huit furonculose

* deux haleines pimentés.

* un imperium

Elle avait aussi des profondes cicatrices sur tout le corps, des traces de coups de fouets… J'ai retrouvé la signature de la baguette magique de l'accusée sur toutes les blessures. Dois-je rappeler que cette jeune fille est une moldue ? Sur les os que l'on m'a amenés, tous ont été des êtres humains. Ce boucher a tué trois cents vingt-quatre personnes, il restait sur les os des traces de magie noire. Je tiens à ajouter que j'ai examiné Madame Ombrage, et que je peux certifier qu'elle n'était pas sous impérium, ni sous aucune potion d'influence, _termina Bins. »_

Toute la salle était abasourdie par l'ampleur des crimes. Les membres du magenmagot étaient horrifiés. Dumbledore baissait la tête essayant de se faire oublier, il était assis au premier rang, ne pouvant se joindre aux membres de la cour, étant témoin dans l'affaire.

« Greffier, récapitulez les charges, _dit Amélia d'une voix lasse._

- Madame ombrage kidnappait des moldus et faisait des expérimentations dans sa cave transformée en salle de tortures. Elle se débarrassait des cadavres en les transformant en os, et les a enterrés dans son jardin, trois cent vingt-quatre victimes sur lesquelles ont été fait usages d'impardonnables et de sorts de magie noire, _termina le greffier d'une voix sinistre._

- Nous appelons à la barre Harry Potter qui se porte partie civile pour usage sur lui-même de magie noire, et tortures, _dit le greffier. »_

Toute la salle éclata en de nombreux murmures, Amélia redonna un coup sec de maillet. Harry se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la barre des témoins.

'Madame le juge je m'oppose à la déposition d'Harry qui n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez ses moldus pour des raisons de sécurité, _dit Dumbledore en se levant et en jetant un regard furibond sur Harry_.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, asseyez-vous, et taisez-vous, je vous interrogerais après. Monsieur Potter que pouvez-vous répondre aux paroles de votre Directeur ? _Demanda Amélia._

- Que le monde sorcier gagnerait à ce qu'il reste à sa place, que je suis majeur émancipé et qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur moi en dehors de l'école, que ce que je fais en dehors de la dite école ne le concerne en rien, et je le prierais de s'adresser à moi en tant que Lord Potter, _répondit Harry d'un ton glacial. »_

Amélia retint un rire, ainsi que de nombreux membres du magenmagot. De nombreux sorciers du public applaudirent même la déclaration d'Harry.

« C'est faux Madame le juge, il est trop jeune, il n'est pas Lord, il ment, _cria Dumbledore fou furieux. »_

Amélia donna plusieurs coups de maillet, et cria « silence » aux rumeurs de protestations des sorciers dans la salle.

« Lord Potter, prouvez-nous que vous avez reçu votre titre, _dit Amélia_. »

Harry d'un geste de la main enleva le sort de désillusion de sa bague, et s'approcha d'Amélia pour lui montrer, puis il la montra aux membres du magenmagot, et au public, et sans un mot il retourna à sa place.

« Bien, Dumbledore, c'est vous qui êtes dans l'erreur encore une fois, j'ai bien devant moi Lord Potter, maintenant asseyez-vous, et si vous interrompez encore cette séance vous serez expulsez avec une amende, suis-je claire ? _Demanda Amélia furibonde._

- Désolé Lord Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous a fait Madame Ombrage ? _Reprit Amélia_

- Lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard, elle a été nommée Professeur en DCFM, où nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais fait de sorts, lisant des manuels toute l'année….Elle n'a eu de cesse de m'humilier, et de me mettre en retenue, elle me forçait à écrire « je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges avec une plume de sang, _dit Harry._

- C'est faux ! _cria Ombrage en essayant de se redresser malgré les chaînes. Un auror sur un signe d'Amélia lui lança un sort de silence. »_

Des cris de protestations surgirent de toute la salle, Amélia frappa de son maillet.

« Pouvez-vous le prouver Lord Potter ? _demanda Amélia._

- Oui, _et Harry montra les cicatrices sur sa main_, je dois signaler que Albus Dumbledore n'a rien fait et l'a laissée poursuivre xes agissements, et que d'autres élèves ont subis la même chose que moi, _termina Harry_.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre place Lord Potter, _dit Amélia en pinçant les lèvres_. »

Dumbledore essaya d'attraper le bras d'Harry quand celui-ci passa, sans un mot ni un regard envers lui. Harry évita agilement la main et alla s'asseoir à sa place. La salle poussait des huées envers Dumbledore et Ombrage, leur montrant le poing.

Amélia frappa violemment avec son maillet, un silence plein de rancœur plana. Amélia demanda si l'avocat de la défense avait des questions, Maître Beurk hocha piteusement la tête, en regardant ses pieds.

« Nous appelons Albus Dumbledore pour la défense, _cria le greffier._

- Nous vous écoutons, qu'avez-vous à dire pour sa défense, _dit Amélia d'un ton désagréable_.

- Dolorès a eu des méthodes un peu dures quand elle enseignait, et elle a voulu rattraper le retard des élèves en leur apprenant la théorie, cela partait de bons sentiments. J'ai bien peur qu'Harry n'exagère. Quant à cette histoire de meurtres cela doit être une erreur, Dolorès est une personne responsable, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, et elle fait du très bon travail, _dit Dumbledore en agitant sa main bandée avec les structures de fer._

- Monsieur Dumbledore…_commença Amélia_.

_Hey ho hey ho nous revenons du boulot la la la…ce refrain interrompit Amélia, qui regarda Albus avec de grand yeux_

- Ce n'est rien c'est mon bandage des sept nains, _dit Albus tout heureux en regardant son pansement._

- Donc, je disais….Monsieur Dumbledore, ou vous êtes atteint de sénilité ou vous avez un gros problème d'audition. L'accusé a été reconnue coupable de meurtres, d'usage de la magie noire, d'usages d'impardonnables, de tortures. Par ailleurs Lord Potter nous a prouvé qu'on a bien utilisé sur lui une plume de magie noire, classée comme objet maléfique niveau six, interdite, et en plus dans votre école et sous votre responsabilité. Et vous niez ces graves accusations ? Mais où est passé votre logique ? Je forme de gros doutes quant à votre manière d'éduquer les enfants, et je m'en inquiète, car si une plume de sang vous parait normal…alors nos enfants courent un péril mortel_, termina Amélia sur un ton grave. »_

Dumbledore se rassit vexé, furieux, et affreusement honteux, les sorciers du public le regardaient avec inquiétude et suspicion. Amélia et les juges sortirent pour délibérer.

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser avec Sévérus, reprenant son apparence normale dans les toilettes. Tonio resterait pour leur donner le verdict. Ils transplanèrent au manoir Malefoy. Sévérus prit alors Harry dans ses bras, et l'embrassa langoureusement avec tendresse et douceur. Harry se laissa aller contre la forte poitrine, apaisé, protégé, et Sévérus le berça doucement, il savait que cette confrontation au tribunal avait été difficile pour son amour. Harry se laissa conduire dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, aussitôt Harry vint se blottir contre lui amoureusement.

Peu de temps après Tonio arrivait. Aussitôt, il se servit un whisky et leur raconta.

« Dolorès Ombrage est condamnée à trois mois de prison à Azkaban pour qu'elle souffre des détaqueurs, ensuite elle recevra le baiser. Les journalistes courraient partout, impatients de faire leurs articles. Et Dumbledore t'a cherché partout .Harry il était furieux, là où il passait les sorciers rigolait sur son passage. Il fallait voir les hurlements et la colère d'Ombrage à la lecture de la sentence, elle hurlait comme une banshee. Harry c'est une grande victoire aujourd'hui, _dit Tonio en lui souriant doucement. »_

**Réponse aux messages **

**Merci a tous vos messages ils sont super. Je suis content que le chapitre sur l'entraînement vous ait fait plaisir, je ne vais pas tous les caser car c'est du travail après pour gérer les couples. Pour le Mpreg je ne sais pas ce sera suivant l'évolution de l'histoire…J'ai voulu trouver des animagi qui changeaient...gros casse tête. Bonne lecture a bientôt, je vais ralentir un peu le rythme, 1 chap par jour cela devient dur, surtout qu'il faut trouver des idées…**

**Kamyu oui merci pour ton message, mais pour répondre a ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, ce n'est pas possible, donc des que j'ai un peu de temps je le lirais…**

**JTFLAM ()****où est l'hippogriffe du Square ? Réponse Il est avec Hagrid qui s'en occupe très bien, il le brosse tous les jours, et il est heureux de se balader dans la foret.0_0**


	27. Le mariage

**CHAPITRE 27 Le mariage**

Les articles du prophète avaient envahit le monde sorcier. « La sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie est une MEURTRIERE », « Dumbledore autorise la torture par la magie noir sur ses élèves », « Dumbledore sénile ou machiavélique ? », « Après Percy, Ombrage un reflet du ministère ? ».

Ces articles avaient provoqués la panique dans le monde sorcier. Le monde magique exigeait des explications, de nombreuses familles retirèrent leurs enfants de Poudelard.

Fudge complètement paniqué essayait de sauver la situation, il fit imprimer des tractes expliquant qu'il n'était pas responsable, il envoya un courrier au Prophète pour qu'il le publie, en expliquant que le gouvernement avait condamné Ombrage, qu'une enquête serait mené à l'école de sorcellerie, Fudge était prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Cela apaisa un peu les tensions, mais la situation demeurait tendue.

Dumbledore se terra à Poudelard, comment Harry avait il pu s'échapper ? Comment était il entrée en possession de son héritage ? Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir, mais il pouvait encore le récupérer, il ignorait ses plans. Il lui proposerait de vivre avec Molly, ha non …ce n'était pas une bonne idée, non qu'il reste à l'école, ça cela lui plairait. Il devait trouver Lupin, lui l'aiderait à le récupérer.

La deuxième équipe composé de Georges, Fred, Tonks, Pansy, Théo, Charlie et Bill était partie pour le sanctuaire, Estrie les avait accompagné, et confié à Yor, à temps pour être présente aux coté d'Arthur pour le mariage.

* * *

Harry se préparait pour le mariage avec Blaise et Draco, ils subiraient encore la transformation qui leurs rendraient leurs ancienne apparence.

Sévérus voulait venir, mais ils décidèrent qu'il prendrait l'apparence de Théodore Nott avec une potion de Polynectare. Il était trop dangereux qu'il se révèle devant le père de Crabbe.

Arthur avait négocié avec Crabbe Sr, qu'aucune attaque ne les menacerait Harry et lui lors de la cérémonie. Crabbe Sr avait donné sa parole.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir des Crabbe, ils découvrirent Ginny au bras de Vincent Crabbe, son ventre rond se voyait bien, car sa robe blanche de mariée était moulante. Molly, Ron, Hermione, et la tante Muriel étaient présent.

Un instant d'un silence lourd plana lorsque le groupe d'Arthur débarqua.

Molly toisa avec haine la femme qui était au bras d'Arthur. Celui-ci fut ravie de la détresse de son ex-femme, il rapprocha Estrie de lui, qui lui sourit avec complaisance. Molly devint livide de rage.

Ron et Hermione étaient très surpris de voir Harry en compagnie de Draco, Blaise et Théo. Que fichait il avec des serpendards ? Quand était il sortie de chez les moldus ? Et pourquoi les regardait il si froidement ?

Ginny se mis à fondre en larmes en voyant Harry, tous ses rêves étaient brisés…et pourtant il était là a porté de main, elle jeta un regard à Vincent, grand, gras, trapus, puis à Harry et son cœur chavira.

Vincent s'avança vers Draco avec un grognement.

- Salut chef, je suis content que tu sois venu à mon mariage avec Blaise et Théo. Mais que fait Potter ici ? demanda Vincent d'une voie grave.

- C'est un ami à nous maintenant Vincent, soit gentil avec lui, de plus c'est un ami des vrai Weasley, dit Draco en regardant Molly et Ron.

Vincent répondit par un long grognement en dévisageant Harry. Ron devin rouge de colère en serrant les poings.

Ron et Hermione avancèrent vers Harry, déterminés à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, et avec des serpendards.

-Mais Harry que fais tu ici ? Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça sans permission de chez les Dursley, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Et ta sécurité ? Commença Hermione très énervé.

Harry détailla Hermione d'un regard froid, elle était toujours blonde, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et semblait un peu perturbé, il sentit une montée de haine gonfler en lui, mais il lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

- Ha Hermione, tu ne dois pas être au courrant mais mon nouveau tuteur, m'a enfin sortit de chez les Dursley…je ne vis plus là bas désormais, mais toi que fais tu ici je te croyais en vacances en France ? Répondit Harry ironiquement.

Hermione tiqua, puis soupira, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle l'épouserait, en lui faisant des reproches.

- Je suis revenue plus tôt de vacances, mais tu dois tout me raconter, tu sais que je suis ton amie…dit Hermione en battant des cils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces serpendards Harry ? Cracha Ron.

- Ah eux ? Ce sont de vrais amis, j'habite chez Draco vois tu…dit Harry avec nonchalance.

- Quoi ? Espèce de traître, tu t'es retourné contre nous hein ? Hurla Ron rouge de colère.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire le traître ici c'est toi, je suis au courrant de vos petites manigances, je sais tout espèce de jaloux, vous me dégoûtés dit Harry avec colère.

Ron sortit sa baguette voulant jeter un sort sur Harry. Mais Harry fut le plus rapide et lui lança un expelliarmus. Draco lui lança un sort de malchance. Blaise lui lança un Mortémus, qui est un sort de pourrissement de certaines parties du corps. Et Théo alias Sévérus lui lança un aragna hypnotica. Ron resta allongé sur le sol assommé.

Molly et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui, Ron reprenait peu à peu conscience. Molly se redressa outragé.

- Comment oses tu faire ça a mon fils ? Hurla Molly sur un Harry indifférent. Puis elle se tourna vers Arthur et toi tu ne peux par faire quelque chose ? C'est ton fils, cria Molly en regardant Arthur.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, il n'avait qu'à pas trahir Harry dans un premier temps et essayer de lui lancer un sort. Ensuite je te rappelle qu'il n'est plus mon fils je l'ai déshérité et renié. Maintenant marrions Ginny et finissons en, dit Arthur d'une façon autoritaire.

Ginny se rapprocha doucement de Harry et lui dit en chuchotant.

- Sauve moi Harry, empêche ce mariage je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'en prie, dit Ginny.

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, je n'ai que mépris pour toi, va retrouver le père de ton enfant et ne m'approche plus, dit Harry avec mépris.

- Oui ça suffit Molly tiens tes enfants, et toi Ginny va voir ton futur mari, et commençons la cérémonie, dit Muriel avec colère.

* * *

Le cortège se constitua et ils pénétrèrent dans un champ qui avait été préparé par un druide pour la cérémonie sous un grand chêne.

Aussitôt tous prirent place, et le vieux druide commença ses sanctifications en vieux gaélique.

Ron buta contre une racine et s'étendit de tout son long. Molly soupira en le redressant.

Hermione essayait de réfléchir, donc Harry était au courrant du plan de Dumbledore, il savait qu'elle n'était pas partie en vacances en France, il savait pour le plan de Ginny, pour la jalousie de Ron, mais elle ? Elle pourrait dire qu'ils l'avaient forcés, qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui car elle l'aimait…oui c'était parfait. Elle prit six pilules qu'elle avala, et se sentit plus calme.

Quand elle releva la tête, le druide venait de lier les mains des mariées avec un ruban et une lumière rouge brilla un bref instant.

- Je vous déclare mariés par magie magistra à jamais, termina le druide.

Le mariage était finit, unissant à jamais une Ginny en larme avec un Vincent grognant.

* * *

Après la cérémonie ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir pour le vin d'honneur. Crabbe Sr, essayait de savoir auprès de Draco ce qu'était devenu son père, et Draco lui répondait qu'il était très inquiet car il n'avait aucune nouvelles. Crabbe Sr fronça les sourcils très contrariés par la nouvelle.

Hermione se rapprocha de Harry qui restait collé à Blaise et Théo. Elle fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

- Harry je voulais te dire des choses importantes, pouvons nous parler en privée ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, je reste avec Théo et Blaise, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le devant eux, répondit Harry froidement.

- Harry, ils m'ont forcés à exécuter leurs plans, je ne voulais pas, je t'ai toujours aimé Harry, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal, plaida Hermione.

- J'ai bien du mal à te croire, ne me prends pas pour un naïf manipulable, et sache que le seul que j'aime c'est celui a cote de moi, répondit Harry.

Hermione avança d'un pas décidé vers Harry en balançant des hanches exagérément, et susurra.

- Harry dit pas ça, je te connais mieux que quiconque, je te ferais des choses si bonnes que tu en redemanderas, je serais ton esclave dévoué, à tes ordres, et prête a tout pour toi, rappelle toi toutes ces années d'amitié, maintenant nous pourrions explorer tellement d'autre facettes de notre amitié, dit Hermione d'une voie charmeuse.

- Il n'en est pas question, il est a moi, si vous vous approcher encore une fois de lui je vous enverrais des sorts si sombres que vous hurler de terreur, dit Nott d'une voie polaire et impérieuse

Théo enlaça alors Harry et colla ses lèvres à lui, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Aussitôt les bras de Harry se resserrent autour de sa taille et ils échangèrent un baiser torride.

Hermione les regarda choqué, non pas lui aussi, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à être PD ? Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, tomba les fesses sur le sol, et prit ses pilules le regard halluciné fixé sur le couple.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda glacial.

- Jamais je ne voudrais de toi, va rejoindre Ron, les traîtres restent ensemble, dit Harry.

- Ca c'est sur Harry est gay t'as aucune chance, sang de bourbe, tu mettras pas la main sur sa fortune, dit Blaise.

- Qui voudrait d'une idiote de cracmol comme toi, dit Draco qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ron se précipita vers Hermione et l'éloigna, leurs lançant un regard furibond.

- J'ai suivit des cours d'auror moi, tu ne ferras pas le poids Potter l'homo, je t'aurais dit Ron avec tous son venin.

- Oh mais viens Prewett, tu ne me fais pas peur, et quand à m'avoir …il faudrait que tu sois mieux membré pour ça, répondit Harry en riant. Hermione retint Ron en pleurant de rage et les éloigna.

Ginny regardait Harry embrasser Théo et elle se mit à pleurer, Vincent lui donna une gifle en lui disant de se tenir correctement, il en avait assez de ses pleurnicheries.

* * *

La tante Muriel expliquait à Arthur comment elle avait dressé Ginny lui apprenant les devoirs d'une bonne épouse, la serinant sur la moral, et les devoirs qu'elle avait. Lui rappelant les règles de pudeur et de chasteté. Elle eu un petit rire quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait mis une ceinture de chasteté, en lui faisant prendre une potion de luxure, l'empêchant de se soulager, pour qu'elle apprenne à se contenir. Arthur fit un petit sourire avant de s'échapper pour rejoindre Estrie. Il l'a prit dans ses bras échangeant un baiser fougueux, sous le regard courroucé de Molly.

Soudain Ron se mit à hurler en montrant le mur en disant « araignée ». Hermione se précipita vers lui en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien, quand l'illusion disparus Ron jeta un regard confus autour de lui.

Crabbe Sr, se dit que décidément les fils Weasley avaient tous un problème… Ce qui l'intéressait d'avantage était la présence de Potter avec Blaise et Draco, et que dire de ce baiser échangé avec le fils Nott ? Il devait réfléchir à ça.

Molly avança d'un pas décidé vers Arthur. Elle refusait de se faire humilier ainsi.

- Arthur que fais tu avec cette gourgandine, dit hargneusement Molly.

- Nous sommes divorcé je te le rappelle, voici Estrie Vlad D'Ores, une riche héritière et la femme de ma vie, répondit Arthur.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça…pria Molly.

- Laissez nous tranquille, vous avez perdus tout droit sur lui lorsque vous l'avez trahit, il a été clément avec une créature comme vous, lui dit Estrie royale.

- Oh vous, je vous haie, et Molly pointa sa baguette sur Estrie. Celle-ci bloqua le sort d'un geste de la main, et le retourna contre l'expéditrice. Molly fit un vol plané dans la pièce, avant de s'écraser contre le mur.

Ginny et Ron coururent vers elle. Ron glissa et s'étala sur le sol. Arthur lança à son ex-+femme un regard de pitié.

Le groupe d'Arthur décida de partir, et alla saluer Crabbe Sr, les mariés, et la tante Muriel. Théo enlaçait Harry qui se collait contre lui, sous le regard hilare de Blaise et Draco. Ginny se remit à pleurer en tendant une main tremblante vers Harry. Vincent, la tira violement en arrière la faisant tomber au sol.

Crabbe Sr regarda pensivement les quatre jeunes sorciers partirent en riant.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny les suivirent du regard, dégoûtés et furieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplannes. Molly éclata en sanglots.

* * *

- Blaise qu'est que c'est le sort que tu as lancé a Ron ? Demanda Harry.

- Le mortémus ? J'ai apprit ça avec les nécromanciens, la personne qui reçoit ce sort a des parties du corps qui se décomposent comme les cadavres, puis redeviennent normale, sauf que tu gardes une odeur de pourriture, dit Blaise avec satisfaction.

- Génial ton sort Blaise, moi je lui ai juste jeté un sort de malchance, dit Draco déçu.

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco je lui ai lancé un aragna hypnotica, j'ai apprit cela avec les elfes noir, il va voir des araignées partout, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, ensuite le sort prend de l'ampleur et il à l'impression de se faire dévorer par des arachnides, il ne va pas s'en remettre, dit Sévérus qui venait de reprendre son apparence avec un soupire de satisfaction.

- Très bien, on sera donc bientôt débarrassé de Ron. Hermione à l'air dépressive et désespéré, et a autant de pouvoirs qu'une cracmol, et Ginny est casé avec Crabbe…trois de moins fit Harry satisfait.

Harry fit un geste de la main et dissipa le sortilège de transformation physique, les trois sorciers respirèrent plus à l'aise dans leurs corps.

- Oh Harry, j'ai bien peur d'avoir lancé un petit sort supplémentaire à Hermione, un petit sort d'isolement, elle va se retrouver bien seule, dit Sévérus d'un ton sinistre, cela lui apprendra d'essayer de voler mon homme deux fois.

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien préparons nous, demain nous partons à Drumstang.

* * *

**POV Voldemort**

Il avait mal, il étais tellement en colère, des crises de rages l'envahissaient, mais il s'obligea a contrôler ses émotions, car il devait reprendre le contrôle. Voldemort rassemblait ses forces et il n'était pas finie, oh non….

Il contrôlais la moitié du ministère de la magie, la moitié de ses hommes étaient des mangemorts, soit des sous fifres sans réelles compétences mais ils avaient la marque.

Il se reconstituait un cercle, il avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Percy Weasley, et il l'avait marqué, car grâce à lui il pourrait traquer la tribu de Dumbledore. Et c'est là que c'était excellent, il avait enfin l'adresse de Potter, et lui et ses mangemorts allaient leurs rendre une petite visite, et les massacrer.

Percy lui avait dit que Potter vivait prisonnier chez ses moldus, faible, dépérissant, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, de chairs sanglantes.

Il allait attaquer des villages sorciers et en tuer le plus possible.

Crabbe mariait son fils avec la plus jeune des Weasley, et la fille une fois mariée servirait à distraire ses hommes….le jeune Percy était tellement imbibé par l'alcool qu'il ne réagirait même pas…

Voldemort convoqua ses troupes, et transplana à Privet Drive. Les Dursley, ne comprirent rien à ce qu'il leurs arrivaient. Le seigneur des ténèbres furieux de ne pas avoir trouver Potter, les torturas longuement avant de laisser leurs corps mutilés et sans vie.

Prit d'une rage incommensurable, ils partirent dans trois villages sorciers et tuèrent tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Fatigué et satisfait d'avoir inspiré la terreur Voldemort rentra dans son château prendre un repos bien mérité, et soigner sa migraine.

**Fin du POV**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville et Sévérus partirent le lendemain matin pour l'école de magie de Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. Igor vint les chercher et il activa un portoloin.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le vaste terrain de l'école.

L'école était un immense château de quatre étages, munis de cinq tours. Il faisait froid même en plein mois d'août, un vent glacial soufflait des montagnes entourant l'école. On pouvait voir plus loin un grand lac aux eaux sombres, et une épaisse foret de pins noirs.

Igor les fit entrer et leur montra leurs appartements. Spartiate ne contenant que le strict nécessaire, Draco, Neville et Blaise avait des chambres individuelles. Harry fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il ne serait pas séparé de Sévérus, ils avaient une chambre double, un peu plus confortable, comprenant d'épaisses fourrures jeté sur le sol ou sur le lit.

Il leurs fournit des tenues de l'école, un long manteau rouge sombre bordé de fourrure, et un pantalon bouffant ainsi qu'une casaque marron. Ils leurs remis une paire de bottes noire, insistant pour qu'ils portent les tenues de l'école.

- Les examens commenceront demain, voici votre programme. Commença Igor, en leur fournissant des parchemins.

- _Lundi :_ Potions pratique 8h à 12h - Potion théorie 13h à 16h / 16 h à 19h théorie Métamorphose.

- _Mardi_ : Pratique Métamorphose 8 h 12h / 13h 19h théorie et pratique des runes.

- _Mercredi :_ Théorie de l'arithmancie 8h 12h / 13h 19 h théorie et pratique des sortilèges,

- _Jeudi : _toute la journée pratique et théorie des DCFM et de la magie noire avec une pose de trente minutes le midi.

- _Vendredi :_ théorie et pratique de la botanique et des créatures magique 8 h 12h / Histoire de la magie 13h 16h

Le programme pour vos ASPIC est chargé, on vous apportera votre repas dans votre chambre, bonsoir, Sévérus je te verrais demain, et Igor partit.

- Et bien quel accueil dit Harry, dés que la porte de leurs chambre fut refermé.

- Igor, est comme ça, de plus il prends un risque en révélant sa présence, Voldemort le cherche toujours, répondit Sévérus.

Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et alluma le feu d'un geste de la main, il contempla un instant les flammes qui dansaient avec des couleurs rouge orangés, puis se tourna vers Sévérus en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Sévérus eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête dit-il, mais il faut te reposer demain la journée va être longue…

- J'ai besoin de me détendre…qu'en penses tu ? Là sur cette fourrure, devant le feu, et toi en moi…dit Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Sévérus ne résista plus, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie de résister. Il le coucha sur la fourrure et entrepris de le déshabiller en l'embrassant partout ou la peau apparaissait. Harry réussit à lui retirer sa robe de sorcier, puis impatient d'un geste de la main, tous les vêtements disparurent.

- J'ai trop envie de toi, murmura Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

Sévérus lui sourit, puis s'allongea à ses coté « montre moi » lui dit il, Harry sentit immédiatement son corps s'enflammer.

Il se positionna au dessus de Sévérus, son sexe déjà dure au dessus de sa tête, puis Harry se baissa pour prendre la verge raide de son amour, délicatement il prit le prépuce entre ses lèvres. Il sentit Sévérus se contracter, puis l'entendit haleter. Il commença alors à le téter doucement en prenant garde à ses dents, puis il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur en remontant. Sévérus le pris soudainement dans sa bouche à son tour et lui fit les mêmes gestes, et au même rythme qu'il donnait. Très vite Harry poussa des gémissements et se tendit, quand Sévérus le prenait plus profondément dans sa caverne chaude et humide, il avait du mal à contrôler les tremblements de son corps, et à ne pas s'écrouler sur lui.

Sévérus agrippa une hanche d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il glissait un doigt dans son anus. Harry ne pu retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. Il engloutit d'avantage le sexe faisant aller et venir plus rapidement sa bouche. Sévérus l'écarta brusquement et le retourna pour s'allonger sur lui. Ils étaient hors d'haleine, ils échangèrent un long regard, et Sévérus l'embrassa voluptueusement. Ils sentirent dans la bouche de l'autre leurs parfums intimes avec un long frisson d'extase.

Harry écarta les cuisses tout en soulevant les hanches.

Sévérus se redressa, et se positionna en poussant l'extrémité de sa verge contre l'anus qui se dilata doucement. Il attendit un instant, puis poussa entièrement, il pris un rythme très lent.

Harry admirait le reflet des flammes donnant un aspect doré à la peau de Sévérus, quand celui-ci poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, Harry souleva les hanches et il buta là ou des millions de sensations irradièrent dans son corps.

Sévérus regardait Harry les yeux fermé gémir de plaisir, sa peau couverte de transpiration et accéléra le rythme, il sentit Harry venir à la rencontre de chaque coups de hanches, et ils explosèrent dans le même crie de jouissance.

* * *

**POV Remus**

Remus était revenu pensif de la soirée. Qui aurait cru que Sirius Black deviendrait calice ? Il était content pour son ami, bien sur leurs relations avait changé, mais Remus avait été soulagé de le voir heureux, il ressemblait à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu.

Et il n'était pas encore remis de la manière dont Harry avait mené la réunion, d'ailleurs il l'avait à peine reconnu tellement il avait changé, il avait atteint sa taille adulte, il était tout en muscles, et quel puissance, il était loin l'éléve chétif et timide.

- Tu baves sur lequel ? Sirius ou Harry ? Demanda Fenrir dans un grognement jaloux.

- Aucun, ce sont des amis et Harry est comme mon louveteau, soupira Remus.

- Et bien ton louveteau il a les dents d'un loup alpha qui dirige sa meute ce soir, fit Fenrir avec un rire de dérision.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Fenrir.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, et Fenrir sortit en claquant la porte.

Merlin, pensa Remus il est jaloux, et il fait la gueule en plus. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous le coup de cette révélation. Depuis cette première nuit, leur relation n'avait guère évoluée. Aucune parole douces, aucun mots d'amour, juste l'acte brutale, mais toujours aussi bon. Le loup de Remus aimait sa domination, il aimait se soumettre à cette force de la nature. Remus en était venu a avoir du respect pour Fenrir, si droit avec la meute, il était juste, loyal…un bon alpha, un bon chef de meute. Mais ce soir Remus reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas que cela, il l'attirait, il le désirait…Etais ce de l'amour ? Pourquoi cette première nuit l'avait il mordu le reconnaissant pour son compagnons.

Les loups n'aime qu'une fois, et il l'avait choisit, lui. Tout cela rendait Remus confus. Et il y avait le problème Rag, oh il ne l'insultait plus en face, non il était bien plus sournois. Lorsqu'il savait que Remus avait une tache, il s'arrangeait pour la saboter. Soit la roue de la charrette lâchait, soit le sac de grain accroché à une corde cassait, faisant éclater le sac de grain sur le sol. Et les exemples étaient nombreux, mais Remus ne pouvait le prouver, il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il savait que c'était Gar.

Remus se leva et rejoignit Fenrir dans leur chambre, celui-ci avait exigé qu'il partage le même lit. Remus se coucha de son coté, et sombra bien vite dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul, il se prépara il gérait aujourd'hui l'intendance, c'est-à-dire que les groupes de travail soient bien répartit. Après s'être occupé des équipes, il décida de rejoindre les femmes à la cueillette des pommes, pour les aider à porter les paniers. Quand Rag arriva complètement affolé.

- Vite, vite Greyback à des ennuis, il est tombé dans une crevasse et s'est sûrement cassé un os, je ne peux pas le remonter seul.

- Je prends une trousse de secours et une corde et je te suis, dit Remus

Rapidement, ils se mirent en route, Rag l'emmena dans un secteur qu'il ne connaissait pas et ou se trouvait une carrière.

- C'est encore loin ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, tu vois ce trou, il est là, répondit Rag, en désignant une crevasse.

Remus s'approcha du bord de la crevasse, mais ne vit rien, il allait appeler Fenrir, quand il sentit qu'on le poussait dans le dos. Remus glissa essayant de se raccrocher a la paroi, quand il reçu un sort d'étourdissement, et sombra dans le néant.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était enchaîné à un mur et trois mangemorts le regardaient en ricanant. Rag était parmi eux. Remus se redressa difficilement.

- Pourquoi ? Cria Remus avec colère.

- Car tu es le parfait appas. Greyback, viendra te chercher ici, et nous le tuerons, le seigneur des ténèbres veut sa tête, et toi tu mourras ensuite, cria Rag avec haine.

- Comment peux tu trahir ton chef, ton alpha ? Dit Remus dégoûté

- Il n'avait qu'a pas te choisir…en plus il t'a pris pour compagnon, toi qui n'est rien, tu ne l'aime même pas, tu ne vois même pas ce que tu le fais souffrir par ton égoïsme, tu ne le mérites pas, et tu vas crever comme le chien que tu es, dit Rag avec une rage froide, amusez cous avec lui.

Les mangemorts lancèrent des doloris, des sorts de découpe, ils s'amusèrent longtemps. Rag était appuyé contre le mur en souriant. Remus perdit connaissances

* * *

**Réponse aux messages**

**Je vous mettrais une histoire tout les 3 jours ou au pire 1 par semaine, mais promis je finis l'histoire. JTFAM t'en fais pas Harry n'a pas besoin de poison pour exploser Voldy, je veux juste trouver quelque chose de sympa pour sa fin. **

**Et c'est clair que Hermione n'est plus trop lucide…**

**Voila du Remus**

**Merci encore pour vos messages**

**bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	28. Le procès de Fudge

**CHAPITRE 28 Le procès de Fudge**

**Suite du POV Remus**

Greyback était fou d'inquiétude, Remus avait disparu. Etait il parti ? Il n'aurait pas du se mettre en colère hier soir, mais la jalousie l'avait rongé, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sérer le calice contre lui. Il n'avait pu se maîtriser, en fait si, il s'était maîtriser sinon il les aurait tué tous les deux, tellement la rage l'étouffait. Seulement Remus était aveugle, il ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas voir qu'il tenait à lui.

- Chef, chef, vite Remus s'est fait capturer par des mangemorts, il faut partir l'aider, dit Rag essoufflé.

Une rage puissante monta en lui.

- Attends je vais chercher ma baguette, dit Fenrir avant de foncer vers sa maison ou il entra, sauf qu'il sortit directement par la porte de derrière et couru voir Pollux à l'atelier de menuiserie.

- Vite réunis plusieurs loups et suis moi à distance, je pense que c'est un piège, fais vite, et sois discret, lui dit Greyback avant de repartir

Greyback sortit de chez lui, heureux de toujours dissimuler sa baguette dans sa manche, il la fit glisser dans sa main.

- Voilà j'ai eu un peu de mal à la trouver, allons y, dit Fenrir.

Ils coururent un moment. Fenrir observait son ex-second, son intuition ne le trompait jamais, le loup était nerveux. De plus jamais il n'aurait aidé Remus jaloux comme il le connaissait, c'était impossible.

Et l'endroit où il l'emmenait était étrangement loin de son territoire, cela faisait une heure qu'ils couraient.

- Sais tu combien ils sont ? Demanda Fenrir

- Il me semble qu'ils sont trois, répondit Rag.

Donc il sont facilement cinq fois plus, pensa Fenrir. Si ils l'ont touché, je les tues tous.

* * *

Remus reprit connaissance, il écouta autour de lui, il était seul. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Il devait sortir de là et prévenir Fenrir. Remus tira sur ses chaînes….. Trop solide.

Hier soir il avait discuté avec Tonio, s'éloignant de Sirius pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter en Fenrir. L'italien lui avait confié qu'il avait un don avec les serrures, qu'il les ouvraient sans baguette. Remus était curieux, et il lui avait demandé le sort, Tonio avait refusé de lui dire son secret.

Remus avait été très déçu, mais au moment de partir il lui avait dit un mot dans l'oreille « abierto rapido ». Sur le coup Remus avait pensé que c'était la manière de dire au revoir en italien, mais il n'en était plus sur.

Il regarda l'une des chaînes qui enserrait son poignet, pria Merlin, se concentra et dit « abierto rapido ». Remus faillit pousser un hurlement de joie quand la menotte tomba à ses pieds.

* * *

Greyback arriva devant une maison abandonnée, isolé, en pleine campagne. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme.

- Vite, vite, il est à l'intérieur, dit Rag d'un ton stressé.

Greyback s'avança, Rag le suivant. Arrivé devant la porte, il poussa Rag devant lui et le propulsa dans la maison. Aussitôt une multitude de rayons s'abattirent sur Rag. Fenrir serra les dents.

- Arrêtez c'est pas lui, arrêtez…c'est Rag, cria une voie.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas frappé cinq fois comme convenus ? Répondis une autre voie.

- Il est mort ? Non ? Bon, va voir dehors si il y a quelqu'un, il devait ramener Greyback

Il entendit l'homme grommeler et sortir en traînant des pieds.

Des que le mangemort sortit, Greyback, qui était déjà a moitié transformé, saisit le mangemort par le cou et lui arracha la gorge a pleine dents, il laissa tomber le corps à terre, le laissant se vider de son sang. Pas un cri, ni un son n'avait été émis, Greyback eu un sourire carnassier. Du coin de l'œil il vit Pollux et ses loups arriver, mais ils étaient encore loin. Alors Greyback fonça à l'intérieur.

* * *

Quand Remus arriva en haut des marches, il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Par contre l'odeur métallique du sang agressa ses narines. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Il découvrit un vrai massacre, des mangemorts étripés, éventrés, des bout de bras, et du sang…tellement de sang. Remus serra les dents, empêchant la bile de sortir de sa bouche, ce n'était pas le moment. Par-dessus l'odeur du sang, il reconnu celle de Fenrir. Il couru enjambant les corps, et trouva Le loup assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur. Il semblait blessé, sans connaissances. Vite il se précipita vers lui.

Il avait été salement touché, Remus se baissa et lécha une longue plaie d'où coulait du sang. La salive des loups-garous soigne leurs compagnons, doucement il lui caressa le visage, tremblant de peur pour lui.

Il repensa aux paroles de Rag « _tu ne l'aime même pas, tu ne vois même pas que tu le fais souffrir par ton égoïsme, tu ne le mérites pas_ » Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai. Soudain il prit enfin conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup c'était de l'amour, il l'aimait. Merlin combien il avait pu être bête.

Remus se pencha vers Fenrir, passa doucement les mains dans ses cheveux si doux, le huma.

- Fenrir mon amour reviens à toi, je t'en prie, je t'aime Fenrir, dit Remus émus, en l'ambrassent et lui caressant le visage.

Un rugissement de joie accueillit sa déclaration, Fenrir referma ses bras autour de la taille de Remus, et prit ses lèvres passionnément. Remus lui répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il venait de découvrir, le baiser se fit plus doux, faisant doucement gémir Remus contre ses lèvres.

Ce gémissement de plaisir, Fenrir l'avait tant attendus, ses paroles aussi, son cœur avait fait une embardé, il en trembla d'émotion. Fenrir prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains, écarta ses lèvres de quelques centimètres, et murmura.

- Redis le, je t'en prie redis le, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime Fenrir, pardonne moi, je t'aime, cria Remus

Fenrir, ferma les yeux savourant les mots, et repris amoureusement les lèvres de Remus aspirant doucement sa lèvre, enroulant sa langue à la sienne. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi bon, jamais, pensèrent ils.

* * *

Pollux arriva avec vingt loups- garous, quand il approcha de la maison il reconnu l'odeur du sang, il accéléra le pas et entra. C'était un vrai carnage, il y avait près de trente cadavres déchiquetés éparpillés sur le sol. Il repéra Rag, étendus sans connaissance dans un coin, mais toujours vivant, il eu une moue méprisante et fit signe à deux de ses hommes de s'en occuper. Rapidement il chercha son Alpha, et le trouva avec Remus s'embrassant avec passion, il donnait chaud ces deux là. Les choses semblaient s'être arrangé dans le couple, c'était une bonne nouvelle. La meute sentait la tension qui les habitait depuis le premier jour, et cela devenait insupportable. Il fallait les interrompre sinon ils allaient consommer là, et rapidement.

- Hmm, hmm…excusez moi de vous déranger, mais il faudrait partir, dit Pollux retenant un sourire en entendant leurs grognements de protestation.

Fenrir et Remus se détachèrent à contre cœur. Remus aida son compagnon à se redresser, et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il prenne appuie contre lui.

Quand ils sortirent, les loups les attendaient devant la maison. Remus remarqua Rag plus loin encadré par deux loups. Il émit un grognement sourd. Rag le regarda avec haine. Fenrir se détacha de lui, et lui dit.

- Va régler ça une fois pour toutes, fais attention à toi.

Les deux loups garous s'éloignèrent de leur prisonnier. Puis tous les loups garous firent cercle autour d'eux. La situation était claire.

Remus et Rag s'observèrent avec haine. Ils se transformèrent partiellement tout les deux.

Rag plongea vers lui, envoyant sa main devant pour l'éventrer se ses griffes. Remus fit un bon sur le coté, et lui décrocha une manchette sur la nuque. Rag roula sur le coté, puis se releva, retroussa les babines et fonça sur Remus, cherchant à le ceinturer. Remus s'aplatit sur le sol et lui balança un coup de pied au passage qui fit craquer quelques os. Remus décida de passer à son tour à l'attaque, il donna un violent coup de griffe dans le dos de Rag, qui hurla de douleur.

Rag fit une roulade et planta ses dents dans la cheville de Remus, qui grogna de rage et de douleur. Il prit ses deux mains jointes, les serra pour donner de fort coup sur la tête et le faire décrocher. Quand il le lâcha, Remus s'éloigna un peu reprenant sa respiration. Rag se redressa, et courut vers lui, les babines écumant de bave et de sang. Remus au dernier moment fit un pas sur le coté et a une rapidité et une force surprenante plongea ses griffes comme un couteau, vers la poitrine, brisant les cotes et perforant le cœur. Rag s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Tous les loups du cercle hurlèrent en l'honneur de la victoire. Remus tituba, mais Fenrir le stabilisa, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Brûler la maison, et laissez celui là pourrir, nous partons, dit Fenrir.

Remus passa ses bras autour des épaules de Fenrir, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Fenrir partit au pas de course. Suivit pas sa meute.

- Tu as été blessé toi aussi, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures si tu me portes, murmura Remus.

- Personne d'autre ne te touchera, tu es a moi, répondit Fenrir déterminé.

Remus regarda les flammes s'élever de la maison. Il ferma les yeux à l'abri dans les bras de son loup.

* * *

Le retour, fut rapide. Fenrir entra dans la maison avec son précieux fardeau, et l'emmena dans la chambre.

- Je vais chercher les potions de soins, attends moi, dit Fenrir.

Remus alla faire couler un bain, ils étaient pleins de sang l'un et l'autre. Lorsqu'il entendit le pas de Fenrir dans la chambre il l'appela.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain, rejoins moi, dit Remus.

Fenrir entra, et resta bloqué par la vision de Remus nu, enjambant la grande baignoire ronde. Remus tendit la main vers la boite de potions, Fenrir lui tendit mécaniquement.

Remus s'en passa partout ou il y avait des plaies, celle-ci se refermant aussitôt. Il posa ensuite le coffret sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Puis Remus s'installa dans le bain avec un soupire de plaisir, il tourna la tête vers Fenrir qui continuait de le contempler avec un regard affamé.

- Viens me rejoindre, il y a de la place pour deux…et tu en as besoin, dit Remus le regard gourmand, et se léchant les lèvres.

Fenrir arracha ses vêtements, et le rejoignit. Aussitôt il prit ses lèvres, suçant sa langue sans hâte. Remus se détacha doucement.

- Laisse moi te laver, mon amour, dit Remus.

Juste le mot « amour » fit fondre Fenrir qui s'appuya contre la baignoire, regardant Remus enduire ses mains de savons, les faisant mousser, avant de les passer doucement dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine.

- Assied toi sur le rebord, murmura Remus. Fenrir, s'exécuta avec des gestes lents.

Remus reprit ses caresses mousseuses sur le ventre, puis les cuisses, les mollets, les pieds. Remus voyait les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de son loup, il ressentit de la douleur, devant tant de blessures. Il remonta massa les testicules, puis la verge imposante d'un Fenrir gémissant.

Remus prit la douchette et rinça son compagnon, puis il prit les potions cicatrisantes et passa le baume sur les blessures, qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Il reposa la potion, puis se pencha vers le sexe de Fenrir soufflant doucement dessus, celui-ci ne pu empêcher des frissons le parcourent.

Remus passa le bout de sa langue sur la pointe de la verge, appréciant son goût salé, puis il le prit en bouche et entama une lente sucions, qui fit gémir de plaisir Fenrir.

Fenrir arrêta Remus et glissa doucement dans le bain, il attrapa la nuque de Remus en exerçant une douce pression et ravit ses lèvres. Remus vint s'installer avec un soupire de satisfaction à califourchon sur son loup, quand leurs deux érections entrèrent en contacte, ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir.

Les mains entamèrent un ballet de caresses redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, et provoquant un incendie de voluptés. Remus était sur que jamais Fenrir n'avait connu autant de douceur. Il entama un mouvement de hanches pour frotter leurs sexes, et ils crièrent en cœur, tant les sensations étaient fortes.

Puis il se suréleva en s'appuyant d'une main sur son épaule, et de l'autre dirigea la pointe du sexe contre son anus, il se laissa glisser doucement, s'ouvrant sur son passage. Remus mordait sa lèvre de concentration, quand il le reçu entièrement en lui, il rouvrit les yeux regardant Fenrir, qui était captivé par le spectacle qu'il venait de lui offrir. Remus entoura de ses bras sa nuque et commença à entamer un lent mouvement en roulant des hanches. Fenrir ne le quittait pas du regard, légèrement haletant, les reins en feu. Remus s'approcha de sa bouche le regardant dans les yeux et lui dit.

- Je t'aime Fenrir.

Fenrir attrapa les hanches de Remus et le fit aller et venir aussi vite que la résistance de l'eau lui permettait, il était littéralement fou de lui. Remus poussa des gémissements, puis poussa des petits cris d'extases. Fenrir l'embrassa enrobant sa langue de la sienne, et dans un denier coups de rein plus vigoureux sentit Remus se resserrer autour de lui. Remus poussa un grand cri de délivrance, alors que Fenrir le mordait à l'épaule en se libérant en lui. Ils restèrent un long moment essoufflé, puis Fenrir le repoussa pour sortir du bain.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer avec angoisse. Fenrir lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, se pencha vers lui, le prit dans ses bras, et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit « Je t'aime aussi Remus », puis il l'emporta dégoulinant d'eau dans leurs chambre.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

La semaine d'examens des ASPIC s'était bien passée, ils n'avaient rencontrés aucune difficulté que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique. Le professeur Pouliakoff et le membre du ministère Bulgare, qui surveillaient les examens, avaient été impressionnés par leurs niveaux.

Blaise en examen pratique des runes avait fait grâce à un cercle de runes, une très belle invocation de démon. Celui-ci avait la peau rouge, des cornes, et lorsqu'il était apparu une effroyable odeur de souffre avait emplie la salle de classe. Les examinateurs avaient d'abord étaient effrayés, puis ils avaient été fascinés par la créature. Harry avait crée à base de magie runique des nains, un champ de protection se basant sur la magie de la terre, que le professeur Pouliakoff avait trouvé fascinant.

En cours pratique de potion, Draco avait réalisé une potion de goutte du mort vivant, très réussit, en trouvant des raccourcis permettant de réaliser la potion plus rapidement. Neville avait pour sa part fait une potion de vieillissement, ou l'on pouvait choisir le nombre exact d'années que l'on voulait prendre. L'exactitude n'étant pas une qualité de cette potion, le Professeur Ouraloff, était restée admirative devant son talent.

En métamorphose, ils avaient tous les quatre montrés leurs formes animagi, même Igor et Sévérus étaient venu admirer les créatures merveilleuses, Le dragon nâga de Draco, avait impressionné et effrayé. L'arbre sylvestre de Neville intrigué, le phoenix de glace de Blaise émerveillé. Mais quand Harry se changea en vouivre, son escarboucle sur la tête brillant de milles feux, les examinateurs se sont assis bouche bée.

Neville avait été époustouflant en botanique, réveillant la nature, faisant pousser des plantes inconnues, et domptant les plus féroces, qui venait se frottaient contre lui, comme des chats ronronnant.

En magie noir, Blaise réussit un très beau sort de magie du sang vampirique, qui laissa les examinateurs admiratifs. Harry réalisa un sort de nécromancie d'invocation des âmes, qui fit froid dans le dos.

Le représentant du ministère Bulgare repartit fortement impressionné devant les talents qu'il avait découverts, ces quatre jeunes sorciers avaient largement dépassé le niveau des ASPIC, dans certains domaines cela révélé même de l'art d'un maître qui aurait pratiqué toute sa vie.

Harry, Sévérus et ses amis rentrèrent le vendredi en fin de journée, ils étaient tout de même fatigués par cette semaine intensive d'examens. Leurs résultats seraient envoyés rapidement.

Lucius les attendaient, quand ils arrivèrent il avança vers Harry et lui remis le journal informant le monde sorcier des attaques de Voldemort, et de l'assassinat des Dursley. Harry resta pensif, les yeux dans le vide, pas qu'il pleurait, ou qu'il ait de la peine de leurs morts, non simplement, la prise de conscience qu'une page de sa vie venaient d'être tourné. Sévérus entoura son épaule de son bras, en geste de soutien, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se retirèrent pour la nuit, Harry était fatigué et avait besoin de repos.

* * *

**POV Ron**

Ron était roulé en boulle, accroupis dans un coin de sa chambre, une couverture sur la tête, depuis le mariage catastrophique de sa sœur, il avait vu huit fois apparaître des araignées monstrueuses.

Mais personne d'autres ne les avait vu, il n'y avait que lui, alors il avait essayé d'arrêter de crier à chaque fois, ne faisant qu'une grimace dégoûté qu'il n'arrivait pas a contrôler. Ce qui était horrible, c'était tous les détails de ces hallucinations, il voyait les pattes, le duvet, les petits yeux noir, les crochets qui bougeaient, il en avait des sueurs d'angoisse.

En plus sa maladresse naturelle s'était aggravée, il ne cessait de tomber, de renverser des choses, de se cogner, de se tromper, bref une très grosse malchance. Et cela était devenu très problématique pour suivre ses cours d'aurors. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tromper de sort, ou celui-ci rebondissait et atterrissait ou il ne fallait pas. L'auror chargé de sa formation l'avait renvoyé chez lui excédé, et disant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des incapables.

Elisa l'avait alors plaqué lui disant qu'il était nul, et qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui. Ron avait essayé de la retenir mais elle lui avait ri au nez. Ron s'était écroulé en larme, puis avait piqué une crise de colère. Seul problème il avait oublié qu'il était encore dans la salle d'entraînement des aurors. Et que ceux-ci l'avaient contemplé horrifiés.

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait eu en plus un problème avec son pied. Celui-ci avait commencé à se décomposer, il avait prit une teinte noir, puis vert, des morceaux de peau avaient commencé à se détacher, et alors les vers étaient apparus, faisant des petits trous. Quand il avait vu les petits asticots blancs, bouger dans tout les sens, il avait eu un malaise et s'était évanouis. Il était dans le vestiaire des aurors à ce moment là. Il avait été transporté d'urgence à St mangouste. Quand il avait repris connaissance, son pied n'avait plus rien.

Il avait été très embêté pour expliquer au médicomage, qu'il avait cru voir une bête sur son pied. Le médicomage l'avait examiné ne constatant rien d'anormal, il lui avait seulement demandé si il prenait des drogues moldus. Ron était partit furieux de l'hôpital.

C'est alors qu'il avait reçu une lettre du ministère l'informant de l'arrêt définitif de ses cours d'aurors, son niveau n'étant pas satisfaisant, et son état psychologique inquiétant.

Et Ron depuis était furieux, tout était de la faute de Potter. Car tout avait commencé au moment du mariage de sa sœur, il haïssait Harry à présent, son ressentiment était clair. Cette pédale couchait avec Nott, un serpendard, et en plus il vivait chez les Malefoy. Harry vivait dans un manoir et lui, dans un minable appartement moldu. Il avait toujours trop de chance. Ron rumina un moment son ressentiment.

Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle n'avait pas supporté de voir son père avec une autre femme.

Sans parler d'Hermione, une vraie fontaine, et elle mangeait ces horreurs d'œufs d'accromentula, elle lui donnait envie de vomir. De toute façon il ne la supportait plus, depuis qu'elle avait été en prison et qu'elle avait voulu compromettre sa bonne réputation, pour qu'il vienne l'aider. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait été renvoyée des cours d'aurors, elle avait vraiment un problème avec sa magie.

Ron retint un cri, et regarda sa main, qui commençait a pourrir….Merlin ça recommençait.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

**POV Fudge**

Cornélius serrait de parchemin dans sa main, son poing crispé. Il marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il était convoqué pour passer devant le tribunal, le motif : « Lord Seth Orion Black Potter contre Fudge et le Ministère pour corruption et trahison envers le pays ».

Black Potter ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Quel était le lien entre eux ? Et comment osait il le mettre lui et le ministère en accusation ? Il avait essayé de joindre Dumbledore depuis presque une semaine, mais il restait injoignable, sa cheminée avait été bloquée, et sa gargouille refusait de s'ouvrir. Fudge était très inquiet, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Heureusement la séance aurait lieu en huit clos. Mais il déchanta en arrivant dans le tribunal public et journalistes le guettaient comme une bande de vautours. Fudge sentit une grosse goutte de transpiration couler sur son front. Malgré ses tentatives, il ne pu obtenir que le publique sorte. Fudge était tendu.

* * *

Fudge à sa grande humiliation fut conduit sur la chaise pourvue de chaînes magiques, les cinquante membres de la cour du Magenmagot le contemplaient gravement. Le silence dans la salle était pesant et oppressant.

Cornélius failli avoir un malaise quand il vit que Maître Gordon était présent, le plus grand et féroce avocat d'Angleterre, ses jambes furent prises de tremblements.

Le Président sorcier Amélia Bones frappa énergiquement de son maillet pour signaler le début du procès.

- Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la magie, et son Ministère, sont accusé de « corruption et de trahison envers le pays ». Que plaide l'accusé ? Demanda Amélia.

- Non coupable ! Cria Willy Thrips, avocat de la défense.

- Maître Gordon, représente l'accusation, Lord Seth Orion Black Potter. Pouvez vous présenter votre client et expliquer ce procès exceptionnel et unique, demanda Amélia.

- Bien volontiers dit Maître Gordon, j'appel Harry James Potter, à la barre.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, quand Harry s'avança, pour se placer aux cotés de Maître Gordon. Il portait le charme lui donnant son ancienne apparence. Maître Gordon avait pensé que le coté spectaculaire impressionnerait favorablement la salle.

- Je vous présente Harry Potter alias Lord Seth Orion Black Potter, à la disparition de son parrain Sirius Black, Lord Potter à accepté un rituel de reconnaissance posthume par le sang, effectué par le conseil Gobelin de Gringotts, et sous la protection de magie magistra. Cela, à changé son apparence physique entre autres, mais c'est normal puisque lié au rituel. Lord Black Potter reprenait votre apparence normale, je vous prie.

Harry d'un geste effaça le sortilège pour reprendre sa véritable apparence, il se tourna pour que tous puisse le regarder.

Des exclamations émerveillés et étonné fusionnèrent dans la salle. Fudge était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Les membres du magenmagots étaient stupéfaits par le changement, ils admiraient l'homme superbe qui se trouvait devant eux. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières tombèrent immédiatement amoureux de lui.

- Voila un événement exceptionnel et d'une grande rareté, vous pouvez retournez vous rassoire Lord Black Potter, je vous en prie poursuivez, dit Amélia.

- J'ai ici toutes les preuves de notre accusation, commençons par la corruption. Voici la liste des pots de vins versés à différents membres du ministère, ainsi qu'à l'accusé.

J'ai une liste noire de près deux cents quarante cinq noms, ayant fait des transactions en vue d'obtenir un avantage matériel ou un privilége, Maitre Gordon énuméra la liste des membres du gouvernement concernés, dans un silence mortels, ensuite la liste de sorciers ayant monayés ces faveurs.

La corruption était tentaculaire, démontrant que le gouvernement dans sa presque intégralité était touché.

J'ai la preuve de toutes ces transactions par des documents officiels certifié de Gringotts.

Maître Gordon remis une épaisse liasse de parchemin au Greffier, qui les remis à Amélia. Celle-ci en prit connaissance et blêmit, puis elle en fit une copie et les transmis aux membres du magenmagots qui en prirent à leur tour connaissance. Cela dura une heure, durant laquelle personne ne parla.

Finalement Amélia demanda à Maître Gordon de poursuivre.

* * *

- De plus l'argent du contribuable sorcier a été détourné par Monsieur Fudge pour :

* L'achat de quatre châteaux dans différents pays

* Influencer des avis politiques

*Acheter des silences et des complaisances

* Alimenter ses différent comptes chez Gringotts et la banque moldu la Llyod's

* L'achat d'objet de luxe et d'œuvre d'art

* Divers investissement dans des sociétés

Il remit une nouvelle liasse de parchemins au greffier, Amélia se tenait à présent la tête devant l'énormité de la corruption. Elle fit un geste abattus vers l'avocat pour qu'il continue.

* * *

-Par ailleurs l'accusé a monté un complot pour dépouiller mon client de sa fortune, avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore. Voici le souvenir de leurs trahisons. Maître Gordon exhiba un flacon contenant le souvenir.

- Greffier prenez le flacon et versez le dans la pensine, grâce à un sortilège toute la salle pourra assister au souvenir, dit Amélia.

Le greffier fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et la scène apparut sur l'un des murs de la salle.

- « … _D'abord son immense fortune, il doit mourir ! Martela Albus et enfin il détient bien trop de puissance…_

_Oui Albus, nous savons tout cela, intervint d'un ton impatient Fudge, ma campagne de calomnies grâce aux médias que je contrôle et toutes les restrictions qui le concernent sont déjà en place….rappelez-vous ce procès pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle, pour avoir gonflé sa tante c'était… magistral…il a été assis sur la chaise des criminels, il manquait juste les chaînes, il faudrait un autre procès du même style cette année, ainsi le public serait convaincu de sa folie._

_L'Ordre du phoenix vous enverra dans la journée un virement de 3000 galions fit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils._

_Albus, pour l'argent de Sirius, on peut en récupérer ? demanda Fudge, lassé de ses discutions.__La lecture du testament est pour demain, j'imagine que Sirius laissera un petit quelque chose à l'Ordre, à Lupin et Tonks et le reste à Harry, les fonds ne son pas énorme il n'était pas chef de la Maison Black dit d'un ton condescendant Dumbledore. Harry n'est pas prévenu, bien sûr je l'informerais en Septembre, mais rassurez-vous je compte bien récupérer une partie de son héritage une fois mis sur son compte. Pour la maison ici, il ne la supporte pas donc il la laissera à l'Ordre…et vous aurez tous votre part, je suis son tuteur il est normal que je gère ce capital pour le plus grand bien.__Ah Albus je fais quoi de la vraie prédiction ? Celle qui a été faite à l'époque de Merlin. demanda Fudge._

_Bien ! Bon mes chers amis j'ai une réunion au Ministère, allez Percy, Dolorès on se dépêche, Bonne journée à tous ! Annonça Fudge_

Un silence stupéfait, outré, et révolté s'abattit sur la salle. Le publique et le Magenmagot n'avaient pas de mots pour exprimer leurs indignations et leurs colères. Amélia était devenue rouge de fureur. Cornélius avait pris une jolie teinte verdâtre, il était perdu.

- Vous remarquerez que dans ce complot se trouvait Fudge, Dumbledore, Ombrage, et Percy Prewett. Je crois que j'ai prouvé l'étendu de la corruption. Passons maintenant à la trahison du monde sorcier.

Maître Gordon fit quelque pas dans la salle imposant sa présence, et écrasant Fudge de son mépris.

- Le gouvernement à trahit le monde sorcier, car il ne défend pas nos concitoyens contre la menace du seigneur des ténèbres. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

D'abord il y a eu une énorme campagne de désinformation sur le retour de vous savez qui, ensuite le dénigrement systématique de Lord Black Potter qui a voulu prévenir la population magique.

Mais heureusement Lord Black Potter a rendu sa liberté a la presse muselé, et manipulé, depuis trop longtemps.

On vous a caché des informations vitales cria Maître Gordon en pointant son doigt sur le publique.

Il y a eu non protection de la population par négligence, mon client à perdu sa famille moldu, trois villages sorciers ont été anéantis, et sans rencontrer de résistances. Ou était le gouvernement ? Je dis qu'il y a complicité.

Regardez ce qu'il a fait Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Minisitre de la magie, est une meurtrière, Percy Prewett qui travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale est un mangemort. Vos aurors ne sont même pas capable d'arrêter la destruction d'un village sorcier, de protéger le sorcier de la rue.

J'ai appris que les détraqueurs abandonnaient la prison d'Azkaban pour rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, Mais le gouvernement cache ces événements gravissimes.

Fudge fait partie du complot pour détruire le monde magique. Il rejette les créatures magiques qui sont la base de notre monde, les marginalisant, les isolant, les rejetant. Monsieur Fudge ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver son poste, c'est un arriviste lui et son gouvernement corrompus ne pensent qu'a l'argent et au pouvoir. Personne ne défends le monde sorcier, personne ne prend à cœur ses intérêts, il n'y a qu'injustice, corruption, manipulation.

En plus le monde sorcier doit affronter la menace de Voldemort, mais qui va nous défendre ? Le ministère est infiltré.

Voici la liste des mangemorts infiltrés au ministère, Maître Gordon donna une liste au greffier.

* * *

Un silence mortel plana à la fin du plaidoyer de Maître Gordon. Dans ce lourd silence, Amélia se leva. Elle prit la parole

- Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer l'horreur, et la consternation que j'éprouve devant toutes ces preuves. Maître Willy Thrips, votre client est indéfendable, et coupable. Le seul qui a eu le courage de nous alerter est Lord Potter Black, grâce à lui nous devons faire face aux réalités. Lord Black Potter que préconisez vous ? Demanda Amélia.

Harry se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la barre.

- Je veux prendre connaissance de la prophétie que le ministère cache et qu me concerne, ensuite je vous répondrais, déclara Harry.

Bien je déclare une suspension de séance d'une heure, nous rendrons notre jugement pendant ce temps. Amélia fit un geste et les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de Fudge, qui pleurait avec de gros sanglots, sans que cela n'émeuve personne.

**Réponse aux messages**

**Merci à tous encore une fois pour vos messages d'encouragement**.

Fan de garou Stop ce n'est pas une histoire sur les loups garous, je fais au mieux, mais je resterais dans ma trame. Et j'écris avant tout pour mon plaisir.

Pour tout ce qui est orthographe, ce sera corrigé mais pas la peine de m'en repasser une couche…si cela gene trop attendez que la fic soit terminé, elle devrait etre corrigé a ce moment la intégrallement.

le passage sur la ceinture de chasteté de Ginny avec la potion. Est aussi un passage ou j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant

darayora mdr on va lui trouver autre chose que de l'aspirine

Bizzzzzzzzzz


	29. La prophétie

**CHAPITRE 29 La prophétie**

Harry escorté de Sévérus et d'Actarus entra dans le département du mystère, situé au niveau neuf. Il passèrent la salle du temps, et pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle.

Dans celles-ci reposaient des centaines de petits globes de verre poussiéreux, sous lesquels étaient collées le nom du destinataire. L'éclairage y était faible.

- Augusta m'a dit, qu'elle se trouvait à la place d'honneur, sur un coussin d'or, dit Harry.

Les trois sorciers se mirent à la recherche de la prophétie. Actarus longea les murs et atteignit une alcôve. Dans la niche se trouvait sur un coussin d'or, et la prophétie qui luisait faiblement d'un halo blanchâtre. Il appela aussitôt Harry et Sévérus qui s'approchèrent prudemment.

Ils restèrent tout trois à contempler le globe de verre. Il n'y avait aucun nom comme pour les autres reliques

- Va y Harry touche le, dit Actarus.

Harry approcha doucement ses mains du globe, à l'instant ou ses doigts entrèrent en contacte la boule brilla d'avantage. Harry la prit délicatement dans sa main, elle était tiède. La luminosité augmenta passant du blanc, au bleu, puis bleu foncé.

- Que dois je faire ? Demanda Harry.

- Donne ton nom, et laisse couler la magie qui est en toi au bout de tes doigts, dit Actarus.

- Harry Seth Black Potter, puis Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie couler entre ses doigts.

Une brume opalescente jaillit du globe, s'éleva et prit la froide apparence d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, son image restant flottante, et d'une transparence blanche et lumineuse. La femme parla d'une douce voie.

_« Moi, Viviane la Fäe dit, à une époque lointaine où la loi mourra._

_Ou viendra le temps de la persécution des êtres de magie, oh vil souffrance qui étouffera magie magistra._

_Où viendra l'ombre noir du serpent maléfique, qui menacera._

_Où viendra pertes et peines au cœur des êtres, qui anéantira._

_Ou grande guerres, batailles et mort la terre souffrira._

_Où viendra grand mal fait par hommes renégats._

_Béni la chrysalide sera par magie magistra._

_Né d'un rituel ancien d'adoption par le sang, renaîtra._

_Sur tous, suprême il sera._

_Son rôle d'unir, de purifier, de punir et de sauver, il devra._

_De grands pouvoirs, il disposera._

_Et tout enfant de la magie pour conseillé suprême le reconnaîtra._

_Emblème de sa royauté sa peau portera._

_Si le suprême échoue, le monde magique, sombrera._

_Car l'unique suprême seul pourra sauver monde magique et magie magistra. »_

Harry sentit une brûlure sur son épaule gauche, il confia le globe à Sévérus, et défit sa robe de sorcier, sur son épaule un triskèle doré avec un marteau. Harry et ses compagnons regardèrent les symboles choqués.

- C'est quoi encore ça ? Dit Harry dégoûté.

- Pour le marteau en breton "Ar mel beniged", c'était l'attribut du dieu celte Dadga. Merlin était bien en relation avec ce symbole du marteau sacré, capable par l'un de son côté de détruire, tuer, et par l'autre de ressusciter. Pour le triskèle, la spirale tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle était donc constructrice, le bien, la création dans la matière, dit Actarus.

- Et ça veut dire ? demanda Harry un peu énervé.

- Que tu portes le symbole de magie magistra et de Merlin, l'emblème royal, en gros tu dois conseillé et dirigé le monde magique, dit Actarus

- Non mais c'est une blague ? Parce que la ….Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Allons ton but est de balayer, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Fudge et le ministère. Tu es sur la voie pour devenir le pouvoir suprême du monde magique, dit Sévérus se voulant réconfortant.

Puis il le prit dans ses bras le regarda dans les yeux, et y vit des larmes contenus.

- Tu était destiné a être le sauveur, mais cela ne change rien pour moi, c'est Harry que j'aime, on gérera au jour le jour, et je serais toujours à tes cotes, tu n'es pas seul Harry, n'est pas peur, prend ton destin entre les mains, je serais prés de toi, dit Sévérus.

Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de Sévérus scellant cette promesse d'éternité, et rassuré de l'avoir à ses coté, Merlin comme il aimait ce sorcier.

Actarus s'écarta en voyant une lumière bleue s'enrouler en serpentin autour des deux sorciers unis dans un baisé passionné. Il eu un petit sourire, leurs magie venait de s'unir de la façon la plus étroite possible pour deux sorciers. Quand ils se séparèrent la lumière avait disparus, et il ne remarquèrent donc rien.

- Nous devrions retourner au tribunal, la séance va reprendre, dit Actarus.

- Attendez deux secondes Maître Gordon, il me faut une cheminée, vite, dit Harry.

Ils sortirent rapidement du département du mystère. Sévérus les guida en courrant vers une cheminée, Harry contacta Estrie et lui demanda de venir immédiatement.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience, Amélia venait de faire son apparition, le visage grave. Fudge était toujours assis sur le fauteuil entouré de chaînes et de deux aurors. Il avait la tête basse, et semblait tendu. Elle frappa d'un coup de maillet.

- Moi Amélia Bones, et la cours du Magenmagot, déclarons Cornélius Oswald Fudge coupable de corruption et de trahison envers le pays, pour ces raisons il sera enfermé a vie à Azkaban.

La foule commença à parler à haute voix commentant la décision, approuvant, applaudissant. Amélia frappa de nouveau avec son maillet plusieurs fois. Le silence revint.

- J'ai donné l'ordre d'arrêter tous les membres du ministère corrompus et coupable de malversations. J'ai donné l'ordre d'arrêter tous les mangemorts infiltrés. Les portes du Ministère sont fermés nul ne pourra sortir tant que les arrestations ne seront pas finit.

Je déclare la loi martiale sur le monde magique, le gouvernement est dissolu, que la sentence soit exécutée, cria Amélia.

- Lord Black Potter que préconisez vous pour le problème d'Azkaban ? Demanda Amélia.

- Madame Bones, il y a en ce moment une femme du nom d'Estrie Vlad D'ores devant le ministère laissez la entrer. Elle va nous aider.

Aussitôt d'un mouvement de tête Amélia envoya l'un des auror auprès de Fudge, s'en occuper.

Quelques instants plus tard, Estrie fit son entrée. La salle écoutait dans un silence religieux, la suite de ces événements historiques.

- Permettez moi de vous présenter Estrie Vlad d'Ores, Gardienne du Sanctuaire.

- Vous êtes réellement le chef, la Gardienne du mythique sanctuaire, lieu d'hébergements de toutes les créatures magiques depuis la nuit des temps ? Demanda Amélia admirative et stupéfaite.

- Oui, c'est moi, je suis la gardienne sacrée du domaine de la nuit, et du domaine de la lumière, Lord Seth Black Potter est mon allié, il a suivit les enseignements du Sanctuaire durant deux ans.

Des exclamations enthousiastes et émerveillé fusionnèrent dans la salle. Amélia se montra très impressionné.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Dans un premier temps retirez tous les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, Estrie va mettre à notre disposition une troupe de goules et d'elfes noirs qui se feront un plaisir de garder la prison, dit Harry avec son autorité naturelle.

Estrie approuva de la tête. Beaucoup de sorciers restèrent bloqués devant la confiance et l'autorité que dégageait Lord Black. Fudge se mit à pousser des gémissements plaintifs et horrifiés.

- Emmenez le avec les autres prisonniers, Gardienne voulez-vous vous occuper d'équiper au plus vite la prison ? Dit Amélia.

- Ce sera fait dans l'heure, et elle sortit à la suite de l'auror et de Fudge qui avait uriné dans son pantalon.

- A présent que préconisez vous Lord Black Potter ? J'ai remarqué le grand pouvoir que vous avez, ainsi que la puissance de vos alliés, le monde magique à besoin de votre aide, dit Amélia.

- Faites un gouvernement provisoire, avec vous à sa tête, replacez les membres du gouvernement qui restent à des postes clef. Restructurez, faites des réformes réhabilitant les créatures magiques, et détruisez cette horrible fontaine à l'entrée du ministère qui glorifie la puissance du sorcier sur toutes les créatures magiques, dit Harry

Certains dans la salle eurent des petits rires, cela eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Un auror entra en courrant, « Madame Bones, La Gardienne a chassé les détraqueurs, et ouvert une porte dimensionnelle pour faire venir les créatures. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de place elle a agrandit la prison de deux étages, c'était fantastiques. Tous les prisonniers sont enfermés sous la garde des goules, les elfes noirs font la sécurité, les prisonniers sont terrifiés, pire qu'avec les détraqueurs on a jamais vu ça. »

Amélia donna un grand coup de maillet.

- La séance est finit, ouvrez les portes détruisez la fontaine, je l'ai toujours trouvé hideuse, et faites circuler la nouvelle que le monde magique va changer.

Les sorciers, les journalistes, et les représentant du magnemagot de dépêchèrent de sortir, le monde magique était bouleversé.

- Lord Black Potter, il faudrait que nous parlions en privé, dit Amélia.

- Je réside au manoir Malefoy, passez me voir à vingt heures si cela vous convient, répondit Harry.

* * *

**POV Ginny**

Elle était installée assise en tailleur, sur le grand lit de la chambre de Crabbe, il l'avait enfermé. Fou furieux après son comportement au mariage.

Ginny eut un petit sourire narquois, elle était trop intelligente…Quand elle était chez cette folle de Muriel, qui l'avait saoulé sur les règles de ceci, de cela, dont elle se fichait. Elle avait réussit un coup magistral.

Sous le prétexte des cours de cuisine, elle avait préparé une potion, une potion pour faire sauter le gosse. Car il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse son corps se déformer, et qu'elle ait un bébé braillard sur les bras à quatorze ans. Surtout de ce gros tas niais de Crabbe.

Lui, elle l'avait juste essayé, car il était grand et fort, mais c'était une nullité au lit, fonçant en elle comme un bourrin, sans préliminaire. Elle avait eu du mal à supporter ses grognements, et ses coups de langues baveux, un vrai cocker…Le pire coup de sa vie.

Et le pire, c'est que cette unique fois avait été le ticket gagnant. Alors qu'elle en avait eu des dizaine d'autres plus doués, quelle pitié.

Alors oui, elle avait été désespéré quand elle avait appris que c'était lui qui l'épouserait, mais garder sa larve ? Pas question. Ginny s'était déjà renseigné au cas ou une telle chose lui arriverait, elle était une fille prudente. Elle avait trouvé une potion interdite abortive, préconisé quand la grossesse mettait en danger le vie de la mère. Et elle l'avait appris par cœur. Alors quand elle s'était retrouvé coincé chez la vieille bigote, elle avait réussit a préparer en secret la potion. Elle avait été malade deux jours, l'hémorragie lui avait déchiré le ventre. Elle l'avait bien caché. Mais le meilleur c'est qu'elle ne portait plus le mollusque.

La vieille folle de Muriel avait osé lui mettre une ceinture de chasteté, et lui faire prendre une potion de luxure. Cela l'avait brûlait, elle avait souffert du manque durant trois longs jours, la vieille lui avait même attaché les mains en la regardant gémir, l'empêchant de se frotter, pour se soulager.

Depuis elle l'a haïssait. A ce moment elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour en avoir une en elle, même celle du Crabbe aurait fait l'affaire, oh oui. Elle en avait pleuré de rage et de frustration, se tordant comme une possédée, rien que d'y penser cela la brûlait encore. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sortir de chez Muriel, alors elle ne s'était pas opposée au mariage, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de cette prison.

Après, elle avait eu un choc au mariage de voir Harry, il était quand même mieux que Crabbe, et elle en aurait fait ce qu'elle voulait. Ginny croyait qu'il lui retomberais dans les bras, avec une petite larme, mais ce nul l'avait laissé se marier, et en plus c'était une tantouze…Il l'avait dégoûté à se frotter à ce Nott, elle avait été tellement en colère après leurs départ, sa rage avait été si grande, qu'elle avait dit à son mari, qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé. Il lui avait donné une autre gifle, et l'avait enfermé dans leur chambre. Il n'était pas venu de la nuit, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Rien.

Vincent déverrouilla la porte, et regarda celle qui était sa femme avec dégoût, il lui dit qu'ils allaient sortir rendre visite à un ami. Ginny heureuse se dépêcha de le suivre. Elle fut étonnée de voir le vieux château en ruines. Quand ils entrèrent, elle eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais Vincent la força à avancer devant Lord Voldemort.

Dés le lendemain de la cérémonie Vincent excédé par les pleurs constant et les mensonges de sa femme, l'avait amené au seigneur des ténèbres, afin de s'en débarrasser. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire du mal au bébé, elle allait payer. Il la jeta aux pieds de Lord Voldemort et sortit.

Vous-savez-qui, lui lança quelques doloris, pour qu'elle hurle pour une bonne raison. Il demanda à un elfe de la conduire dans un cachot et de la mettre nu, puis il informa ses nouveaux magemorts qu'il avait une récompense pour eux.

Moins de dix minutes après, une quarantaine d'hommes faisaient la queue devant la cellule, les hurlements durèrent longtemps. Il n'y a rien de comparable entre un adolescent amoureux, et un sorcier adulte et mangemort très en manque…

**Fin POV**

* * *

**POV Dumbledore**

Albus se terrait dans sa chambre depuis une semaine. On a beau être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, on avait le droit d'avoir des petites faiblesses.

L'humiliation public qu'il avait subit lors du procès de Dolorès, la mésaventure de Molly, le renvoie de Percy, le rejet de Potter, l'abandon d'Arthur, avait été difficile à supporter.

Sans parler, qu'on lui avait raconté le renvoie de Ron de chez les aurors, Hermione étant déjà renvoyé, après le scandale qu'elle avait provoqué.

Les journaux aussi qui l'avaient traité de sénile, lui qui oeuvrait pour le plus grand bien du monde magique….Ils ne comprenaient rien de ses plans supérieur.

Tout cela l'avait miné, alors il s'était retiré, pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Il avait fermé toutes les entrées, car il avait besoin de réfléchir, de trouver une solution.

Il regarda pensivement sa main bandée avec de petits oiseaux qui volaient en faisant « cui cui ». Quel joli sonorité, il fredonna « cui, cui, cui…cui ». Quand Pompom lui enlèverait toute la ferraille, il avait décidé de garder les bandages, ils les aimaient.

Potter serait obligé de retourne à l'école, et alors là il serait en son pouvoir. Il devait juste supporter la commission d'enquête qui le surveillerait dans on travail de directeur, mais cela ne poserait pas de problème, la manipulation était son royaume.

Albus sortit, de sa chambre, bien, il allait reprendre les choses en main. Il remarqua quelques hiboux attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec un froncement de sourcil, il prit les messages, se faisant violemment mordre au sang par les bestioles excédées.

Toutes venaient de Fudge, il transplana vite au ministère, il était fermé. Mais que s'était il passé ? Jamais le ministère ne ferme dans la journée. Albus fut très inquiet soudainement.

Il ramassa un vieux journal sur le sol que le vent poussait, le titre lui coupa le souffle « Le ministre Fudge, inculpé de corruption et de trahison envers le pays ». Albus poussa un cri de rage, qui fit s'envoler quelques paisibles pigeons, qui demeurait sur les bâtiments.

Il transplana et alla chez Molly. Il trouva la femme en larmes, il comprit entre deux sanglots et grâce à son insistance que le mariage avait été catastrophique.

Que Arthur avait une maîtresse, une créature à la peau jaune, que Ron avait reçu des sorts, que Crabbe avait giflé sa pauvre petite fille malheureuse, qu'elle était humiliée, bafouée. Albus poussa un soupire exaspéré.

Il alla lui préparer un thé, quand il réussit enfin à la calmer, il faisait presque nuit.

Ron apparut, c'est lui, qui lui dit que Potter était là, qu'il l'avait attaqué avec des serpendards, qu'il couchait avec Nott.

Albus tiqua, que faisaient des serpendards dans l'entourage de Harry, qu'est que cela voulait dire ?

- Quels serpendards était là ? Exigea Albus très énervé qu'on ne le lui ai pas dit plus tôt.

- Euh, Nott, Zabini et Malefoy, ils sont tous venus avec mon père. Potter il a même embrassé Nott sur la bouche, c'était à vomir. Il doit sûrement coucher aussi avec Malefoy, dit Ron pensivement.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Demanda Albus surpris.

- Ben il habite chez lui, alors comme c'est un homo, il doit se faire les deux, dit Ron hargneux.

Soudain Ron fit une grimace, complètement paniqué en tendant le doigt vers le mur « la, la …araignée….horrible…haaaaaaaa….ses pattes….haaaaaaaa » Et il s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre.

Albus regarda le mur, il n'y avait rien, il regarda Molly qui haussa les épaules en parlant d'une réaction poste traumatique dû au divorce.

Albus se leva est se précipita dehors, loin de cette maison de fous.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Harry et Sévérus rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy. Actarus partit rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait.

Harry avait besoin de se détendre un peu, il décida d'aller voir Draco qui passait son temps dans le parc avec son Dragon.

- Salut Harry, alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Draco.

- Salut Draco, plutôt bien mais stressant quand même. Fudge a été condamné à Azkaban à vie. Le monde magique est sous loi martiale, touts les mangemeorts, et les agents du gouvernement corrompus ont été arrêté et envoyé en prison en attendant leurs jugement. J'ai demandé à Estrie de venir, elle s'est occupée de réorganiser la prison. Elle a renvoyé les détraqueurs, et a mis à leurs places des goules et des elfes noirs, dites Harry.

Draco siffla longuement très impressionné. Tout d'un coups il releva la tête et sembla parler télépathiquement avec son dragon. Draco se retourna vers Harry perplexe.

- Mon dragon me dit qu'il sent en toi les pouvoirs de Merlin et que tu es le représentant de magie magistra sur terre, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Harry lui raconta la prophétie, et son contenu. Draco resta pensif, mais son dragon lui donna un doux coup de tête et sembla lui parler à nouveau.

- Que veut il ? demanda Harry.

- Mon dragon dit que tu as le pouvoir de lui donner forme humaine, c'est important pour lui , il demande à ce que tu l'aides, dit Draco.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, répondit Harry paniqué.

- Le dragon dit, que tu dois poser tes mains sur lui et demander à magie magistra de t'aider.

Harry souffla, puis s'avança doucement et toucha les écailles argentées lisses et douces, il ferma les yeux et en appela à la force de magie magistra, pour qu'elle l'aide, pour qu'elle aide le dragon.

Une lueur argentée les entoura, brilla fortement, quand elle diminua. Harry avait ses mains sur les joues d'une femme magnifique. Il s'écarta vivement. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés raides lui arrivant en bas des reins. Ses formes étaient généreuses, mais gracieuses. Elle avait un visage fin, de grands yeux entièrement noirs sans pupille, une bouche bien ourlée et rouge. Une peau claire diaphane. Elle portait une tunique faite d'un tissu miroitant gris et noir. Elle était superbe, fière, noble.

- Je m'appelle Garjzla, qui veut dire lumière, merci de m'avoir donné cette forme, dit elle à Harry. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco qui la contemplait fasciné et émerveillé.

- Draco, je suis venue pour toi, nos âmes sont sœurs, nous avons échangés nos sangs, Draco, répétât elle.

Draco avança doucement vers elle et lu prit les mains. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était merveilleuse.

Harry s'éloigna discrètement, pou leurs laisser toutes l'intimité dont il avaient besoin, et alla prévenir Sévérus et Narcissa que Draco avait trouvé sa moitié.

* * *

**POV Amélia**

Amélia avait eu une fin de journée chargé, elle eu un sourire satisfait quand elle passa dans le hall du ministère et qu'elle constata que l'horrible fontaine avait disparu. Le ministère était resté fermé toute la journée, après la sortie du publique.

Elle avait commencé à réformé toutes les lois sur les créatures magiques, leurs rendant leurs droit, mais il resetait tant à faire. Amélia n'avait pas le courage, ni la volonté de devenir le prochain ministre de la magie.

Il fallait qu'elle discute sérieusement avec Lord Black Potter de ses projets, car il était derrières tous les changements de leur monde. Elle transplana au manoir Malefoy, mais elle avait des doutes concernant cette famille.

Un elfe l'introduisit dan le salon. Elle reconnu, Lord Black Potter, Lucius Malefoy, Sévérus Snape, Augusta Londubat et Arthur Weasley. Elle était plus que surprise par la composition de l'assemblée, et cela la laissa perplexe. Elle connaissait bien Arthur et Augusta, des personnes intègres, justes et honnêtes.

Harry fit les présentations et tous prirent place. Harry commença a expliqué que ni Sévérus, ni Lucius n'était des mangemorts, ils montrèrent leurs avant bras. Harry expliqua qu'ils avaient servit d'espions et s'était faits aussi manipuler par Dumbledore et Fudge. Que Lucius avait reprit en main le prophète, et que c'était grâce à lui que le journal avait été plus réaliste. Harry expliqua que Sévérus était son époux. Il lui expliqua le rôle de Dôme, dans cette guerre.

Amélia était plus que favorablement impressionné par leur organisation. Elle était admirative devant Lord Black Potter, qui n'était décidément plus un enfant, et cela la rassura.

- Lord Black Potter pouvez vous me révélez le contenu de la prophétie qui date de l'époque de Merlin, demanda Amélia.

- Moi aussi je veux la connaître, c'est à mon avis d'une importance capital, dit Augusta en tapant le sol de sa canne, son horrible chapeau avec des hirondelles de guingois.

Sévérus sortit la prophétie, et la donna à Harry, qui insuffla son énergie. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, captivés. Dans un brouillard blanc Viviane prit forme et donna le message.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, les sorciers présents le regardèrent avec stupeur.

- Lord Black Potter, pouvez vous nous montrer la marque. Harry acquiesça et découvrit son épaule gauche. Amélia et Augusta voulurent toucher le tatouage, elles ressentirent comme une petite décharge électrique à son contacte. Lucius et Arthur, l'examinèrent de près. Tous se réinstallèrent.

- Lord Black Potter, parlons clair, quels sont vos projets, maintenant que nous savons que voue êtes le sorcier suprême qui doit sauver magie magistra et le monde magique.

- J'ai conscience de l'importance de ma tache. Pour le moment Madame Bones je vous demanderait de continuer l'intérim du gouvernement. Ensuite je voudrais réformer le monde magique.

Il n'y aura plus de ministre. Mais la communauté des sorciers et créatures libres qui sera composé d'un représentant de chaque race pour prendre les décisions concernant le monde magique. Ce sera eux qui géreront le pays, les principaux départements continueront d'exister :

* Département des jeux et sports magiques.

* Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

* Département de la coopération magique international.

* Département de la justice magique.

* Département des transports magiques.

* Département et relation et aide entre créatures magiques.

En tant que sorcier suprême je resterais le régulateur et l'arbitre afin que le monde magique s'épanouisse. Nous garderons les anciennes structures, mais je ne veux plus que le pouvoir soit entre les mains d'une seule personne. La communauté des sorciers et créatures libres élira tout les an un représentant.

Le Dôme va s'occuper du problème Voldemort définitivement. Le monde magique retrouvera la paix. Avant que ces procédure ne se mettent en place, je vous demanderais a tous le secret. Albus Dumbledore sera assigné à comparaître avant la fin de la semaine.

Une fois le problème Voldemort et Dumbledore réglé, nous annoncerons la nouvelle structure gouvernementale.

Amélia fut enthousiasmée par le projet, Lord Black Potter était un visionnaire.

Ils enchaînèrent sur diverses discussions pour la mise en place du gouvernement, de la distribution de la direction des départements. Il fut décidé que Arthur gérerait le Département et relation et aide entre créatures magiques, et Lucius le Département de la coopération magique international. Et que Amélia resterait à la tête du Département de la justice magique.

Un elfe vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Lucius qui se leva et s'excusa.

* * *

**POV Dumbledore**.

Albus avait été au chaudron baveur boire un whisky, essayant de réfléchir. Mais quand il était entré un silence glacial l'avait accueillit, avec des regards hostiles. Il avait avalé son verre en vitesse et était sortie rapidement sur le chemin de traverse.

Un hibou l'avait poursuivit depuis sa sortie de l'auberge. Porteur d'un parchemin. Albus le serrait à présent dans sa main valide, son assignation à comparaître « Harry Seth Orion Black Potter contre Dumbledore, motifs : détournement de fonds, manipulation d'héritage, complots, tortures, intervention illégale sur le noyau magique d'un jeune enfant ».

Il avait appris ce qui s'était passé au procès de Fudge, sa condamnation, les modifications faites à Azkaban avec des goules, il en frissonna d'horreur. Quand il avait appris avec le parchemin d'assignation que Potter et Black ne faisait qu'un, il était devenu tellement rouge qu'il s'était étouffé, et étais tombé dans la rue se tordant en se tenant la gorge. Un jeune médicomage qui passait par là, l'avait ranimé, mais quand il l'avait reconnu, il lui avait craché dessus avant de lui tourner le dos. Albus s'accrocha au mur prit de violent frissons.

Albus était devant la grille de la propriété du manoir Malefoy, criant qu'il voulait voir Harry.

Il vit un homme blond sortir, il le reconnu : Lucius Malefoy.

- Que voulez vous Dumbledore ? demanda froidement Lucius.

- Je veux voir Harry, il faut que je lui explique, que j'agis pour le plus grand bien, dit Albus.

- Vous le verrez au tribunal, partez, répondit Lucius.

- Mais pour Voldemort il a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de lui, dit Albus.

- Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de vous, vieux cinglé citronné, dit Lucius, qui lui tourna le dos et rentra chez lui.

Albus resta quelques instants hébété, puis transplana à Poudelard.

Dumbledore regrettait amèrement sa tentative de conscilliation de la veille au soir, mais la nouvelle l'avait tellement assommé, l'avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles plutôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il réfléchisse.

**Fin du POV**


	30. Harry règle ses comptes

**CHAPITRE 30 Harry règle ses comptes**

Maître Gordon, Harry, Sévérus et tous les membres du Dôme était présent au tribunal pour le jugement d'Albus Dumbledore. Il y avait juste un petit retard, Albus avait tenté de fuir, et il aurait sûrement réussit, si Estrie n'avait mis à ses trousses, quelques vampires anciens, deux elfes noir, et un nécromancien.

Amélia tapa nerveusement du bout des doigts sur son bureau. Le silence régnait dans la salle. La porte s'ouvrit, le prisonnier entra. Il était escorté par les soldats du Sanctuaire, et il n'avait pas fière allure, quelques blessures saignaient encore. L'age rattrape toujours le sorcier, même le plus rusé, et le plus puissant. Albus entra la tête haute, et fut installé sur la chaise munie de chaînes, qui s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de lui.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sorcière directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard , président sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers , est accusé de « détournement de fonds, manipulation d'héritage, tortures, intervention illégale sur le noyau magique d'un jeune enfant». Que plaide l'accusé ? Demanda Amélia.

- Non coupable ! Déclara Albus.

- Vous n'avez pas d'avocat, et avez décidé de vous défendre seul, vous parlerez uniquement lorsque je vous donnerais la parole, ordonna Amélia.

- Pour les accusations de intervention illégale sur le noyau magique d'un jeune enfant, j'appelle le gobelin Ragnock de Gringotts, expliquez moi ce que vous avez constaté, dit Maître Gordon.

- Monsieur Potter est venu me voir au début de l'été pour parler de l'héritage de son parrain, en effectuant le rituel d'adoption posthume par le sang, j'ai découvert que Lord Black Potter avait des bloques qui diminuaient et bloquaient sa magie, des bloques de niveau neuf, je les donc retirés. Mais j'en ai tiré deux conclusions, les bloques ont été posé sur un enfant de un an, et j'ai reconnu la signature magique de celui qui les avait posé, sans aucune erreurs possible. Car c'était la signature magique d'Albus Dumbledore, et je suis formel sur tout ce que je viens de dire.

Des murmures de protestions et de révoltes se firent entendre sans la salle. Les journalistes prenaient de nombreuses photos. Et les membres du Dôme restaient stoïques.

- Merci Maître gobelin, vous pouvez retournez à votre place, dit Amélia.

- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Monsieur Dumbledore, demanda Maître Gordon.

- Ma chère Amélia, Chère Maître, il faut resituer les événements dans leurs contexte, à l'époque Voldemort venait de disparaître grâce a un enfant de un an. Il fallait donc prendre des précautions pour qu'il ne blesse personne, ou que sa magie provoque des dégâts. Et si je ne les ai pas enlevé plus tard, c'est que Harry semblait très bien s'en passer et il avait un niveau normal par rapport aux autres. Même si il a quand même fait des prouesse alors qu'il avait ses bloques. Imaginez ce que cela aurait pu créer comme difficultés si il ne les avait pas eu. Il serait dangereux et incontrôlable, dit Albus.

- Monsieur Dumbledore je vous prie de m'appeler Madame le Juge, et le défendeur Lord Black, dit Amélia.

- J'appelle le médicomage Steve Gray. Monsieur Gray que pouvez vous dire sur la pose de bloque de magie sur un enfant de un an ? Demanda Maître Gordon.

Un jeune médicomage aux cheveux châtains s'avança à la barre.

- Je dirais que poser des bloques de magie sur un enfant de cette age est criminel. Cela aurait pu faire de lui un cracmol, le gobelin a dit que les blocs étaient de niveau neuf, ça c'est de la barbarie, il n'y a pas plus fort, cela empêche le développement physique et magique du sorcier. Rien ne justifie la pose de bloques, c'est un procédé moyenâgeux. De plus, laisser si longtemps, c'est criminel je le répète. Si un enfant a de hauts pouvoirs, il ne faut jamais l'exposer à des moldus, mais le mettre dans un environnement magique. De plus quand on lui enlève les bloques, il est possible qu'a la première action magique, le sorcier explose, relâchent toute la magie d'un coups, on ne le fait que si l'on veut que le sorcier meurt, et tout enfant quelque soit sa puissance n'est pas un danger, l'école est faite pour apprendre a gérer la puissance justement, dit Steve Gray.

- Albus Dumbledore, il a été prouvé que vous aviez tord sur ce point, et que c'était criminelle, motif suivant. Et elle donna un grand coup de maillet. Détournement de fonds et manipulation d'héritage.

- J'appelle le gobelin Ragnock de Gringotts, vous avez la parole, dit Maître Gordon.

- Voici les documents de Gringotts prouvant les détournements d'argent des voûtes Potter.

88 000 galions pour les Dursley soit 4500 euros par mois depuis ses un an.

25000 galions pour la scolarité à Poudlard.

188 000 galions à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

200 000 galions pour Albus Dumbledore.

Depuis cinq ans 50 000 galions par an pour les Weasley, depuis deux ans et demie, des voûtes ont été ouvertes au nom de Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, chacun recevant 10 000 galions par an,

5000 par an au Ministre Fudge.

500 galions par mois à Mme Figgs.

Un don de 45000 galions a Mme Ombrage pour son Club pour Chat.

Mon client n'avait jamais reçu de relevé bancaire, ils étaient tous détournés par l'accusé.

_Des cris indignés éclatèrent dans la salle, les membres du Magenmagot avaient des mines dégoûtées._

Vous trouverez aussi une copie du testament des Potter, Lilly Potter refusait que son fils soit placé chez le moldus Durdley elle avait nommé tuteur : Alice Longdubat, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malefoy. Ses dernières volontés n'ont pas été respectées

- Merci Maître gobelin. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Monsieur Dumbledore, demanda Maître Gordon.

-Pour ce qui est de l'argent et du tuteur c'était des investissements pour le confort et la sécutité de Harry. Sirius Black était un criminel à Azkaban, Alice Londubat était dans le comas, et Narcissa Malefoy…pfff tout le monde sait leurs attachement a Voldemort, dit Albus.

- Calomnies, cria Maître Gordon, pour Sirius Black, vous avez bloqué le dossier pour qu'il n'ait pas de procès, et pour lui voler son rôle de tuteur, et quand à Narcissa Malefoy vous n'aviez aucun droits de lui refuser d'être tuteur, son mari n'est pas un mangemort, il en a donné la preuve. Lord Black Potter aurait été mieux chez eux que chez ces moldus. Vous vous êtes opposé à la volonté des parents de Harry, c'est un crime. Et le vol sur ses voûtes est injustifiable. Je vais vous présenter le souvenir de Lord Black Potter, et vous montrer les réelles intentions de Dumbledore sur son argent.

Actarus vers le souvenir dans la pensine. Et tous purent voir les réelles intentions de Dumbledore. (Voir chapitre 4)

Vous avez la preuve, qu'il voulait voler sa fortune, le dépouiller, le contrôler le manipuler. Je vous accuse de vol, escroquerie et tromperie, dit Maître Gordon.

- Mais ces personnes sont mortes ou presque aujourd'hui, personne d'autre que moi aurait pu veiller sur lui, cria Albus.

- C'est faux, je demande à Sirius Black, Alice Londubat et Narcissa Malefoy de se lever, dit Maître Gordon.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et avancèrent jusqu'à Albus, qui ne fut que capable de murmurer « ce n'est pas possible …non…les morts ne revienne pas à la vie…non » en état de choc.

- Oh que oui, ils sont tous les trois vivant, et vous êtes coupable, dit Maître Gordon.

Les trois sorciers retournèrent s'asseoir satisfait de leurs mises en scène.

- Albus Dumbledore, il a été prouvé que vous aviez tord sur le détournement de fonds et la manipulation d'héritage, passons à la dernière accusation torture, dit Amélia.

- J'appelle Harry Seth Orion Black Potter, dit Maître Gordon.

Harry se leva pour rejoindre Actrarus. Il raconta la vie chez les Dursley, douze ans dans un placard, presque pas nourrie, maltraité, servant d'elfe de maison, Mais le pire dit-il, c'est que Dumbledore les avait mis sous un sort d'haine douce, et que tous les étés il l'obligeait a retourner la bas. Il raconta le complot contre lui, la trahison de ses amis, la manipulation. Que tout ce qu'il cherchait été de le faire tuer pour lui voler son héritage. Que chaque année il subissait une épreuve à Poudelard, alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter. Et Harry termina sur ces mots les épaules tremblantes.

_Beaucoup de gens parmi le public, et le jury pleuraient émus du calvaire qu'avait vécue Harry. L'émotion était à son comble._

Sévérus vint alors le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Harry s'agrippa a lui. Beaucoup de gens furent choqué par ce geste.

- Harry est mon époux, nous sommes mariés, et je ne le laisserais pas seul dans cette épreuve, dit Sévérus.

Toute la salle éclata en de nombreux murmures, Amélia redonna un coup sec de maillet.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, demanda Maître Gordon.

- Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. J'ai agis pour le bien du monde sorcier et pour ses intérêts. Votre vie n'est rien face à la menace de Voldemort, dit Albus.

- Voldemort est une excuse bien pratique pour justifier vos agissements honteux et criminels. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de vous poser comme juge et bourreau, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux sénile manipulateur et pathétique, répondit Sévérus d'une voie polaire.

- Albus Dumbledore les charges sont accablantes, vous êtes coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations. Je vais rendre le verdict immédiatement.

Nous allons poser le même nombre de bloques de magie sur vous, que vous en avez mis à Harry, vous êtes déchu de tous vos privilège et condamné a dix ans de prison à Azkaban, vu votre âge, cela suffira. Bien sur tous vos biens reviendront à Lord Black Potter en dédommagement de vos crimes contre lui. Que merlin ai pitié de votre âme., termina Amélia.

La séance fut levé aussitôt le publique sortit, ne laissant dans le tribunal que les membres du dôme, qui se levèrent et allèrent autour de Harry et Sévérus.

Dumbledore dévisagea le groupe effaré, regardant Bella, Androméda, Narcissa, Sirius, Tonks, réunis. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il le fit vaciller. Il regarda les autres membres du groupe et baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

Albus sortit dignement encadrés par les soldats du sanctuaire.

Fol'œil dissimulé sous un déguisement avait assisté atterré a tout le procès. Il décida de sortir noyé dans la foule et de disparaître à l'étranger. Il était mort de peur.

Harry et Sévérus ainsi que tout le dôme partit. Sévérus monta directement Harry dans leur chambre. Il avait besoin de se remettre.

Le lendemain, Harry avait décidé de régler définitivement le problème du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le dôme et Estrie furent immédiatement prévus, la bataille aurait lieu en fin de journée.

* * *

**POV Voldemort**

Le seigneur des ténèbres était fier de son armée, il avait près de cent soixante dix mangemorts, il avait récupéré tous les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, et un groupe d'une trentaine de vampires de Roumanie l'avaient rejoint. Ce qui lui faisait près de trois cents combattants. Hors, Voldemort voulait donner l'asseau final sur le ministère et le monde sorcier rapidement. Car il ne pourrait maintenir l'unité fragile de son groupe longtemps, les vampires capricieux et versatiles, voulaient passer à l'action. Ils l'avaient déjà menacé de l'abandonner…

Mais surtout Lord Voldemort souffrait toujours de terribles migraines, qui l'inquiétaient, car les potions restaient avoir peu d'effets pour le soulager. Alors avant d'être très handicapé par son mal, il fallait qu'il domine le monde sorcier.

A cet instant, un mangemort entra précipitamment dans la pièce, et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux devant le trône qu'occupait Lord Voldemort.

- Maître, une armée et devant le château, et elle est conduite par un certain Harry Black Potter, qui vous défie, ici et maintenant, dit le mangemort essoufflé.

Voldemort laissa échapper un grand cri de rage et se précipita à une fenêtre pour observer ses ennemis. L'armée de Harry n'était composée que d'une centaine de personnes. Avec un hoquet de rage et de colère il reconnu parmi eux tous ses anciens mangemorts disparus. Il se jura qu'il les tuerait tous dans d'abominable souffrance. Aussitôt il appela tous ses mangemorts, et prévins les vampires de l'imminence de l'attaque.

Harry et Sévérus se trouvaient devant le château en ruine repaire de Voldemort. Le Dôme était présent à leurs cotés, les créatures du Sanctuaire étaient, elles dissimuler sur les flans, avec pour mission de pénétrer dans le château. Harry venait de lancer son défi à Voldemort. Et il attendait une réponse. Il avait donné pour ordre de faire un maximum de prisonniers.

Au niveau des troupes du sanctuaire qui étaient caché, il avait obtenu d'Estrie, une dizaine de vampires anciens encadrant une cinquantaine de vampires primitifs, ils étaient placés sur le flan droit.

Une centaines d'elfes noirs encerclé la propriété, empêchant toute fuite. Les elfes de lumière avaient tissé un voile magique empêchant tout départs et fuites par transplanage de la forteresse.

Vingt cinq Nécromanciens avaient pour mission de s'occuper des détraqueurs. Une cinquantaine de goules les accompagnaient dissimulés avec eux sur le flan gauche.

Une trentaine de nains, étaient venues une heure plus tôt, pour désamorcer tous les pièges magiques que Lord Voldemort aurait pu dissimuler autour de sa forteresse. Ils avaient travaillé sous terre.

Enfin une meute importante de loups garous, conduit par Greyback conduirait sa meute en prenant à revers le château, et en surveillant les sorties par les passages secrets.

La grande bataille allait commencer.

Voldemort sortit, encadrés pas ses mangemorts et ses vampires. Les détraqueurs sortirait par l'entrée latérale pour prendre à revers le pathétique armé.

- Tu oses venir me défier Potter, mais quel est cette apparence je ne te reconnais pas, dit Voldemort.

- J'ai un peu changé Tom, aujourd'hui est l'heure de ta mort, et tu vas payer pour tout tes crimes, lui répondit Harry.

- Non c'est toi qui va mourir avec tous ces traîtres, et toi Sévérus je te réserve une mort des plus douloureuse, répondit Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était tellement prit par la haine et la douleur qui martelait à présent constamment son cerveau, que certaines choses étranges, ne le firent pas réagir. Les changements physiques de Harry l'étonnaient, mais il n'analysa pas ce qu'ils pouvaient entraîner. La présence de ces ex mangemorts à ses cotés le rendaient furieux, mis il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient ralliés, ni comment ils avaient résistés à ses appels. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il avait l'armée la plus puissante et qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids contre lui, il était bien trop rongé par sa colère, et sa vengeance.

Voldemort d'un signe de la main donna le départ de l'attaque. Aussitôt les sortilèges explosèrent entre les mangemorts et les membres du dôme.

Beaucoup de mangemorts du coté de Voldemort, tombèrent, car beaucoup étaient moins expérimentés.

Les vampires foncèrent vers les sorciers. Aussitôt ceux du sanctuaire surgirent du flan droit, et un combat sanguinaire commença Ebénezer ne faisait pas de quartier et décapitait d'un coups précis les vampires ennemis, ses alliés furent tout autant acharnés. Les vampires de Voldemort furent livrés aux vampires primitifs, qui s'amusèrent à les torturer avant de les tuer. Ensuite Ebénezer, Octavius, et d'autres anciens vinrent en aide aux membres du dôme qui combattaient parfois a trois contre un.

Sur le flan gauche les Nécromanciens anéantirent les détraqueurs, s'emparant de leurs âmes maudites. Des cris inhumains retentirent, effrayant les sorciers aux alentours.

Les loups garous investirent le château délogeant les mangemorts qu'ils trouvèrent, tous furent faits prisonnier. Un loup garou découvrit Ginny dans une cellule, mais elle portait la marque des ténèbres, partout sur son corps nu, il lui donna sa chemise et il l'emmena au milieu des autres prisonniers. Ils seraient transférés directement à Azkaban, sans jugement, la marque des ténèbre étant la preuve de leurs crimes. Quelques combats isolés éclatèrent, mais les loups restaient les plus forts.

Blaise combattit Percy Weasley, lui envoyant des sorts de feu, Percy se protégea par un bouclier assez efficace, et répondit par des doloris. Blaise réussit à les éviter, s'enchaîna une multitudes de sortilèges vicieux. Puis Blaise invoqua grâce à un sortilège de runes, plusieurs petits démons, haut d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ceux-ci avaient la peau rouge, une queue fourchue, et une bouche énorme, démesuré par rapport à la taille de leurs corps, remplis de dents pointues.

Qu'ils s'empressèrent de planter dans la chair d'un Percy hurlant de douleur.

Voldemort invoqua alors une cinquantaine d'infries qui se jetèrent dans la bataille. Avant d'enchaîner ses échangent de sortilèges avec Harry.

Neville fit sortir des plantes carnivores et étouffantes pour détruire les infries, mais cela resta sans résultat. Draco lui vint en aide, aidé de Garjzla, qui envoyèrent de petits éclaires afin de griller les créatures.

Igor Karkaroff, combattit les infries en envoyant des sorts de feu pour les brûler

Lucius aidé de Tonio combattirent Dolohov qui lança son attaque spécial une longue flamme violette dirigée vers la poitrine de sa victime pour causer d'assez sévères blessures interne, Lucius fut blessé, et Tonio aussitôt lança des sortilèges envoyant une multitudes poignards vers Dolohov, celui-ci parvient a en arrêter certains, mais il fut toucher, et tomba sur le sol grièvement blessé. Tonio se précipita vers Lucius, Neville vint le rejoindre et lui fit les premiers soins.

Crabbe Sr voyant la situation dégénéré, et leur camps perdre, fut pris de panique, il avait vu ses anciens compagnons dans le camps adverse et décida de les rallier, en aidant Théodore Nott en difficultés face à Walden Macnair, le combat fut difficile.

Les Lestrange se battaient contre Jugson, la haine était palpable entre eux, Rodolphus fut gravement touché à la jambe, aussitôt son frère lança un avada kedavra sur Jugson.

Alice et Franck Londubat combattaient Goyle et son fils, Alice allait être victime d'un sort, lorsque Bella se jeta devant elle, le recevant à sa place. Aussitôt Franck répliqua et réussit un sortilège très puissant qui mit au tapis Goyle Sr, puis il réussit à lancer un expelliarmus à son fils. Alice rampa vers Bella pour la soigner.

Tonks,Narcissa, Androméda avaient décidés de combattre ensemble, elles furent très efficaces réunis. Bella vint les rejoindre, encore blessé mais prête à reprendre le combat. Elles étaient tel un rouleau compresseur éliminant sans pitié tout ce qui se dressait devant elles, se protégeant les unes les autres. Thonks invoquant des boucliers redoutables appris auprès des elfes de lumière.

Georges et Fred Weasley aidé de Nott Sr combattirent Thorfinn Rowle et Selwyn, Fred ne pu éviter un sortilège qui l'assomma, le blessant au torse, Georges et Nott Sr répliquèrent immédiatement. Georges envoya un sortilège noir de putréfaction sur Sewyn, qui le renversa sur le sol dans d'abominables douleurs avant de le tuer.

Augusta et Rookwood se battirent contre cinq mangemorts. Rookwood sauva Augusta d'un sortilège mortel, et tua le mangemort qui avait envoyé le sort. Ils reprirent le combat contre les quatre autres restant.

Plusieurs elfes noirs arrêtèrent des fuyards essayant d'échapper du champ de bataille.

Les goules rejoignirent le champ de bataille tuant ceux qui leurs résistaient ayant beaucoup de mal a ne pas massacrer tous les humains avec leurs redoutables aiguilles, finalement elles se focalisèrent sur les infries les dévorants, épouvantant les sorciers, par leurs cruautés, et l'horreur du spectacle.

Harry se battait contre Voldemort enchaînant les sorts de protections, avec des sorts complexes. Voldemort tenait le rythme, mais avait déjà reçu un sort de découpe sur le bras qui le rendit fou de rage. Sévérus stoppait les attaques essayant d'atteindre Harry, pour donner au seigneur des ténèbres un avantage. Voldemort réussit à envoyer plusieurs sortilèges qui affaiblir la barrière d'Harry qui tomba à genoux, celle-ci allait se fissurer.

Harry se changea en vouivre, espèrent t que son animagus réussisse à déstabiliser le Lord, une expression de profonde surprise se peignit sur le visage de Voldemort. Harry profita de son avantage pour le mordre au bras, déchirant profondément les chaires. Aussitôt le Lord se transforma en cobra géant. Les animaux combattirent s'infligent de sévères blessures. Voldemort réussit à lancer un sort sur l'escarboucle que portait la vouivre sur le front. La vouivre tomba sur le sol, et Harry reprit sa forme.

Il réussit à lancer un sort se servant de la magie serpent détruisant les écailles. Voldemort reprit son apparence, évitant au sort de progresser. Harry était à bout se souffle, épuisé. Voldemort avançait vacillant vers lui la baguette tendue.

Lorsque Sévérus le rejoignit le prenant dans ses bras, ils unirent leurs magies. Un rayon d'une blancheur incroyable se propulsa alors vers le seigneur des ténèbres, qui ne pu l'éviter.

Magie magistra venait les aider, mélangeant leurs magies et envoyant un sortilège d'amour le plus pur, qui brûla Voldemort, des flammes le recouvrirent consumant chaque parcelle de peau, on pouvait voir des flammes rouges virant au bleu, le parcourirent faisant fondre l'épiderme, provoquant des cloques, creusant dans les chairs.

Harry et Sévérus ne purent que contempler horrifié le spectacle du seigneur des ténèbres hurlant de souffrance, se roulant sur le sol dans l'espoir d'éteindre l'incendie qui le ravageait. Mais le feu prenait de la vigueur se nourrissant du sorcier, carbonisant le bout de ses doigts, une partie de son visage grimaçant, progressant à l'intérieur de son corps pour porter à ébullition son sang. Cela fit exploser son cœur, détruisit ses organes internes. Voldemort poussa son dernier soupir, ayant essayé de résister jusqu'au dernier instant. Le feu continua de carboniser les chairs ne laissant qu'un corps carbonisé et tordus dans une expression de souffrance.

Quand les mangemorts restant sur le champ de bataille prirent conscience de la mort de Voldemort, ils levèrent leurs mains en signe de rédition pour épargner leurs vies. La guerre était finit Voldemort était mort. Le monde magique était sauvé.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Maître Gordon alla avertir Amélia de leur victoire. Lucius fit un saut au journal pour donner l'information, avant de rentrer chez lui pour soigner ses blessures avec son épouse et se reposer.

Tous les prisonniers mangemorts survivant ou blessés furent conduits à Azkaban.

Crabbe et son fils ne furent pas arrêtés en raison de leurs aide durant la bataille.

Les créatures rentrèrent au sanctuaire sous la surveillance de la Gardienne.

Aucun membre du dôme n'avait perdu la vie dans la bataille, mais les blessures restaient nombreuses.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une liesse générale dans le monde sorcier. Le nouveau gouvernement fut mis en place, avec de nouvelles lois. Le monde magique avait définitivement changé.

Le dernier geste de ministre d'Amélia fut d'installer à l'endroit ou avait été exposer la fontaine de la suprématie des sorciers sur les autres créatures, une nouvelle statut d'Harry et Sévérus enlacés, dans une position de combattant victorieux.

Harry et Sévérus décidèrent de partir une semaine en Italie chez Tonio.


	31. Temps de Paix

**CHAPITRE 31 Temps de Paix**

**POV Ginny**

Le jeune homme qui l'avait sortit de cette cellule infecte, venait de lui donner sa chemise. Elle s'agrippa à lui en pleurant, ce geste désintéressé lui donna un coup au cœur, elle le supplia de la sauver. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait été prisonnière, elle le supplia de la croire, le loup garou, l'emmena avec lui, et la ramena chez lui dans la meute. Il la laissa dans la salle de bain lui disant qu'il reviendrait très vite. Ginny se laissa tomber au sol, et eu une vrai crise de larmes, se sentant mieux, elle prit une longue douche, et trouva la chambre pour s'allonger, elle ne sentait pas très bien.

Quand Pollux rentra chez lui , il retrouva la jeune fille brûlante de fièvre. Il la soigna pendant deux jours, mais la fièvre continuait. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il alla prévenir son alpha, qui fronça les sourcils quand il la vit.

Greyback partit chercher Sévérus et Harry, ils arrivèrent rapidement Sévérus, se rendit compte que la fièvre était du aux marques des ténèbres qu'elle portait sur son corps et qui empoisonnait son sang. Harry enleva méticuleusement chaque marque, pendant ce temps Sévérus appliquait des baumes cicatrisant sur ses blessures, au bout de deux heures de soins, ils avaient finit. Greyback déclara que Ginny resterait dans la meute. Harry acquiesça, Sévérus donna des potions de soins Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Ginny se remit peu a peu, elle se sentait bien au cœur de la meute, les nuits de pleine lune, elle restait dans sa chambre. Elle participa aux travaux communs et s'intégra à la meute, deux ans après son sauvetage, elle se rapprocha de Pollux qui l'avait sauvé. Elle découvrait enfin l'amour et se lia avec Pollux. Elle refusa de sortir de la meute, sa vie dorénavant serait ici, elle eu deux petite filles.

**Fin du POV**

Harry et Sévérus se détendaient sur une chaise longue. Ils étaient dans la banlieue de Palerme en Sicile, dans une magnifique villa appartenant à Tonio, depuis trois jours. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, la température était douce. Ils se détendaient enfin, l'un comme l'autre n'aimaient pas les mondanités, ni la foule, et ils avaient été heureux de s'échapper. Car les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la victoire, il avait fallu répondre aux journalistes, même si Lucius avait diminué les demandes, et aider pour l'organisation du futur gouvernement, veillé a ce que tous se remettent bien de leurs blessures…ils n'avaient pas eu une minute pour souffler.

S'éloigner de la folie qui régnait en Angleterre depuis leur victoire, et la restructuration du gouvernement avait donc été salutaire. Le monde sorcier avait été complètement chamaboulé, des fêtes s'étaient organisés dans la rue, les gens souriaient, riaient, chantaient. Les sorciers étaient libres, enfin plus de menaces. L'ensemble de la population accepta assez bien les nouvelles mesures concernant les créatures, leurs reconnaissant des droits, et leurs place dans la société. Un nouveau type de cours apparut à Poudlard, le cours « Culture et harmonie » afin de connaître les différentes règles régissant chaque race, pour qu'aucuns sorciers par ignorance n'offense une culture différente. Le ministère était en train de préparer un livret d'explication sur l'entente entre races, Arthur y tenait fortement disant que l'information faisait tomber les barrières.

_La communauté des sorciers et créatures libres_, avait commencé à s'organiser, et les premiers membres élus par leur race, les représenteraient. On pouvait y voir, un gobelin, un vampire représenté par Sanguini, Greyback pour les loups garous, Firenze pour les centaures, un elfe de maison, une sirène qui était dans un petit aquarium, un troll, un épouventard, un géant regardant par la fenêtre, un vélane, un fantôme, un héliopathe. Un elfe de lumière représentant les intérêts des licornes, griffons…de toutes les créatures ne pouvant parler, l'elfe avait été choisit de part son lien très fort avec la nature. Aucune race n'était rejetait, Tonks accepta de faire partie du conseil pour représenter les sorciers, et elle était très fière de son rôle. Le conseil remplacerait le ministre.

Harry était heureux que la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement se soit réalisée dans de bonnes conditions. A présent c'est le conseil qui gérerait le monde sorcier, lui n'ayant qu'un rôle de régulateur de l'énergie magique, et éliminer le prochain mage noir qui menacerait l'équilibre.

Ils avaient discuté de leurs avenirs, Sévérus gérerait un laboratoire de recherche sur les potions appartenant à son époux, il en avait assez de donner des cours à des étudiants, et souhaitait faire ce qui lui plaisait de la recherche. Harry avait décidé d'écrire des livres sur la magie oubliée, son premier livre serait sur la magie fourchelangue et la magie serpent. Il était sur que quand il retournerait au Mexique voir Estéban et brujo Lorca, il trouverait des rituels et sorts propre à leurs cultures, de plus Sévérus serait ravi d'avoir la possibilité d'obtenir de nouvelles plantes.

Le monde de la magie vivait une véritable révolution. Harry et Sévérus avaient moyennement apprécié d'avoir leur statut dans le hall du ministère, mais Amélia avait dit qu'ils étaient le symbole de la liberté et du changement. Beaucoup de membres du dôme trouvaient la statut très belle, Sévérus avait mis en doute leurs sincérité.

Le nouveau gouvernement avait été décidé aussi, que les sorciers issus de moldus auraient un sortilège sur eux et leurs familles pour ne pas révéler l'existence du monde magique. Dorénavant le monde magique devait être préservé.

Minerva Mcgonagall avait été nommé directrice de Poudlard. La vie se réorganisait doucement. Les étudiant reprenant leurs cours.

Ses amis avaient reçu comme lui le résultat de leurs ASPIC, ils l'avaient tous. Sévérus s'était montré très fière de ses élèves.

Draco poursuivait sa relation avec Garjzla, il s'était fiancé, et ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Drago avait reprit les affaires familiales, laissant à son père la politique.

Blaise s'était rapproché de Bill Weasley aussi bien du point de vue personnel que professionnel, et souhaitait travaillait comme briseur de sort.

Neville avait postulé comme professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, sa demande avait été acceptée. Il s'était rapproché de Pansy avec qui il se liait de plus en plus.

Charlie Weasley avait décidé de vivre sur le territoire des dragons au sanctuaire.

Estrie partageait son temps entre le sanctuaire et sa vie auprès d'Arthur, ils avaient acheté un hôtel particulier en plein cœur de Londres, et ils avaient décidé d'officialiser leur union pour la fin de l'année.

Harry caressa rêveusement son ventre, bientôt il annoncerait à Sévérus qu'il allait être père, magie magistra avait aidé à ce que ce miracle se réalise, et il en avait fait profiter secrètement ses amis. La veille de leurs départ, Harry avait voulu passer une soirée avec Sirius et Remus comme avant, tout les deux étaient heureux dans leur couple. Harry avait proposé à Remus et Sirius, de leurs insuffler la magie magistra dans leurs ventres, pour aider une grossesse magique à démarrer. Ils avaient accepté avec enthousiasme. Harry eu un petit sourire discret.

Tonio arriva à ce moment là, superbe avec ses lunettes son costume noir, il s'installa à coté d'eux.

- Harry, tu te rappelles cette discussion que nous avions eue au manoir Zabini, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu m'avais dit : « _le lien est ma mère décédée, et c'est son père, donc mon grand père qui était de votre famille son nom était Octavio Zabini_. » Je t'avais répondu, qu'il y a une cinquantaine d'années en Italie s'est déroulée la plus meurtrière guerre de clans qui ait existée. Octavio Zabini était mon frère, aîné qui était à l'époque à la tête du clan. Il a été tué par Césarée Borgia, un chef ennemi, mais avant de le tuer il l'a traqué longtemps, la vendetta fut lancée après la mort de mon frère et Borgia fut à son tour tué. Votre grand-mère Magda Prince serait morte en couche et un elfe dévoué à mon frère aurait emmené votre mère Lily loin, pour alléger sa peine. J'ai réussit a reconstitué les événement de cette époque. Octavio Zabini s'est marié secrètement avec Magda Prince, celle-ci était la fille unique de l'ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne en Italie. Elle est bien morte en couche, mais l'elfe qui a enmené Lily l'a fait sur l'ordre d'Octavio. Mais ce que j'ai découvert c'est que Magda avait eu des jumelles, la deuxième a été cachée par le même elfe dans une famille Italienne les San Marco. C'est une famille sorcière très importante en Italie. L'autre jumelle s'appelait Maria et elle a une fille Olivia. J'ai prit rendez vous pour que tu les rencontres demain si tu es d'accord. Harry accepta.

Ils arrivèrent dans une jolie maison donnant sur les canaux de Venise. Tonio fit les présentations. Maria San Marco, était une femme très brune à la peau mate, elle était très élégante. Tonio raconta à Maria l'histoire des jumelles, Maria très émotive ameuta toute la maison en poussant de grand cris et en pleurant. Quand toute sa famille fut réunis elle leurs raconta l'histoire de Tonio, et attrapa les mains de Harry avant de le serrer contre elle. Toute la famille le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant heureux de l'accueillir parmi eux. Tonio et Sévérus reçurent le même traitement à leurs grands gènes et sous le sourire moqueur de Harry. Ils passèrent une semaine avec les San Marco, des liens se nouèrent. Harry avant leurs départ, voulu absolument faire une promenade en gondole. Et c'est là, qu'il annonça à Sévérus qu'il allait être père. Celui-ci fut fou de joie et embrassa passionnément l'homme de sa vie.

Quelques mois plus tard Harry donna naissance à des jumeaux qu'ils nommèrent James et Alan. Remus et Fenrir eurent un garçon qu'ils nommèrent Romulus. Et Actarus et Sirius eurent une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Edwige.

_**Que sont ils devenus ?**_

Quand Fudge sortit de prison sa femme ne fut pas heureuse de son retour, elle le poignarda dans le dos un soir, alors qu'il rentrait dans le hall de leurs immeuble. Elle avait juste négligé la caméra de surveillance moldu qui enregistra la scène. Madame Fudge fut condamné à perpétuité aux geôles d'Azkaban, la veuve noir avait terminé tristement sa carrière.

Quand Ron avait appris la révolution du monde magique, la défaite de Voldemort, le procès et l'incarcération de Dumbledore, Harry Potter alias Lord Black héros du monde magique, il en avait été malade de jalousie, malade devant sa réussite, sa fortune, sa renommé. Et la haine l'avait consumé en plus il était marié au bâtard graisseux, horrible. Puis il avait eu peur, peur de représailles, alors il s'était terré dans sa chambre. Puis Ron avait reprit difficilement de chemin de Poudlard. Ron avait caché son handicape aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pue. Mais voir apparaître des araignées n'importe quand, lorsque l'on est arachnophobe peut devenir problématique. Et il avait toujours des parties de son corps qui pourrissaient, en ce moment c'était son ventre, cela stressait énormément Ron. Et puis quelques chose de terrible était arrivé l'odeur de pourrit était apparut, et cela tout le monde le sentait. Alors il s'était mis un sort de camouflage olfactif, mais si cela marchait sur les autres sur lui non. Il sentait donc l'épouvantable odeur, au début cela le faisait vomir, il n'arrivait presque plus à s'alimenter Ce fut un mois après la rentrée scolaire a Poudlard que les choses s'aggravèrent un matin il découvrit une vingtaine de petites araignées lui dévorer le genou. Il n'arrivait pas à les enlever, il hurla de terreur, et bascula dans la folie. Il fut transporté d'urgence à St Mangouste en unité psychiatrique. Il y resta cinq ans, cinq ans d'analyse pour soigner son obsession sur Harry, le sortilège de pourrissement finit par se terminer, mais il continu a voir de petites araignées de temps en temps. Il trouva un travaille d'homme d'entretien sur un stade Quidditch, et il en fut content.

Hermione lorsqu'elle avait appris les derniers événements avait été traumatisé, Harry et Lord Black ne faisait qu'un, elle aient réalisé à quel point elle s'était rendue ridicule. Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur de jugements, elle écrivit à Harry pour s'excuser. Elle n'avait pu reprendre les cours à Poudlard son niveau de magie étant trop bas, et surtout son gros soucis de dépendance aux médicaments. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, ils l'avaient envoyé en cure de désintoxication durant six mois. Puis l'avait inscrite dans une école moldu, pour terminer ses études. Elle obtint un diplôme d'enseignante, et travailla dans le Surrey.

**A Azkaban**

Dumbledore, purgea ses dix ans de prison, à sa sortie il avait vécue de mendicité durant deux ans. Son frère Albelforth le trouva un soir à sa porte, Albus y travailla comme serveur.

Fol'œil, vécue caché dans la banlieue de Rio au Brésil, il ne revint jamais en Angleterre.

* * *

**Réponse au message**

**Voila l'histoire est finit, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir a sa lecture, je m'étais lancé dans une histoire compliqué et longue, mais je l'ai mené à sa fin.**

**Il ne fallait pas vous affoler pour Ginny, il y a toujours des rebondissements, au bout de 30 chapitres vous devriez vous en douter…Merci a tous les autres pour m'avoir soutenu pendant la rédaction de cette histoire.**

**Kayle et oui désolé j'ai crée un héros sauveur, mais il ne dirige pas le monde magique. Harry est le sorcier suprême au moment ou Amélia lui parle, donc oui elle est clairement impressionné par le mec qui a réussit a rallié le sanctuaire, qui a fait le groupe du dôme, qui gère comme un chef depuis le début. Pour Ginny je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas, mais l'histoire depuis le départ est sur la vengeance, donc c'est un peu hard, mais bon…**

**Luchun j'espère que tes amis s'en sont sortie au japon, c'est dramatique, j'espère aussi qu'ils ont échappé au tsunami, semble t il les séismes ne sont pas finit…je suis de tout cœur avec toi, sois courageuses pour eux. Bizz**

**Bizz à tous et à la prochaine**


End file.
